Drink You Away
by jewelswrites
Summary: It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long? Rest of summary in chapter. Elijah/OC fanfiction.
1. A Walk on the Wild Side

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **A Walk on the Wild Side**

New Orleans, the city of music.

The beautiful city was famous for its' talented musicians, tasteful recipes and mysterious yet ancient history. However, in the supernatural world, it was the city of vampires, werewolves and witches. Three supernatural beings fighting over power and neither bold enough to take it. Not like there was a newsletter to keep track of the events which had taken place, but Juliet Ambrosia made sure she was able to keep tabs on the Mikaelson family ever since she had come into her mystical powers. No – many have not heard of Juliet Ambrosia as the woman had done an excellent job in staying off the radar; especially in the supernatural realm. All everyone ever talked about were the Mikaelson family; the Originals.

The Original Vampires were famous for their reckless and careless ways of killing not only for pleasure, but for each other. They made sure everyone knew if they messed with one, they messed with all. And though the supernatural world grew afraid of the Mikaelson siblings, it was Niklaus Mikaelson they were mostly afraid of. His hybrid nature surely caused an uproar – but it was his ways of manipulating everything with the help of his unique but deadly heritage that kept others away from him and the family. Though this could have been the motive of the new terror plaguing the Original siblings – for the first time in years, this was not the case.

Vampires were at war. Factions were building and slaughter was on the rise. Once the news of killing an Original vampire meant the rest of their sire line would become extinct, it was then when the factions decided they would assemble their own militaries to take down the targeted Original vampire. This had also caused others to form alliances to protect their own sire line. Juliet Ambrosia was part of that alliance – in a sense.

Because Juliet was a rather secretive vampire, for centuries she had made a living writing novels; changing her literary alias every couple of decades. Thousands of books the woman had written to take herself on a different journey; many having to do with humans falling in love and having that fairytale ending all young teenagers dreamed of. It was a life she had wished for herself but was denied as such. She never spoke to others about her past or how she became the monster that she was. Even the man responsible for turning her from human to vampire was unaware she existed, let alone was part of the supernatural community.

It had been decades since she had been to New Orleans. The last time she was in the city was when she planned to confront the man her heart used to belong to. But she couldn't, not after he fled the city after a large fire caused the theater to collapse with innocent civilians still inside. But as she walked through the busy evening and heavily illuminated streets, Juliet's eyes fell upon the once burned theater, rebuilt.

New Orleans partiers around her celebrated in drunken states as the alcohol infiltrated their systems, altering their minds. Beer and liquor bottles were held in the air as the sounds of the swing bands echoed through the air as street performers played and danced the night away. Things were surely different; but the one thing that would stay the same was Elijah Mikaelson brooding down to the smiling humans from his balcony.

Juliet looked up to the Original vampire, admiring the way he carried himself. With just one glance up at him, anyone would have guessed he was a powerful corporate business owner and could get everything he wanted. The way he wore his suit, slightly slicked back hair and held his composure would tell anyone not to make him mad. And though everything about Elijah made the woman miss his scent and the way he used to kindly caress her skin, Juliet wanted nothing more than to cause that balcony to fall with him on it.

Rolling her eyes, the woman brought her gaze back to the block party happening around her. She had to get to the person she was looking for. Everything indicated Niklaus Mikaelson was not too far from where she was; she could feel him. The issue with having a sire was the feeling of belonging intensifying when near the original bloodline. It was a feeling Juliet hadn't felt in a very long time but thought it useful for her intentions. But first, she needed to find a place to reside in the city during her time there.

She waited patiently with a glass of wine in her hands, sitting at one of the many dining settings placed outside of restaurants. Juliet made sure she kept Elijah in her sights – making sure if he were to look down, he would not be able to see her. This made the woman feel better knowing he still was unaware of her existence; she felt safe. From her research, knowing the Mikaelsons and being part of their very closed-off family meant potential for danger at all times. And with her own abilities hidden from the world, Juliet needed herself to be sheltered for the time being.

Many would think in her thousand and some years of existing on the earth, that she would need some kind of companion, someone to love or someone to just hold her. But Juliet had learned to be lonely, learned to invite the darkness in – and even learned to love it at times. Sure, there were moments when the woman would wander off and find herself someone to love her throughout the night, but her hatred of a particular Original vampire kept her from being able to feel love for another again.

"Juliet?" Without turning the woman knew who it was who had called her name in surprise; Aurora de Martel. Taking a sip from her wine, the woman waited until the vampire came into view before giving her a small but taunting smile.

"Aurora; your brother has finally let you out from solitary I see," Juliet spoke, her voice almost melodic with every syllable she spoke. The handful of vampires who knew of the woman, Aurora was among them. After Elijah had compelled Aurora to create the illusion she hated Klaus, Juliet later stepped in and cured Aurora of the horrific magic Elijah casted on her. If anyone knew about losing a love, it was Juliet and she wanted to console Aurora. However, Juliet casted a spell of her own as she needed not the Mikaelson's knowing her existence; whenever Aurora was out of Juliet's presence, she would not remember the woman or her times with the older vampire. It was a tactic she had learned from her own sire.

"He doesn't exactly know I'm freed from that wretched place." As much as Aurora loved her brother, there was something always holding her back from killing him. Juliet understood the girl's dilemma. Aurora took a seat across from Juliet, causing the woman to raise a brow at her. "You're here to protect your sire, aren't you?" Aurora inquired, her voice hushed. Without answering, Juliet stared at the girl which gave Aurora her answer. "I'm looking for him as well."

"What do you want with him?" Juliet asked, a little assertive for their simple conversation. Nevertheless, Juliet knew Aurora's past with her sire and she wanted to ensure Aurora had no plans in harming Niklaus.

Aurora held up her hands showing she meant no harm. "Calm down Juliet; all I want is talk to him and get him back like the way we were." Aurora's plan was sweet but Juliet knew better which was the reason behind her laughter echoing, hidden within the sounds of the muted trumpets bellowing. "I didn't think what I said was very funny."

"No, it wasn't," Juliet assured her, her laughter subsiding. "But your thought process is hilarious," the woman informed the younger vampire. "My dear, you don't honestly think Niklaus is going to fall back head over heels for a woman who he hasn't even thought about in a thousand years, do you?" Aurora's hurt expression provided Juliet with her answer; she shook her head. "Listen my child, I've been watching the Mikaelsons all these years and I can assure you, many girls have won his heart since he left you; a lot of them very interesting and simply beautiful." Aurora glared at the woman but Juliet could see the sorrow in her eyes. For a split-second Juliet felt bad for the girl as she knew the sorrow she felt. "Okay; I'll make you a deal." Right away Aurora's attention was grasped once again. "If I find him – which I will – and I lure him away from his family, I'll trap him in a room with you so you can do … whatever you want besides killing him."

Aurora smiled and quickly nodded. Juliet offered a kind smile toward the woman as well as she began to mentally devise a plan on how she was going to get Klaus away from his family. But while Aurora began looking around her at the partying mortals, a light bulb went off in Juliet's head. She didn't need to lure him into a room; Aurora did. Once he would catch wind that his once beloved secret relationship was in town, he would venture off into the dark abyss all on his own. Sitting back in her seat, the older vampire smiled as the wine glass was placed against her lips, the red liquid running smoothly down her throat. "Piece of cake."

Once Juliet and Aurora spoke about their terms and what the younger vampire could do and/or have inside the room with them, Juliet then went on to her home. Being as old as she was, the woman learned early on to buy a house in any town or city she knew she would visit frequently and compel a family to live in it to keep the place clean and vampire free; the deed of the house also had that family's name on it so no other vampire could enter within the confines of her sanctuary. The woman was very possessive and wanted no other creature like herself to take something which belonged to her.

Entering the house, Juliet noticed the new family which lived within her walls had painted over everything she had once slaved over. Her beautiful peach coated walls were changed to a light green with light brown crown mold trimmings. Décor littered the space showing photographs depicting a very happy family. Each member had smiles on their faces; parents and three kids. However, there was one family member showed in the pictures who resembled the woman Juliet had compelled from the very beginning. With her long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes traced with light black eye liner – it was almost as if Juliet was staring into a portrait of Elizabeth Trammel.

"Can I help you?" Juliet's eyes found the owner of the female voice, seeing a tall brunette woman whose expression showed how worried she was to see an unfamiliar face invading her home. Before she answered, Juliet's head tilted, eyeing the woman. She was a human – there was no doubt about that as the sound of the blood pulsing through her veins caused the vampire's hunger to rise.

"Yes. I'm Juliet."

"We've been waiting for you." Turning on her heel, Juliet found a set of blue eyes staring back at her. The woman standing not too far stared in awe, as if she was seeing the second coming of Christ. However, it was simply Juliet – a demon of the night. "My great-grandmother told us a tale of a woman who vowed to protect our family if we just watched over her home."

"Was your great-grandmother named Elizabeth Trammel?" The blonde-haired woman nodded, her eyes still glued on Juliet. The vampire took steps toward the blonde woman, her eyes analyzing her. Reaching a hand out, Juliet cupped the woman's cheek and smiled. "You look just like her." At an attempt to smile at the blonde, Juliet realized there was one thing Elizabeth probably had not mentioned to her family. "Unfortunately, there was something she left out in the stories, and that was the rule of no children living in the house." Her hand fell back to her side as she began to make her way to the sealed level of the house – her part of the house.

"Wait! How am I supposed to just up and move my family?" The other sister asked, running after the woman.

"First thing tomorrow I will buy you a new house and have people move everything. Just make sure you're packed and ready to leave by then unless you want your children to get hurt."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'olivicmunn' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	2. The Axeman's Letter pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **** **The Axeman's Letter pt 1**

"It was the most beautiful letter I had ever received," Aurora spoke, ending her story on how she and Niklaus had parted ways. Juliet, on the other hand, was barely listening to the story as she already knew how the two parted ways – and the secret Elijah held with Aurora. She believed Aurora underestimated her; then again, not many knew about Juliet's given powers which had managed to conjure upon her deathless death. "And I did love him with all of my heart." Aurora's eyes were on the older vampire, filled with adoration – but just for a second until it turned to something different. Something Juliet was very familiar with.

Hatred.

Aurora's eyes fell upon the root she was holding, sorrow filling her expression as she continued to speak. "But a lot like the letter, our love crumbled to dust." Letting out a sigh, the woman began writing a message down on Juliet's notepad. The pen scribbled away while Juliet's hands rested on the counter separating the two women. "Deliver this, will you? With my special instruction." Aurora's light eyes glared back at the woman, a sense of amusement sparked. Juliet took the paper Aurora had ripped out and narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Do you really think it's a clever idea to taunt Niklaus? He's changed you know?" Juliet rested the paper on the counter, her eyes scanning what Aurora had written down. "He's no longer the compassionate and kind vampire you once knew a thousand years ago. Time has surely done a number on him." Aurora did not care; she wanted to taunt the vicious vampire, claiming it was the only way to get him to their chosen destination of imprisonment. In all honesty, Juliet did not like conspiring with Klaus's ex-lover; she'd prefer him all on her own - which was exactly why she had a contingency plan in motion. It was a plan that would later extract Klaus from the location where Aurora wanted to keep him.

The woman made a move to leave – to deliver the letter from Aurora then to venture off to find the ingredients she needed for a spell she had been working on. However, Aurora stopped her, asking why on Earth Juliet was helping her. "You must understand," Juliet began, her eyes forward and distant. "This isn't for you." And with that, the woman began making her way toward the door.

When she stepped outside, the New Orleans air hit her instantly – creating beads of sweat on her forehead. If there was one thing she hated about the city, it was the humidity; she liked her cabin up in the woods located by the border of Canada in Maine. She had always hated the heat and preferred the brisk air with snow falling onto a cold ground over the sun beating down on her skin on any occasion.

From where she was located, Juliet could look up to the Mikaelson Compound balcony looking over the town square. None of the Mikaelsons were standing outside but on the opposite side of the street stood a dark-haired woman staring longingly at the building; Hayley Marshall-Jenner. Juliet had heard about a new woman in the family's life, particularly Elijah. If there was one thing the noble brother evaded, it was love. As he had loved and lost many times, Elijah tended to avoid any kind of emotional capacity for those beyond his family; but Hayley was different. The newly turned Hybrid was family in a sense that she bore the child of Klaus Mikaelson; a niece for Elijah, Rebekah and Freya.

Hearing the news about a supernatural fetus conceived from a werewolf and Hybrid, Juliet was curious and ensured her people were in New Orleans upon the first wind of the rumor. Within the first day of her crew in the city, it was confirmed by the New Orleans witches and Juliet immediately became intrigued knowing an infant would only bring more horror to the lives of the Mikaelsons.

With a raised brow toward the mother who seemed to have been lost in thought, Juliet began making her way over to the Compound as she listened intently inside the building.

It was empty, which made her quest all the easier. "They should really be more careful," Juliet spoke, mostly to herself however her thought process was interrupted by a group of screaming partiers as they made their way toward their destination. A female group member spotted Juliet and screamed her way, excited for her trip to the city. The vampire took this opportunity to send a wink toward the girl, beckoning for the partying girl to follow. Into the darkness of the Mikaelson Compound, Juliet ventured inside.

It had been many years since the woman walked inside the home of the Mikaelson in New Orleans; even before Marcel Gerard took it over, Juliet refused to invade the privacy of others. But as danger lurked for her own life, Juliet's views changed completely; she needed to save herself. As the human girl followed Juliet inside the manor, the vampire looked around. There was an elegant feel to the home – something Juliet guessed Elijah wanted to exuberate due to his own way of carrying himself. The woman guessed the different rooms had their own styles about them as each sibling had different tastes in interior fashion.

A part of her began to feel angry; angry that this was the way Elijah lived. While she laid low in a cabin, Elijah was living extravagantly. This only caused Juliet's plans for the girl to become a little more gruesome as the vampire turned to face the tourist. "You're going to lay down right on top of the bed of lavender." Once the woman spoke her words, she held out her hand where suddenly a bed of lavender sprouted from the concrete ground.

"And you're going to slit your wrists, allowing the blood to pool around you as a present for those who live here." With a blink, the girl moved to lie down on the lavender, using the knife Juliet provided to cut the skin on her arms – her blood immediately pouring from the wounds. Her torso fell on the lavender with her eyes closed, her breathing slowly becoming distant, then nonexistent. The smell of her blood lingered in the air while Juliet dropped the letter Aurora provided – the vampire longing for the taste of blood.

"That ought to get their attention." A smirk began to pull at the corner of her lips as she walked out of the Mikaelson Compound, meeting Aurora just a few blocks away from the building. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be waiting for your beloved Mikaelson to show up. Getting cold feet?" With Aurora's memories intact after Juliet compelled Aurora to remember their future meetings, Aurora mocked her before rolling her eyes.

"I was just making sure Niklaus took my bait."

"Which is what exactly?" Aurora nodded behind Juliet, her eyes on Klaus and Elijah standing not too far from a perfume boutique. "A scent that Niklaus knows very well. He'll know where to meet me just by smelling it." And as she spoke, Juliet turned to find Niklaus and Elijah speaking openly on the street. It was the first time Juliet had really seen Elijah in over a century; and so close in proximity.

"You still love him, don't you?" Juliet's eyes didn't leave her former lover, watching as he continued speaking even while Klaus walked off toward the perfume shop, walking straight into Aurora's trap. It was a loaded question. But how was Juliet going to explain she was just as much in love with the Original vampire as she wanted to slice this throat? How was she going to explain that as much as she wanted to drive a White Oak stake through Elijah's heart, Juliet wanted nothing more than to keep him safe from harm and pain; pain that he had been suffering from for centuries?

"That's your cue," Juliet spoke, glancing toward Aurora. The red-headed woman evilly smirked as she swiftly ran off, causing Juliet's hair to brush back. Turning back to look at Elijah, she noticed his eyes on her. He stared in bewilderment, trying to process the image his eyes were viewing. But in a mere second, Juliet rushed off as well, following Aurora to their mutual destination.

* * *

It didn't take long for Klaus to find Aurora's clue in meeting her at the du Beaucage perfume shop, and it didn't take long for Juliet to ensure the young vampire was ready. Once Klaus walked through the doors of the building, there was no escaping until Juliet allowed him to; a trick she had learned from one of the many spell books she had collected.

Klaus stood outside the shop, his face pensive and dangerous. His reflection bounced back which allowed Juliet to watch him from afar without his knowledge of her existence. But all of that was about to change. Her thousand years of hiding and running was about to become a thing of the past. Finally, Klaus walked through the doors of the perfume shop, giving Juliet the time to reach the shop and quietly enter behind him.

As the door closed behind her and Klaus entered deeper into the shop, Aurora came out of hiding, her long red hair resting on her shoulders; the fire brewing within her eyes. Klaus, however, stopped in his tracks upon seeing the red-headed woman – almost in disbelief.

"I knew you'd find me," Aurora spoke, a smirk tugging on her lips.

"And before we get into anymore with her," Juliet spoke quickly, appearing in front of Aurora. "Sleep." The younger vampire dropped to the floor, her eyes closed shut with a single touch of Juliet's finger. Juliet turned to face Klaus, who looked to be in even more disbelief. "Well? Are you going to stand there or are you going to give your old friend a hug?"

"How are you -?" Klaus began, his breath seemingly to be taken away.

"So we're going to do this first, are we? That's quite alright, well. To make a long story short, you turned me."

"No, I didn't, I watched you die in my arms after being mangled by werewolves," Klaus corrected, his voice slightly raised. Putting her hands up, Juliet shook her head.

"There's no need to get loud Klaus, I'm more than happy to give you the explanation as to how I am here." Right away the woman began explaining why she was standing before him and not rotted away down to the bone underground. She explained how it was because of his blood that turned her into a vampire; completely leaving the part out about her hybrid nature. "You hadn't known then what your blood could do so you didn't know if you waited a few hours, my eyes would open back to the world, wounds healed." Juliet took a few steps closer to the man, reaching her arm out to touch his face. "You saved me Klaus, and because of that I owe you my life and your protection."

The woman began walking toward the door, her hands in her pockets. "Wait!" Klaus called out, his voice cracking. Juliet turned to look at him and was immediately taken back when she felt Klaus's arms wrapping around her. The woman offered an embrace back, knowing full well it was because of him that she still was alive able to enjoy the wonders of the world whenever she pleased. "I've dreamt about you so many times," he whispered into her ear, his faced nuzzled in her brown hair. He pulled away, his face showing a hint of vulnerability as he smiled at her. "Elijah is going to be very happy to see you but –"

"Elijah will not know of my existence just yet," Juliet corrected him, holding a finger in the air. "I appreciate all the unexpected tenderness you are giving me Klaus; you're known as a ravenous monster throughout the vampire colonies. However, you mustn't show me mercy just yet." The man tilted his head, confused of the words Juliet was giving to him. She slowly backed toward the door, hearing Aurora begin to wake. "Your blood turned me, meaning it is my duty to ensure in this little war that is proving to be a complicated one, I must protect my sire." Once Juliet was just a few inches outside the door, the woman smiled. "I'm so sorry to do this to you on our first meeting in a millennium, but I promise once the threat is destroyed, I will take you out and hopefully no hard feelings."

"You think you can keep me here?" Klaus spoke, his voice once again raised as he closed in on the woman. But Klaus was stopped at the doorway; an invisible shield keeping him trapped within the confines of the building. "What the hell is this?"

"This," Juliet began with a proud smile. "Is something I picked up on the way. You're trapped Klaus; there's no way out unless I want you to come out. And at this moment, I don't. Now go attend to your beloved, she's missed you very much." Klaus began yelling; something about ripping the woman apart once he is freed. But Juliet continued walking off; she had other business to handle in New Orleans.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'olivicmunn' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	3. The Axeman's Letter pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **The Axeman's Letter - Part 2**

Upon leaving the perfume shop, Juliet could hear Klaus's pleas and demands coming from the building; demands the woman happily ignored as she created more distance between the building and herself. Not even he would be able to stop what was to come. Now that she was exposed, the woman knew it was only a matter of time before the rest of the Mikaelson family caught wind of her existence. And if there was one sibling that she was excited to see, it was Rebekah; they had shared a bond.

When she first met the Mikaelsons, it was through Rebekah who approached the girl with a smile in their small village. They were approximately the same age, and in the village, they were the only two girls of the shared age. The Mikaelson family moved in at the most appropriate time for Juliet; after her mother died of an incurable illness. She had been heartbroken but the Mikaelsons helped heal her pain for a time – especially Elijah. It was Rebekah who introduced Juliet to Elijah. Throughout the years, Juliet harbored a grudge against Rebekah for cursing her – for introducing herself and leading Juliet to where she ended up.

But the grudge dissipated as time went on and Juliet began missing her best friend. It was Rebekah who Juliet really kept the most tabs on. It pained the woman whenever Klaus decided to stake his sister out of revenge from Rebekah protecting or looking out for herself.

Now, it was Rebekah who needed her the most as she was nowhere to be found. Juliet worried about the vampire's location, knowing wherever Rebekah laid was probably not a safe or appropriate place for her. During moments of high stress, Juliet resorted to burying herself in a novel, letting her mind escape from reality for a time until she was ready to jump back into the harsh realities she called her life; it was off to the library of New Orleans.

Since she was a little girl, Juliet spoke of stories and read the limited number of short novels offered to her. As the years rolled on and books became published, Juliet grew her own collection in every home she had owned. But the largest collection of novels the woman held was in her cabin in Maine; with an entire room dedicated to worlds far from her own. Juliet had grown accustomed to the large libraries in each town she would venture to, however New Orleans library became one of her favorites as it carried many novels which held her interest. She had lived a thousand lives – not just existing long enough, but because of the countless of books she had read. To pass the time of eternity, Juliet was a very famous author and gained her fortune that way. Though under an assumed name, Juliet donates all the money she receives from her novels to charities knowing they could do better with the funds than she ever could. Not like she needed the money in the first place; all she had to do was simply compel her way into whatever she wanted or use her powers to gain it.

As her fingers brushed against the soft and smooth bindings through the row of books she was undecided to read, she paused. Her heightened sense of hearing came in handy whenever she was alone; someone had appeared suddenly behind her. Not just anyone. The woman knew the two would eventually need to speak about the events that had taken place; in the past and currently. Juliet knew Elijah would have questions about how she was still alive, why she hadn't told him and where his brother was; all questions Juliet would rather not answer but continue with her plan.

"You are exactly how I pictured you'd look if you were still alive." Her eyes rolled at his comment, his voice showing obvious surprise. She tilted her head backward as her eyes closed, her dark hair falling behind her – her way of keeping her cool. She knew if her emotions grew overwhelmingly in a single moment, her powers would begin to affect her surroundings. Inhaling a deep breath, Juliet finally turned to look at Elijah – her dark eyes piercing with hatred. He could see the fire behind tem; the grudge held against him.

"Jules…"

"Don't call me that," Juliet spoke softly. "You lost your privilege to treat me like your equal when you left me for dead." The hurt in his face proved to the woman he truly was sorrowful for his actions; pained by it all these years. It made her happy to know that he was in pain from what he had done, but she wanted him to feel more. She wanted him to feel what it was like to be left for dead by someone he loved; someone he trusted.

"Is that what you think I did?" he spoke, his expression showing even more surprise with a hint of bewilderment. Immediately the woman could feel her anger rise; her heart pumping harder as her breathing began to accelerate. "Juliet, I didn't think you'd survive such an attack."

"Apparently your brother did." There was no sense in hiding the truth; Klaus had been the one to turn Juliet into a vampire; she had revealed that fact previously when she helped abduct her sire. However, no one knew about the heroic act Klaus had done to ensure Juliet would die comfortably. "Klaus had heard my screams after you and Rebekah had run away. He distracted the werewolves long enough to find me mauled almost to the point of death." As she spoke, Elijah's eyes began tearing up – his mistake coming back to haunt him. For her to ignore his foolish attempts in making her feel sorry for him, Juliet walked to the library window – gazing out into the night. "Klaus cradled me in his lap, his tears falling on my face as he continued to cry for his brother's lover's obvious fate. He begged for me to hold on so you would not be lonely but I was getting cold and could no longer feel my legs." Juliet continued with her story – leaving out a few details. "It was hard to breath and I could feel death's cool breath on my neck. It was then when the werewolves came back; three of them. Klaus fought them off but had gained bruises from their teeth; and when he returned to hold me, some of his blood dripped in my mouth. I don't remember much after that – only when I woke up alone and cold. All my lacerations were healed but I thirsted for one thing; blood. It was then when I knew what had happened; I was like the Mikaelson family. I was destined for a life of monstrosity, deceit and pain. You had your family, Elijah. But I had no one." Juliet turned to look at Elijah; obvious tears spilled across his cheeks as he listened to her story.

"I am so s-"

"Don't say it," Juliet interrupted him, her voice soft and low. Her arms wrapped around herself, the woman didn't move but stared at the man. It had been a very long time since Juliet was in such proximity to the man. He had grown. And though vampires didn't age, she could see that Elijah had aged in maturity. "Your apologies are a thousand years unwanted."

Once Juliet made it clear to Elijah she would rather drown in a pit of boiling lava than continue to be graced with his presence, the man left without a word. He had tried desperately to apologize for the mistakes he had made a millennium ago, but the woman wouldn't hear it. She couldn't bear to stand the thought that Elijah was simply providing his sorrow because she was suddenly in his life once again; nor was she looking for his sympathies or sadness. It had been too long since the incident and Juliet had continued living her life of solitude and accepted it.

The library was silent as the only other being inside the building was the working librarian who worked late because of Juliet's compulsion. The woman's eyes followed each word page by page, taking her mind into a realm she would rather stay in thousands of light years away from New Orleans; a life of a homicide detective working a case of Santa Maria cult killings. It was the third time she had read the novel, but she noticed she picked up new plot twists and perks from the first time she had read it.

Again, Juliet's enhanced hearing picked up the distinct wail of wind only those with specific auditive gifts could pick up. It seemed the woman had lost track of time as her eyes gazed over to the large windows, showing the white moon brightly shining over the beautiful city. From where she was, she could see the tops of the tall trees before the bright lights of the city while the night creatures (both supernatural and human) roamed New Orleans, festivities carrying on. In her hand laid the mystery novel she had escaped into, closing as her eyes averted to the man. Elijah looked worried, curious and angry. Because of this, Juliet couldn't help but smirk; her plan was working.

"Honestly, I didn't think it would take her this long to tell him," the woman confessed as she placed the book on the side table to her left. "Nevertheless, I'm guessing Klaus now knows and is not quite fond of his brother for setting his destructive course."

"How did you know about that?" Elijah asked aggressively, taking a few steps toward the woman. Juliet was pleased her plan was unraveling – everything she knew would happen unfolding in front of her. Elijah would be kicked away from the Mikaelson Manor for the time being, giving Klaus enough time to cool off from the new piece of information regarding his brother and Aurora's sudden hatred for the Hybrid many years ago.

Getting to her feet, Juliet lightly placed the palm of her hand against her chest, sarcastically looking hurt. "Did you think I would not have kept tabs on the man who turned me into the monster that I am?" the woman inquired, feeling a bit as if Elijah underestimated her. "I learned well from the Mikaelsons, Elijah." Her words made the man visibly uncomfortable however he quickly hid it with the blink of an eye. "You might think you have the upper hand here, but the reality is I do. I know everything about Mikaelson siblings and I know exactly what to do to push buttons, so please Elijah, give me a reason to push yours."

He didn't. He stood where he was staring at the woman daring him to give her a reason to finally retaliate, but he knew this fight was to be fought another day. If she knew exactly what was happening, then maybe she could be of some assistance in their fight. "Would it be a lost cause if I asked for your help in this prophecy? In protecting us and your creator – until the threat is destroyed?" His question took her back; normally the prey didn't ask for the help of their superiors. Then again, when pushed back against a wall, there's no telling what one would do in order to survive.

Her plan when visiting New Orleans hadn't been to team up with the Mikaelson family, however it did give leverage to execute her long-term plan. Folding her arms across her chest, Juliet gave a shrug. "As long as you understand this is to protect Niklaus, and only him. I couldn't care less if you were to die." Elijah offered the woman a nod before he disappeared out of the library. As he left, Juliet walked to the large window overlooking the active city. Juliet Ambrosia working with the Mikaelsons to stop a prophecy she knew the end to; what a coincidence.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'olivicmunn' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	4. Beautiful Mistake pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Beautiful Mistake - pt.1**

" _Elijah!" A young girl ran over to where the boy was hiding during the daring game of 'hide n' seek' in the wee hours of the day. The children were supposed to be helping their parents with house work, or helping father's hunt for the village, and yet the six little kids ran among the twigs and leaves, venturing further away from their village as each one wanted to win the game. Elijah shushed the young girl, holding his finger against his thin lips before he made a move to peek where his younger brother, Niklaus, was. "Is he closing?" a young Juliet whispered, her brown hair whipping in all directions due to the feisty wind. A storm was coming, a detail evident by the way the clouds stirred and the wind forced the leaves to lie upside down._

 _The boy nodded as he held his hand out for the girl to take. Happily, the girl took his hand as they sped off to run behind another tree. In the distance, a blonde haired little girl spotted them and called out, "They're over there!"_

" _Rebekah, you devil!" Juliet yelled before she took off, running right into the arms of Niklaus Mikaelson with his brother, Kol, behind him._

" _Got you!" Niklaus taunted as he tickled the little girl. "There's no escaping the king now!" All the children then pounced on each other, wrestling and laughing in the woods – having the time of their lives. That was until Father Mikaelson caught up to the children, his wife and Juliet's father not far behind him. When the children noticed their parents glaring at the bunch, they immediately stopped and stared back in horror as their play time was over. The Mikaelson children followed behind their parents with their faces parallel to the ground while Juliet's father stood where he was, furious._

" _I don't know who you think you are, Juliet, but ever since you started hanging out with those wretched children, you have been nothing but disobedient and disrespectful." Juliet began to slowly back away from her angry father who had picked up a large stick, threatening his daughter. "You know the rules; you stay home and do your duties and stay in the house." Kristofer Ambrosia reared his arm back, readying the stick as his other arm caught his daughter by her arm. Juliet closed her wet eyes, preparing herself for the first blow until she heard her father yell in pain._

 _Opening her eyes, Juliet saw Niklaus with a large rock in his hands; her father on the ground clutching his leg while groaning in agony. "Run Juliet!" Niklaus ordered; the young girl obliging. "Juliet! Juliet! Juliet… Juliet…"_

It was a dream – a mere dream as the woman's eyes fluttered open to see Katie Trammel standing over her, worry written across her face. "Juliet, are you okay?" the blonde-haired woman inquired as Juliet looked to her surroundings. Sitting up in her seat, the old vampire realized she had fallen asleep while reading her own novel.

"I'm okay Katie, thank you," Juliet finally answered the girl as she swung her legs around the chair. "Just some horrid memories that I thought were buried deep." Getting to her feet, Juliet stretched while she picked up her iPhone. Looking at the screen, she noticed a missed call from an unknown number. Raising a brow, the woman guessed who it was without needing to re-dial the number; however, she wondered how they had gotten her phone number in the first place. Letting out a soft sigh, the woman put her phone into her jean pockets and grabbed her light jacket. "I'm going out, make sure to keep the house clean and again…"

"Stay clear from all windows, got it," Katie answered with a smile on her face. "I'm fine here – go handle your business." Juliet nodded at the girl, happy the Trammel grandmother taught her granddaughter well. In a swift movement, Juliet was out of the door and into her car. During the days when she knew her plan hadn't need attending to, Juliet enjoyed spending time within the active city limits. Being surrounded by so many gave her the comfort of being part of a crowd where faces blurred together. Being the creature that she was, the woman didn't like being remembered or known but instead another face in a crowd that is easily forgettable.

Once Juliet was walking among the living, the woman smiled. The smell of New Orleans cooking lingered in the air while the shops kept their doors opened, luring tourists to try the famous New Orleans taste. If she hadn't feasted on the food so many times, Juliet might have been convinced, but her attention was pulled elsewhere. A man sitting at the public piano sitting in front of New Orleans' many cafés played effortlessly a tune she was very familiar with. It was a hymn she was used to sing to the infants and toddlers she used to see over many years back. It was such a coincidence the man was playing the song, but Juliet loved every minute of it.

The man looked rugged; long white and gray beard with matching hair. His eyes sank deep into his face, his clothes covered in dirt. He was homeless; a shame with such a talent. In the hat placed on top of the piano, Juliet inserted a twenty-dollar bill. The man gave her a wide smile as he continued playing, paying no mind to the youth standing around him, filming his performance with their smartphones without bothering to give to the poor man. This caused Juliet to grow angry at the way the world was turning into; the youth simply growing immune and heartless.

To help the man out, Juliet walked to everyone watching the man and compelled them to give money – whatever they could to help him out. As each person lined up to offer money, the woman smiled with her arms folded across her chest and watched.

This time walking through the Mikaelson Compound invited felt different. The sense of being caught at any moment had vanished and she hated to admit that it felt better. Listening around, the woman could hear the muffled conversation exchanged between Elijah and his sister, Freya. Walking steadily to the study, both voices ended as they realized they weren't alone; Juliet's heels clicking against the cement flooring. "You guys should really have some kind of defense tactic put up as anyone can simply walk in here," Juliet suggested as she rounded the corner to enter the study; Freya immediately becoming defensive while Elijah was relieved to see the familiar face.

"Juliet, it's a pleasure to have you here. Thank you for coming," Elijah spoke, his words sincere and soft. Realizing her brother welcomed the intruder, Freya's glare lessened but still she folded her arms across her chest sheltering herself. Elijah, on the other hand, walked around the bar, handing a glass of bourbon to Juliet; a gesture she was thankful for.

"You seem more annoyed than usual," Juliet pointed out, happily grabbing the glass of alcohol, immediately taking a sip.

"It's Aurora." It seemed Elijah was unaware of the affiliation the woman held with Aurora as he moved to where he originally was standing, looking at the sketches of the prophecy. "Her influence frightens me. And yet, my hideously-deluded brother seems to think that she may be the key to ending this wretched prophecy."

"If she's aligned with her brother, what chance does Nik have?" Freya inquired, her attention being pulled back to her brother.

"None. And still, Niklaus believes that she can be swayed. Although; his perspective of family loyalty is schizophrenic at best." At Elijah's words, Juliet smiled into her glass as she knew full well how 'schizophrenic' Nik's definition of family loyalty really was. It always surprised her how long and strong the Mikaelson bond was, even after all this time of betraying one another. Nevertheless, the siblings continued to stay close and that was exactly what Juliet needed.

"I don't get why Lucien and Tristan are working together. Aren't their sire lines direct enemies?" Freya placed her hand on the bar, her strawberry blonde hair falling behind her shoulders as she spoke.

"Hatred is a hell of a thing, Freya," Juliet answered, her eyes glaring into Elijah. Freya shifted where she stood, feeling the tension lift in the room. Her eyes darted back and forth from Elijah and the new woman she knew nothing of.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Freya asked finally, her finger pointing to the woman.

"She's an old acquaintance of our family," Elijah answered, wanting just a small piece of information loose on Juliet as he was unsure of whom Juliet was working for and what she wanted. But for the time being, Juliet offered her services in assisting them and that was what Elijah needed.

Both Juliet and Freya raised a brow at the man; Freya knowing he was not giving much information and Juliet amused he didn't want to reveal who she really was to him. It was no surprise, and instead of dwelling on it, the woman simply walked closer to the bar with a small smile on her face. "Besides, Elijah might have something to do with the reason why Tristan and Lucien are working together." Freya's head turned to glance at her brother, unsure to believe Juliet. Elijah glared at Juliet, masking his bewilderment of how Juliet knew so much about his family. As he kept his gaze on Juliet, Freya inquired about his unforgiveable deed.

"I compelled Lucien to believe that he was Niklaus, Aurora to believe that she was Rebekah, and Tristan myself. _After_ I sired him, of course." Freya's face fell from Elijah's confession, her eyes narrowing at her brother. "This was a period of mayhem for us. It was the 11th century; Father was hunting us mercilessly … so I compelled them. And then, I told them to run."

"You made them bait," Freya corrected, coldly.

"Not the kindest thing I ever did, if I'm perfectly frank with you, Freya."

"That's not the only thing," Juliet mumbled under her breath, taking the last sip of her bourbon. Elijah shot the woman a glare while he took in a large breath, composing himself in front of his sister. "But what you need to understand about this family, Freya, is they will do everything and anything by all means necessary to protect their own; for better or for worse. They don't take kindly to threats and, when they are threatened, more than half the time that person or persons become extinct."

"So, you're telling me their days are numbered?" Freya looked to Elijah before her eyes found Juliet once again. They narrowed, which told Juliet Freya was hesitant about her. But like Juliet, Freya was a powerful witch who could pick up energies from others quickly and Juliet knew her secret was going to exposed soon if she stayed in the Compound any longer. But just as she was about to excuse herself to flee, Freya began shaking. "Something's wrong."

"What is it?" Elijah asked, his hand falling on his sister's shoulders – his expression full of concern.

"We need to call Rebekah. Now." Elijah looked to Juliet before grabbing his phone to dial his younger sister's phone number. Juliet stayed where she was as she closed her eyes, letting out a small but steady breath. And while she was creating the illusion that she was thinking – in reality, Juliet was looking for her old friend through Astral Projection, a nifty power she had learned many centuries ago. And while Freya was searching for Rebekah's soul which was connected to another body, Juliet searched for the original body where it lied in a coffin. There was where Juliet saw Rebekah awakening with a gasp – pushing the coffin door open. Standing not far from her was the very familiar face of Aya – a vampire who came from Elijah's sire line.

While her eyes were closed, Juliet smiled at Rebekah's taunting to the Stryx member – knowing full well she could take on a few vampires as she had many years to practice with her own brothers and a millennium on other unintelligent opponents. Just as she was going to witness her favorite Mikaelson battle the vampire, Juliet was brought back by Freya who had placed her hands on her shoulders. "Where did you go?" Juliet gave her a weird look, trying hard to play off what Freya had caught her doing. "Don't play stupid with me; I know you just astral projected. How did you do that being a vampire?" Juliet continued to stare at her, her mind racing. Freya would be the sibling to tell her brothers everything since she still was trying hard to find a place within the Mikaelson's tight bond; but Juliet couldn't allow that. In a swift movement, Juliet placed her hand on Freya's head, erasing the knowledge of Juliet's powers. Once she was done, Freya looking to the woman in confusion. "What was I saying?"

"Rebekah isn't answering her phone." Elijah's voice rang as he entered the room.

"Uh – she's gone," Freya spoke, her voice shaky as she bounced back from the spell Juliet casted on her. "I can't find her. Which means her witch body … her connection to magic … it's as if it's just vanished."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'olivicmunn' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	5. Beautiful Mistake pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Beautiful Mistake - pt. 2**

At the St. Louis Cathedral, Freya Mikaelson began preparing to perform yet another spell while an anxious Elijah paced around the room, watching his sister work. Juliet, on the other hand, stayed in the corner of the room playing with her necklace while she watched the younger witch fiddle with the spell ingredients. Freya was preparing slowly and quite frankly it was beginning to piss the vampire off. Being a more experienced witch, Juliet knew she could prepare and perform the spell in half the time Freya was demonstrating. Freya had a dozen white candles lit on the table around her while she poured drops of various colored potions and pinches of herbs into a small stone cauldron.

"Mikaelson blood tracks Mikaelson blood; I should be able to find her." The girl looked to Elijah with concern as he took an athame, slicing his palm with it to drip his blood into the cauldron. Juliet winced at the sight of him cutting open his palm. Though she knew he would heal almost instantaneously, the woman never did like the feeling of a blade against her skin; some things even vampires could be squeamish about. "I don't understand. Why bring Rebekah into it?"

"They want all three sires. Tristan and Lucien kept us occupied here while they hunted Rebekah," the man answered angrily, placing a rag around his palm to ensure his blood would not reach any other parts of the room.

"She's strong. She cannot be killed –"

"The prophecy says otherwise," Juliet interrupted, reminding them of the impending doom the Mikaelsons faced. Elijah looked to Juliet with a sort of worried look; she stared back. It was hard to stare into his eyes whilst he gave her that specific look - looking worriedly to his sister while she took a deep breath and began to cast the spell. As she chanted, the spindle began to spin around over the map on the table as it found Rebekah's location. While Freya chanted to allow herself to find her sister, Juliet closed her eyes and joined the girl – hidden of course.

Members of the Stryx who accompanied Aya were either dead on the floor or incapacitated, forcing a smile from Juliet; Rebekah really knew how to defend herself. However, as Juliet's eyes swept the ground of the dead vampires, more of Aya's associates filed into the room for round two. As Aya stepped into a defensive position, anticipating the Original vampire's next move, Rebekah looked exasperated but ready to fight as she threw her arms out dramatically. "I guess I should be flattered." Freya's astral-projection body appeared in the hallway behind Rebekah, her smile showing an incredulous expression.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes." Aya – assuming Freya as a threat – lunged at the witch but dove right through her body as if she was a ghost. Freya smirked in satisfaction before she thrusted her hands out on either side of her body and casted a spell, flicking each of her wrists as she chanted. The spell was one to hinder the vampires – snapping their necks simultaneously, including Aya's, and they fell to the floor where they stood.

"Not bad, now what?" Rebekah inquired to her older sister.

"Run." Rebekah nodded and obeyed as Freya began chanting to project back to her body. As she did so, Juliet opened her eyes and noticed Elijah looking at her with a puzzled expression. Juliet stared back, knowing she had no reason to explain herself to the man, also proving her stubbornness to him. "Rebekah just battled the Stryx. They had bombarded her until I was able to stop them … for now." Freya's eyes were on the two as she began preparing to perform yet another spell as Elijah anxiously began to pace around the front of the table where she was working.

"She can't stay there. Rebekah can _not_ fight them alone," Elijah spoke, his mind racing with all feasible options to help his sister. Juliet stayed where she was, her necklace still in her hands as she fiddled with the artifact. As Freya answered her brother about how stubborn their sister was, Elijah's phone began to vibrate. "It's Marcel." Answering the phone, Elijah's tone became harsh. "Your timing is perfectly horrendous."

"Yeah? Well, I need your help. Hayley caught one of Tristan's guys tailing her. Knocked him out, brought him to the gym for a little Q and A. Problem is, it's Shen Min." Elijah's expression turned from annoyance to concern as he spun on his heel, turning his back to his sister. His eye caught Juliet's, who in turn provided him with a questionable look. Juliet knew exactly who Shen Min was – and did well at hiding from him for a good century before he let go of his childish obsession with her. The two had met just a few weeks before he was turned into a vampire, and in fact, it was Juliet who tried to help him during his transition into his new life. But Min had a bit of an obsessive personality even before changing and it was her mistake to think Min would have let go of that flaw.

"Marcellus, do I need to remind you that Shen Min was known as "the Red Sorrow" before he was a vampire? You execute him immediately. Before he wakes you tear his heart from his chest." Elijah hung up the phone without another word and turned back to his sister, who was ready to cast the astral projection spell again. The man rushed over to her and took each of her hands in his own as Freya began. Both their eyes closed as they projected to Rebekah, however this time Juliet chose not traveling with them. Instead, she pulled out her phone, sending a quick text message to the man Elijah had previously spoken with.

 _(Juliet → Marcel) Where are you?  
(Marcel → Juliet) St. Anne's Church … y?  
(Juliet → Marcel) I'll be right there_

* * *

Approaching Saint Anne's Church, Juliet looked up to the cathedral roof, admiring the architecture built back in the 1800's. Churches made during that era had always intrigued the old vampire, but it disgusted her that this one was used as a gym for both potential vampires and vampires alike – a place where Marcellus had offered the life of their own disease to unsuspecting humans who knew nothing of what they were getting themselves into. But of course, if Marcel were to take back control of New Orleans like Juliet had previously helped him gain before, he needed the man power.

Entering the church brought back many memories of when she had previously resided in the busy city. Each stain glass window had been stared at for hours from the woman, analyzing the art brought to the church. It was in St. Anne's Church were Juliet had first made a home when she was a new resident in the town – the attic being her own little world away from New Orleans which now appeared to have been a room that held another witch in the past; Davina Clair - a promising witch who allowed her emotions to get the best of her.

As she finally found Marcel and Hayley guarding Shen Min, she could hear Marcel quieting Hayley. With a smile, Juliet revealed herself to the very familiar man, watching as his face grew surprised. "Juliet?"

"Nice to see you too, Marcellus," Juliet spoke with a smile, her eyes falling on Hayley – the new woman in Elijah's life who stole his heart. She was gorgeous, her eyes holding a hard stare and her lips puckered in defense; tall and her arms crossed. Juliet could see why Elijah couldn't help himself. Then again, he wasn't one to get whisked away on mere physical attraction; no there was something else about her that Elijah had taken a fancy to.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley spoke, her eyes hardening on the woman walking in with their hostage.

"That'll have to wait, my dear. Right now, we have a very conscious Shen Min who should have his heart ripped from his chest." Juliet stood in front of Min, her own arms folded across her chest. Min slowly lifted his head, his eyes finding Juliet's. A fiery stare hit her hard as she knew she'd be greeted with such; she had, after all, left him to mend his obsession.

"About time; now we can get started," Hayley taunted, her attention pulled onto the man. Shen smiled in amusement; at the girl who believed she was any match for the much older and experienced vampire.

"Yes, we certainly can," Shen replied, his attention being pulled to Juliet, who kept her glare at his direction. "You're surprised to see me?"

"Of course, I am; I thought someone would have the intelligence to kill you by now. But I see not all vampires know who you are." As Juliet spoke, she placed her arms behind her back, showing Shen she was not afraid of him. And she wasn't. Not since she knew the man would do nothing to harm her. "You must have laid very low for that to happen," the woman continued, masking any hints the two had had prior commitments.

"I have a much better leader now who helped me control my ripper ways," Shen revealed. Juliet looked to Marcel still acting as if she hadn't already known Shen was in New Orleans. Raising a brow, Juliet couldn't help but shaking her head.

"What happened to the independent and powerful Shen Min not needing anyone?"

"He got smart."

"No, he got weak." The two glared at each other, masquerading the illusion they wanted to rip the other from limp to limp. "I've had enough use for you," Juliet turned to look at Marcel, but just as the man began rolling up his sleeves, Juliet felt a sharp pain through her spine, causing the woman to thrust forward. Her body traveled through one of the main stain glass windows of the church, falling to the ground. As her body hit the concrete outside, she moved to her feet to find Elijah outside the church, staring at her in confusion.

"Juliet? What are you …"

"There's no time. Shen got loose and is in there about to kill Marcel and Hayley." Without another word, the two raced inside to find Shen about to rip out Hayley and Marcel's heart. Elijah and Juliet both using their enhanced speed toward the scene; Elijah impaling Shen through the chest and abdomen with a large, sharp piece of wood just missing his heart while Juliet caught both vampires, allowing them time to recover from nearly dying. Elijah looked to Hayley with concern and inquired if she was okay. This caught Juliet's attention immediately and she glanced up to Elijah who was staring down at her.

In the years she had been watching and spying on the Mikaelsons, Juliet knew about the other women Elijah had fallen for, but never bared much witness to the compassion he held in his gaze for them; until now. The way Elijah stared at the Hybrid broke Juliet in ways she never knew could happen.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you for asking," Marcel spoke, his eyes rolling as he brushed himself off.

"Marcellus, next time I ask you to take out the trash … try not to dally." Juliet put a hand on Marcel's shoulders – her known way of making sure he was okay. Marcel nodded her way as Elijah began to pull Shen Min onto his knees; still impaled by the long piece of wood. The sight of one of her best caused a pain to stir in the pit of her stomach; but she couldn't help him – and that's what hurt the most.

"Between blood loss and that bite, I'm not sure you have enough time to get answers," Marcel pointed out as Elijah circled around Shen, facing him before he turned his head to Marcel.

"Then let's make the most of it." Turning his attention back to Shen, Elijah spoke lowly. "I have questions." Min turned around in an attempt to get to his feet, preparing to attack Elijah. However, the Original vampire effortlessly grabbed him in a choke-hold and stared at him with a cold expression. "Why were you following Hayley?" Elijah asked, using his powers of compulsion all vampires possessed. Unlike all other vampires who merely held the power to compel humans, the Originals could compel all vampires to do their bidding. This worried Juliet as Shen held important and dangerous pieces of information.

"I was ordered to remove her from the playing field. She is an obstacle to the thing we truly want," Min responded, his strength weakening. _Shut up Min,_ Juliet mentally scolded, worried her identity was to be revealed.

"Which is what?" Elijah growled.

"Davina Claire." Both Marcel and Elijah became unsettled and concerned with Min's confession while Juliet's brow rose. Davina Claire was not to be touched – it was something she had highly stressed. Shen's confession was cause for concern and the woman made a mental note to look into it.

"What do you want with Davina Claire?" Elijah continued.

"Tristan needs her to activate a weapon to use against your family." Masking a relieved sigh, Juliet rolled her eyes to her worries; _I stress too much._

"What weapon?" Min began to resist Elijah's compulsion, impressing Juliet. Elijah – however not in the mood for games – squeezed his throat even tighter, causing Shen to gasp for breath. "Forgive me; I'm having a little difficulty hearing you right now. _Speak_."

"I'd … Rather … Die!" Min gasped for breath. Juliet took a step forward, working her way up to help Shen's situation – thinking quickly on how to get him out. However, Shen mustered up his strength to pull himself out from Elijah grip. Juliet took another step forward as he fell weakly onto the floor. Upon hitting the floor, Shen removed his daylight ring and immediately burst into flames as the rest of the vampires watched in shock while he died in front of them; Juliet especially.

"Whatever he was so desperate to hide is something we need to be concerned on finding out." Marcel was the first to speak, Juliet looking away from the charred body.

"Marcel and I will grab Freya and Rebekah," Juliet began, recomposing herself. "You guys stay here." Juliet grabbed Marcel's arm and they began their trek to St. Louis Cathedral where Freya resided. As they made their way, the woman could feel Marcel's eyes on her, boring a metaphoric hole in her back. "Staring isn't polite my dear Marcel," Juliet taunted, her gaze never leaving the path in front of her as she began to feel a sense of dread; something was wrong.

"What are you doing back here, Jules? You said I would never see you again," Marcel spoke softly, his words low and hurt. Finally, Juliet turned to look at him, her own expression softening; something only those close enough to her would see. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I also get the feeling something big is about to go down."

"Something big _is_ about to go down, Marcellus. The lives of the Original vampires are in danger, and you know as well as I do Niklaus is no one's favorite person. If he dies, I die – so do you, and so do many other vampires who are actually good people compared to our sire. This threat is not to be taken lightly; this one is _too_ real." The tone in Juliet's voice caused Marcel to become even more worried than he originally was. "Now quit stalling and let's get Freya and your ex-girlfriend."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'olivicmunn' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	6. Out of the Easy pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Out of the Easy - pt. 1**

As the lot stayed together, deciphering diverse ways on how to retrieve Rebekah, Juliet excused herself. With their minds occupied on finding one of their own, Juliet was able to slip through the door of the church and began making her way to where she knew Klaus and Aurora would be held up. Though the Mikaelson Compound – in Juliet's opinion – was not the ideal place to keep an enemy, she knew Klaus would be foolish enough to allow her to enter the house willingly. The woman knew she could use her accelerated speed since the Compound was not too far from the church, but Juliet took her time as she became part of New Orleans day life. Many would think the night life had the most tourists and residents roaming around, partying the night away. However, New Orleans during the day was Juliet's favorite time and crowd. Humans shopped and viewed the city's most precious architect. As she walked briskly to the Compound, Juliet's phone began to vibrate – Katie's name showing on the caller identification. "Yeah?" Juliet answered, knowing the only reason why Katie would be calling was due to Frederick; the man she had taken in.

"Hey Jules, I wanted to ask if I was able to leave the house just to grab some groceries; we're running a bit low here since Frederick is eating everything in sight." The woman couldn't help but snicker at the reasoning behind their lack of food and gave the okay for Katie to grab some groceries for them. After she hung up, Juliet looked up to see the Compound and all it's beautiful glory. Using her enhanced hearing, she could hear Aurora and Klaus within the walls. Raising a brow, Juliet shook her head as she entered the house.

While she walked through the building looking for Niklaus' room, Aurora's body lied sprawled out on her stomach on Klaus's bed while he sat on the floor in front of the bed frame, sipping on a glass of bourbon. After a moment, Aurora smirked playfully and leaned forward to start kissing Klaus' neck from behind, the expression on his face torn between pleasure and fury. The man fought mentally between ripping the woman's neck off and yet the tender touch of her lips on his neck felt comforting. As he finished his alcohol, Klaus jumped to his feet and spun to face Aurora at vampire speed, causing her to gasp in shock. He grabbed her roughly by the hair and began to kiss her passionately, which the woman returned. When he pulled away, they stared at each other breathlessly for a split second before Aurora noticed a woman standing at Klaus's doorway.

"Juliet?" Aurora collected the sheets and wrapped herself with them, hiding her bare skin while Klaus turned to find his old acquaintance standing at the door, her arms folded across her chest. "What in God's name are you doing here?" Aurora continued, still breathless. Klaus went to speak, but Juliet held up her hand – stopping him as she walked into the room, a look of disapproval. And just as Aurora was going to speak another word, Juliet flicked her wrist toward the girl, casting a sleeping spell over her. Klaus looked to Juliet with concern, confused on the actions he had witnessed from her already.

"Can I ask why you are barging into my home and-"

"Not another word from you Klaus," Juliet interrupted; her finger up in the air pointing at him. "When I led you to Aurora, I had it in my best interests that you were going to kill her. And yet, due to your incessant need to be and feel loved, you play into her desires and lay with her. What is it about the men I've known to be powerful suddenly becoming weak?" The question was more asked to herself, and yet Klaus felt he needed to prove her wrong. However, Juliet knew very well that she was more powerful than the mighty Original Vampire; she held up her hand, causing him to lose his voice – literally. "This was not how my plan was supposed to go, do you understand? You sabotaged everything that I worked so hard for. All you had to do was kill the wretched tramp and none of this would have happened. Now Rebekah is missing and it's all your fault."

Allowing her hand to fall back to her side, Juliet used her other one to hold her forehead, letting out a sigh. "If I may interrupt your very unnecessary rampage," Klaus began, the spell wearing off as Juliet dropped her hand. "Might I give a bit of assurance that though Rebekah is missing – as you say – Aurora here is the one who took her?" Juliet looked up at Klaus, then at Aurora. Just as she was about to go after her, Klaus put his hands on the woman's shoulders, stopping her. "I know Aurora; we won't get any answers by trying to force it out of her."

Pushing his hands off her, Juliet walked toward the opposite side of the room, her arms folded across her chest. "As for what just happened with Aurora falling in a slumber with the flick of your wrist and my inability to speak at the rise of your finger … how did you do that?" Klaus asked, finally breaking the silence about her powers. Niklaus had been one ruthless and aggravating person throughout the years; Juliet disagreeing with many of his decisions, but she learned Klaus always had a plan B, and even a C in place for everything he did which forced her to trust him. And even now, Juliet trusted him with the knowledge of her powers; her sire, the one who returned to ensure she died with someone by her side. There was never a day that went by when Juliet hadn't thanked whatever masochistic Gods were out there for Niklaus.

"I'm a Hybrid – just like you. Only I'm not half vampire and half werewolf, but half witch."

"The first Heretic?" the man inquired; Juliet nodded.

"I died the very moment a witch was slaughtered," she lied. "And because her powers could not get consecrated, they traveled to me," the woman finished. Though she was willing to speak regarding her powers, Juliet was very keen on sharing how she received them. "And during my transition, it was the powers which helped me with my lust for blood … when I finally realized I had them." Juliet and Klaus stared at each other, both their expressions softening as they both remembered the horrific way the woman's soul left the earth. It was because of Ester that the werewolves attacked the village; killing Juliet in the process.

"There was so much blood," Klaus whispered, looking down to her exposed collarbones where a small necklace of a carved bird laid. Many years ago, when Juliet was attacked, her collarbones were exposed – the skin ripped from the teeth of the werewolves. Klaus reached out, his fingers finding the back of Juliet's neck. They stared at each other for a split second more before the man embraced her in a tight hug. It took all of the woman's strength not to allow tears to silently stream down her pink cheeks; the feeling of Klaus' arms around her again felt like home. Juliet wrapped her arms around his bare torso, burying her face into his chest. "You still smell of rosewood," Klaus whispered, his face burying in her hair. "How'd you manage to keep that?" Juliet let out a soft snicker as she pulled away, shrugging. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"You always thought so," she replied, looking over to Aurora. "Now enough with the touchy-feely stuff and let's get down to business." The woman nodded toward the unconscious red-head lying in Klaus's bed. It was then when the two of them heard Elijah's voice echoing from the common area through the Compound. Klaus and Juliet rolled their eyes in sync as Klaus mentioned he'd take care of it. And while he went off to meet his brother, Juliet took the sleeping spell off Aurora and grabbed her by the neck. "You are one major pain in the ass."

"Niklaus!" Elijah stood in the middle of the court yard, calling loudly for his brother. Unamused, Klaus appeared on the balcony behind his brother, letting out a sigh.

"You shout loud enough to wake the dead," Klaus mocked, running a hand through his hair.

"Can't pick up your phone? Your sister is missing," Elijah retorted, annoyed. Before Klaus could answer, Juliet walked onto the balcony beside Klaus, holding Aurora forcefully. The Hybrid sighed in embarrassment as Aurora was dressed in one of his button-down shirts.

"Well, she's not exactly missing. Aurora here has her hidden somewhere," Juliet spoke, keeping her grip on the girl.

"And, as long as everyone behaves themselves," Aurora began, ripping the shirt from Juliet's grip. "You can trust me to tell you where she is." Klaus offered a tiny smile to his brother in hopes that he would understand a plan had been put in place, but Elijah simply stared at him, clearly appalled by Aurora's presence. The girl's faked nice tone of voice disappeared and was instantly replaced by a more sarcastic tone as she addressed Elijah. "Hello, Elijah."

"Give me my sister. Or perhaps I can pay a little visit to your brother, Tristan," Elijah answered, glaring at her furiously.

"Elijah, please. Aurora and I have come to an agreement," Klaus informed in brother, exasperatedly. The Hybrid placed a hand on Aurora's back while Elijah continued to gape at them in horror as Aurora linked her arm with Klaus's free one – offering Elijah a territorial glare. Juliet shook her head at the image and rolled her eyes, shrugging at Elijah who briefly looked in her direction.

"Yes, Nik and I find now that your _vile_ act of compulsion has been revealed, there's really no reason why we can't pick up where we left off a thousand years ago." Klaus pulled Aurora closer to him – close enough for their faces to be inches apart.

"Go on, love. I need to have a word with my brother." Aurora smiled and nuzzled her nose into his neck before she began to leave. But before she could make it far, Juliet grabbed hold of her arm.

"I can't touch you, but remember love; there are many other ways of torture without touching." Juliet glared at the red-headed woman while Aurora offered her an amusing smile. Letting her go, Klaus shot Juliet a look before he followed Elijah to Klaus' study.

"Am I to assume that you've gone completely mad?" Elijah asked, pouring himself a glass of Bourbon.

"You say madness, I saw method," Juliet interrupted, taking a glass of her own.

"And that method would be what? To fornicate with the she-devil who took Rebekah?"

"To be clear, The Stryx took your sister. Aurora simply hijacked her," Juliet corrected, putting her glass of dark liquid in the air before taking a sip. It upset her to have had to resort to extreme measures, but when it came to the safety of the siblings she did care about, Juliet needed to do what had to be done. Elijah furrowed his brows at her, confused as to why she was on Klaus's side.

"I will get Rebekah back. Trust me; keeping Aurora close garners the goodwill we need," Klaus finished, pulling the attention of his brother onto him. Elijah considered his plan as both Klaus and Juliet sipped their drinks in unison.

"Well, it is a bold – if lecherous – plan. Will you employ the same tactic when it comes time to retrieve the medallion from Lucien and Tristan?"

"They're not really my type." The brothers snickered at each other as they realized something. As both their gazes found Juliet's, she looked up to them with concerned eyes.

"Oh no, don't look at me for that. I'm all up for devising a plan but I will not stoop down to Klaus's low," the woman immediately spoke, shaking her head to their idiotic plan. "Besides, Aurora will always protect Tristan. And, given that he and Lucien are aligned, the three of them together have a distinct advantage on the lot of you." Klaus and Elijah exchanged glances as Juliet's face lit up; a lightbulb turning on in her mind. "Unless we break that advantage."

"Now that's an idea I wholeheartedly endorse," Elijah spoke, placing his glass onto the table. "What do you have in mind?"

"It's Thanksgiving. Let's invite them for a friendly meal, systematically turn them against one another and then devastate their pitiful alliance." Klaus grinned devilishly toward Elijah, the two tapping their glasses against each other in toast.

"I can feel the holiday spirit already."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'olivicmunn' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	7. Out of the Easy pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Out of the East - pt. 2**

As the Mikaelsons prepared for the Thanksgiving dinner with the enemy, Juliet made her way to her own home to dress for the occasion. When she opened the door, the woman was greeted with the beautiful and melodramatic sound of a piano. Upon investigation Juliet found the music was coming from Frederick playing and allowing his fingers to glide on the keys. A smile formed as she closed the door, but when she did the music ended. Frederick popped his head from the doorframe, seeing Juliet's smile fade. "Oh, please don't stop on behalf of me – I rather enjoyed coming home to that beautiful sound," the woman spoke as she neared the man, putting a hand over her heart. "You have such a talent," she complimented, directing him back to the piano. The man happily began playing once again – a melody she was not familiar with. However, it still spoke to her; any tune that allowed Juliet to fall deep in thought – devising a plan on defeating the enemy deserved a gold star – was worth admiring. With a swift kiss on the cheek, Juliet ran up to her level of the house to find the perfect outfit.

Sifting through her closet, Juliet raised a brow. There weren't many dresses in her closet as the last time she visited New Orleans, she was not into wearing dresses any longer. It wasn't until the nineteenth century when Juliet was finally able to wear pants without being looked down upon, and she promised herself she would never wear another dress for as long as she existed. "Jeans will have to do," the woman whispered to herself, picking out a pair of black skinny jeans with a Van Helen band t-shirt to go along with it. Grabbing her black leather jacket and boots, Juliet made her way back down to the first floor of the home where Frederick was still playing. "When did you learn to play?" she asked as she slipped her boots on.

"I began lessons at four years old," Frederick began explaining, as his fingers finished pressing the black and white keys. Juliet took a good look at him; he cleaned up well. For being almost fifty years old, Frederick was rather attractive with his grey hair slicked back and his beard trimmed and tamed. His dirty old, ragged clothes had been thrown out and instead he wore a gray button up shirt and boot cut jeans. As his piercing blue eyes looked up to her, the man smiled. "It was my mother's favorite instrument; I play in memory of her as she died giving birth to me." Just then, Juliet realized how much the two had in common. "I always felt responsible for her death, so I took up piano to keep her spirit alive." Juliet smiled at the man, knowing there was a reason why she had taken him in.

"I'm sure you keep her spirit very happy," the woman commented with a kind smile. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge and the house while I'm gone. And when I get back, we'll continue this conversation." Frederick tipped his invisible hat at the woman before she walked out the door. Still with a smile, the woman hopped into her car to make her way to the Mikaelson Compound.

A formal dinner table was set in the courtyard and the bar had been replaced and filled with fancy decanters full of various forms of alcohol, along with plates of grapes, cheese and bread as hor d'oerves. Lucien stood at the bar, pouring himself a glass of bourbon when Tristan arrived with a bouquet of flowers in a large pot he held in his hands. Lucien's brows rose as he widely smiled, teasing the vampire. "Aw, flowers for me? You shouldn't have." Tristan rolled his eyes as he laid the pot of flowers on the other end of the bar as Lucien popped a grape into his mouth before sitting on one of the barstools.

"They're for the lady of the house. The well-mannered bring a gift when invited to dinner; I assume you brought nothing," Tristan spoke, his voice dripping in hatred for the man.

"Nothing but my deepest respect for you," Lucien answered snarkily.

"Nice to see we're already getting along." The two men turned their heads to see Juliet walking into the courtyard, the heels of her boots hitting the ground with authoritative force. She stopped by the stairs where Klaus and Elijah were walking down, their eyes on the two men. Tristan smirked at the sight of Juliet, having a bit of a history with the woman while Lucien raised a brow to the unknown woman. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lucien. You see, you call yourself the first of Klaus's sire-line however you're incredibly mistaken." Lucien looked up to Klaus, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, you see – Juliet here was the first to ever be turned by one of us. It just so happened that during her transition, we had to leave because our village wanted to burn us to the ground," Klaus intervened as he took the last step onto the ground. The news of Juliet's affiliation with the Mikaelson struck Lucien hard; surprised by the revelation that he, in fact, was not the first sired by an Original vampire. In his years of existence, the vampire had used that tag line to weasel his way with the vampire women he had met with; it was all a lie. "I take it Aurora is on her way?" At the sound of her name, Aurora waltzed into the room in a vintage, dark-purple velvet dress with large, puffy sleeves which she wore with a wide smile.

"Wow, make me feel under-dressed why don't you," Juliet mumbled as her eyes rolled at the sight of the red-headed woman.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Just freshening up; I did want to look pretty," Aurora spoke, her eyes on Juliet. Klaus smiled in amusement at the two, though his smile fell as she walked toward Lucien who seemed to have been momentarily stricken speechless by the sight of her. "Well, well. If it isn't my old friend Lucien."

"Hello, Aurora. It's been ages. You look…" Lucien began to speak, however, jealous of the interaction; Klaus walked toward Aurora and took her hand in his own.

"You look ravishing," he finished, giving her hand a light kiss, making both Lucien and Tristan uncomfortable. Even Juliet and Elijah, who had stood together, rolled their eyes and sighed at the action. And before the three of them could start a fight, Elijah joined Klaus.

"Welcome to our home. I do wish it was under better circumstances. We all face a common threat – a prophecy warning that my siblings and I would all fall within a year." Elijah paused dramatically as he buttoned his jacket. Juliet stepped next to him, her eyes – masked with dark eye makeup – glaring at the three enemies. "I fear my sister already has." After a moment of awkward silence, Tristan spoke up.

"Only as a precautionary measure, I assure you." Lucien looked to Tristan in surprise and disapproval, and Elijah, too, didn't seem too pleased by his piece of information. Juliet raised a brow at the suited man.

"Interesting. You see, I would have called it an entirely unnecessary measure. We need to unite to prevent the prophecy from coming to pass. And, since any alliance is impossible without honesty…" The brother exchanged glances before Elijah continued. "Let us begin this evening's proceedings by formally acknowledging your clandestine alliance." The Original vampire gestured to Tristan and Lucien, who both looked stunned and a little afraid by this admission so early in the evening. However, after a moment, Lucien nervously replied to Elijah's statement, causing a smile to form on Juliet's lips.

"Now gentlemen, before –" Elijah quickly and patronizingly cut off Lucien before he could finish his sentence by shushing him numerous times.

"Let's not ruin the dinner before it begins."

"And, do try to bear in mind, we expect an honest and productive negotiation this evening," Klaus included as Tristan nodded.

"Shall we begin?" Tristan and Lucien both sighed nervously while Aurora simply smiled, visibly amused by the drama of the conversation. Juliet glared at the red-headed woman as Elijah extended his arm toward the table – offering chairs to their guests. The three took seats after Klaus took his as he looked to Elijah, who in turn nodded curtly before joining them all at the table. Juliet was rather hesitant joining the table, feeling a bit out of place. Besides Lucien casually wearing dress pants and a button up shirt, compared to the rest of the crew, Juliet was rather under-dressed.

As the men spoke, the Originals dancing around the fact they knew the plan, Juliet sat quietly, desperately trying to concur the ability to read minds. It was a power that not even she could achieve, but that didn't stop the woman from trying. She sat at the table, in between Niklaus and Elijah, with her arms folded across her chest and her leg over the other while she sat back against the seat. She could feel Aurora's eyes on her – the woman's eyes burning a metaphoric hole in Juliet's olive skin. Aurora was rather furious with Juliet – a woman with whom she thought had an alliance with her. However, Juliet knew Aurora and her sporadic tantrums that came at the most inopportune moments. Aurora was horrendous and uncontrollable when it came to her mood swings. It was as if her vampire nature had heightened an undiagnosed bipolar disorder; causing it to intensify upon her transition.

Nevertheless, Juliet's plan was to keep all the living Mikaelson family members as such; unharmed and untouched. Rebekah's abduction put a damper on her plan and Juliet aimed to retrieve her favorite Mikaelson. But with Aurora furious at her, the mission would prove rather difficult.

"Funny story – it turns out all along that the medallion was in the hands of Nik's friend, Camille; the bartender – slash – therapist." Juliet's brow rose as she looked up from her lap. Lucien was rather smug as he spoke about the medallion, but what intrigued her was this Camille woman. With everything she knew about the Mikaelsons, even not being around them for over a millennium, Camilla was not someone Juliet knew of. Aurora didn't seem too happy either as she tried desperately to compose the glare at her beloved. However, Klaus quickly recovered and scoffed off Lucien's remark.

"A medallion that could lock us away … hardly seems like a wise strategy for those coming to protect us. Hand it over," Klaus instructed with his brother following, requesting the return of Rebekah. Lucien began speaking, which seemed more like stalling to Juliet which only made her patience thin.

"Elijah, please remind me why the two of you haven't already compelled these morons into giving you lot what you want?" Juliet questioned, showing how obvious she was tired of the trinity's conversation. However, Aurora stopped Elijah from answering with an annoying cackle.

"We lost a century to compulsion, my dear. And some of us lost a great deal more. Surely you can't believe we'd allow ourselves to come here vulnerable?" Aurora had a good point, one that Juliet had already thought about. But keeping the conversation moving along was her best deal as Juliet had places to go and people to see.

"My dearest Aurora, compulsion is not our only party trick," Elijah reminded, chiming in. But his statement caused Aurora's smile to become a scowl within seconds as she reminded the Original vampire her dislike of threats. As Tristan jumped into the conversation to mediate the attention away from his sister, Juliet raised a brow at the siblings, letting out a breath of air. She wondered exactly what it was they had up their sleeves as it was not what she had originally anticipated.

"We've known that since Finn and Kol died that our continued existence depends on the Mikaelsons. Unfortunately, so does every other vampire in the world. Given that the sire-lines have declared war against one another, you can imagine how many young upstarts have come to the same conclusion – kill an Original, wipe out an entire line of rivals." Tristan looked pointedly at the three vampires sitting opposite of him. "Heavy burden, isn't it? The lives of thousands of sired vampires resting on your shoulders? In a perfect world, you'd allow us to seal you away forever, thus eliminating the threat." The Mikaelson brothers stared coldly at Tristan, clearly not appreciating the implications of what he was suggesting. And Juliet knew they would never go for it; why hide away in a room when they could enjoy the wonders of the world? The woman narrowed her eyes at Tristan, lightly shaking her head at him.

"Fortunately for us, the world is far from perfect," Klaus spoke, smiling weakly at Tristan.

The Thanksgiving dinner at the compound knew tensions growing even stronger than Juliet had hoped for. The men continued to argue about Rebekah's return home, excluding Lucien. The vampire sat back and watched the entertainment as he happily sipped on his drink for the night with his hand on his lap and a smile on his face. Juliet observed him closely, her arms folded across her chest as she balanced herself on the back legs of her chair. That was until she heard footsteps echoing through the courtyard. Turning in her seat, Juliet found Freya looking appalled at the sight of her brothers' guests in her home.

"We're welcoming our enemies to the dinner table now? Convenient, given _she's_ the one who has the answers I want." Freya gestured to Aurora, who was offended by the accusation.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Now I have to deal with the long-lost sister?" Juliet smiled, amused, to Aurora before looking over toward Freya. "Nik, please spare me your family's rage and paranoia. It is exactly this kind of lunacy which led me to steal Rebekah in the first place." Klaus' amused look turned to anger as he narrowed his eyes at Aurora, who rose to her feet.

As Niklaus began his interrogation, Juliet continued to sit back and watch the scene unfold around her. The courtyard was starting to become a frantic zoo with animals as Klaus slammed his fist against the table and Tristan made his way to Freya using his vampire speed power, holding a pointed knife to the Mikaelson sister. "Oh, this all escalated very quickly," Lucien mumbled with a smile, causing Juliet to snort in laughter. Klaus glared at the woman; she offered him a shrugged.

"What? It was funny, all of this is funny," the woman began, getting to her feet. "All of these meaningless threats are quite amusing actually as one side believes they have the upper hand while the other believes the same. But what all of you are forgetting is - there are more than just two sides." Everyone stared at Juliet in confusion, everyone except Freya. Juliet glanced over at the Mikaelson sister and gave her a split-second raise of the brow, indicating the start of their shared plan to overturn power during dinner. With the flick of her wrist, Freya magically caused Aurora's neck to snap, rendering her unconscious but sadly not dead. Juliet then vamp-sped to Tristan, putting a hand on his shoulder, causing him to fall into a deep slumber.

Witnessing this, Elijah raised a brow at Juliet, puzzled as to what his former lover had planned on her own – and how she had managed to cause Tristan to fall with just a touch from her hand. Juliet smiled at the other vampires as she took in a breath. "Now, I'll allow Niklaus to choose which of these vulgar parasites he'd like to torture first." Lucien took in a deep breath, clearly not keen to be alone with either Mikaelson brother while Klaus shrugged, a smile forming along his lips. Taking lingering strides, the Original vampire walked over to his once believed first sire, and placed his hand on Lucien's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Why don't you take the stable boy?" Klaus spoke toward his brother, smiling devilishly toward him. "Lucien and I are long overdue for a good catch-up." Juliet smiled as her sire looked down to Lucien, whispering in his ear a warning if Camille were to be harmed. Narrowing her eyes at them, the woman's face immediately brightened up.

"Okay good, I have a sense the lot of you have this under control for now. I'm going to step out for a moment and check up on a few things, and when I get back I expect the exact location of your dearest sister." With a smile and a nod, Juliet turned on her heel and began walking out of the Mikaelson Compound, but she was quickly stopped with Elijah's hand forcefully holding her arm. Juliet glared up at the man, unappreciative of the way he was holding her.

"When you get back, we have a few things to discuss," Elijah demanded, his voice authoritative. But Juliet knew better, and she knew Elijah could do nothing to harm her any longer. Juliet continued staring at Elijah, magically forcing pain in his palm; as if touching her had felt he had laid his hand on a stove burner. The man bucked his elbow back in pain, shaking his hand.

"Do not. Touch me. Again," Juliet warned through gritted teeth before taking her strides out from the Compound.

Marcel walked into his home; a sad excuse for one that is. But he liked the location and how he could watch New Orleans from across the bay. The day had been a tiresome one and all he wanted was a glass of alcohol and knock off in bed. However, as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he watched as a familiar face sipped on his expensive Bourbon, sitting on the couch. "By all means, make yourself at home," Marcellus groaned walking further into his home.

"Who is Camille?" Juliet's striking eyes blinked up to Marcel, her annoyance evident in her tone and body language. Her elbow rested on the couch, bringing the glass closer to her mouth while her other arm straightened against the opposite arm rest. Her leg crossed over the other as her head lifted to look at the man better.

"She's some girl that Klaus goes to for his therapy sessions," Marcel answered with a shoulder shrug, getting himself a glass of alcohol.

"And you thought that was something to leave out in your reports?" Juliet questioned, her brow rising as her disappointment leaked in her expression. "I told you I needed everything and anything on the Mikaelsons and you would become king of New Orleans. That was our deal when I rescued you from that fire."

"Do you see me wearing the crown right now?"

"No," Juliet began, getting up from her chair, taking a few steps closer to the man. Her boots hit the ground hard with every step she took as her eyes glared at Marcel. "I see a powerful vampire being pathetic while hiding out in a dump. But I intend to change that." Marcel cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes to the woman. "In order for my plan to work, I need everything Marcel – even something as small as Klaus seeing a therapist because, apparently, he's smitten with her. And that could be a game changer." Again, Marcel narrowed his eyes to her, confused of what she had in store. "Everything will eventually come to light, but if there's anything else you forgot to mention I need to know now. If you want to be unlinked to the most hated supernatural creature in the world, I can't have any surprises."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'olivicmunn' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	8. Out of the Easy pt 3

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Out of the Easy - pt. 3**

By the time Juliet was done with Marcel, allowing him to dip his toes into the pool of ideas and plans the woman held for the prophecy against her sire and his family, the woman decided it was an appropriate time to return to the Mikaelson Compound. She wondered if the Originals had done their jobs in retrieving the information on the location of Rebekah so Juliet could reach her hand into the deepest pits of the ocean and save her favorite Mikaelson. Knowing the trio, it would take a lot to extract the information, but if anyone was a master at torture, it was Klaus and Elijah; and well, maybe Juliet as well, but she wanted to keep that little fact about herself hidden from them.

Walking into the Mikaelson Compound, Juliet could hear the Original brothers conversing … but that was it. A part of the woman grew delighted that the work was done and she hadn't need to get her hands dirty, but as she rounded the corner to the courtyard, Juliet saw the Trio and the brothers gathered back where she had left them – at the dinner table. Her brow rose as all eyes were on her upon her arrival. "What the bloody hell is this?" the woman asked, highly agitated with her arms raised. "I told you to get the location of Rebekah, not continue on allowing them to live." Klaus rose to his feet walking over to the woman, Elijah following him.

"There's a slight problem with that, Jules." Klaus's nickname caused Elijah to raise a brow. Previously, she had threatened Elijah when he attempted in naming her that – but Klaus had gotten nothing but a glare. "One of them holds the longitude of her location, and the other holds the latitude." Juliet raised a brow at him as she moved to look at the trio giving her devilish grins. Lucien sat next to a very unhappy Freya who sat back in her seat with her arms crossed in front of herself; her foot lightly shaking.

"Conniving little gits," Juliet whispered under her breath as Tristan looked over to Aurora with a satisfying smile.

"Well, despite our differences, I believe great strides were made today," Tristan voiced as he turned his head back over to the brothers.

"I can't murder you at this moment, but I can easily rip your eyes out and feed them to your sister," Juliet responded, making strides toward the man; Elijah and Klaus gripping her arms before she could get too close. Klaus smirked at the woman's words, impressed with the way she threatened her enemies.

"Juliet please, these are our guests," Klaus taunted, his smile still lingering along his lips.

"Nik, it's so sweet of you to defend us," Aurora smiled, giving her beloved a wink. But Klaus merely glared at the woman who had taken his sister.

"You know, I doubted my brother's wisdom in bringing us all together today, but he was right." Everyone stared at him; Aurora stared affectionately while Tristan smiled, believing Klaus was taking their side. "We must confront the harsh realities we all face and make difficult choices to ensure our collective survival." Klaus walked to the table where he grabbed his glass for a toast. Both Tristan and Aurora mimicked his actions happily; however, the other guests looked toward Klaus rather irritated and annoyed by where he seemed to be headed with his speech. Elijah joined his brother and politely raise his glass. Klaus took a sip from his glass before taking a seat. "And I have every confidence that my choice will be the right one." Juliet looked up to Klaus to find him staring at her. She raised a brow at him before she finally realized where his alliances truly lied.

Tristan on the other hand was so distracted by the fact that he believed Klaus to be on his side that he was unable to react when Klaus vamp-sped toward him, grabbing him by the chin before snapping his neck. Aurora, appalled by Klaus' actions, stood to her feet with a gasp and glared at him. But before she could react any further, Juliet appeared behind her gripping a fist full of the red hair. "Were you anyone else, the servants would already be mopping your blood from the floor," Klaus began, his eyes on Aurora as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he watched Aurora struggled with Juliet. "If you do not bring my sister home, Tristan will die slowly and in tremendous pain."

"You betray me after all your promises of love?" The woman yelled, her arms tugging at Juliet's frozen hand.

"I meant to keep those promises! It was _you_ who shattered them when you took Rebekah!" Klaus lunged for Aurora, stopping just inches away from her face as Juliet held up her hand – holding him back with her hand on his chest. "Now I have your brother – a sibling for a sibling. I want Rebekah back."

"You will regret this," Aurora whispered to Klaus as Juliet let go of her hair. The woman began making her way out of the Compound, but not before pushing the dinner table aside. Juliet watched the woman leave, raising a brow as her ears continued to listen to her heels clanking against the stone floor. Elijah's gaze was on Juliet, his own pensive face glancing at her. The woman rolled her eyes at him as she looked back toward Klaus, giving him an approving nod accompanied with a smile.

"Lucien, you will take me to Camille and you will surrender the medallion, or you will meet an end so cruel, the devil will weep," Klaus threatened, pointing at the man. Lucien obliged and he directed Klaus out of the Compound. Freya groaned, unhappy with the way the meeting turned out. Still, Rebekah was lying in the middle of the ocean in an unknown location, constantly dying on a loop; drowning. Juliet didn't like it, but Juliet knew patience was an object of the game, but something felt off. _You will regret this_. Aurora's words echoed in her mind, a look of aggression and a psychotic glimmer in her eye gave Juliet the sense that Klaus really would regret taking Tristan. Letting out a breath of air, Juliet walked to the dinner table where all the glasses had fallen over and the food had moved from Aurora's tantrum. Taking one of the cracked wine glasses, the woman happily poured herself wine as she sat with her legs crossed. The tip of her boot scrapped against the wooden table, making her freeze.

The prophecy.

Her mind flashed with images from the prophecy; images of the dinner table destroyed with all the glasses in the exact position as was in the vision. Juliet's eyes widened. Inviting the trio to a Thanksgiving dinner was a big mistake – and it was because of her that the prophecy was in its next stage in becoming true.

The wine glass hovered between her lips as Juliet had come to that realization. Looking up to Elijah, he could tell there was something rattling since her mind – something that he wanted to inquire about. Before he could, Juliet rose to her feet as she dropped the glass onto the stone ground – thousands of glass shards spreading everywhere and red wine pooling together. Elijah opened his mouth to speak; Juliet vamp-sped out from the Mikaelson Compound and quickly made her way to her vehicle, speeding to her home.

* * *

Juliet sat on her knees in the middle of what was once her home, ashes of the wood surrounded her as she took in a fist full. The burnt bodies of Katie Trammel and Frederick lied a few feet from where she was; their skin so burnt she couldn't find any indicating factors of their identities. Silent tears dripped from her eyes, her heart beating quickly in her chest from the rage building inside of her. Juliet regretted coming back. If she would have stayed away from New Orleans, the Trammel family would have a family member and Frederick might have had the chance to turn his life around. But instead, due to meeting her, they had died along with the rest of the people Juliet had met.

It was a curse she was plagued with – a curse the Mikaelsons had as well; the curse of everyone dying around them. It was then when Juliet understood why they clung so close together; why they clung onto the mantra of 'Always and Forever'. It was because they were all they had. But if the prophecy were to be fulfilled, even they would be separated by death.

Twigs began to slowly snap behind her and the sound of a low breath exhaling could be heard. The woman didn't bother turning for she knew it was Marcellus walking toward her with his hands in his jean pockets and his head low. "How'd you find me?" Juliet inquired, her voice low and cracking from her silent sobs.

"This is New Orleans, remember? Nothing happens without me knowing." Marcel stopped beside her, his eyes looking toward the aftermath of a raging fire. The woman's eyes stayed glued to the two bodies, her heart breaking with every moment they continued to lie there. In all the years that Marcel had known the older vampire, he had never seen her so torn. Frustrated, pissed off and just downright scary, yes. But never had he seen her fragile or vulnerable. It pained him to know that she had a part of her that could break more than she already was. "Come on, you can stay at my place with me," Marcel offered, holding his hand out for the woman to take. But Juliet simply shook her head.

"I'll figure something out."

"Come on, Jules. Your home is non-existent. You can't continue to shelter yourself out when you're in this now." The woman's eyes found Marcel's caring gaze. It felt good to know that at least someone was on her side – someone cared. Offering him a small smile, she placed her hand in his and rose to her feet, the ashes falling from her knees.

"Would you be okay with 'I'll think about it'?" Juliet asked, raising a tender brow at the man. Marcel smiled and gave her a nod as they walked off together out of the forest where her home resided, hiding from the rest of the city.

* * *

After parting with Marcel, Juliet traveled back inside the buzzing city of New Orleans with the promise that she would at least spend the night at his home so she had a night where her mind was able to rest. The woman's place of visitation was one of the many bars that had lined the New Orleans streets. However, unlike many of the other ones, this one had fewer occupants; just how Juliet liked it. The bar looked a bit run-down inside and old school with a 1950's jukebox in the far corner. _Tennessee Whiskey_ by Chris Stapleton was playing through the wide speakers when she walked in, her dirty boots hitting the tattered hardwood floor with a thud. Giving a nod to the bartender, Juliet ordered herself two glasses of Bourbon. One for her and one for the visitor she knew she would surely get as she could feel Elijah following her upon her re-entrance in the city.

"He was a good person." Her words rang in Elijah's ears as his eyes studied the woman. It didn't surprise him she knew it was he who walked among her; Juliet was intelligent enough to get whatever she wanted. And yet, it saddened him to know she was handed the short end of the stick most of her human life and never branched out with her new one. As he sat in the bar stool next to her, Juliet pushed a glass of Bourbon towards him. "I took him in because no one else would. I gave him the opportunity to live the rest of his life a happy man; a man he could be proud of. I allowed him the chance to build a life for himself. I should've known if he got mixed up with me he'd end up dead." Juliet lowered her head, saddened by the passing of the man. "He was full of life, kind and passionate. He never really had a childhood or a life so music was all he had."

"Which reminded you of yourself in human form," Elijah pointed out, never taking his eyes off her. When she turned to face him, Elijah offered the woman a comforting smile.

"Don't pretend to know me." She took another sip from her glass before placing it on the counter.

"I'm not. I don't know you; at least I don't know this you. But I knew the Juliet before you turned like myself. And that Juliet was full of life and passionate and always sang hymns during the fires the village would have. You were rather popular among the boys, if my memory serves me right. But they all knew your heart belonged to someone else." His words forced Juliet to continue staring at him, something she hated herself for. For she knew, if she continued to stare into his dark eyes, she might give in to her deepest desires. But her biggest fears were halted as her mind began flashing with Elijah's previous 'loves'; Tatia, Aya, Celeste, Katerina … and now Hayley. Knowing Elijah had giving parts of himself away to different women made Juliet stone cold. And throughout the years the woman tried desperately to feel happy for the Original vampire knowing he had no knowledge of her existence and he had moved on, but the pain remained the same.

"It did. My heart did belong to another until that man gave himself away too many others." Elijah's brow furrowed in confusion while he lightly shook his head. "In all my years of hiding in the shadows to ensure the Mikaelson family had no knowledge of my existence, I never found another man to love. I was tempted, yes, but I never loved another man like I had loved you so many years ago. You felt like home, Elijah – a manifestation of my dreams. It was like a movie, and now it's all in the past; we'll never get back what we had when we were young."

"Is that what you expected when I learned of your existence?" Elijah asked, inching his hand close to hers. "Did you expect us to have this big movie moment where you run into my arms and we re-connect?"

"No," Juliet answered rather quickly. "It's not what I expected because a part of me still hates you for leaving me. I still hold this resentment of knowing you ran while Niklaus came to ensure my last few moments in life were spent with someone who cared." Elijah's brows furrowed even more and before he could ask what she meant, Juliet chuckled. "All this time and still you have no clue about Niklaus' feelings toward me back then? He loved me, probably more than you ever did. But because it was his brother he would hurt, Niklaus never told you or acted upon it; that is how much Niklaus loves you, even back then."

Elijah sat back in his seat, his arms falling on his lap as his mind tried to process the information Juliet was giving him. Niklaus never told him about his love for the girl in their village, and it pained Elijah to know the woman his brother fell in love with after Juliet – it was his fault she left him. "And you're sure that was how he felt?"

"He told me the night before we were supposed to marry, Elijah. He begged me to reconsider because of his love for me but I couldn't. I loved you, not him. And once he realized that, he suppressed his emotions and allowed you to be happy. Of course, the day after that your mother turned her children into monsters. Stopping the wedding."

"I had no idea," Elijah spoke, his voice low like a whisper.

"No, you wouldn't have." Finishing her alcohol, Juliet got to her feet, facing Elijah. She looked down to him, shaking her head. "Niklaus sacrificed so much for you when we were young and continued to do so through these thousands of years. Maybe it's time to put some faith in him, huh?" And with that, Juliet began to make her way over to the door to leave. But Elijah called out for her, stopping her in her tracks.

"We have an extra room you are more than welcome to occupy," Elijah offered as he took steps toward the woman. Juliet raised a brow at him, surprised at the invitation. For a split second, the woman almost jumped on the offer without thinking about it but she was smart enough. And though she would have rather stayed with Marcel, Juliet nodded to her former lover knowing she would probably be more protected by the Originals than with Marcel. Opening the door behind her, the two walked out from the bar together; a sight that no one who knew Juliet would ever expect to see.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'olivicmunn' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	9. The Other Girl in New Orleans pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **The Other Girl in New Orleans pt. 1**

"I need to find Cami!" Juliet rolled her eyes as she laid back on her new bed in the Mikaelson Compound; growing tired of watching Klaus pace back and forth, metaphorically stomping an indentation into her wooden floors. It had been the hundredth – maybe thousandth – time he had repeated those words and the woman's patience was growing rather thin for a morning. Placing her hands on her face, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes; she was so thankful to have gotten some but irritated to not have had much of it due to Klaus's rampage.

Upon her arrival back in the Mikaelson Compound, and after Elijah informed his brother of the recent events, Klaus was rather joyful to have Juliet inside his home. Of course, Juliet assumed it was due to having another witch in the home which elevated their defenses; however, the woman was sadly mistaken. Since Cami was gone, Klaus had no one to vent to – no one to talk to that he trusted his information with. Juliet was his 'Cami substitute'; a job she was not happy about as Klaus barged into her new room around four in the morning to vent his frustrations to someone. Yes, Juliet was glad her sire trusted her with his rather confusing emotions, but the woman would have loved to have had a few hours more sleep.

Klaus continued talking even after the sun greeted the day anew. He spoke of his time with Aurora and what his plan had originally been. He talked of his fondness of Cami and much more but never allowed Juliet to speak through the duration of his 'session'.

"Then go find her!" Juliet finally spoke, stopping Klaus. She continued lying down but even then, she could see Klaus's narrowed eyes directed toward her.

"And how am I able to do that without knowing where my new annoyance has taken her?"

"I don't know Klaus," Juliet began, sitting up with her legs crossed. She had borrowed one of Elijah's white shirts and a pair of shorts from Klaus to sleep in until she was able to round herself up more clothes as both Freya and Hayley were smaller compared to her curvy figure. "Go to the last place where she was and see if you can't find any clues. You know how Aurora is with puzzles and her weird liking of playing hide and seek." Her words made Klaus stop and think – knowing she was right. Putting his finger up, Klaus smiled a 'thank you' to his old friend and went on his way. But before he could make it too far, Klaus stopped and turned to look at Juliet.

"It's nice having you here," the man spoke. Juliet pointed toward the door, indicating she wanted him to get out. Klaus merely chuckled at her actions and continued his way while the woman sighed in relief of getting rid of him. And as much as she wanted to go back to sleep, Juliet knew she couldn't as she heard the voices of Elijah and Freya speaking in the study just a few rooms away from her. They were setting up a magical binding circle made of salt and herbs to trap Tristan, who had been chained to a chair the night before. Juliet rose to her feet, her oversized shirt hanging loosely off her bosoms as she walked over to where the two were.

Juliet's eyes immediately found Freya in the middle of the circle, setting down Elder Futhark runes, including ingwaz and algiz. And once Freya completed the circle, she looked up to her brother before finding Juliet at the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest. The two women exchanged glances before they both looked over to Elijah. "The spell is complete. Tristan cannot cross the boundary of his own will, but we can enter and leave as we please," Freya informed them, a little spark glimmering in her eye showing pride in her work. Juliet smiled at the girl for her happiness. "I took the liberty of injecting him with hibiscus and mugwort to counteract any vervain in his system. All you have to do is compel him to give you the longitude of Rebekah's location."

"He said he was immune, remember?" Juliet interrupted, leaning against the door frame. "Well, more so it was Aurora who gloated about not being able to be compelled by them."

"Well then I'll find some other way to make him talk," Freya replied with a shrug. The girl walked over to the end table to set down the jar of salt she held, but not before picking up an athame. Elijah followed his sister, holding his hand out for the blade in which Freya sighed, reluctantly giving him the dagger. "You're still upset I tortured Aurora without your permission."

"Oh Freya, I'm obscenely fond of torture," Elijah responded, amused. This made Juliet's brow rise. Yes, she had witnessed through the eyes of others the transition Elijah had made from the fun-loving, kind and compassionate vampire that he was back then, to a murderous, torture loving psychotic maniac vampire that he was today. Nevertheless, it gave Juliet the chills to hear the words come from his mouth. "But yes, when I am entertaining, I like to be the one to choose precisely when and how we violate the guests." Elijah turned the dagger in his hand so that he was holding the blade with the handle facing toward Freya before he sat down at the table.

"Fine. How should we proceed?" His sister inquired with her arms crossed. As Elijah provided details of his torture methods, Juliet glanced toward the sleeping Tristan, her spell still under effect. Yes, they had history – one that she would rather not repeat to anyone as she was ashamed of her affiliation to the de Martel's. Plus, the woman knew if and when the Mikaelsons find out about her past with them, they would look at her differently and suspect her of working with them.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Juliet turned to find Hayley standing next to her; the Hybrid tired but determined. Standing up straight, Juliet suddenly felt out of place with her night dressings and Hayley in casual wear with Hope on her hip; ever-so beautiful. _Elijah definitely has a type_ , Juliet thought as her gaze found Elijah who was amused by Juliet's uncomfortable dilemma. This caused a fire to burn inside the woman; the notion of Elijah smiling due to her insecurities caused by him. Narrowing her eyes at him, Juliet went to find Rebekah's old room hoping the blonde's clothes would fit better on her as they both had curvier figures.

Once Juliet found Rebekah's room, the girl slowly opened the large door and peered inside. It was beautifully decorated, elegant and screamed 'Rebekah'. Juliet missed her old friend; the true reason why she became friends with the Mikaelson family. The blonde had defended Juliet once upon a time when the Mikaelson family settled in Juliet's village. Poor Juliet was being bullied for her inability to speak correctly as she had a slight nervous stutter. And Rebekah swooped in like a superhero and immediately shut down the boys who were laughing at the child. The boys were afraid of the Vikings and that was what father Mikaelson's previous occupation was, instantly earning her respect and fear.

Besides protecting Juliet from the bully boys running around the village, Rebekah also saved Juliet from her father as the young Mikaelson would invite Juliet over to their little cottage for food and gatherings. The Mikaelson parents eventually caught on as to why Rebekah had always invited the small girl and they happily opened their arms to her as well. This made the young girl finally feel like she was part of a family; but as they got older, Juliet slowly began to feel less like a family member and more like a prize when it came to Elijah and Klaus.

The two constantly fought for the girl's attention. Klaus with his carvings and Elijah with his words; Juliet was smitten by both men. But it was Elijah who captured her heart the most, even in the present day. Juliet pushed any thought of Elijah out of her mind as she riffled through Rebekah's rather large closet. She knew the Mikaelson sister was into fashion, but she never realized how much as there were sections of different items of clothing in plentiful amounts. Finally deciding on a form fitting white shirt and black skinny jeans, Juliet changed and walked back to find Freya was leaving the room with Hope by her side. The sight of the child made Juliet whimper as she held her breath to prevent herself from smelling the blood rushing through her veins.

Behind Freya walked Elijah, stopping as he saw Juliet. "I see you've found my sister's closet," the man commented, nodding toward Juliet's wardrobe. "I must say, her clothes better suit you."

"Stop buttering me up, Elijah," Juliet groaned as her arms crossed over her chest. Elijah attempted to hide his smile but failed as he regained his composure.

"I'm off to run some errands. You're welcome to join Hayley in torturing Tristan and I expect the location of my sister when I get back."

"Is that an order?" Juliet asked her voice low with venom. "I didn't think the offer to stay at the Mikaelson Compound meant waiting on your hand and foot."

"Not an order," Elijah cleared, buttoning his suit jacket. "But the sight of you two together to torture him just might be what we need to get him to say the magic numbers." Juliet narrowed her eyes at Elijah as he departed from her, descending the stairs to the courtyard. _I hate how he always has a good exit,_ Juliet mentally spoke as she walked into the office, her boots heavily hitting the floor. Hayley's attention was pulled to the sound, stopping when she saw Juliet.

"I don't need a babysitter," Hayley spoke harshly as Juliet's eyes fell upon Tristan who was already awake with a werewolf bite in his neck. Juliet raised a brow to the method of torture and hated how much she approved of it. Tristan's eyes looked hopeful upon seeing Juliet as she crossed her arms and shrugged toward Hayley.

"Not here to babysit. Here to help," the woman informed her. But Hayley didn't approve; Juliet could tell when Hayley sighed angrily with fire in her eyes. "Look, I know you probably aren't too keen with me around, but I've known Tristan for quite a long time." Juliet's gaze averted to the man sitting uncomfortably in the chair. "I know how to get him to talk."

"I've got my own methods, thank you." Juliet nodded to Hayley, her irritation quickly growing.

"Alright," Juliet sighed. "We'll do this the hard way." With the wave of her hand, Hayley was flung into the air and thrown to the stone wall – hitting it with force. The werewolf hybrid's eyes changed to their real color as Hayley looked up to Juliet, pissed off. "Sleep puppy," Juliet spoke as she waved her fingers, casting her sleeping spell onto Hayley. "With bags like that under your eyes, you need sleep." Hayley fell to the ground, her conscious mind falling into a deep slumber as Tristan's laughter could be heard echoing through the room.

"I knew you wouldn't let them hurt me," the man began, shaking his hair from his eyes. "It's good to see you again, Jules," he whispered, his voice raspy from the pain in his neck.

"Why does everyone think it is okay to call me pet names without permission?" the woman rhetorically questioned. Juliet shook her head as she stood in front of Tristan. "Where's Rebekah?"

"I'm surprised you're on their side," he began, trying his best to stretch out his tightened muscles. "After all this time plotting against…" Tristan's words stopped as Juliet's fist collided with his face. He spit out blood, feeling his jaw bone begin to heal from the instant break her punch caused it. "You're losing your touch."

"I would stop trying to instigate me, Tristan. I have little to no patience nowadays and I'm not as caring as I was in the past."

"A feisty Juliet? Now I would really love to see that. I imagine it's a good look on you." Again, Tristan was met with Juliet's fist and this time it was her knuckles which left blood on his cheek as his jaw cracked. Tristan yelled in pain as Juliet shook her hand, her split knuckles healing almost immediately. "I must say, I'm not fond of the hitting."

"There's a lot more where that came from if you continue defying me," the woman spat out, getting close to his face. "Give me the coordinates of Rebekah's location, or you will regret it."

"I think I'll wait until the Stryx come to rescue me and burn this place to the ground." Tristan looked to Juliet, a devilish smirk mocking her at her attempts in retrieving the information. With a huff, Juliet backed away from Tristan as she went to leave the room. "Giving up so easily? That's not the Juliet I know."

"The Juliet you know is gone," the woman replied, her voice raised. Turning to face him, Juliet was surprised to see Tristan looking at her with his eyes widened, the room shaking. She took a breath. In. Out. In. Out. Over a thousand years old and still Juliet struggled to keep her temper down; a temper that was emotionally linked to her powers.

"Your powers have grown."

"That's it, I'm out of here. Have fun with the agitated mother wolf."

"Wait!" Juliet stopped once again, her annoyance flaring up as she took a step back into the room where she had enchanted all the sound to stay in. Turning on her heel, Tristan looked up to her – his face soft.

"Did you ever love me?" This forced Juliet to laugh, a cackle really, at his question.

"Your psychotic sister is the reason why we never would have worked out," Juliet assured him, leaning against the wall.

"No," Tristan replied, his expression darkening at the mention of his sister. "Your irrational love for the man that left you to die was the reason why we never would have worked out." Juliet stared at Tristan, her lips pursed tightly as her eyes bore into him. She hated how, even after all these years, Tristan could easily read her. "Oh dear, did I strike a nerve?" Tristan suddenly smiled evilly, a laugh so menacing erupted from his throat it gave the woman chills.

"Now I know where she gets her crazy from," Juliet commented, raising a brow at the man. Her words forced his laughter to stop and for him to glare up at her. "After all that I've done for you and you refuse me the coordinates. Have a little respect."

"Respect? I'm not the one sleeping under the same roof as the enemy."

"I am doing what I can to survive! I gave you power after he lost it when I was the one that brought Mikael close to his children. I helped you get named the leader of the Stryx. I gave you an army. And this is how you re-pay me? By going behind my back from the original plan and allowing your sister to gallivant around New Orleans with Rebekah? Sleeping with Klaus, mind you. I'm not the only one sleeping under the same roof with, who you call, is the enemy." Tristan didn't speak as her words settled in his mind. But when he did open his mouth to speak, Juliet put up a finger to stop him. "Unless the next words out of your mouth are the coordinates, I don't want to hear it."

"You used me," Tristan whispered as his mind came to the realization.

"Like a toy," Juliet confirmed; her expression emotionless. "What are the coordinates?"

"Why? So you can kill me? So you can take the Stryx away from me?"

"I had planned to do that already."

"Why?"

"Because you're a cruel man," Juliet yelled, irritated she needed to explain everything. "And no cruel man should hold that much power." The two stared at each other, a stand-off of sorts. But Juliet was growing tired of his games and weak from the lack of blood in her system. She could feel herself beginning to become dizzy and she knew she could not finish the interrogation without help. Looking toward Hayley, Juliet waved her hand and almost immediately the werewolf hybrid awoke.

"What the hell?" Hayley questioned as she slowly got to her feet.

"He's all yours."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'olivicmunn' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	10. The Other Girl in New Orleans pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **The Other Girl in New Orleans pt. 2**

Juliet walked out from the office, Hayley still confused as to what had happened but eager to get some of her agitation out on something … or rather someone. The woman stood by the door, listening to Tristan's yells of pain; it made her smile. The sounds of the man suffering caused a sort of longing and tugging in her heart; a part of her missing her ability to have meaningless relations. But she was working and ensuring the Mikaelson's safety and survival which meant all her energy and focus was on her mission.

The familiar sensation brought her memories back to when she had no care in the world; when she had turned off her humanity. It was during this time when the woman would feed on humans during the daytime, even with mortals around. She didn't have a care in the world, including for herself. All she wanted to do was die, but Juliet never had it in her to take her own life. Why? Because she always wondered 'what if' whenever she'd look down to her daylight ring while standing in the sunlight. What if things got better? What if there was a life waiting for her? A life that would make her happy? What if she hadn't met the man she was meant to be with? What if there was a reason behind her turning into the monster that she was and she hadn't fulfilled it yet? There were too many 'what if's' that Juliet never pulled the ring off her finger.

But it was also during that period when Juliet was at her most reckless. She casted spells she had no reason to cast, but just because she had the ability to. And it was during that time when Juliet held her resentment toward Elijah the most. Everything which surrounded her reminded of him; the way he smelled, the way he smiled at her – and the way in which he reserved one look just for her. It made her sick to her stomach just to hear the mention of his name but then something happened. Juliet found Elijah and his family who had settled in yet another town as they ran away from their vampire hunter father – a father with the mindset of killing his children. The Mikaelsons were fearful of Mikael and it was only he they were afraid of; and this Juliet knew.

When the woman found out about the Stryx - a group of powerful vampires Elijah had sired and gathered together – Juliet concocted a plan to take that power away from Elijah. And she did. As the Mikaelsons feared their father would return, Juliet blew the rumor of their location toward Mikael and within a few days the hunter began making his way to his children. It was Klaus who first heard of his father coming after them and the siblings left almost immediately – Elijah leaving the Stryx without a leader. And that was when she began her plan. Her plan to take the power from Elijah and pass it onto someone else who she knew would be worthy of that power.

To this day, Juliet kicks herself for giving that power to Tristan, a man who was no better than Elijah. Manipulative and deceiving, Tristan had proven time and time again that he was just like the Original Vampire, his sire. Even during their … relations, Tristan reminded Juliet too much of Elijah with the way he looked at her, the way he smiled at her, the way he touched her. It was all too similar for her to stand it. _It never would have worked out_ is what Juliet continuously teold herself whenever she would think back to that period of time, but maybe Tristan was right? Maybe, because of her suppressed love for Elijah, she never would be able to love another man like she did her first.

With a soft sigh, Juliet moved from beside the door to the balcony where the sun's warm rays beat down on her olive skin. The woman lifted her face toward the sky, allowing the sun to fully touch her – caressing her smooth and everlasting skin. With a smile, the woman opened her eyes to view across the balcony to find Freya with Hope, the child bouncing on her knee. At that moment, Freya looked to where she felt eyes hitting her and smiled. "Come here," Freya mouthed, beckoning Juliet to accompany her. But Juliet hesitated. There was a child. And it had been way too long.

* * *

In another part of New Orleans, a place where it looked to be less cared for and untouched by tourists, Elijah Mikaelson casually strolled down the sidewalk to his destination. When the man was positive Juliet was going to stay in New Orleans, he grew curious to know her intentions. With the prophecy at large, and the unknown assailants that meant to fulfill it, Elijah couldn't be too careful around anyone. And that included his ex-fiancé. Though he was eager to see her when he first realized it was her, Elijah couldn't help but feel some kind of dread knowing that others were fearing for their lives as well; it proved the prophecy was real.

As he traveled through a rough neighborhood, gaining puzzled glances from the locals, Elijah peeked at his watch; he didn't have too much time to spare. Rounding the corner, the man's eyes caught a glimpse of his destination; an auto body shop. That was where the Original vampire believed he would gain the answers he sought to find out.

"Is there a Shia Wolfe here?" Elijah inquired, his voice echoing through the garage. The employees of the establishment turned their heads to look at him, a woman walking out from the office. She was rather tall, her hair cut short with tattoos covering her body. This didn't seem like someone Juliet would associate with, but Elijah figured he really knew nothing of Juliet after all.

"Who wants to know?" the woman asked, giving Elijah a head nod.

"I do," Elijah answered truthfully. "I have a few questions about a certain … woman who you worked for in the past." Shia's eyes moved to her employees before she yelled for them to get to work. The woman nodded toward her office, beckoning for the man to follow her before she closed the door behind him.

"I'm assuming you're talking about Juliet?" Shia asked with her arms crossing. "Did she finally pack up the courage to approach you?" Elijah's eyes narrowed for a second, confused, which only caused Shia to laugh. "You know, it's really nice to officially meet you, Elijah. I was one of Juliet's 'Confidential Informants'; a vampire she recruited to watch you and your family and create reports on your lives."

"Wait, you're saying?"

"Yeah. Juliet had been part of your life even after you believed she died. She recruited so many vampires to watch you guys, some of them intersecting in your lives, so she could watch the Mikaelsons. But it wasn't just vampires; she recruited witches too – humans to do her bidding. I never understood why she couldn't just meet you face to face, but she assured me if that were to happen, it would be the end of her. So, from the sixteen hundreds 'til a few years ago, I was her right hand when it came to watching the Originals. I even felt like I knew you guys and we were family; but obviously…" Shia leaned against the wall, giving the man a shrug.

"You said witches … she recruited witches. Who did she recruit?" Elijah asked, his hands stuffing in his pant pockets.

"Oh, loads of them. But the one that she wanted to murder but didn't because she wanted you happy was Celeste." Elijah's eyes widened at the sound of his ex-lovers name. "Yeah, major surprise, huh? Celeste wasn't supposed to fall in love with you but she did. And when Juliet found out, she was close to putting a bounty on her head but she decided to kill Celeste herself. But when she found the two of you sitting happily, Juliet couldn't do it. You were happy and that's all Juliet wanted." Elijah looked down to the ground, hiding his pained, but amused expression.

"And what made you leave her?"

"She basically killed the love of my life." Elijah looked up to Shia. "Jai was his name. I had turned him to save him from influenza and we fell in love almost immediately." Shia's eyes rose to the ceiling, her memories traveling back as her smile widened. "My time with Juliet was almost done and I promised Jai that we could get married and travel the world."

"What happened?"

"He got bit by a werewolf. And she knew Klaus's blood could potentially heal him but she was just too chicken shit to reveal herself to the Originals that she allowed him to die. After then she broke our contract and allowed me to be free. And I've been here ever since." Elijah listened intently as he mentally asked how Juliet could be so scared to show herself to them.

"Thank you for your time," the man politely offered as he went to make an exit. But before he could reach the door, Shia threw her hand on it, blocking him from leaving.

"If I'm not mistaken, you have a baby niece, correct?" the woman questioned, narrowing her eyes at him as he nodded. "I would be mindful of having Juliet anywhere near Hope." Elijah tilted his head at the woman and beckoned her to continue talking. "It was about a couple of centuries ago when Juliet decided she didn't want to feed anymore. And technically she doesn't have to due to her hybrid witch side. But still she is a vampire and one must feed to stay alive. The very moment when Juliet began to desiccate there was only a child in her presence and she fed. It was then when Juliet came to the decision that the blood of a child was much purer and only fed on children for a very long time. Last I heard she stopped after she finally grew a heart."

Without another word, Elijah moved Shia's hand from the door and rushed out of the auto shop, leaving behind only a breeze as he vamp-sped on to where he had left his vehicle.

* * *

When Elijah arrived at the Mikaelson Compound, he rushed up to the room where Tristan was. Hayley and Freya stood by the door way, their hands crossed over their arms as Tristan yelled in pain, the werewolf venom working through his veins. "Where's Juliet?" Elijah questioned, his eyes scanning the room and him breathless. The women exchanged glances before looking to the man, their own expressions shifting. "Where?!" Freya jumped at his booming voice before she meekly answered him.

"She's watching Hope." Both Elijah and Hayley looked to the Mikaelson sister in horror.

"You left my baby in the care of that woman?" Hayley hollered, her irritation growing. Elijah and Hayley both raced to the Jackson Manor, seeing and hearing no one in the building. They stared at each other, Hayley's horror quickly shifting to pissed off. "I know the two of you were to get married before, but if she hurts my daughter I will kill her," Hayley warned before they both heard a child's laughter. Looking across the way through the window, they spotted Juliet sitting on the couch reading while Hope played at her feet with her toys. Hayley let out a sigh of relief as she and Elijah raced back to the Mikaelson Compound.

Walking into the room, Hayley quickened her pace to pick up her daughter while Elijah stood in the door way watching the mother. Juliet's eyes followed Hayley with a raised brow at her hurried expression. "You're okay. She didn't hurt you did she," Hayley whispered to her daughter before the mother looked down to Juliet. It clicked. Elijah didn't have to run an errand but speak to the only person Juliet used to trust. With a smile, the witch hybrid looked up to Elijah – amused.

"How is my old friend?" Juliet questioned, continuing to be seated on the couch with her legs crossed. The book in her lap closed and was set aside.

"She's doing fine," Elijah responded with a shrug.

"I swear if you did anything to hurt my daughter," Hayley started before Juliet held up a hand.

"Oh hush. I can't do anything anyway; her blood is tainted." The mother's eyes changed to yellow as the veins underneath her eyes began to pop out – obviously not happy with Juliet's words. "Down little wolf, I simply mean even _if_ I wanted to harm her, I couldn't. She has werewolf blood and I am part vampire after all." Hayley's eyes rolled as she walked out of the room but not before giving Elijah a look. The man didn't bother looking toward the mother but kept his gaze on Juliet who eventually met his stare. "I'm disappointed in you Elijah. I have never lied to you and I don't plan to. If you wanted to know what I have been up too all this time, all you had to do was ask."

"I'm curious then, Juliet, to know exactly why you hadn't just told us you were still alive all this time." Elijah inserted his hands in his pockets as he took a few steps closer to Juliet. The woman pursed her lips, not moving her gaze from his. "Why didn't you just tell us that you were alive?" As Juliet watched while Elijah walked closer to her, sitting next to her; Juliet's mind quieted. For the first time in a long time the woman could honestly answer that question without wincing at herself. It was because of him. Because she hated him so much for leaving her alone in the cave; the man that she loved the most and trusted. Juliet wanted nothing more but to drive a stake through his heart but she knew when she would be in his presence again, Juliet's hatred would vanish and her love for him would flourish once again. She didn't want that. Juliet didn't want to fall at his knees, completely head over heels for him again but to continue to hate him. But she couldn't tell him that – not at the moment.

"I have never lied to you, Elijah," Juliet began as she felt the man's fingertips touch her hand. Looking down to their touching skin, Juliet removed her hand away from his almost immediately. It felt so good to feel his touch once again; a feeling that was ever-so familiar. "Which is why I cannot answer that right now." And with that, Juliet rose to her feet, leaving Elijah confused on the couch. "Plus, we have work to do and your sister to find. Petty things must wait."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'olivicmunn' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	11. The Other Girl in New Orleans pt 3

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **The Other Girl in New Orleans pt. 3**

Juliet and Elijah walked side by side to where they were keeping Tristan. No words were said or side glances as the woman's arms crossed over her chest and Elijah's hands rested inside his pant pockets. Eventually Juliet would have to speak about why she never approached the Mikaelsons – revealing her survival of the werewolf bites and being their first sired; this she knew. How Elijah would react was a different story. Juliet was afraid he would laugh at her, find her foolish when she knew she was. Juliet already knew not contacting them was childish; the best way to take out anger is to tackle the problem head on. But at the same time, there was always something holding her back; a known fact that it wasn't time to see them yet. And if she approached them too early, everything she had been working toward would have been for nothing.

Approaching the study, the two casually walking through the doorway where Freya stood, her hands in Tristan's hair as she held his head back while she conducted her spell. Tristan looked pale and feverish and the two vampires watched in silence as the witch finished her spell; Freya gave a smile when she was done. "He's as weak as I can make him. If I push further, I might kill him," Freya spoke.

"Weak as I am, you still won't take from me what you seek," Tristan gasped, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Juliet rolled her eyes as Elijah sighed, walking toward the man until he was standing beside Freya and staring at his progeny in annoyance.

"It's an unpleasant thing, delving into such a depraved and repellent mind," Elijah commented. But Tristan began to doze off as a result of the werewolf venom. This caused Elijah's anger to flare, forcing his leg to kick out hitting the chair to wake Tristan. "Tristan, unless you'd like me to fetch the chainsaw…" Elijah kneeled down and tapped Tristan under his chin with his hand. "I recommend you give me what I seek." Juliet raised a brow at his suggestion but shook her head at him; obviously Elijah forgot he had another very powerful witch in his presence.

"Elijah," Juliet called out, letting her hands fall to her side as she walked closer to the men. The man looked up to Juliet, waiting for her to make a suggestion however Tristan beat him to it.

"Oh how precious this is." Tristan paused to cough, blood trickling from his mouth. "All three of us finally together to talk about what Juliet did." Before he could continue, Juliet's fist cracked with his jaw. Elijah's brows rose, surprised by her actions.

"Give me your hand," Juliet ordered Elijah, holding out her hand palms up. Quickly Elijah placed his large hand in hers as Juliet placed her other palm against Tristan's head. Almost immediately, memories from Tristan's mind flowed through Juliet and to Elijah, allowing him to explore his progeny's mind. The first glimpse of memories they had gotten were of Tristan and Aurora sword-fighting, followed by a flash of Elijah and Hayley together at the Stryx Gala. Juliet's face scrunched as she watched the two dancing together – Elijah's hand at the small of the mother's back. She held in her whimper as the memories continued to a flashback of Tristan speaking to Lucien at the bar in the Mikaelson Compound during the Thanksgiving dinner.

The next memory was one Juliet was hoping she could have prevented from coming up, but it was a memory of her and Tristan lying in bed together, Tristan hovering over her as their lips locked together. It was Elijah's turn to show distaste for a memory, his chest hurting from the sight of his progeny and ex-fiancé lying in bed. Luckily the memory didn't last too long until the last flicker – a quick glimpse – of what looked like a flight manifest with a list of names including _Andromeda, Cepheus_ and _Perseus._ Once the visions ended, Elijah gasped in surprise as Juliet's eyes merely opened, anger flashing in her expression. Tristan looked up to the woman, an evil look with his usual smirk stared up to her.

In a swift movement, she broke his neck.

"What are you doing? I need to ask him what those names meant!" Elijah yelled toward Juliet, his eyes glaring.

"We have the names, we don't need him."

"Just because he showed me something that you would have loved to keep buried in the ground doesn't mean you can interfere with my torturing!"

"Then torture him like a real man instead of tip-toing around it, Elijah! You call yourself a fearless vampire and yet you still don't know the coordinates to where your sister is. You're pathetic!"

"While you guys host the most messed-up game night, you got bigger problems." All eyes were on Marcel who was standing at the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the wood. His smile showed his obvious amusement which only caused Elijah to shoot the man an annoyed glance. Juliet, on the other hand, smiled at Marcel's presence. "You and I need to talk. I'm here on behalf of the Stryx and I'm not leaving without Tristan." Elijah stared at Marcel coldly while Tristan laughed weakly in relief.

Elijah excused himself from the room, glancing at Freya; his way of ordering her to watch after Tristan. Juliet followed behind the men as Marcel beckoned for the woman to follow. Seeing this, Elijah stopped to look at the two, raising a brow at what kind of relationship Marcel and Juliet had. After seeing the memories of Tristan and Juliet together, Elijah was beginning to believe that Juliet really did intersect herself into the Mikaelson lives without their knowledge. But Marcel continued walking with Juliet following close behind him – a sight that Elijah was not fond of.

As they neared the courtyard, Marcel took no longer in waiting for what he had to tell Elijah. Marcel turned to the older vampire with a sigh. "The way I see it, you don't have a choice." Elijah questioned his statement, rolling his eyes. "How long before the Stryx decide to come get their guy? And if they destroy half the Quarter in the process…"

Elijah cut the younger vampire off by walking in front of him. "I can handle the Stryx."

"You can't even handle Tristan," Marcel pointed out, scoffing at Elijah's words. "He's about to OD on wolf venom and the only thing that you can get out of him is Cepheus, whatever the hell that's supposed to mean." Elijah started at him coldly as Juliet carefully listened to Marcel's words. "The guy has been around for a millennium. He can withstand all your vampire mind-games. And if you end up killing him, we lose Rebekah for good."

"So what are you suggesting here, Marcel? I simply hand over this wretched fiend and stand idly by as you set him free?" Elijah questioned sarcastically.

"If I take Tristan, make it look like I busted him out, I get in tighter with him and the Stryx. I can find out where Rebekah is and keep them from declaring war on the Quarter if you trust me." Trust; such a delicate thing. It could take seconds to shatter but years to build. And this, Juliet knew. As she raised a brow at the two men, the woman wondered exactly how Elijah would react to Marcel's … or rather Juliet's plan.

"I will not release that filth." Elijah turned on his heel and walked away from Marcel, leaving the younger vampire to consider his options with Juliet standing by his side.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Marcel asked the woman, his eyes glued on Elijah's straightened back. "He's not going to just let Tristan leave; he wants revenge."

"Oh he'll eventually come around. Either that or you will force his hand with the help of the Stryx."

"That's a suicide mission; we'll lose most of the ones who show."

"That's a sacrifice we'll have to take," Juliet spoke, her eyes finally finding Marcel's concerned expression. "Oh will you lighten up. You just asked Elijah to trust you; can't you do the same for me? I know what I'm doing. I've studied them since the very beginning. If anyone knows the Mikaelsons, it's me. Now I know you have a plan to make Elijah listen." Marcel raised a brow at Juliet, surprised by her words. He nodded as he looked toward the Stryx members that were standing – slightly hidden – behind Marcel. "Aya gave you the stake, didn't she?" This time, Marcel took a step back, his eyes wide at how Juliet knew. The woman smiled at him as she suddenly became slightly annoyed at Marcel. "Who do you think made it? Now go after Elijah; I won't stop you." Marcel gave another nod to the woman, giving her a light kiss on the cheek before running after Elijah. Juliet stood where she was as she watched him vamp-speed after the Original Vampire.

"Elijah I'm not finished!" Marcel yelled as he stopped in the living room. Elijah stopped on the spiral staircase looking coldly at the man.

"Why don't you run along to your little friends and remind them that any attack on me is a really bad idea." Juliet took her strides to where they were, but stayed hidden where Elijah couldn't see her as she asset the situation.

"That's not gonna work; they're as stubborn as you are."

"So stay away from them, Marcel, before I interpret your behavior as an act of betrayal." Elijah's words visibly offended Marcel as he glared at Elijah for a moment before he replied.

"That's the thing, Elijah." Marcel reached into his inner jacket pocket, pulling out the stake Aya had given to him. "See, I betrayed you before I even got here." Elijah turned at the sound of footsteps to see a dozen suit-clad male members of the Stryx flooding into the room from every entrance. Elijah turned back to Marcel and gave him another cold look as he wondered where Juliet had gotten too.

It didn't take long for Elijah to begin his battle with Marcel. The two engaged in an intense fist-fight while Juliet watched from the balcony, her eyes following the two vampires. With her arms crossed over her chest, the woman admired the way both men fought; she had taught Marcel well. It also didn't take long for Hayley to come running to Elijah's rescue. As the dark-haired woman jumped down from the balcony to the courtyard, Juliet exposed herself as she leaned against the railing. Her eyes glued on Hayley, the woman was even more impressed with the young Hybrid's ability to fight. _Note to self, create a dossier of the mother,_ she thought as her eyes found Marcel once again.

Hayley screamed in frustration as she watched Marcel impale Elijah with a wooden stake from behind; the wooden object sliding itself inside the Original vampire, quickly draining the blood from him. He turned gray, desiccating on the ground while the members of the Stryx worked to destroy Hayley. But the mother was not part of the plan and Juliet jumped down from the balcony to the court yard, walking up behind Marcel as Hayley took down the Stryx members one by one. "She cannot die," Juliet spoke to Marcel. He gave her a nod as the woman walked up to the two living Stryx members – choking Hayley.

In one swift movement, Juliet's hands reached into the bodies of the Stryx members, yanking out their still beating hearts. The men dropped to the ground, allowing Hayley full view of who saved her. The mother coughed as her lungs struggled to get air. "Go to Tristan," Juliet ordered as she turned on her heel to look at Marcel. "Aya should be there."

"What about you?"

"I gotta keep up appearances," the woman informed him, as she nodded toward Elijah. Without another word, Marcel vamp-sped to where Tristan was being kept, finding Aya helping Tristan to his feet.

* * *

As Elijah, Freya and Hayley gathered in the living area to discuss the events of the evening, Juliet had left the Mikaelson manor to pay a visit to Marcel in his loft. She waited in his house, staring out into the starry night sky, watching the ships go through the ports while the New Orleans lights illuminated the night sky. With her hands intertwined behind her back, Juliet listened as Marcel walked through the doors with other pair of footsteps behind him. Juliet turned to find Marcel, Tristan and Aya staring back at her; Tristan offering a smile. Sliding her hand into her pocket, Juliet pulled out a vial filled with red liquid and threw it toward the smiling man. "A vial of Klaus's blood; figured you might need that." Aya quickly took the vial, opening it and feeding it to Tristan. The man drank the blood in one large gulp, sighing in relief as his wounds began to heal. His panting breaths subsided as he recovered from his hybrid bites.

"Aye, you've proven yourself quite helpful, Marcel. You have my gratitude," Tristan spoke, his eyes finding Marcel's confused glares.

"We should go, there's much to do," Aya suggested, as the two headed toward the door. This made Marcel scowl in annoyance. "Marcel, we'll be in touch."

"Wait! So, that's it?" Marcel questioned as he turned to look at the two.

"You were expecting something more?"

"Yeah, you're damn right! Your deputy came into my home, threatened me, gave me no choice but to declare war on the most dangerous vampires in the world. Now I'm marked. You talk a lot about my loyalty to the Stryx, how about your loyalty to me?" Marcel turned to look at Juliet, who had been watching him – amused. "And you, what the hell is going on?"

"We have every intention of making good on-" Juliet lifted her hand toward Aya, stopping the woman from speaking.

"Aya that's enough. Can the two of you wait outside for a second; I'll handle this." Aya gave a nod toward Juliet as she escorted Tristan out from Marcel's loft while Marcel looked up to Juliet confused. "When I promised you power, Marcel, I expected it to last. It never crossed my mind that the Mikaelsons would travel back to New Orleans and take that away from you. When I lured Tristan and the Stryx here, I fully intended for you to join regardless of your sire-line; our shared sire-line. Many of them opposed the decision but you proved your strength and mind; and today you proved even more that you belong with them."

"How did you even get twisted up with them in the first place?"

"When Elijah abandoned the Stryx, he left behind a group of vampires that needed to be lead; guided. I made sure to be there for them and in the process I also gave them a new leader; Tristan. I knew they wouldn't listen to me since I was made from Klaus, but Tristan had lived in Elijah's mind for a century. And with me being the wizard behind the curtain, I helped get the Stryx to where it is today. Sure, we were a lot less ruthless back in the day but oh how the times have changed."

"So what does this have to do with me and the Stryx?"

"Times are changing rapidly and a lot of us older vampires are losing touch with the modern world. I feel like it is time for the Stryx to have a new leader; one who has adapted to the new world."

"Me?"

"You. Think you're up for the challenge?"

"How are you gonna get me as the leader of the Stryx when I was made from Klaus?"

"Something I like to call order."

* * *

Walking back into the Mikaelson Compound, Juliet let out a soft sigh. She was ready to fall onto her bed and drift off into dream world where things weren't as complicated as the mess she had thrown herself into. Everything within her warned of the dangers of getting caught; fearing the Mikaelsons will soon learn the elaborate plot Juliet had been scheming all along. What once was just a thought finally was coming into action. All she wanted was for the siblings to become unlinked so those she cared about would not be harmed. But all those years of pent up anger was suddenly dissipating every time Elijah was around. There was something about his present nature that lured Juliet's mind in; wanting to know more and more about the way he is now. The Elijah that was shown to no one.

Walking into the living area, Juliet was surprised to find a blonde-haired woman sitting on the couch, her blue eyes looking up to her. The blonde woman rose to her feet, her eyes wide in fright as she stared at Juliet. "Who are you?"

"Settle Camille, she is an ally." Klaus walked from the shadows, a glass of bourbon in his hands as he handed it to the woman. "Juliet, this is my dear friend Camille." Raising a brow, Juliet's eyes traveled back to the blonde. This surprised her as Juliet knew Klaus had a type, but Camille didn't seem like the usual woman he would be associated with.

"She must be quite special for you to be intrigued by _her_ ," Juliet spoke as she began making her way up the spiral staircase.

"Pay no attention to my dear friend," Klaus mumbled toward Camille, his voice low. "She hasn't exactly laid with anyone for a while now."

"I heard that!" Juliet yelled down the stairs as she reached the top. A small smile played at her lips as she made her way toward her room. It shouldn't have surprised her to see Elijah standing in her room, his body facing the window while his eyes stared outside the glass. "Can we do this tomorrow I'm really tired?" Juliet sighed, standing by her open door. But Elijah stayed where he was, lifting his hand to the stone wall.

"Interesting that you saved Hayley from the Stryx members," the man started in a low voice. Juliet rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. "One would have thought you would turn your back and allow them to-"

"Kill her?" Juliet interrupted. "Why, because you think that I want to kill all the women you've learned to love?"

"No." Elijah turned to look at the woman, his hands sliding in his pockets. "I very well know you would not do that as you had let Celeste live." Juliet narrowed her eyes at the man, wondering what else Shia had told him. "You care about my happiness." His words were more of a statement and not a question, something that Juliet understood but knew she couldn't explain to him. However, Elijah understood how she felt. All she wanted was to gut him like a fish in revenge for Elijah basically signing her death certificate, but she loved him to the point where all she wanted was for him to be happy. This feeling was familiar as Elijah had to sit back and watch the woman he loved marry and be with another man. "I understand how you feel. Of course, I know nothing of being left to die but I know the feeling of loving someone to the point where you want them to be happy … even if it's not with you."

Through her eyelashes Juliet looked up to Elijah, watching him closely as he gripped the two glasses of bourbon from her night stand. He took slow strides toward the woman, holding out a glass as a sign of a white flag. She took the glass from him, allowing their touching skin to linger for a moment before she raised the glass as a toast. "To new alliances," Juliet spoke, a brow rising. Elijah nodded in agreement as he tapped his glass against hers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'jewelsjaywrites' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	12. Savior pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Savior pt. 1**

The rain fell quickly from the sky, hitting the ground with audible sounds. The dark clouds clogged up the night hiding the millions of stars behind them. On the docks at the southern coast of Louisiana bordering the Gulf of Mexico, the rain hit the wood and scrap metal formed together to make the roof over a large warehouse; a warehouse where a large man rode a forklift to transport a soggy, seaweed covered shipping crate which contained the desiccated body of Rebekah Mikaelson. Other men accompanied the larger man; middle-aged men working for their families. However in this case, they worked for the Mikaelson family. "Right where he said it would be," one of the sailor's spoke as he rubbed his cold, callused hands together. "Open it! This Mr. Elijah Smith paid big money to have this dredged out of the Gulf. Whatever in it has gotta be worth a fortune. I say we renegotiate." The men finished opening the crate, but before they could fully examine its contents, Elijah and Juliet appeared behind them. Elijah lowered the large umbrella he held over them, snapping it closed as he looked to the men annoyed.

"I'm afraid that was my final offer," Elijah spoke as a smirk tugged at the corner of Juliet's lips. The men began to position themselves in a defensive formation. The Original vampire looked back at Juliet, a small smirk on his face as he began sliding his coat from his body. He handed his coat to the woman, giving her a wink before he vamp-sped to the sailor in charge, plunging his hand into his chest and ripping his heart out. The other men's eyes widened as they witnessed Elijah's unnatural powers and the red, still beating heart in his hand. Juliet watched carefully as Elijah ripped into the rest of the men, leaving no one behind.

Once all the men were on the floor, dead, Elijah walked to Juliet – covered on blood. The woman extended her arm holding his coat and gave him a disapproving look. "What?"

"Did you have to kill them?"

"This coming from you?" Juliet gave him a look as he began wiping the blood from his face with a handkerchief the woman had handed him. Without another word, Juliet walked over to the shipping crate and opened the lid of the coffin. Her eyes rested on the grey skinned Rebekah Mikaelson; her old friend. A small smile formed along her lips as Juliet's eyes rested on the stake sticking out from the woman's body; a stake she created. This wasn't part of her plan; Rebekah being shipped and sank down into the bottom of the ocean was not part of her plan and yet there they were, Juliet and Elijah standing together as they looked down to his sibling.

In one quick movement, Elijah pulled the stake out from Rebekah's torso and almost instantaneously the woman woke with a gasp as her natural color returned to her skin. Juliet moved to give the siblings some space to re-connect just as Rebekah sat up, looking around in shock before she noticed Elijah's presence. She smiled widely and sighed in relief. "Hello sister," Elijah greeted, a large grin spreading along his lips.

"Please tell me I didn't miss Christmas," Rebekah responded, smiling weakly.

"Not at all," her brother assured her, holding his hand out to help the woman out from the coffin. But Rebekah's eyes caught glimpse of Juliet and her smile faded, her eyes widened and her lips parted as she began to become pale; as if she had seen a ghost, the ghost of a friend that should have been buried in the grave for thousands of years. "It's her," Elijah confirmed, putting a hand on his sisters shoulder. "She's alive."

"Hello Rebekah." Juliet smiled widely as she took a few steps closer to the blonde. In one swift movement Rebekah vamp-sped to Juliet and wrapped her arms around her old friend with a single, happy tear sliding down her dry cheek. Juliet was finally happy.

"I can't believe it's actually you," Rebekah whispered, pulling away from the woman. "Wait." Her face fell, her brow rising. "Is that my coat?"

* * *

The ride on the way back to the Mikaelson Compound was filled with laughter from the two women, reminiscing about the good times when they were younger. They spoke about all the pranks they would play on the Mikaelson boys, the long walks they would have together and how Juliet was still alive. It was bittersweet for Rebekah to know her old friend was still alive; bitter knowing Juliet didn't reveal herself until a thousand years later, and sweet since Juliet was Rebekah's first true best friend. Juliet was there for Rebekah for so many tears and struggles whilst they grew up; plus Juliet was the first woman Rebekah had experimented with.

Elijah sat quietly with a smile on his face as the women dancing along the concrete sidewalks of memory lane, his eyes on the dark road. He listened intently to their words, his own mind tailing along. But when Juliet grew quiet, he looked to his right to see the dark-haired woman sleeping soundly with her head against the tinned window. A small smile pulled on his lips before he averted his gaze back to the road. "You still love her, don't you?" Rebekah asked; her voice low. Elijah peered through the rearview mirror to look at his sister, his eyes telling her everything she needed to know. His sister let out a soft sigh as her body sat back against the car seat. She lightly shook her head, a light and strained laugh escaping her lips. "This is going to complicate things isn't it? I mean, she obviously knows about Hayley."

"She knows about all of them Rebekah; she left out a rather important part out of her story," Elijah responded, his gaze falling back on his sister's. He took a few minutes to explain what he had found out about Juliet from an ex-employee of hers while the Hybrid slept peacefully next to him; or so he thought. Juliet had woken from the sound of Rebekah's voice but she kept her eyes closed while the siblings talked. "She's been close by all this time and what scares me the most is knowing she kept it so well hidden without any of use noticing."

"She was always very intelligent, Elijah. Why does that surprise you?"

"It doesn't. But we still don't know if she's here to help us or to fulfill the prophecy."

"That's why you've kept her so close," Rebekah said, mostly to herself as her mind clicked to Elijah's little plan. "Moving her in while Hayley lives across the street; genius."

"I'm sure she already knows the reasoning behind her stay at the Compound, but she's been cooperative so far." And that was the last sentence the two spoke before an eerily deafening silence fell upon them.

Juliet continued to keep her eyes closed, creating the illusion she was still fast asleep as her mind raced with thoughts. It hadn't dawned on her the reason behind her stay at the Compound, but now knowing the truth caused her anger to rise. How could she not see beyond Elijah to piece together his plan? How could she not clearly see everything that was happening in front of her? And as much as she did not want to admit the clear answer to her questions, Juliet shifted in her seat and allowed her eyes to opening, falling upon the yellow lines taking her home.

* * *

Elijah stood outside a gas station just outside of New Orleans filling the vehicle's gas tank as Juliet and Rebekah ventured inside the small building. Rebekah was hungry – as she should be for being locked in her coffin under the sea for so long. While the woman fed on the gas attendant, Juliet looked around the selection of snacks. They all looked disgusting to her – packaged poison humans were feasting on with no knowledge of how terrible it really was for their bodies. But it wasn't blood and focusing on the colorful bags of chips and nachos took her mind off the smell of blood pumping through the vents while Rebekah fed.

"Did you want some?" the blonde woman offered; her eyes still red while the blood dripped from her fangs. Without looking toward the monster, Juliet shook her head and begged for Rebekah to hurry. "I'm gonna be a bit. Go on, I'll be fine." Without protesting, Juliet grabbed a water bottle before she walked outside into the fresh air where she could no longer smell the scent of blood to see Elijah looking up at her. Keeping her eyes on him, the woman took a quick sip from the bottle as she walked toward him.

"You weren't asleep, were you?" Elijah questioned, as he placed the fuel pump back where it belonged. The woman, however, kept her gaze up to the door as her blood began to boil. Her body needed blood; she needed to feed as she could feel her body beginning to weaken from the lack of blood. But it was hard for her to bring herself to do so. Before Elijah could speak another word, Rebekah began walking out of the building, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I think I prefer the bottom of the murky sea to that restroom," Rebekah groaned, causing Elijah to smile.

"Still hungry, are we?" the brother inquired as his sister groaned in frustration, rubbing her wrist which seemed to bother her. Juliet took notice of this but kept quiet, not thinking much of it.

"I'm not hungry, I'm angry. Staked by your ex, drowned by Nik's … you two need a lesson in women."

"You can say that again," Juliet mumbled under her breath, crossing her arms.

"Could the lesson not be yours to learn, Rebekah?" Elijah asked with an eye roll. "Didn't you damn one to an eternity to viciously antagonize the other?" The sister gave him an annoyed look before a light bulb went off in her head.

"Do those lunatics actually believe the prophecy?" Neither Elijah nor Juliet answered the woman but merely exchanged glances before looking back to her. "You don't, do you?"

"You'd be foolish to ignore the manifestations of these omens," the man informed her.

"We can't be killed, Elijah!"

"This prophecy does state one of us will fall by family," he reminded her.

"Well I would never harm you; you killed half the Navy rescuing me, Freya hates traitors…" Rebekah suddenly winced and rubbed her arm as Elijah was too distracted by their conversation to notice but Juliet's brow furrowed as she watched the blonde closely. It was what she feared; the stake which Rebekah was impaled by was one Juliet had made, and it was made special.

"Yes, Freya. Let's not forget her allegiance to Finn. I do want to trust her, but…"

"So that leaves Nik. Do you think he's learned his lesson about backstabbing his family?" Juliet let out a small chuckle, earning a glare from Elijah.

"I think he learns that lesson all the time. He's just a terrible student," Elijah spoke, his gaze still on Juliet. The man began to make his way over to the vehicle while Juliet stayed where she was, her eyes on Rebekah's pale face but darkening eyes.

"Do you ever want to just rip out his heart and see how long it takes to grow back?" Rebekah asked; her voice deep with anger as her fangs began to sprout. Finally, Elijah noticed the rapid change in his sister and began walking closer to her. Without warning, Rebekah cried out in pain and clutched her arm. Juliet rushed to her side as her wails began to subside; Juliet pulling Rebekah's arm to get a better look at it and noticed a painful-looking mark; a mark that had to be the work of dark magic.

"What is it?" Elijah asked, worried. Juliet looked up to Elijah and sadly shrugged, slightly shaking her head; knowingly aware of where the mark had come from. It was the stake which had been used to subdue the Original Vampire; matching skulls would prove the relationship.

"Marvelous. What do you get the girl who has everything this Christmas?" Rebekah sarcastically asked in annoyance. Elijah held the stake next to her mark and realized where the skull on his sister's harm had come from. "A cure to a magical mark growing on her bloody arm." Looking up to Juliet, Elijah beckoned for her to follow him. They walked off a bit before Elijah asked if she could cast a spell which would hinder Rebekah from hearing them. Raising her hand, Juliet looked to Elijah with a small smile.

"What are we dealing with?"

"Why are you asking me?" Juliet questioned, slightly offended Elijah would assume Juliet knew of dark magic. Elijah gave her a look mixed with annoyance and she sighed. "I'm assuming the stake had a little back door spell that when it's inserted into a body, a spell locks onto the person for when the stake is extracted. And when it is, the spell is activated."

"What kind of spell?"

"I don't know, but obviously it's not one that tickles." Elijah gave the woman another look of annoyance before he averted his gaze to his sister who was in obvious pain from the mark. "We should probably get back to the Compound as soon as possible. Maybe Freya has an idea of what the mark is."

"We'll need to hurry in case that spell has a time limit." Agreeing with Elijah, Juliet walked beside him as they approached Rebekah to inform her of the plan. Once the blonde agreed, they all entered the vehicle and continued their way to the Mikaelson Compound.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'jewelsjaywrites' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	13. Savior pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Savior pt. 2**

Entering the city of New Orleans during the night time meant being surrounded by New Orleans night life. Most of the time the vampires didn't mind being around the massive amount of tourists populating the city's streets and bars. However, on this specific night, both Elijah and Juliet worried about the vampire species being revealed with Rebekah's sudden irrational mood swings caused by the mark on her arm. While in the car for the remainder of the drive, Juliet had attempted multiple spells to banish the mark from Rebekah's arm; she knew there was no real cure to the dark spell casted over the Original vampire.

Finally the trio reached the Mikaelson Compound. Elijah instructed for the women to stay behind so he could explain the situation first before Rebekah reveals herself. Though Juliet was a little curious why he wanted to enter first, the woman stayed back with her old friend and smiled up at the blonde. "It's bad isn't it?" Rebekah asked; her voice low and sad. Juliet wanted to provide some kind – any kind – of comfort and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But she couldn't; not when she knew that the spell was irreversible. Instead, Juliet wrapped her arms around her old friend, embracing her in a tight and comforting hug.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Juliet grabbed hold of Rebekah's hands, interlacing their fingers together before she led Rebekah inside the building. The two girls held onto smiles until they heard Elijah's voice, informing those inside the house about an 'urgent problem' they were facing. Rounding the corner, Juliet and Rebekah came into view to find Freya, Hayley and Jackson standing in the room.

"Well to be fair, I am the prettiest urgent problem you have ever seen," Rebekah spoke sarcastically as she let go of Juliet's arm. Both Freya and Hayley rushed to their feet to give their family member a hug; smiles exchanged and happy glances came from the woman as the men stood back to give space. "Not that I don't appreciate the warm welcome, I do need you to take a look at this mark," Rebekah spoke, pulling her sleeve up to show the skull mark on her arm. Freya's brows furrowed as she examined the mark.

"Have you seen anything like this?" Freya questioned, her eyes finding Juliet's. The woman looked over to Elijah, wondering why everyone always assumed she knew the answers to everything.

"I have an idea of what it is, but I'm not one hundred percent sure," Juliet answered finally after Elijah offered her a shrug.

"Then let's get to work."

* * *

Freya and Rebekah sat side-by-side on the couch in the Compound as Freya thoroughly examined the skull-shaped weal on Rebekah's wrist. Juliet noticed the mark had grown larger and more painful looking since they were in the car. Elijah paced around behind Juliet while Jackson and Hayley watched with worry. Rebekah sighed in frustration before addressing the issue to Freya. "Give me the bad news, Doc."

"Aya's stake was cursed, obviously. It infected you and as this mark grows, you will go mad. Left unchecked, you will become a relentless, unstoppable Ripper," Freya informed her sister, the rest of the family listening. Rebekah sighed again as she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Aya was always thorough."

"The Stryx always employ a safeguard," Elijah spoke, annoyed. "In the event that we were successful at retrieving your body, you were cursed. You see, if one is on a rampage, one is not difficult to hunt." Elijah turned his expression to his sister and again to Juliet. "Can you two fix this?"

Freya picked up the stake and examined it, noticing a set of unfamiliar-looking runes carved into the end of it before looking up to Juliet. "The spell is carved here. I can … I can reverse it." Freya rose to her feet, Juliet walking over to the woman. It was then when she noticed the dazed look on Freya's face and the quiet tone of her voice. "I just … need some time … and a _hell_ of a lot of magic." Suddenly, Freya's eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted and collapse. Elijah raced to his sister to hold her up, his hand holding onto Juliet's as the woman had already caught the fainted witch.

"She was fine; Hayley healed her," Jackson spoke with a look of worry. Juliet looked up to the man; Hayley's husband and gave him a small nod - her way of saying thank you for that information. Elijah looked down to his sister and noticed a puncture wound on her neck which was still bleeding.

"This scratch is not healed," Elijah pointed out; Juliet's eyes moving to the wound. _Poison._ Juliet looked up to Elijah, fear in her eyes as it clicked in their minds. "This is poison," Elijah informed the others. "This is an assassination attempt." Juliet pulled Freya into her arms and hauled the girl's body onto the couch. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I got this," Juliet spoke, her annoy attitude clearly showing through. Putting her hand on Freya's arm and the other over the wound, Juliet closed her eyes and began chanting a spell she hoped would help against whatever poison was injected into her system. And as the woman worked her magic, putting all of her concentration on the poison she could feel in Freya's system, Hayley beckoned for Elijah to follow her around the corner so she could speak to him. Jackson watched closely, envy and jealousy in his eyes, as Elijah stood from the armrest and moved to follow the woman.

With pursed lips and arms crossed, Hayley gave a stern look to the older vampire, a brow rising in worry. Elijah let out a soft sigh in reply and ran a hand down his face. "She's a Hybrid; part witch," Elijah revealed to her. Hearing this new information made Hayley even more uncomfortable with the presence of a new face around the Compound; under the same roof as Elijah.

"And you trust her?" the woman inquired, her arms still tightly folded across her chest, her expression never faltering from her stern appearance. Elijah looked where Juliet was trying her best in healing his sister, Rebekah and Jackson hovering around them. As much as he wanted to keep his guard up around Juliet, he knew he didn't have a chance. Not when the way the crook in her raised eyebrow would make him smile, or the way her subconscious hair flip whenever she concentrated made his stomach flutter. All of his emotions from back before he was turned into a vampire slowly crept back; the effect she had on him was seeping its way through.

"I do," Elijah replied, his eyes finding Hayley's once again.

"Why? 'Cause she's a witch and a vampire?" Hayley argued; her voice low but filled with harsh tones.

"Yes. And because it is better to have her on our side then against us, Hayley. You do whatever you want, but Juliet is staying as long as she would like." Elijah walked away from the woman, his eyes rolling as he was offended by Hayley insinuating his decision was poor.

"She's waking up," Jackson called out as Elijah approached them. Juliet opened her eyes to see Freya stirring from her sleep. Elijah extended his arm, holding onto his sister's hand as she awoke. Pulling herself up, Freya looked around to those surrounding her.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked concerned.

"I feel weak," his sister responded, her voice meek.

"Those vampires must have stabbed her with something." Jackson spoke and Juliet's head snapped to get a good look at him. The Stryx were beginning to get on her nerves, though they were secretly doing her own bidding, it seemed someone had their own ideas of what loyalty was. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Juliet moved her gaze back on the injured witch, suddenly feeling responsible for her pain. Elijah pulled out his phone and walked away, making a call while Freya reached out to grab Rebekah's injured arm.

"For this, I'll need a pure silver knife, some white muskroot…" Hayley and Jackson went too to find the ingredients needed to cure Rebekah.

"Freya, you can barely float a feather right now, let alone save the world," Hayley spoke, her eyes averted back to the witch. Freya, who was still panting and weak from the poison, shook her head.

"I can channel Finn. And besides, Juliet has enough power for the both of us." Freya put a hand on Juliet's arm with a smile while Hayley gave a look toward the new woman. Juliet noticed Hayley's hesitant body language but merely shook it off. In all the years she was alive, never was she intimidated by any of the women Elijah had fallen for; Hayley was not going to be the first. Plus, she knew Hayley didn't care much for her, and Juliet's feelings were mutual.

"Oh, lovely! My fate rests in the hands of our black sheep of a brother that we have trapped in a necklace! I'm sure he's just leaping to help," Rebekah scoffed, rolling her eyes as she heard the name of her older brother.

"Well, besides Juliet, he's the only other powerful witch here, and I can use all the help I can get, sister." Freya got to her feet, letting out a soft sigh with Juliet by her side, helping her walk toward her room. Rebekah and Hayley watch worried as the two climbed the stairs, slowly than usual as Freya tried her best to keep up with Juliet.

Once they reached Freya's room, the woman went to search for everything she needed for the spell. Juliet, holding the stake tightly in her hand, stood by the foot of the door, watching as Freya stumbled and limped as she gathered what she needed. Crossing her arms against her chest, Juliet beckoned for Freya to hurry as she knew just how long they had until Rebekah would spiral out of control. "We should get this started right away," Juliet urged, reaching her hand out to the girl, helping Freya with her footing. As they walked over to the upstairs living room, Freya repeated the spell she believed should help in the situation.

"Niax en at tem alach ti. Niax en at tem alach ti." Freya chanted on repeat as she sat at her tray table, clutching onto her talisman holding the spirit of Finn, holding the stake in her other hand. Juliet sat across from her, chanting the incantation with her fellow witch. However, even with the help of her own powers, drips of blood began falling from the inner and outer corners of Freya's eyes mimicking tears as she drained her already dwindling strength. Suddenly, a gust of wind rushed past them as Finn's spirit appeared beside the witches looking exasperated and unhappy.

"The pain you endure for these monsters you call family…" Finn stopped speaking as his eyes found Juliet. And though the two never had much of a history as Finn was his mother's shadow, the man looked relieved to see a familiar face. "I knew you weren't dead," he proclaimed, offering a bright smile which only made Juliet roll her eyes.

"We're a little busy at the moment Finn; it would be nice if you offered some help," Juliet commented, her body beginning to shiver from the spell.

"Is it worth it, sister?" Finn asked, his gaze falling on his older sister who was gasping for air in between her words. Without answering him, Freya continued chanting, squeezing tightly onto the talisman and Juliet's hands as they both repeated the incantation. The two continued chanting; blood still pouring from the gentle but stern and focused eyes belonging to Freya Mikaelson. Juliet knew the girl could not continue this way, not without the help from her brother as it was a very powerful dark spell casted by Juliet with the help of other witches; powerful ones. The older Hybrid knew there was no way Freya was going to achieve completing the spell, and even then, there was no way of breaking the enchantment from Rebekah; not until the prophecy was over. But Juliet continued chanting, her eyes focused on Freya.

"You are _dying_ for her," Finn exclaimed, hurt to see the pain Freya was going through just to save the siblings who did nothing but want to kill him. "Let Rebekah go. Let them _all_ go!" But Freya shook her head vigorously, her eyes still squeezed shut in concentration. "It can just be the two of us again."

"I _will_ save her. If I am at all important to you, brother, help me!" Suddenly, Elijah appeared at the door with a glass of water, his eyes wide with worry as he took a glimpse of his sister.

"Freya!" Elijah rushed to her side, giving Juliet a look of disapproval. "Freya stop. Please, stop."

"No! Don't touch me! Do _not_ stop me!" Freya yelled, her hands gripping tighter onto Juliet's hands. And though the woman was part vampire, Juliet hissed from the pain of Freya mashing her bones together.

"Listen to me," Elijah started, moving closer to his sister. "We must help Rebekah but we must not lose you in the process." Elijah stripped off his jacket and looked to Freya with concern; surprising Finn. Overwhelmed by both Elijah and Finn's pleading, Freya lashed out in frustration.

"Help me or get out!" Closing her eyes again, Freya returned to casting her spell between her frantic gasps for breath, Juliet joining her. Worried about his sister, Elijah's hollow fangs fell and he bit into his wrist, rushing his healing blood to his sister.

"This will strengthen you," Elijah whispered toward his sister, placing his wrist in front of her mouth to drink. Finn, unseen to Elijah, walked behind Freya and leaned forward to whisper in her ear as Freya hesitated to drink.

"As will my power. Just this once, sister. For you." Finn placed his hand on Freya's shoulder and allowed his sister to tap into his own power, using the magic of the Mikaelsons and Juliet's. Finn began whispering the incantation as he closed his eyes to concentrate while Freya, relieved, began feeding from Elijah's blood to try and replenish her strength.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review; it's very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'. Also; if you're on tumblr, my username is 'jewelsjaywrites' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jeweles Jay xoxo_


	14. Savior pt 3

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Savior pt. 3**

Once Juliet was sure Freya no longer needed her magic to work the incantation, Juliet lightly let go of Freya's hands. Once she extracted her hands from the witch, Freya's eyes opened and her lips stopped moving. The spell was completed. "Do you think it'll work?" Elijah questioned, hoping for the best. Both women exchanged glances, hesitant to answer Elijah's question; they weren't sure. Yes, Juliet believed and saw Freya as a powerful witch, but the woman knew the power of the Mikaelson magic was no match for the power of the black spell casted by many powerful witches to construct an accurate hex.

"It's worth a try," Freya said, rising to her feet. In the midst of the spell, Freya had lost much of her strength, especially with the poison still coursing through her system. She took a step back, her balance off as her head became light. Juliet and Elijah took a step forward to help, but Freya held her hands up, claiming she was fine. However, just as she spoke the words, Freya vomited what appeared to be blood. Elijah rushed to her side, feeling her forehead.

"She's burning up." Just then, Jackson rushed into the room, his eyes wide as he saw Freya sick with a fever.

"I'm guessing a hospital is out of the question," Jackson suggested.

"A hospital won't help," Elijah said, taking his handkerchief, wiping the sweat from his sister's forehead. Elijah looked toward Juliet, instructing her to find Rebekah as he stayed with his sister to make sure she indeed was okay. With a nod, Juliet walked out from the room and into the corridor, ready to find Rebekah. But as she took a few steps into the hallway, Juliet was stopped as Hayley was pushed through the wooden and glass doors of Rebekah's room and out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard; Rebekah following. The force with which they broke the doors caused them to lose their balance and tumble over the balcony railing and onto the floor of the courtyard below.

"What in the hell?" Juliet whispered, her feet racing toward the broken balcony railing, her eyes peering down to where the women landed. Meanwhile, as Rebekah opened her eyes after falling onto the hard floor, her eyes grew black. Juliet let out a soft sigh, knowing it was just a matter of time before Rebekah would fully transform into the monster the spell intended her to become. All of those years writing, fabricating and producing the stake, wasted simply because she hadn't been more careful of where she hid her dark items throughout her years of existence.

Rebekah rose to her feet as she growled ferociously toward Hayley whose hybrid form had already been shown. Hayley flipped onto her feet and got into her fighting stance, preparing for the second round with Rebekah. Watching as the women fought, Juliet stood where she was, her hands in her pockets. Hayley was just about to get another taste of what possessed Rebekah could do until Elijah ran in front of his sister, grabbing her roughly by the arms to stop her.

"Listen to me!" the brother yelled, shaking his sister lightly to get her attention. Rebekah struggled against his hold, her eyes still pure. "Rebekah, look at me!" Reluctantly, the blonde looked toward her brother. "Control yourself." Rebekah sighed and closed her eyes as Hayley slowly stood, Juliet joining her. When Rebekah reopened her eyes, they returned back to their normal white and blue.

"Dear brother … I have control." Elijah, lulled into a false sense of security, sighed in relief and let go of his sister.

"Good." But Juliet knew better; the Mikaelson's 'always and forever' wasn't the key to defeating the spell possessing the Original Vampire. Taking a step back, Juliet held onto Hayley's arm just as Rebekah's eyes turned black once again. The blonde hit Elijah under the chin with the ball of her hand so hard it nearly snapped his neck. He fell to the floor, not expecting such a reaction, which allowed Rebekah to turn her sights back on Hayley.

Juliet, shocked by what had happened, raced toward Elijah, shaking him hard. "Elijah, wake up!" Juliet shouted, worried. Hayley, on the other hand, rushed over to Rebekah to fight once again. However, as Hayley quickly approached Rebekah, the Original vampire simply plunged her hand into the mother's chest, squeezing her heart tightly. Hayley groaned and choked in pain as Rebekah continued to squeeze tightly, unaware of her old friend behind her. Mimicking her actions, Juliet plunged her own arm into Rebekah's chest, breaking the bones of her rib case guarding her heart, and holding the beating organ in her palm. Rebekah yelled in pain, letting go of Hayley in the process.

Klaus, having witnessed the scene with Cami by his side, let out an annoyed sigh; his family would never have a decent Christmas, would they? "Juliet!" he called out, losing no time in helping the woman holding Rebekah back. Juliet let go of her friend's heart, trusting Klaus would hold her back. And he did; Klaus pushed Rebekah toward a large table, pinning her onto the wood. And though Rebekah knew she couldn't physically hurt her brother just yet, the woman noticed Cami standing not far from where they were and smiled.

"Dear, sweet Cami. You're so afraid that you'll ruin her," Rebekah spoke, her eyes glaring at Klaus. With enough strength, Rebekah managed to push her brother far enough for her to get back on her feet. "You keep her behind glass like some breakable object. She's not precious, Nik. Every woman you and Elijah bring into our lives turns to poison. Just look at Juliet over there." Juliet glared at Rebekah while Camille ran out from the courtyard, making Rebekah laughed bitterly. "She'll grow toxic, too." Seeing a moment of weakness, Rebekah shoved her brother back, freeing herself from her strong grasp.

Regaining his composure, Klaus stood tall with his brother, who fully recovered, beside them; the two staring angrily at their sister. Juliet stood behind Rebekah, her arms ready to lunge and grab her if needed. Elijah nodded toward his former lover, in which Juliet knew exactly what it meant; pin Rebekah down at all cost. In a swift movement, Juliet wrapped her arms around Rebekah's torso as the Mikaelson brothers both reached out for Rebekah's arms. They moved her to the table, holding her down onto the wood as she struggled against their hold. Suddenly, a still weak and bloodied Freya joined them with the enchanted blade in her hand. "Hold her!" The three vampires held on tighter to Rebekah as Freya placed the blade against Rebekah's arm, slicing the patch of skin with the cursed skull weal off the girl's wrist as she chanted the spell. Juliet joined Freya with the incantation as Rebekah screamed loudly.

Once the patch was off, Rebekah's body went limp as her eyes closed and her head fell to her side. Everyone moved away from the girl, giving her the space she needed as they all wondered the same thing; did it work? However, they didn't have to wonder long as Rebekah began to stir once again, her groans echoing through the quiet courtyard.

"Well that was annoying," Rebekah said as her eyes opened, revealing their natural blue color. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they realized the spell worked and they had their normal Rebekah back. Surrounding the blonde, the family offered up thankful hugs as Juliet and Freya stayed behind. The Hybrid witch inquired if the fragile witch was feeling better as just not a few minutes before her fever and the poison in her body had taken over. But Freya was happy to inform Juliet about the heroic rescue Klaus had done by offering the antidote to the poison. This Juliet was happy about; knowing that Klaus still stuck to the Mikaelson moral of always and forever – even with a sister that was still new to him.

* * *

Later that evening, as the danger quickly subsided and all nerves began to slowly relax, Juliet stood out on the balcony from Elijah's office, staring down at the lively New Orleans partiers while they pumped their closed fists in the air and drank their alcohol at an accelerated speed. The fragility of their lives intrigued Juliet; as human lives always had. At any moment, any of the humans jumping and excitement below her could be crushed, like ants with a large magnifying glass hovering overhead. Maybe that was the purpose of mortality; the rush of not knowing if and when you'd be struck down by whatever Gods existed. As Juliet contemplated this, Elijah crept behind her, glass of bourbon in his hand as the other rested in his pant pocket. His dark eyes explored the woman's body and admired the way she fitted into the dark jeans.

"Please stop undressing me with your eyes, Elijah." Juliet's voice startled him but forced a small chuckle from his lips; she always could read him like a book. The woman kept her gaze upon the mortals with her arms resting on the railing, her body leaned over. As the man took a step forward, standing beside her, Juliet looked up to him seeing the adoration in his eyes. "Uh-oh," the woman groaned as she straightened her back. Elijah's brows furrowed together at the sound of her voice, allowing her to take away the glass from his hand. "You're falling for me again Elijah. This is just business, you know that." A chuckle was heard from the man as Juliet finished the bourbon in the glass, handing the cup back to him.

"I can assure you I never fell out of it." His words took her off guard; her face fell, eye widening. A part of her wanted to believe it; to believe that after all this time Elijah still felt something in his heart for her. She wanted to believe after all that time together and engaged with only a few hours away from the day when they were to be wedded, Elijah still was deeply in love with her and wanted to continue their relationship. Juliet loved him with her entire soul and even promised to be with him after learning about the hideous monster his mother had turned him into. Juliet was willing to deal with growing old with an immortal by her side, but fate had a different story in mind.

And while that part of her fought to reach out to him, smile and tell him she still felt some kind of love for him, the part of her which held the hatred and resentment – the side that had grown greater over the course of a millennia – won. "Do not taunt me, Elijah," Juliet ordered as she thrusted the glass back in his hand. Her heel turned so Juliet could make her way over to her room, but Elijah grabbed her arm. He feared she would burn him like she had done before, but Juliet froze and stiffed under his touch. "Please Elijah," Juliet pleaded, not wanting to start something that could not be finished.

"Are you aware of the Mikaelson Christmas tradition?" the man asked gently, allowing his hand to fall from her arm. Juliet turned to look at him, offering a nod. Of course she did, she knew everything about them. And her knowledge of their tradition didn't surprise Elijah, making him smile. "Now that Rebekah is present, we're about to begin. Would you like to join us?"

It was strange, yes. Strange to hear Elijah invite her to join a family she was part of years ago. But it felt nice; a ping of acceptance as the woman nodded, accepting the offer. Elijah held his arm out for the woman to take, waiting for her to insert her arm in. But Juliet smiled and shook her head. "Baby steps."

Downstairs in the courtyard, the Mikaelson family (including Cami) were dressed in their best holiday clothes as they stood around the newly lit Christmas tree Rebekah had worked hastily on. Juliet smiled at the blonde as she walked down the spiral steps with Elijah behind her. Feeling like a child with a crush again, Juliet looked away from Rebekah's taunting stares and found Klaus's gaze. Her old friend – her good friend. After everything that had happened and has happened, Juliet was grateful Klaus had found a certain peace being back in New Orleans, regardless of the many threats coming their way.

With a smile, Camille offered the pair a glass of red wine. Juliet happily took the glass, immediately taking a sip from the liquid. As Elijah went to stand next to his brother, Hayley entered the courtyard with her husband and child. Hayley stared in awe at the holiday decorations and stared affectionately up to her husband who returned the glance. It was then when Juliet realized Hayley truly did love Jackson; much differently than she loved Elijah.

"Merry Christmas little one." Juliet's gaze fell upon Elijah who only had eyes for Hope. He bent over to kiss the child on the head as Klaus walked over to Jackson with a smile, handing him a glass of wine.

"Thank you for helping Freya," the Hybrid spoke, grateful. Jackson looked up to Klaus surprised by his uncharacteristic kindness as he took the offered glass. "Unfortunately we're all out of mason-jar moonshine." The pair chuckled as Rebekah approached the men with a large smile.

"Well, Nik, you are positively _merry_ tonight," the blonde commented as she looked toward Cami. "All that therapy must be paying off." Klaus, looking horrified at the very large metal bowl full of burning wood set up by Rebekah on the other side of the room, sighed. "Yes, I know it's not exactly a bonfire, but I improvised." Klaus continued to look nervous about the ordeal, glaring at his sister who groaned in mock frustration. "Come on! It's tradition!"

"Tradition?" Cami questioned, looking toward Klaus.

"We write our wishes then burn them for luck. Strangely, I don't recall wishing for an influx of enemies, and yet year after year…" Juliet smiled at the man, knowing exactly what he meant.

"How odd. Forever on Santa's naughty-list," Elijah added as he smirked into his glass of wine. Juliet walked up beside the Original vampire, looking up to him. The events unraveling in front of her began to slowly melt her cold heart; she never had celebrated Christmas. The Mikaelson's truly were changing the woman's attitude but unfortunately, began changing her own course.

"One of us is still meant to fall by family," Rebekah reminded them.

"Right now, what concerns me is our enemies. They have the weapon they intend to use against us. They cannot know that we found you, Rebekah. Our best advantage is if they believe you are lost at sea." Juliet, staring up at Klaus, realized what his words meant and frowned sadly. She had just gotten her best friend back and sadly she had to say good-bye.

"Then I can't stay, can I?" Elijah turned his head toward Juliet, trying hard to hide his teary-eyes at the thought of Rebekah leaving again. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Juliet looked up to him with a comforting gaze, offering him a small smile. Rebekah turned to look across the room where Freya, Cami, Jackson and Hayley were doting on Hope, showering her with presents and laughing happily. "It's okay. My wish already came true." Rebekah held out her hands for her brothers to take as the men held out their hands for Juliet to take. "We have this moment."

"She's right," Juliet began, looking toward the blonde with a smile on her face. "This is a very rare moment where this actually feels like a family and there is no threat at the moment. Plus I haven't had a Christmas in many centuries so let's look to the positive for now and we'll worry about our enemies tomorrow." The men exchanged glances, agreeing with the woman's words before Klaus placed a light kiss on Juliet's forehead. Offering her a small smile, Klaus walked over to the rest of his family, standing next to Hayley – taking Hope into his arms. Cami looked up to Klaus with a bright smile, honored to see the softer side of him. Rebekah hugged Juliet, whispering in her ear how she is happy Juliet is back before walking off to her family – spending her last moments with her family happy.

Elijah decided against leaving Juliet and stood beside her, putting a hand on the small of her back. "If it's any consolation, know that I am very happy to have you back in my life. We all are." Hearing his words sent shivers down her spine; what does she say to something like that? What would Juliet say knowing everything she did to get herself close to the Mikaelsons? Looking up at him, the woman offered him a small smile as Elijah mimicked Klaus's actions; planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Her heart skipped. A feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time. And as Elijah began walking toward his family, his hand lingering on hers for a brief moment, Juliet couldn't help but let out the breath she had been holding.

When everyone finished unwrapping their gifts, Hope playing with the tricycle Elijah had gotten for her, Rebekah walked into the room wearing a coat and carrying a suitcase full of her belongings. Juliet and Freya looked up to the woman, sad as they acknowledged the necessity of Rebekah's departure. It hurt. So many years envisioning how her life would be with Rebekah by her side – her partner in crime – and when she finally was able to feel like she belonged again, Rebekah had to leave for the sake of the family. Tears filled the brim of her eyes as she rose to her feet, embracing Rebekah in a tight hug. "Take care of them, Jules," Rebekah whispered in Juliet's ear. "God knows they need it." Rebekah pulled away and turned to Elijah, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before rubbing Hope's back. "Bye, baby." As Rebekah turned to Hayley, the blonde placed an apologetic and guilty expression. "I'm so sorry about what I said, Hayley."

"It's fine," the woman spoke lowly. Though Hayley knew Rebekah didn't mean the words she had said while under the influence of the dark spell, Hayley was still hurt by the words nonetheless. Regardless, Hayley offered a smile and assured Rebekah all was forgiven.

"You know, when I left last, I thought for sure you'd hate Klaus forever."

Hayley laughed and rolled her eyes to the remark. "Oh, I will! But even when you hate him…" Rebekah smiled at her started statement, knowing it was Rebekah who had spoken the words previously. With a laugh, Hayley gave Rebekah a hug as Klaus walked into the room. Rebekah pulled away from Hayley and turned to her brother, noticing his sad expression at the thought of her departure.

"You're always leaving," Nik pointed out, his voice low.

"And I always come back," Rebekah assured him. Klaus pulled Rebekah in for a tight hug before pulling away to remind her of her instructions.

"Run far and fast, stay on the move, and – should you happen to meet some handsome fool – know your weaknesses." The blonde, along with those who were listening, laughed at Klaus's instruction.

"Well, perhaps it's time our roles reversed," Rebekah jokingly suggested. "I'll run away from love if you run toward it." With the end of her advice, the woman turned to look back at Cami, who seemed to have heard what Rebekah said and looked bashful as she and Klaus made eye contact. "It's time." Rebekah griped her luggage tight and gave one last glance to her family before she turned and made her way out from the Compound. Everyone watched until she was no longer in view; Juliet holding tightly onto her necklace. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she turned and walked toward the stairs, rising to the second floor library.

This was where Juliet picked up a readied glass of bourbon, poured previously for the sole purpose of needing something to get her frustrations out. Walking out onto the balcony, Juliet repressed her urge to kick and scream and pout from her anger. When she agreed to become who and what she was, the plan was never to hurt the people she loved, but to make them pay for the thousand years of destruction. It seemed as each day passed, Juliet's want to continue the plan decreased as the family continued to open their arms in welcome to her presence, and make her feel like part of them once again. "I don't know if I can do this," Juliet whispered, looking down to the city streets. Her heart was hurting having to watch as Rebekah's cab pulled away from the curb and sped off into the New Orleans nightlife.

"Can't do what?" The woman turned to find Elijah staring at her, puzzled by her words.

"See Rebekah leave," the woman lied quickly, covering her own ass from the possible wrath of a Mikaelson. "All this time missing her only to have her back and to leave again? It's … rough." Elijah nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. Offering a comforting smile, the man walked alongside her, staring out to the New Orleans building across from them. There was where Jackson and Hayley stayed – where Elijah could keep an eye on not only Hope, but Hayley as well. Juliet looked over to the home, her eyes forming into slits as she glared her way into the building. Sure, it was cozy, but not what she would have wanted. _Pull yourself together, Jules. You're not here for Elijah. Stick to the plan._ The voice in her head scolded the jealousy being harbored inside the woman, causing a slight pain in her stomach.

"Was there ever a moment while you hid yourself that you wanted to come back?" Elijah moved so he was facing Juliet, his hip leaning against the icon railing. With a hand in his pocket, the other was placed lightly on top of Juliet's hand. The woman looked down to their touching skin, feeling the warmth from his touch traveling through her body. She hated the effect he had on her; even after all this time.

"Honestly?" Elijah nodded. "There were a few times. That time in Mystic Falls when you tried to stop your brother from breaking the spell your mother casted upon him, hindering his Hybrid nature. When you plunged your hand into his chest, I wanted to intervene – but I didn't."

"Why?"

"It wasn't time." She knew her vague answers would later come to light, but what she spoke was the truth. The Mikaelson's weren't ready to have someone basically come from the dead, showing themselves to them while they were at a war with each other. Technically, when Juliet arrived it wasn't a good time either – but she could not stand idly by, watching while the Mikaelson's allowed their extinction. They needed her and as much as she hated to admit it, she needed them.

"And now?"

"Not only is Klaus's life in jeopardy, but mine is too. He dies, I die. And I'm not ready to let this go just yet."

"Neither am I." With his words, Juliet looked up to the man who had taken another step closer to her. She could feel his hot breath on her face as she mulled over his words. Did he mean them? Could he not let go of them just yet? His eyes were on her voluptuous lips while his arm snaked around her thin waist. Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing crescendo-ed from his pocket, stopping the moment they had.

"Saved by the bell," Juliet whispered as she backed away from his grasp, putting a hand on her lips. As Elijah answered the phone, the woman used her enhanced hearing to discover Rebekah on the other end, claiming she needed to see Elijah as soon as possible. Her voice sounded rushed and hysterical; not a good sign. Looking up at the man, both he and Juliet shared the same horrified expression. Did the spell come back? Of course, Juliet knew it had – there was no breaking her spell without the help of the ancestors.

"We'll be right there."

* * *

In the French quarter, Elijah and Juliet walked down the street in very fancy matching black coats. The two held stern looks as they were met with a very worried Rebekah. They met in an alleyway where they knew no one would walk through to interrupt their conversation; but this also worried Juliet. "I got your message," Elijah spoke, concerned.

"I was halfway to the airport when I suddenly got the urge to rip out my taxi driver's jugular. I only just resisted." Pulling up the sleeve of her left arm the woman looked depressed and defeated, revealing her wrist once again had a painful looking skull shaped weal on it. Elijah's eyes widened in horror and he shook his head in disbelief as he walked toward her. "I'm afraid so."

"Freya can try something else," Elijah suggested. But Rebekah shook her head, holding a hand up.

"What if we run out of time? I already went after Hayley. Who's next? Freya? Hope? And even if she can…"

"You don't want to run," Elijah finished, realizing what his sister was implying.

"You know I always hated it," the woman pointed out, smiling in defeat. The woman reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a white oak ash dagger. "Hide my body. Don't tell a soul," Rebekah instructed, handing the dagger to a very horrified looking Elijah. "Especially not Niklaus. Let him be happy just for once. This is our burden to bear; yours, mine and Juliet's." Rebekah looked over to her old friend, offering her a small smile. "Take care of them Jules; I know they're a handful but you did it once before." With her face scrunched from holding back the tears, Juliet nodded toward her friend. "And when the year that the prophecy foretold is over, have Freya work out a cure, wake me up and throw me a hell of a party," the woman finished, ready for Elijah to drive the dagger through her heart. But Elijah shook his head in refusal, his eyes red with tears.

"I can't," the man refused.

"Why not? Maybe the only way to stop this stupid prophecy is to embrace it. Control it! If we can control it, then maybe we can change it. When I am buried, the family part of the prophecy will be over. You will be able to trust them again … Freya, Hayley, Niklaus. You can stop anyone, friend or foe, that comes at you. So do it, Elijah!"

Elijah held his hands up to try and stop her from coming any closer to him with the dagger. "No."

"Do it!" Rebekah screamed angrily. Elijah desperately tried to calm his sister down to prevent her from attracting any unwanted attention toward them. "Elijah do it!" Elijah looked toward his sister, about to give in and grant her wish, but just as the man went to take the dagger, it had been driven through Rebekah's heart. Juliet stood behind Rebekah, holding the woman upright as Rebekah desiccated, her limp body falling toward the ground. Elijah began to hyperventilate, visibly devastated to have watched the woman he loved drive a dagger through his sister's heart. Angrily, he looked toward her while Juliet sat Rebekah up against the brick wall.

"What? You weren't going to do it and Rebekah is right. It was the right thing to do. Now help me get her some place safe so we can hurry up and deal with this prophecy so I can have my best friend back."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review; it's very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'. Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'jewelsjaywrites' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jeweles Jay xoxo_


	15. A Ghost along the Mississippi pt 1

**Summary:  
** It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **A Ghost along the Mississippi pt. 1**

"Bourbon for breakfast?" Juliet stood in the kitchen, her eyes looking outside the window toward the blue skies. She hadn't slept. She couldn't. Not after what she had done the previous night. Driving a dagger through her best friend's heart was never in her sights, but keeping the Mikaelson's alive to ensure no other vampire linage was vanquished was a priority. But for how long? How much longer did Juliet need to stay alongside the Mikaelson family? How much longer could she handle her boxed up emotions for Elijah? It was hard to say, and she received no answer while the woman meditated in her room during the night. It seemed no matter how much Juliet tried to contact the ancestors; they would not answer her questions or implicate any kind of communication. "Doesn't seem appropriate."

Turning her torso to glance at the Original Vampire, her arm crossed, Juliet gave him a small shrug. "After running a dagger through the heart of my best friend, I think it's pretty damn appropriate." Turning back to look out the window, the woman watched as a few crows soared overhead, their wings riding the wind.

"I want to thank you for that; for doing something I couldn't."

"There's no room for weakness during these times, Elijah. Even if it is for 'always and forever'." Turning to look at Elijah one more time, Juliet noticed Niklaus standing at the doorway with blood-stained hands and tears in his eyes. "Nik, what the hell happened?" Juliet questioned as she set the glass down against the kitchen island to walk toward her friend.

"It's not mine," Klaus informed her, holding up a hand. "It's Cami's." Juliet and Elijah exchanged glances, confused as to what happened to the new woman in Klaus's life. "We went to bed last night and this morning I woke up to her throat slit and …" Nik could not finish his sentence as he began to erupt into sobs. Juliet caught the man in her arms, holding him tightly as he cried into her arm. "This can't happen. Not again." Closing her eyes as Niklaus slumped in her arms; the woman knew exactly what he was talking about. Years ago when Niklaus had found Juliet in the cave, almost torn to pieces with blood leaking from her wounds, Klaus had to watch light fade from the eyes of the woman he loved. Now, years later, Klaus was experiencing the same loss.

"How did this happen?" Elijah questioned as he walked to his brother, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. But Klaus didn't answer as he hadn't a clue as to why he woken up next to a deceased Cami, her blood staining the bed sheets. With the absence of an answer, Elijah let out a soft sigh as he stared coldly into the other room. "You take as much time as you need to mourn her death, dear brother. But I'd advise you do it quickly as we have an enemy coming for us."

Juliet stared at the brother, her eyes wide with shock; how could Elijah be so cold? Klaus rose from her arms and, without a word, made his way back toward his bedroom – wiping his eyes clean from the salty tears. Still the woman kept her eyes on Elijah, shaking her head. "For someone who believes so highly in always and forever, you sure don't seem to care too much about it."

"What is it that you just said? There's no room for weakness during these times, Elijah. Even if it is for always and forever?" Juliet folded her arms across her chest as she stared harshly as the man as he repeated her words.

"Klaus just lost someone he loved. Even you can understand that defeat." Rolling her eyes, Juliet walked off from Elijah's presence, knowing if she stayed in it much longer her irritation would get the best of her.

"And I just lost my sister yet again." The man took strides to follow her, his hands dug deep into his pant pockets.

"A sister who was set on killing the mother of your niece. A sister who was under the influence of a deadly dark magic spell set out to kill you and your family. Besides, once the prophecy is over you'll get your sister back, Klaus on the other hand…." Just as the woman was going to finish her speech, she listened intently to hear the breath of another person in the home; a person who sounded like Cami. Her brows furrowed, her eyes focused on the ground as she continued to listen in on what sounded like Cami waking up from her transition of becoming a vampire. "Aurora."

In the study, Elijah stripped off his suit jacket and placed it around the chair before he joined his brother by the bar, looking at Klaus with concern. "How is she?" Elijah inquired, speaking of Cami and her decision of becoming a vampire or permanently dying. Juliet watched the men by the window, the sun's rays warming her olive skin. Her shoulder leaned lightly against the stone arch, her arms folded across her chest with a hand raised to her daylight necklace. She listened intently to the man, but the sound of Cami's sobs rang vaguely in Juliet's ears. Anger flared within Juliet and regret for not killing Aurora when she had the chance. Hearing the woman's cries brought Juliet's memories back to when she woke up from her slumber and transition to a vampire; it terrified her and completely broke her apart to realize what she had become. And knowing what she did about Cami, Juliet knew the blonde would feel the same way.

Upon waking and realizing her thirst for blood overpowered every other sensation in her body, Juliet soon understood what had happened. The metallic taste of Klaus's vampire blood lingered on her tongue and her mind clicked as she connected the dots together; ingesting the blood of a vampire gave birth to more. Coming into this information should have been eye opening; a revelation. Instead, Juliet mourned her life – the life that she would never have. The woman looked forward to having children of her own; get married and live a full life with her husband. All the things she wanted to experience as a human were things she would never get the opportunity to do; and that killed her.

And just like herself, it wasn't a life Cami wanted for; she wanted to grow old and live the life mortals where meant to live. She wanted a normal life, not one plagued by the supernatural and by the Mikaelson family. And yet, like every one they came in contact with, Cami broke and her dreams were destroyed.

"Now brother, think. Think. Tristan needs the most powerful witch in the city to activate that weapon." Juliet looked up to the men, hoping they would not look in her direction. And her prayers were answered when Elijah continued speaking. "A Regent." In all honesty, Juliet was a bit offended the brother's hadn't looked her way when it came to answering that question; however they hadn't witnessed the full capacity of her powers.

"Vincent," Klaus clarified with a sneer. "Who was once possessed by Finn," the man continued as he stood to rush out the room. Quickly, Elijah gripped his arm, stopping him.

"Stay here. She'll need you, brother." Klaus gave a nod to his brother before rushing off to attend to Cami. Juliet stood to her feet, slow clapping at Elijah. He rolled his eyes, showing his clear annoyance by her actions. "Are you coming or are you going to stay here?" the man offered, his hands being stuffed into his pockets.

"As much as I would love to hear the agitating sounds of Cami adjusting to vampirism, I'd much rather find Vincent," Juliet answered sarcastically, her legs moving toward Elijah. Together they walked out from the Mikaelson Compound and began making their way toward the cemetery where they were sure Vincent would be.

* * *

In the car, Juliet rode silently in the passenger seat as Elijah kept his eyes on the road. Their trek to the cemetery was not a long one, but with the awkward silence between them; it felt as if Elijah was taking all the alleyways and unnecessary turns just to prolong the drive. Her eyes stared out to the moving scenery while her mind traveled to different places; places which scolded her for visiting the emotions she once had for him. Before agreeing to be the moving pawn in the plan, the woman was sure any emotions she felt for man had vanished; hell, that was the reason why she stayed away from the family for so long. But it seemed not even she was immune to the man's charms; the way he smelled, the way he spoke – even the way he sauntered near her made her heart melt away the ice which had frozen over time.

And it seemed her thoughts were transparent as Elijah lightly placed his hand over hers residing in her lap. Looking over to him, the woman kept her stare hard with no emotion. But even she could tell he saw right through her. "When this is all over, maybe we should talk," he spoke, his eyes finding hers for a brief moment.

"There's nothing to talk about," Juliet answered, moving her gaze onto the road. She pulled her hand away from his, making his touch fall upon her thigh. "And I would appreciate it if you would stop with the touching." Immediately Elijah pulled his hand away, respecting Juliet's wishes.

"I really do think we need to talk about these circumstances," Elijah began. However, the woman threw her hand up in the air, stopping him from further embarrassing himself.

"I don't know why you think I owe you some kind of explanation, but I owe you nothing. Now eyes forward and drive; we need to get to Vincent." Just as she spot, Elijah had pulled up to the cemetery. Almost immediately, the woman jumped out from the vehicle, wanting nothing more to do with the conversation. There was something about the way Elijah carried himself that lured Juliet in wanted to tell him the truth; reveal everything that she had been planning since the very beginning.

As soon as she set foot upon the cemetery ground, Juliet felt a sort of a power surge course through her body. It felt as if being in the presence of the most powerful and sacred magically ground intensified her own powers causing her heart rate to increase. She felt mighty. Invincible. It was nothing she had ever felt before. "You coming?" Elijah questioned; his back toward her as he made his way inside. Without answering, Juliet followed close behind him listening for the location of the Regent witch of New Orleans. It was rather easy to do as the residual powers from the ancestors helped magnify her powers which allowed her to break through the cloaking spell and pinpoint exactly where he was.

She could hear him taunting another witch; an Opie witch. Proud people and powerful. And it didn't surprise the woman to know Tristan had recruited more powerful witches. She did teach him well after all. The more powerful you are, the less likely you will be struck down. Juliet's words echoed lightly in her head; a statement she repeatedly told Tristan as she trained him to be the insufferable stick in the mud he was today.

Accompanying Vincent and the Opie witch stood a Stryx member, a guard which intervened between the two witches as Vincent's plan of instigating a fight was working. Juliet went to walk faster than Elijah in hopes to reach the Regent witch before trouble showed. Unfortunately for her Elijah had other plans and grabbed hold of her arm, turning her around. He bantered on, explaining why he had the right to hear her explanation for everything; Juliet wasn't listening. Her eyes instead found where Vincent was as he fought off the Stryx vampire; killing the Opie witch. Her brow rose, surprised Vincent had it in him to murder; she underestimated him.

As Vincent rose to his feet, the remaining Stryx vampire he had previously impaled with the pike stared at him with hatred, wanting revenge for the pain Vincent had inflicted. The vampire grabbed Vincent by the wrist, breaking his arm before raising the pike to stab him. It was at that point when Juliet cut off Elijah with a raised hand while the other arm extended, her hand held open. The vampire froze – his arm high in the air – his body trembling. Silently, Juliet casted her favorite spell where the blood boiled from within – killing the vampire. Blood leaked from the Stryx member's eye sockets and nostrils as he fell to the ground, Vincent falling backward.

With Vincent still on the ground, Juliet made her way over to him, extending her hand to help him to his feet. "Vincent, I think it's time we have a chat."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review; it's very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'. Also; if you're on tumblr, my **_new_** username is 'jewelsjaywrites' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	16. A Ghost along the Mississippi pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **A Ghost along the Mississippi pt. 2**

The Regent witch held onto Juliet's hand, his eyes wide. Rumors had spilled about a Hybrid vampire with witch powers but the man didn't believe it; he couldn't. It was told once a witch was transformed into a vampire, their magical connection ceased to exist due to the part of them that died – their soul. And yet, as he analyzed the woman and felt the power radiating off from her body, Vincent was made a believer. She was nothing of what he had envisioned for a Vampire/Witch hybrid to look like; the man honestly wasn't sure what to expect as even Klaus hadn't looked like a monstrous and ruthless hybrid either. "You're…"

"Yes, I'm the vampire and witch hybrid that all witches seem to not believe in. I'm basically a god; only those who have faith in the ancestors believe I exist while the others … well. They are sadly mistaken." Elijah stood away from the two; his eyes zigzagging back and forth like a ping pong match as the two witches spoke. His back rested against the stone wall of a mausoleum, a leg propped up against it as the other balanced his weight; a bit of worry began to bubble within his stomach. Vincent knew who Juliet was, that meant other witches had heard about the woman, and yet … the Original family knew nothing about a Vampire/Witch hybrid. It bothered and devastated him to know that even after all these years; the Originals were not informed on everything in the supernatural realm after all.

"Look, I don't know what to tell you. You want the Serratura? You're gonna have to go after Tristan because he took it with him after he forced me to activate it." Juliet and Elijah exchanged glances; the woman's more annoyed than any other emotion as Elijah suggested for Vincent to deactivate the medallion. "I couldn't even if I wanted to, and just for the record, I'm all done with vampire demands for the day. Push me and see what happens."

"Unwise for you to offer juvenile threats, Vincent. If you've learned anything about me, you'd know I don't take kindly to them. The Mikaelson family is in jeopardy and, from where I'm standing, you're responsible for that."

"That's on them! If Tristan didn't have the pendant, then he wouldn't have any leverage over me." With a small smile, Elijah held up the pendant for Vincent to see; Tristan didn't hold leverage after all. The man sighed, knowing the Mikaelson family having the object wasn't any good as Tristan holding it. "You're gonna hold me hostage, aren't you?"

"Oh, see! You do know me!" Juliet sarcastically proclaimed, her hands clapping together.

Back at the compound, the trio walked into the courtyard where they found a horrified Freya clutching her chest with one hand and a piece of parchment in another. She stared at a small, cream-colored box on the table when Elijah, sensing something wrong, rushed over to her. Juliet held back with Vincent, a hand resting on his shoulder to prevent an escape. On the table rested a box which Elijah appeared to be both concerned and suspicious before he gently lifted the corner of the lid while Juliet and Vincent watched from behind. The man's face fell upon seeing the gift left for the Mikaelson family, Freya's horror still evident in her face. "Who?" Elijah asked, the box lid quickly closing.

Jackson. Juliet's brow twitched at the news of Hayley's husband's heard residing in the box.

* * *

 _The woman's attention was pulled to the door where Tristan walked through; his smile fading once his eyes laid upon her. His lids reduced to slivers as he glared in her direction with a brow raised, curious to her visitation. Things were odd lately, especially with the siding of vampires into their factions. Juliet had come from Niklaus Mikaelson while Tristan de Martel had been the first to ever be turned by Elijah Mikaelson. But with allowing him to get tortured by the Hybrid mother, Tristan was especially grumpy toward the Hybrid witch. For years she had been speaking about a plan she had concocted with some help of unnamed assailants. And suddenly the woman was acting as if she wanted to help the Mikaelson's._

 _Juliet was rather amused by the way Tristan handled himself around her. It was cute, for lack of better term. And Juliet quite enjoyed it. There was only one person who was to carrying out the plan; her. If there were to be others then the ancestors would have told her. But alas, Juliet was the one who agreed on taking down the most powerful family in the supernatural world and that was exactly what she was going to do. It was a war. And sometimes it was necessary for collateral damage. "A plus for keeping up appearances, right?" Tristan said nothing as he closed the door behind him while Juliet applauded her own performance. "What? Not happy to see me?"_

 _"Not really happy with the pain I've just endured," the man answered as he walked closer to the standing woman. His hair was disheveled from the torture Hayley had inflicted on him and his white collared shirt still bore blood stains on them. Juliet met Tristan halfway just before wrapping her arms around his neck, letting her lips fall upon his._

 _"I've got to say, adding that little memory of us in bed was a good touch," the woman complimented, a smirk forming at the corner of her lips. "Well done."_

 _"Had to make it look realistic, right?"_

 _"And you did a hell of a job taking one for the team. Now, I've got another job for you."_

 _"I refused to be tortured again, Juliet. There's only so much pain I can take." Juliet sarcastically pouted with her brows furrowed._

 _"Luckily for you, this job requires you to be the torturer." Tristan's brows rose, curiosity riddled in his expression. "In order for my plan to work, I need a certain someone out of the picture permanently." Tristan's arms unraveled from Juliet's waist as he took a step back. "You'll get your revenge for Hayley's actions as it is her husband who needs to be put down like the dog he is." Juliet folded her arms across her chest, her authoritative nature showing through. "Kidnap the both of them, pump wolfs bane in their bodies so they're power weakens and they cannot flee from their restraints and when they show just a sliver of hope that they would get out of their predicament, plunge your hand into Jackson's chest and extract his beating heart in front of her." Tristan's small smile confirmed Juliet's suspicion that he'd be more than willing to do the job._

 _"It would be my pleasure," Tristan accepted with a nod, taking Juliet's hand in his and placing a small kiss upon it. Ripping her hand back, Juliet placed it on her hip as she shook her head to the man._

 _"You're going to send the heart in a box with a bow on it to the Mikaelson Compound with a letter demanding the family meet you somewhere, anywhere. As long as you have a place to trap them and use the pendent. Do I make myself clear?" Tristan nodded, his head hanging low once again like a grounded child._

 _"Wouldn't killing off her husband make your precious Elijah run into her arms? Or the other way around?"_

 _"Everything happens for a reason." Juliet turned on her heel and began walking out from where he was staying; heading back to the Mikaelson Compound._

 _"Where exactly do you expect me to do this?"_

 _"It's New Orleans. Be creative."_

* * *

The look of relief on Elijah's face almost disgusted the woman to the point of purging. It wasn't Hayley's heart, but it might as well have been. Though the woman held some kind of feelings for the Original Vampire, she had married Jackson Kenner so she could save her werewolf family, and in the process she fell in love with him as well. "Courtesy of the Strix." Freya held up the letter for Elijah to take as she took a seat on the couch behind her. His eyes followed the handwritten lines on the paper, reading the instructions of where to meet and find Hayley. Juliet kept her eyes on Elijah, her expression showing no sign of expectance. In all her years knowing Tristan, she knew the man would not let her down in showing his loyalty and delivering Jackson's heart. Though a good man had to die for the sake of the plan, Juliet quickly and quietly mourned in her mind while she felt Vincent's body language shift.

The male witch also knew about losing a loved one as he had lost his wife to black magic in the past. What was once a beautiful and passionate woman suddenly became an obsessive and evil witch who stole young children for the sake of her dark spells. Juliet knew about the witch's extracurricular activities, and it was her who sent men after Vincent's wife to try and rid her from the obsession of gaining more power.

"So unless we meet their demands, Hayley will be next." As Elijah stood beside his sister, the siblings staring harshly while their minds roamed ferociously, Juliet turned her head to find Klaus and Cami rushing through the door.

"You all look cheery," Klaus sarcastically commented with a sly smirk. Upon seeing the horrified expression in Freya's face, the brother realized there was a direct reason behind the group's sorrow. Elijah began explaining what was happening; the heart and the letter as Freya sat quickly on the couch, Vincent stood close by Juliet while the hybrid witch stood with her arms crossed. This was taking too long; she didn't want any chance of Hayley somehow getting away from the incompetence of Tristan and the Stryx. They were one of the best vampire covens around, but they definitely were not perfect. "In that case, Juliet I need your assistance." Raising a brow at the Mikaelson brother, the woman nodded and followed close behind the man and Cami; his hand tight around the blonde's arm as he dragged her along.

When they reached Klaus's room, the man shoved Cami within its confines and pleaded for Juliet to place a barrier spell. Her eyes found Cami's and a sense of pity began to stir; he was holding her prisoner for a choice he didn't approve of. "Klaus, if Cami doesn't want to become a monster you need to respect her choice," Juliet spoke, her gaze finding Klaus's. The man was not ready to hear anything resembling a siding that wasn't his and Juliet could see it clearly in his glare. "She's going to hate you for this," Juliet whispered to him before she raised her hand, initiating the barrier spell.

"Juliet, please don't do this. Let me go," Cami pleaded, her sorrow sinking in her tone.

"I'm afraid we don't have time to be delicate, love. I'm off to save the mother of my child, and to do so, I must face those with a distinct advantage. I cannot wage war if I am worried about you, and I will not entertain any thought of letting you die."

"You have no right to do this!"

"I will be back long before you starve. In the meantime, if the pain should get too great, I suggest you stop this foolishness and feed." Klaus gestured toward the coffee table where a wine glass full of blood had been left for her. "Type O-negative. Just hint of copper aftertaste. Trust me; you'll learn to love it." Klaus once again turned to leave but was stopped by a furious Cami.

"This is the same as force-feeding me!" Klaus ignored the woman and took a few more steps to leave his room. "Klaus! If you care about me at all, you won't do this. I will never forgive you." Klaus turned to look at the blood and sighed sadly, making it clear he wasn't enjoying his predicament. "If Juliet could forgive me, I'll take the risk from you. I'll never forgive myself if I let you die." Without another word the man left the room and headed toward the living area where the rest of his family resided. Juliet stayed where she was, her arms crossed with her eyes on the distressed Camille. Everything in her wanted to set the woman free, allow her to make the decision herself without the 'help' from Klaus. This was no way to decide whether you wanted to live or die, but Juliet needed to continue her path without any interruptions.

"I promise I'll get you out with enough time to make your decision," Juliet spoke, her words low but audible to the transitioning woman.

"Juliet, wait!" Juliet's footsteps were stopped as Cami's voice halted her from moving. "Klaus has told me about you and your past with him. Did you really forgive him?"

"I've had a thousand years to forgive him, Camille. But yes, I have forgiven him. It took a couple of decades but I realized I could no longer harbor the anger I had for him and his family; that was no way to live. If you do decide to change, you will not enjoy it at first but it is something that you get used to and later embrace; though it can be viewed as a curse, it is a blessing as well."

In the living room, Klaus joined his siblings and Vincent as they began strategizing their plan of attack against the de Martels. "Two Originals vampires, two powerful witches and a hybrid witch against an army of miscreants? I'm rather looking forward to it." Vincent, with his arms behind his back, peered through his lashes at Klaus, giving him an exasperated look.

"Keep in mind that I am mortal, and, as much as I want these guys out of my city, I like breathing. So, let me go to the covens. I can propose an alliance. They hate you guys, but if I explain what's going on…"

"There's no time," Elijah interrupted, his mind preoccupied with what might happen to Hayley if they didn't leave to meet them soon.

"There never is. But, before we rush into battle, let's keep in mind that Tristan may be the very foe to lead you to your doom. Isn't this exactly what the prophecy foretold? Rebekah's on the run. I will not lose the two of you as well." Elijah looked momentarily uncomfortable, his eyes on the arriving hybrid witch. Juliet nodded toward him to cover up his expression as she looked toward Freya.

"Rebekah is safe," Juliet assured the witch before her gaze moved to Klaus. "Maybe you should stay here…"

"And what?" Klaus scoffed. "What kind of father would I be if I didn't fight for the mother of my child? No, I have no intention of being outmaneuvered by Tristan de Martel, of all people."

"What kind of father were you when you trapped her mother and the pack as wolves?" Juliet inquired, her attitude quickly shifting. The two glared at each other even while Vincent and Freya began speaking.

"Nik, I'm gonna need something that belonged to his sister," Freya commented, a knowing smirk pulling on her lips. Juliet looked toward Freya, her brow raised as she realized what the little witch was doing. Matching her thin smirk, the woman's arm folded across her chest before looking over to Vincent.

"Feel like a brief field trip?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

\- Just a little heads up for people; when asking for a 'review', it's asking for CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, not to be an asshole. But I want to say thank you to the person who was cowardly enough to not sign in so I can message them directly and called my muse a 'weak-willed, pathetic wannabe' cause it honestly motivated me to continue writing her. And btw, do you think the original siblings are 'weak-willed, pathetic wannabes' as well? 'cause she's basically doing the same thing the siblings are doing; saying they hate each other and betraying one another and yet they still do everything for each other because that is what LOVE is; you sacrifice. So again, thank you for motivating me to continue writing my 'weak-willed, pathetic wannabe' character because I'm the author of this story and I write it the way I want and you don't have to read it if you don't like it. *mic drop*

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review; it's very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'. Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'jewelsjaywrites' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	17. A Ghost along the Mississippi pt 3

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **A Ghost along the Mississippi pt. 3**

Aurora dozed off in the backseat of a black SUV when suddenly she stirred awake. Her eyes scanned her enclosed surroundings and noticed the Stryx associates of Tristan's sitting next to her. Before she could inquire as to what their intentions were, the associate injected her neck with a prefilled syringe of medication which forced her under sedation once again. Groaning in pain, Aurora rubbed her throat before passing out. Ahead of them stood Vincent and Juliet – the two witches staring at the moving vehicle with aggression. Juliet grabbed the witch's hand to channel his own powerful abilities; they both raised their un-intertwined hands toward the car. "Sispann la agres." The witches repeated the incantation a few times, causing the SUV to violently flip over and roll down the road. Once the vehicle finally lost momentum in front of the witches, the Stryx associates kicked open the doors – pulling themselves out.

With angry snarls and fire in their eyes, the vampires began to walk toward Vincent and Juliet as they popped their broken bones back into the correct position. Just before they were able to pounce on the readying witches, Elijah sped over with enough speed to plunge stakes into the hearts of the Stryx associates. "Show off," Juliet mumbled under her breath as she folded her arms across her chest. Vincent chuckled as Elijah rolled his eyes at the comment; buttoning his jacket.

A furious Klaus pulled his ex-girlfriend from the wreckage of the SUV. Aurora, who had woken up from the spinning vehicle, looked up to the man with a small smile – still dazed from the sedative she was given. "Oh, my love. I knew you'd find me." She stroked his face in hopes Klaus would provide a comforting smile back and say something to warm her heart. However, Klaus still very much hated Aurora and her betrayal. He scowled hatefully before dragging her away, while Elijah, Juliet, and Vincent followed close behind. They all began to make their way to the new location of their meeting. It didn't surprise Juliet that the Mikaelson brothers would come up with a counter to Tristan's request; she had expected it. The brothers were never the type to follow through with another plan if it didn't mean they were in control.

As the brothers began to make their way to where they would set up the new meetings space, Juliet excused herself. At first the men had an issue with the woman masquerading around without the knowledge of what she was up to, but Juliet couldn't care less what they wanted. Turning her head, the woman glared at Klaus and Elijah while the men protested against her leaving them. Their reasoning made simple sense to their blinded minds but Juliet could tell Vincent had an idea of why Juliet needed to leave. Giving the witch a slight nod, Juliet turned on her heel to begin her trek back to the Mikaelson Compound. "Juliet wait!" Elijah called out after her, bouncing into a light jog to catch up. Klaus and Vincent made their way into their own SUV with Aurora as hostage, her hands still cuffed with plastic zip ties – her mind still influenced by the sedatives.

Letting out a grown, the woman continued walking to escape Elijah's words. "Juliet come on, talk to me. Where are you going? Do you have a plan?" Elijah stopped walking as soon as Juliet's movements froze. In a mind so busy with every scenario that could play out, Juliet had more issues to deal with than Elijah realized. Her needing to stay on point was dire and any kind of distraction meant the possibility for the Mikaelson's to be caged forever in some place not even she could get to.

"No I will not talk to you Elijah. No, I will not tell you where I am going. And yes I do have a plan but that is something that I, and I alone, am going to accomplish. You have no say in this whatsoever Elijah and it is because I don't trust you." Juliet paused and repressed a smile as Elijah took a step back in offense. "I don't trust you, I don't like you; I don't even want you around. Why? Because it's none of your damn business. When I agreed to an alliance it was because I'm linked to your brother and if he dies, I die and I'm not ready for that just yet. So know that this entire operation that we're working here is to ensure your brother doesn't die. You on the other hand, I don't care for."

It hurt. To see the pain that washed over his expression hurt Juliet in a way she never thought it would. But it was for his own good to not get in the way of her mission. But as she went to walk off once again, Elijah placed his hand on her shoulder which only enraged Juliet further. She whipped her head around to look at him and raised her hand, violently flinging Elijah back to where Klaus and Vincent sat in the SUV. "I said don't touch me," she speaking through gritted teeth before she was finally free to flee from the brothers without them following her.

* * *

Back at the Mikaelson Compound, Juliet's heels clicked against the flooring as she walked into the courtyard. Looking up to the second floor, her enhanced hearing kicked in where she found Cami pacing impatiently in Klaus's room within the barriers of her spell. With a small smile and brisk steps, Juliet rounded the corner of the door frame and leaned against it, her arms folded across her chest. Cami hadn't picked up on the older vampire's presence as she stared at the blood pouch Klaus had left for her. With the limited light that poured into the room, Juliet could see a hint of glimmer in the blonde's eyes – tears. "Don't do it if you're still not sure," Juliet spoke, causing Cami to jump from being startled. The look in her eyes told Juliet she was ready to break down whether she liked it or not. There was an internal battle between dying human or living out the rest of her existence as the very monster Cami wanted to avoid. Seeing the sorrow in Cami's eyes caused Juliet some discomfort and a sense of familiarity. If she would have known feeding would have turned her into a monster, Juliet would have allowed herself to slowly die off into a deep slumber. The life she was given was one that could have been avoided and yet, despite all of the wonderful things she has seen and accomplished, Juliet would turn back time in a heartbeat to inform her past self to stay in the cave and sleep.

"I don't know what I want." Cami finally responded with her eyes tired and her body ready to collapse. It was normal for a transitioning vampire to feel defeated; the process took a toll on the human body. "I mean I want to live."

"Doesn't everyone?" Juliet questioned as she took steps closer to the woman.

"But, do I want to live as a vampire? Do I go back on the legacy my uncle was trying to fulfill or do I make a mockery of him by doing what he wouldn't? Do I become a vampire?" The internal battle suddenly became too much to handle for the transitioning vampire; tears began streaming down from her eyes and onto the floor. "All of this noise, the light, the feel of the air – it's all too much for one person to handle. How did you do it?"

"I didn't have someone to coach me," Juliet answered, her arms falling to her side and sliding into her pant pockets. "I didn't have anyone to tell me what was going on, how to handle it, how to control it. All I had was the darkness of a cave and the occasional stumble of innocent villagers who dared pack up the courage in proving the old myth that 'the cave was haunted'. Each one found out it was haunted by a monster they had no chance in overpowering. Slowly I realized what was happening and what I can become when I accidentally caught my reflection once my true face had shown through, I sunk in; I was a vampire like the Mikaelson family. It took months for me to escape the cave and learn about a new world which I've yet to see all in my many years of living."

"Is any of this supposed to make me feel better?"

"What it's supposed to show you is that you have people who will happily help you in your transition in becoming a vampire. Sure, Klaus has a twisted way of showing he loves you, but he would give anything to have you by his side." When the word 'love' left Juliet's lips, Cami's eyes widened. "That man doesn't love easy; none of them do. But there's something about you that captures Klaus and because of that, you have one of the most powerful supernatural creatures protecting you. You still have two choices; die or become one of us and be part of something much bigger than you can ever imagine."

"You know when I first met Klaus I could tell he was the kind of person who wanted control in all aspects of his life. But he doesn't get to control mine; not this."

"And I completely agree. Which is why I have another option for you," Juliet spoke. Her brow rose as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Cami's eyes flickered with curiosity. "You have the opportunity to get out of this alive but at this moment you are technically neither dead nor alive. If you help me in ensuring the safety of the Mikaelson family, I'll be in your debt. And trust me sweetheart, you want someone like me on your side."

"Why do you want them safe when they're the ones who did this to you? Why are you on their side right now?" Juliet's head tilted, her brows briefly furrowed at the woman's questions.

"Who says I am?"

* * *

Juliet crept outside Patrick's Dock, where Elijah and Klaus were waiting inside of the warehouse. Using her abilities to shield herself from being heard by the Mikaelson brothers, the woman looked around to the Stryx associates – flashing a brief smile at Tristan and Marcel. "You are all aware of what happens today, correct? The Mikaelsons are to be inside that container with the Serratura and locked away forever so there would be no chances of any other sirelines getting destroyed." The associates all nodded her way, knowing the plan. With her eyes glued to Marcel, the woman approached him with a knowing smirk. "And you. You promise to keep your word in what we had discussed?"

"Yes ma'am." With a curt nod, Juliet instructed the associates to begin the proceeding inside. Tristan, Aya and Marcel stayed back; cautious in case the Mikaelson family had their own backup plan in defeating them even before the meeting began. In the back of the black SUV parked outside the building, Hayley sat with her hands tied behind her back while wolfsbane continued to coarse through her veins. I could kill her. I could do it right now and just push the Mikaelson's into that damn container, throw it into the deepest depths of the ocean and have this whole thing be done with. But she couldn't. Even after many years of envisioning herself killing Elijah and putting the rest of the Mikaelson's through hell for all the pain they had caused, Juliet couldn't bring herself to do it. They were like her family; always had been. And no matter how many times family breaks your heart, you still love them regardless.

Giving another nod, Juliet gave the 'ok' for the three Stryx members to enter the facility with her staying outside. The next chess piece in the plan was still in the SUV; Juliet walked to the vehicle and extracted the woman from the car. "You're working with them?" Hayley questioned, her breathing slow and deep, her eyes distant and torn. The pain from losing her husband was written on her face and yet, Juliet felt no pity; no sorrow for what she had done.

"I'm working for myself," Juliet answered the woman truthfully, giving the mother away to an associate. Straightening her back, the woman placed her hands deep inside her jacket pockets, her fingers tracing the ring she carried with her at all times.

 _"Elijah stop!" The woman's smile had not faltered for what seemed like hours as Elijah playfully chased her through the forest which surrounded their village. Laughter echoed up through the tree trunks to the darkening sky and their quick footsteps caused dead leaves and twigs to rush passed them. The woman covered her face from the branches while the other hand slightly lifted her green dress to avoid her tripping on the fabric._

 _Behind her, Elijah gleefully ran, threatening to tickle her if he caught up with her; a ritual they seemed to have continued from childhood. "Not far behind you, my dear!" he shouted out, gaining speed. Once he did catch up to her, Elijah swept Juliet off her feet and carried her close while the woman's laughter continued to fill the air._

 _"Elijah Mikaelson, you put me down this instant," Juliet cried out, her smile radiant and wide. Her heart had always pumped twice as fast whenever Elijah held her close, and even more whenever he'd lightly brush his lips against hers. It was a secret relationship; one that Juliet promised to carry to her grave as her father frowned upon the Mikaelson family._

 _"Now why would I want to do that? Am I not good enough for the great Juliet Ambrosia?" he teased. But Juliet did not answer as they came to a clearing. Her eyes were fascinated with the image that fell before her: a beautiful and crystal clear lake ripped with the wind, visible fish swam peacefully and the birds flew gracefully above. Touching her feet to the ground, Juliet's eyes widened from the beauty in front of her while her legs took her closer to the lake._

 _"This is beautiful," the woman whispered._

 _"Marry me." The proposal came about quite sudden and unexpected. Juliet turned to face him in complete shock._

 _"What?"_

 _"Marry me Juliet. I know we have to keep this union secret until your father comes to terms with your relationship with my family but I cannot continue living without knowing you will be by my side forever. Marry me."_

 _"Your parents would be thrilled however, my father would never agree to me marrying you. He despises you and your family."_

 _"My father has a way with convincing people to do the things he wants," Elijah reminded the girl; a fact that Juliet witnessed for herself._

 _"I would be a fool," Juliet began, her voice low. "To say no." With a wide grin, Elijah embraced the woman in a tight hug, his lips falling against hers. Out from his pocket he pulled a ring he had begged the blacksmith to make._

 _"I don't know if it will fit, but this shows my promise to you that we will be together for eternity."_

Eternity seemed like such a short time when Juliet was human but as a vampire, eternity felt too long to promise. Her hand pulled the ring out from the pocket and held it eye level. It was meant to be a symbol of love, of their union. A union that had parted significantly and still she kept the object and held it wherever she went in remembrance that nothing lasted forever. Not even the Original Vampires.

Walking into the dock, Juliet realized she had joined the party just in time. Klaus and Tristan stood face to face; Klaus's way of showing he was not afraid of the army standing behind the Stryx leader. Tristan on the other hand tried desperately to not allow his nervousness to show. Klaus smiled, satisfied with his demeanor over the lesser vampire, and rolled his eyes as he realized Juliet was at the door. Giving her a head nod, Klaus turned on his heel and walked toward the rusty green shipping container which he opened to reveal Aurora sitting inside with a black hood over her head and her wrists bound behind her back. Tristan, still suspicious, turned to Aya and commanded to attack if anything were to happen before he quickly sped to his sister, taking the hood from her head. Once the man felt it was safe, he nodded toward Aya who returned Hayley to the Mikaelson brothers.

"Oh brother," Aurora mumbled while Tristan began breaking her bonds. "You came for me."

"Always," Tristan responded with a smile. Once Aurora was freed from her bonds, she tiredly wrapped her arms around her brother's neck with a smile. "Come on," Tristan mumbled, his own delight getting the best of him. Happy with getting his sister back, the man hadn't realized Aurora reached into his pant pocket and retrieved the Serratura. As this was happening, Juliet walked toward the Mikaelson brothers who were taken back by Aurora's actions.

Aurora yanked herself away from Tristan as he looked to her warily, seeing the medallion in her hand. "Rory? What are you doing?" Before Tristan could reach for the medallion, Aurora slammed the Serratura against the wall of the shipping container, activating its power. The warehouse shook for a brief moment as though an earthquake hit the southeastern shores but the medallion stuck to the wall and Aurora looked to Tristan with crazed eyes as the brother realized what had happened. He tried to run but was blocked by an invisible barrier. "Aurora! What have you done!"

"Not to us," Aurora spoke. And much to Tristan's horror, Aurora walked right passed the barrier and joined Juliet outside of the shipping container. Everyone's eyes were on the red-headed woman, confusion within the tension.

"To you," Juliet finished as she placed a hand on Aurora's shoulder – forcing her spell to end. Within the blink of an eye, a magical haze covered Aurora until she shifted back into Cami, who had agreed to Juliet's conditions. Tristan, along with everyone else in the warehouse, looked to them with confusion; his features twisted into a cold fury.

"What is this?" Tristan yelled, his voice echoing through the warehouse.

"You know what they say – payback's a bitch," Cami replied, her arms folding across her chest as a victorious smile formed.

"How is this possible?"

"The Serratura was created by me," Juliet revealed. "And it holds an impenetrable boundary; nothing living or dead can pass through the barrier."

"And thanks to your lunatic sister, I'm neither." Tristan's eyes widen in alarm when he realized he was truly trapped inside the shipping container; forever.

"How could you?" The hurt in his voice almost caused Juliet to vomit as her eyes rolled from his question.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice going behind my back and playing with your own desires." Juliet's cold stare broke through the barrier and practically filleted Tristan alive. "Your punishment is paid in full." Nodding to the warehouse workers compelled by her, the men stood by the container, ready to do their job. "And before the rest of you even think about avenging your foolish leader who marched you into what could be your deaths, please remember what's at stake here," the woman continued, turning to address the associates. "Your sire is here, your real leader; and you know what happens if he dies."

Aya stood where she was – torn, but continued to glare at the Mikaelson family as though she was entertaining the idea of fighting them. Marcel, seeing what she was about to do, walked over and blocked her way, whispering in her ear. "It's done. The moment has passed. Be smart, Aya; smarter than Tristan. Don't waste any more of our men." Although displeased with a lesser vampire ordering her, Aya knew he was right.

"Stand down," she called out, her glare turning toward Juliet.

"You will not abandon me!" Tristan yelled as Aya moved toward where he was trapped; offering him a regretful look.

"It's a shame it has to end this way."

"Aya! This isn't over!" Aya put her right hand over her heart in a sort of salute to her former leader.

"May the ghosts of our fallen keep you company." The Stryx began to disperse from the warehouse, Aya included.

Once the Stryx members had left the facility, Cami began making her way toward the exit to deal with her decision on her own. Juliet turned to watch her leave, turning her back to Tristan and Elijah. While Klaus ran after the blonde woman, Elijah carefully approached Juliet, clearing his throat. "This was your plan this whole time?"

"And then some," Juliet answered, keeping her back to him. Within her pocket, Juliet fiddled with the ring; a nervous tick she had acquired.

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because Elijah," she began, her head turning. "I work alone; that's how it's always been and that's how I like it. Besides, Klaus would have never agreed to use Cami as a camouflage." Juliet kept her eyes on the two arguing beings as she promised Cami to keep Klaus from being the deciding factor in her decision. Keeping that promise, Juliet quickly sped to the man, putting a hand on his chest before he could run after her again.

"I won't let her die," Klaus threatened, his eyes darkening with her interference.

"If you care for her, you will let her choose," Juliet spoke, her voice countering his with a soft undertone. Annoyed, Klaus smacked her hand off from his chest and jerked from her grip.

"I will not lose her because of your stupid principles!"

"Allow her the dignity of this choice, Niklaus. You force her, you lose her forever. Forever is a very long time to hate someone; take it from personal experience." Klaus's expression softened as he realized what she was saying. Since her return, Niklaus could sense the tension between his noble brother and hesitant friend. Even he had given Elijah hell for leaving Juliet within that cave for years after her inevitable death but it was after Elijah had grown close to Katrina that Niklaus dropped the subject of Juliet and allowed his brother a taste of love once again; that was until Niklaus wanted to use her for his own personal gain. "We finish this." Klaus nodded in defeat as Juliet placed a hand on his back, directing him toward the green container where Tristan stood. The Mikaelson brothers, along with the slowly healing Hayley and Juliet faced the defeated vampire who seemed to have been resigned to his fate.

"So, this is my end?" Elijah smiled patronizingly as Klaus smirked while he leaned against the door of the container. However, Hayley continued to scowl at Tristan with hatred and fury.

"No, no. This is the very beginning," Elijah answered. "You are going to the bottom of the ocean, where you will drown in darkness again and again and again over the course of centuries." As Elijah spoke, a tear fell onto Hayley's cheek as she remembered how Tristan killed her husband; the brutality. "This will be your splendidly horrific and perpetual end."

"What have you done with my sister?" Tristan commanded, knowing there would be no way for him to leave but he wanted just a shred of hope for his sibling.

"Nothing yet," Juliet answered as the Mikaelson family knew nothing of what she had done with the real Aurora. "But, I assure you, her death will be spectacular." Knowing just how evil Juliet could really be, her answer caused him worry. Juliet nodded to the workmen to shut the door. Hayley, however, intervened, her voice cracking from telling the men to wait. She walked forward so she could look to Tristan in the eyes.

"You took a very good man from this world," the heartbroken mother spoke. "He will be with me forever, but you? You will be forgotten. And as you rot in the ocean, remember my face." Hayley reached to grab the container door and began to close it. "Because it's gonna be the last one you ever see." Before Hayley shut the container doors, Tristan looked up to Juliet with a horrified look however she countered it with a vicious smirk. Just as the doors closed, Juliet waved a 'goodbye' to him before hearing the loud bang from the metal colliding.

* * *

Instead of returning to the Mikaelson Compound to be bombarded by a million and some questions, Juliet settled to join the New Orleans night life; besides, she did have something to celebrate. Tristan was whisked away and dropped at sea, Aurora would be taken care of by Klaus as she had given the location of the red-head to the Hybrid, and her own plan was still underway. She had to admit, in the beginning Juliet had doubts that the plan to deter the prophecy wasn't going to work, but she had succeeded in handling her own. The ancestors were well into their own issues to have noticed the slight change which had given the woman even more reasons to celebrate.

A bar-hopper jumped in front of Juliet with a mask on, yelling some nonsense before filling her hand with an opened beer bottle. As much as she wanted to punish the man for doing such an idiotic act, Juliet found herself laughing at his lunacy; c'e la vie. Watching as the man ran off in a drunken stupor, she shook her head as she felt the vibration from her phone.

(sms → Juliet) Vincent gave me your number. It's Cami. Can you meet me at the cemetery?

Quickly responding to the text, Juliet turned and made a B-line to the cemetery.

When her foot touched the sacred ground, Juliet immediately found Cami – looking pale and weak – putting a bouquet of calla lilies at her brother's grave. "Checking out your future home?" Juliet greeted, her twisted humor showing through. Still, Juliet approached Cami with a smile before stopping beside her.

"Hilarious. A dead girl leaving soon-to-be-dead flowers at her dead brother's grave. It's just another pointless ritual in a pointless life," Cami responded, her own attitude reflecting in her words. For a moment, Juliet grew sad to hear the blonde so defeated; she paused before she responded.

"I know what you're going through." Cami shot her a skeptical look. "As pointless as you think your life is, there are people out there right now who know better. For example, Davina, Kinney – hell even Klaus."

"Well," Cami began, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "You don't need to give a speech. I asked you here because you've been helpful and kind. And I figured you wouldn't be judge-y, no matter what I choose."

"I'm the last person to judge you for your decision. If I had had one, I honestly don't know what I would have picked. I've lived many lives; many of them fun and exhilarating. But sometimes I wonder 'at what cost'? My life is pretty messed up as anyone affiliated with the Mikaelson's is. But I will say this – as crazy as the world is with the monsters and lunatics running around, it's still a better place with you in it."

"You don't even know me."

"I know enough." The two women looked to each other, Juliet hoping their conversation could help Cami with her decision a little better.

"I risked my life fighting one of those monsters today." Cami averted her gaze to her brother's grave, her thoughts racing a mile a minute. "And it felt good."

"I know that feeling. It really is amazing what happens when you stop fighting what you are."

"My uncle was really big into doing the right thing. Wanted to help the people, fix the city."

"Father Kieran?" Cami nodded, not surprised Juliet had known him. "Yeah, he really did set a beautiful example of how one should fight for what they believe in. He was a great man; I'm sad he's gone."

"Maybe … if I stuck around, I could continue what he did. If I was a vampire, I would have the strength to make a difference. Of course, I would have to feed." Juliet realized where Cami was going with her words and took in a deep breath. She forced her teeth to grow in; biting into her wrist to draw blood. The sight and smell of the blood seemed to overwhelm Cami who was unable to turn away from the wound.

"You may only feed if you're absolutely positive about this," Juliet warned her as she held up her wrist for the woman to take if she decided to. Cami shook her head as her hands reached out, gripping tightly onto Juliet's arm.

"Not in the slightest." But the woman was unable to resist the blood in front of her and immediately began feeding on Juliet's wrist. Cami moaned in pleasure as Juliet seemed to be unfazed by it. After a moment, Cami's eyes transitioned into the traditional blood red as the blood vessels underneath her eyes darkened, completing her transition into a vampire.

* * *

Marcel fiddled with his record player, smiling as the sound of smooth jazz echoed through the speakers; he closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the sounds before pouring himself a drink at the bar. It didn't surprise him when a familiar amused smirk walked into his loft. Without turning, Marcel poured a second drink and held up the glass for Elijah. "Back inside enemy lines, huh?" the man teased with a smile.

"I hardly think we're enemies, Marcellus. I know where your loyalties lie." At least, Elijah believed the illusion of where Marcel's loyalties lied. Outside Marcel's door stood Juliet where she was able to listen into the men's conversations. After she had her visit with Camille, Marcel had called Juliet to make her aware that Elijah had planned on showing up at the loft. This was when Juliet instructed Marcel to continue the illusion that Elijah was in control of the operation. Appealing to the Mikaelson's incessant need to control everything, Juliet felt this was the only way to get Elijah off her back and stop him from questioning everything she was doing. At least during this time, Juliet was able to continue with her plan without so much as a peep from Elijah and she could have a limited time to sit back and re-route the course of future events.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm starting this new thing of where I will reply to reviews (if I feel it is necessary to do so) on my tumblr blog. My username can be found below, but I will have all the posts tagged as '/tagged/ff author notes: drink you away' that way if you have any questions, or want to see if your review was answered/commented on, you may see it there. Additionally, I'm searching for someone who would not mind being a beta reader? Basically someone to read the chapter before I publish it to provide feedback; suggestions on what I should add/change and such. If you're interested, private message me here or on Tumblr.

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review; it's very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'. Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'jewelsjaywrites' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	18. Wild At Heart pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Wild At Heart pt. 1**

"Tristan de Martel led and guided this organization for centuries. He was a radical thinker, a decisive leader, and – to each of you here tonight, both a mentor and a friend. He was in one word –disobedient." At the Davilla Estate, Juliet had called a meeting with the Stryx colony just a few days after she had Elijah drop the green shipping container into the deepest depths of who knows. She stood at the head of a very long wooden dining table as the rest of the associates sat, looking up at her with obedient stares. Aya, on the other hand, glared her way. The two women never did like each other; hell, it was because of Tristan that the stubborn vampire was still alive. But with him gone, Juliet questioned herself; why was Aya still alive? Alternative motives, Jules. Just be patient.

Marcel sat at the table next to her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as the woman spoke. The two had had a good time for the last couple of nights as Juliet did her best to avoid the Mikaelson family. Not only had Marcel made her feel as though she was flying high on cloud nine, but he had – temporarily – forced Elijah out from her mind. Lifting his glass, Marcel called for a toast for the previous Stryx leader. It was Marcel's turn to receive a glare from Aya, giving him a suspicious look while the other associates raised their glasses before taking a sip.

"Though there is a grievance for his loss, we should not allow that defeat to hamper our cause," Aya began. "We will stand united in the face of this tragedy – of singular mind and of singular heart." As she spoke, a blonde-haired young woman wearing a black hooded cloak walked into the room and joined Aya who walked to the head of the table. Both Marcel and Juliet were intrigued by the young woman's presence. Within a mere second, Juliet could sense the power radiating off her body; a witch. "To that end, I've asked our witch, Ariane, to conduct an assessment. Tell me, Ariane – when you looked into their hearts, what did you see?" Juliet raised a brow as she realized Aya had her own plan up her sleeves, something that she was not fond of. It was because of disobedience which landed Tristan at the bottom of the ocean, pushed far back in Juliet's mind. Ariane and Aya looked around at the vampires seated before them, and they all looked curious – some slightly nervous. "Was it loyalty? Or something else?"

"Before each of you lies a card. A divination of your truest self. If your intentions are pure, you should not fear what it shows." With this, Marcel grew visibly nervous as he looked down at the plate before him, where a tarot card laid face-down. Aya walked over to the man to her left who turned the card over to reveal a Knight of Pentacles.

"A loyal knight," Aya announced; a smile on her lips. She walked to the next man who turned the card over. It, too, was a Knight of Pentacles. The next woman also had the same card. When Aya reached the man sitting direct across from Marcel, the man rose to his feet and spun so he was standing nose-to-nose with Aya.

"I owe no allegiance to you." The male vampire sneered at both Aya and Juliet. Before Aya could say anything, Juliet sped next to the man, her eyes slowly changing into her vampire red. "I will not follow a woman.

"Having a woman in charge should be an honor, not a discomfort. And for your disloyalty, you will be granted from this group." Juliet's head tilted slowing, her eyes focusing on the man. As her red stare pierced through him, the male vampire's expression slowly changed from anger to pain while Juliet's spell worked. His blood boiled, cooking the man from the inside out; a slow and very painful death. Blood began to pour from his tear ducks and nostrils, his yell echoing through the room before he finally fell to the floor, desiccated. "I will not tolerate anyone conspiring to use our present circumstances as an opportunity for a power grab."

Aya lifted up the tarot card that was given to the recently deceased vampire so that the table can see it. It's the Hanged Man. After a moment, Aya put the card down and gave Marcel a serious look. "And you, Marcel Gerard?" the woman questioned, her eyes narrowing to slits. Despite Marcel's obvious fear of what was in store for him, he forced himself to stare in her eyes. "Do you seek to betray the group?"

"I'm hurt you even have to ask," Marcel responded confidently, his shoulders back as he smiled weakly. Juliet, however, became quickly annoyed with Aya and her tactics. Rolling her eyes, Juliet folded her arms across her chest and huffed. Aya, already annoyed with the woman, mimicked the huff and looked to Marcel, insinuating his disloyalty to the association. Her eyes still glared into him as his did the same.

"He doesn't even belong here. His sire-line is our enemy."

"And yet you're perfectly okay with me as your leader? Do you forget it was Klaus's blood which turned me? And did you forget it was I who took over and even helped this organization flourish after Elijah abandoned it? Something he is quite good at if you recall."

"There's no harm in checking his card." Just as Aya reached for the tarot card, Juliet slammed her hand down on it. Magically, the woman changed the result of the card before flashing it to Aya and the other associates.

"I don't like you, Aya. But I keep you around because your presence intimidates Elijah. Don't give me a reason to have you join Tristan." Aya's eyes briefly widened at the threat, hating the power Juliet held over her. Since the very beginning, there had been a back and forth between the two women - a competition of sorts. When Tristan was in power, Juliet coached and guided his every move, treating him like a puppet for her own cause. This Aya did not like. Aya believed Tristan had the capability of running the group on his own without Juliet's hand in the matter. She had gotten her wish when Juliet's attention was pulled in a different direction; when Marcel was finally turned into a vampire.

The story of Marcel intrigued her and the connection he held with the Mikaelson family - especially Niklaus. As Juliet left Tristan in charge of the Stryx under the condition of sending reports of new members, deceased members and promising stand-outs who showed outstanding sportsmanship and loyalty.

Loyalty was very important to Juliet; if a member broke it, the order for that member's head would be issued. Marcel had shown great loyalty since the start of his relationship with the Mikaelson family, earning him a visit from the woman. At first, Marcel pledged his alliance with his vampire family; impressing her. Even after being bribed with all the riches he could ever ask for and more, Marcel declined Juliet's offer. That was until Juliet saved Marcel from none other than the Mikaelson father and a burning/collapsing theater while the Mikaelson family fled.

A vicious circle.

When Juliet came to Marcel's rescue, providing him with her own testimony, Marcel converted his loyalty to Juliet Ambrosia. And as promised, Juliet helped make him the King of New Orleans while the other supernatural beings were bumped down the food chain. His alliance was clear, but his loyalty to Aya was apparent.

"If anyone else has objections to the new order, I highly recommend you speak now or face death later." The members shook their heads as Aya rolled her eyes. This made Juliet smile a victorious grin, flashing it to Aya. "Good. Now we may continue. These are uncertain times and we need to be certain of each other." Both Marcel and Juliet watched as Aya walked back toward Ariane. "Despite what Elijah Mikaelson may want to portray, the threat of the prophecy is still very real. And a threat to your sire is a threat to you all. I, for one, am committed in ensuring your continued survival." Aya picked up a wine glass and held it in the air. Her eyes found Juliet's and the woman smiled darkly before adding.

"By whatever means necessary."

* * *

Klaus returned home when he walked upstairs to his room to find empty blood bags in his bed. Sighing in annoyance, he picked them up and threw them aside onto the floor, droplets of blood leaking from the torn bags and staining the century old decorative rug. It had been days since there was any sign of Juliet and Klaus was beginning to worry on top of already being worried about the newly turned vampire – Camille. It seemed both women he cared about were missing and it honestly infuriated him more than it saddened him. With an entire life filled with the fear of being alone, it felt as if both women rejected his presence and, instead, began to look elsewhere for entertainment. With this haunting his mind, Klaus stormed out from his bedroom and walked into Elijah's study where the Original vampire sat peacefully eyeing through old notes printed on parchment. "Where the bloody hell is she?" Klaus questioned firmly through gritted teeth.

"With two women missing from this house, I must inquire which person are you harping about?" Klaus sighed in exasperation as Elijah hadn't looked up from his research to continue their conversation. Assuming Klaus had meant Camille, the man continued speaking. "Just refresh my memory, Niklaus. Was I the one who handed her a daylight ring? Oh no, that's right. That was Juliet."

"She left, didn't she?" Niklaus rolled his eyes at his brother's insufferable sarcastic attitude. With the entire world at her feet, Klaus worried for Camille who hadn't learned to control her thirst for blood; the empty blood bags leaking on his expensive floor was proof of that.

"Shocking turn of events, yes. So, why don't you go and find her? Whichever 'she' you mean. And while you do that, I shall deal with the growing nightmare of our family's potential extinction."

"Yes, always the diligent defender, despite the fact that the danger has somewhat subsided, what with Tristan de Martel now literally sleeping with the fishes?" Klaus reminded, still impressed with how Juliet handled the situation. He had so many questions; mainly how did she pull something like that off without the brothers knowing?

"A darker threat remains. Now, if something out there is capable of killing us," Elijah lowered his voice in a mocking whisper. "We should probably know about it."

Klaus sighed, unappreciative of Elijah's sarcastic attitude so early in the morning but understood where he was coming from. "I'd love to. However, I got Camille into this mess…" Before he could continue on his destructive rampage on himself, an exasperated and overwhelmed looking Hayley walked into the study with her daughter balanced on her hip.

"She left around sunrise," the woman informed the men. At the sound of Hayley's voice, Elijah turned and stared at her in surprise while Klaus looked at them both with concern. "My guess is that she needed some air?" When Elijah and Klaus continued to stare silently at her, Hayley sighed, knowing they were waiting for the explanation of how she knew Cami left. "I couldn't sleep. I saw her leaving from my balcony." The woman paused and fidgeted nervously for a moment before speaking again. "So I was wondering if maybe it was okay if Hope and I stay here for a few days?"

Elijah looked surprised but not unhappy to hear her request; he nodded at her with a weak smile. "Of course you may." Klaus, surprised by his brother's answer, moved his gaze upon Elijah, his eyes wide. Klaus never understood why Elijah did what he did, but he trusted there was a very plausible explanation for everything. However, when it came to Hayley and Juliet, Klaus was very confused as to what Elijah was doing. He assumed Elijah had no clue on what he was going to do about both women.

Hayley offered an appreciative look as Elijah's phone vibrated. The man reluctantly pulled out the device to check the recipient. Giving a reluctant and apologetic look to the woman, Elijah excused himself to deal with the phone call. Once Elijah exited the room, Klaus offered Hayley a comforting smile and approached her on his way out the door. "Hayley, this family comes with many, many hardships. But there is at least one benefit; you will always have a home here." It was apparently the woman was still grieving over the loss of her husband, but she was grateful for Klaus's rare kindness. Hope began to whimper when her father left the room; Hayley sadly bounced the girl on her hip to sooth her.

Out in the hallway, Elijah had hung up with Aya when Klaus pushed him against the wall, pinning him. Elijah, caught off guard, stared up to his younger brother puzzled from the sudden reaction. "Have you no decency or regard for anyone besides yourself? Have you really gone this mad with the prophecy that you've forgotten about everyone else around you?" Elijah was still confused on what Klaus was talking about, but before he could question him, Klaus continued. "You invite Juliet – your former lover and woman you were to be wedded to - to live with us, without asking me first, and she still resides here. Now, you invite Hayley – the woman you have an obvious attraction to. What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that Hope is my niece, your daughter, and needs a stable place to be in right now."

"Stable? Have you lived here long enough?" Klaus inquired, his arm being pushed off by his brother. "This place isn't exactly safe or stable for her. You're doing this on your own accord and it's going to bite you in the ass, brother. And I won't be there to pick up the pieces." And with that, Klaus sulked off as Elijah stood where he was, watching his brother leave.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Camille. Vampires are naturally creatures of habit and the woman had been in a routine before turning; Rousseau's was the obvious place to look. Juliet walked into the bar and noticed the blonde woman right away, compelling a sexist, and misogynistic frat boy to provide a hefty tip for the underpaid and horribly treated bartender. Juliet admired this, liking that Camille was using her new found abilities for good use. With the smile still plastered on her face, Juliet approached the blonde, her hands clapping slowly. "I'm impressed. You're using your newfound powers for good. I guess Niklaus hadn't infiltrated your brain after all." Camille spun on her heel to find Juliet with her hands on her hips, the adoration in her eyes.

"Is that what you were worried about?" Camille assumed, her voice immediately dipping into a defensive manner.

"Me? Worried? Oh not at all, my dear. I knew instantly you'd be a wonderful vampire and make it. It was Klaus who was worried about you. Then again, he's merely worried that you'll leave him since loneliness is his greatest phobia." As she spoke, Juliet scanned the bar patrons, spotting a man at the end of the bar wearing only black. With a raised brow, it didn't take long for Juliet to realize who it was. Klaus.

"Then again I recommend asking him since he is over there." The women looked to Klaus, who had turned to look at them after Juliet spotted him. Klaus, with a victorious grin, approached the women.

"The both of you have some explaining to do."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review; it's very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'. Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'jewelsjaywrites' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	19. Wild At Heart pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Wild At Heart pt. 2**

Seeing the Original vampire didn't surprise Juliet, hell she half expected to find Klaus anywhere Cami had been. Once someone was in Klaus's sights, they would never be left alone. In a sense, that person should feel safe as Klaus was one of the most powerful beings in the world, but at the same time Klaus did have stalker tendencies. The trio moved to a corner booth where they shared a drink. It was apparent how annoyed Cami was with the situation; she wanted to learn the ways of being a vampire all on her own without the guided help from either Klaus or Juliet. And yet, as she sat in between the older vampires, Cami felt small; belittled. Klaus, on the other hand, looked joyed with having found both women in the same place; he could scold both and have it be done with.

"Thanks for the drink," Cami mumbled, breaking the silence between the three of them.

"You seemed rather thirsty," Klaus responded, the hidden meaning evident in the tone of his voice. Cami rolled her eyes as the man, taking a sip from the glass. "You would've torn him apart whether you meant to or not. Probably doing the world a favor in the process, but…" Juliet stopped him, annoyed by his assumption that the blonde couldn't control her thirst.

"For Heaven's sake Klaus, she's not a child."

"Yeah. I'm a vampire now. Isn't that what we do? We hunt. We feed. We kill," Cami interfered, defending herself. Klaus, looking slightly embarrassed, gave the women a look.

"We might want to keep our voices down just a little bit..."

"Why? Can't we just compel anyone to do anything we want? Isn't that what you do all the time?" Juliet smiled at the woman while Klaus clearly became concerned by Camille's personality change. Nevertheless, Klaus tried his best to remain patient with the newly turned vampire.

"What I do and what you do are not the same thing." Juliet scuffed at his remark, finding it rather offensive. "Now, I know our little chats may have you feeling like you're quite the expert, but you're not equipped to live in this world."

"Says you," Juliet interrupted the man, before turning to Cami. "But what he says and you feel are two completely different things. Sure, it might be a little better if you had someone to show you the metaphorical ropes of being a vampire. But it looks to me like you already have a grip on it. Take for example, you compelling that sexist frat baby to provide a hefty tip for your friend. There's nothing wrong with that? And in any case, if you did rip out his jugular in the alley way later, who would've missed him? How many women would have been spared by his disgusting and belittling attitude?"

"But think about how you would have felt after you killed an innocent man," Klaus spoke up, his irritation for Juliet growing by the second.

"The feelings of guilt last for a few minutes maximum. Then you would have continued on your merry way to live the wonderful life you've been given." The older vampires stared at each other, both sending glares. Because of his emotions for the blonde, Klaus was merely thinking about the old Camille while Juliet was more focused on the new vampire. Even she knew once turned, the personality rarely stays the same; the emotions were too intense. It would take decades, maybe even a century, for Klaus to see even a hint of the old Cami.

"Maybe Klaus is right." Juliet stared at Cami, a bit taken back by the woman's sudden change. "My emotions are all over the place. I feel like someone turned up the volume on my life, and I can't hear myself think. And everything feels so good, but it's all happening at once." The admission seemed to relieve Klaus as she slid closer to Cami.

"So let me help you. And I promise, you will live a life others only dream of." Juliet rolled her eyes as his words. Camille, who had swiftly changed her mind, seemed interested in his offer. However, Juliet noticed something in her eyes – a familiar spark like fire crackling. This made the older woman tilt her head, suddenly very interested in what was going on inside Camille's head. "Besides, if you're gonna learn, you may as well learn from the best."

"The best?" Juliet questioned, her brows furrowing. "I think we can all argue that we have different opinions on who is the best teacher for Camille at this moment," Juliet fought, a light scuff escaping her lips. "What Camille needs is a strong hand, structure and someone with confidence to teach her how to get a firm grip on this new reality. You, Klaus, might have a strong hand but you are neither confident in this nor have structure. Simply because you've known her during the brief period of her human life doesn't make you an expert on what she needs or what is best for her."

"I think I'm grown enough to make my own decisions thanks mom and dad." Camille's words halted Juliet from saying anything else; she really was acting like a mother. Her mouth closed immediately before she sent a glare toward Klaus. "The situation I'm in sucks, okay? I'd much rather be a human but unfortunately, that's not my reality. But right now, I can't take the arguing – especially when it's over me and who is going to teach me how to be a vampire." Cami paused for a few minutes, mauling over the options she had. On one hand there was Klaus, the man she had somehow fallen in love with during her human years; the man who had basically wanted to force her hand in making her transition permanent when she clearly stated she chose to die than become a vampire. Or, should she choose Juliet – an acquaintance. A woman who, Cami believed, had an unbiased opinion and simply wanted to help in the matter as she had felt sorry for the woman. "I'm not a charity case," Camille began, as she slowly made her decision. "And I don't want to be around someone who thinks I am."

* * *

Since their encounter at the bar, day had turned to night which only meant easier hunting. Tourists and residents of New Orleans roamed around the constant busy streets with smiles on their faces and one goal in mind – have a great night. Many memories were made; some good and some bad. For a particular young lady, the night would have been filled with terrible and horrific memories of a psychopathic man who had no consideration for anyone's feelings and who did not know what the meaning of 'no' meant. There were many men like this, unfortunately, and for the unsuspecting woman, that one had been stalking her since she had first arrived in New Orleans.

Juliet leaned against the brick wall of the alley way where the aggressive man pushed the young woman, his threats harsh and forceful. Men like him were the reason why Juliet continued her existence as a vampire; bringing a little brightness to the world every time she drained the life out of sexual deviants. Cami was another who valued the same as Juliet; protecting other women from men like him. And as Juliet nodded over to the man, Camille's anger rose and her steps were quick as she approached the aggressive man. The blonde called out for him, getting his attention almost immediately. He ran. Ran as fast as he could in fear of getting caught for the crime he was about to commit. "Run," Cami told the girl before she ran after the man; her enhanced speed out running the man. Standing in front of him, the blonde woman offered a cunning smirk as her eyes transitioned to blood red and her veins clearly began pulsating. "Do not scream," she compelled him, her fangs piercing his jugular.

Klaus, unhappy with Cami's decision, stood beside Juliet, his fingers interlaced behind his back. His eyes watched as Camille drank from the criminal's neck as Juliet smiled at her project. "Not bad," the man commented, defeat in his voice.

"Cheer up, Klaus. There will be many more rounds to come," Juliet taunted, lightly patting her friend on the shoulder before approaching Camille. "Listen to his heartbeat," Juliet instructed; her voice low. "It'll tell you when to stop." Camille continued feeding on the man while both women listened to his heartbeat. It started off fast due to the fear and confusion coursing through him, but it quickly began to slow. A slight concern arised in Juliet when she noticed Cami didn't heed the instruction. Klaus, worried, approached them and called out her name.

"Leave her alone, Klaus. Let her learn."

"Camille." Still, the woman ignored him and continued feeding. Klaus sighed in frustration as he looked around to ensure no one was watching. "Camille!" Again the blonde ignored him, thirsty for more of the red liquid. This forced Klaus to pull Camille off from her meal, shoving her backward away from her victim. "Enough!" Camille rolled her eyes sarcastically at his reaction, her gaze also finding Juliet's.

"I'm sorry, are you of all people offering me a lesson in restraint?" Camille questioned, laughing in amusement. Juliet couldn't help but smile as Klaus turned to the horrified man, compelling him to leave – forgetting their faces. The man ran at almost an inhuman speed before Klaus instructed for them to leave, claiming Camille wasn't herself. "I am myself Klaus, and I'm not finished. And, by the way, I resent the critique! I spent the last two years listening to every malicious thing you've ever done. How many hundreds of people have you killed, Klaus?"

"She has a point," Juliet mumbled, her gaze avoiding Klaus's killer stare.

"I measure the number in the hundreds of thousands, leaving me no hope of absolution." Klaus offered her a significant look in an effort to emphasize how serious he was being. "It's not a fate I wish for you." Camille sighed and walked toward him, sliding her hands up his chest and squeezing his shoulders before moving her soft hands to his neck. Juliet took a step back from the two, feeling a bit awkward from the sudden affection.

"You don't get it. I've always tried to get you to be something else, something more human … and I was wrong. You are exactly what you're meant to be, and now I'm just like you." In an attempt to make him realize her words, Cami cupped his face with her small hands and leaned in to kiss him. Much to her disappointment, Klaus pulled away – torn between worrying about the possibility of losing the old Cami and his intrigue regarding Cami's new self as a vampire. He paused for a moment as he struggled for the words to say.

"This," he paused once again. "It's not you, Camille." With a look of disappointment, Camille agreed as she cupped Klaus's chin with her hand. With a raised brow, Juliet noticed this unfolding and knew there was only one way Camille was going to escape Klaus's watchful eye. Suddenly, Camille took advantage of Klaus' lowered guard and flicked her wrist, snapping his neck and letting his body crumple onto the ground.

"That's better." With raised brows and an open mouth, Juliet scuffed a chuckle as she clapped her hands together. Camille was definitely conforming into her vampire self nicely and Juliet admired it.

"Congratulations Camille, you have officially learned the number one rule about being a vampire; everyone for themselves." Juliet linked arms with the blonde woman and began walking down the lane, patting her pale hand. "Now, I'm glad you've realized who you and that you don't necessarily need him, but here's the thing, I need you to do something for me."

"I don't exactly want to be a puppet," Cami spoke, her annoyance level still high.

"I understand, but I just need you to do one little thing, and in return I'll make sure you have all your family's dark magical items returned to your possession." With that, Cami was instantly interested in hearing what Juliet had to say.

* * *

After leaving Camille in the middle of the New Orleans party scene, Juliet made a B-Line to the Mikaelson Compound. Though she hadn't been there for a few days, Juliet needed some of her belongings, plus a good night's rest; staying with Marcel was not going to grant her that luxury. And with Klaus still on the ground after Camille selfishly broke his neck, Juliet had a feeling she would be coming home to either an empty bunker or to an irritated Elijah Mikaelson. But as she walked through the house and into her room, Juliet was mistaken; Hayley looked up to the woman with a raised brow. "Elijah said we can move in," Hayley spoke as she looked toward her daughter who was playing in the corner of the room with her favorite toy horse. "Since this was my room previously I figured it'd be okay and you can have Rebekah's room for the time being." Juliet, still surprised by the sight of the mother unpacking her things in the house, curtly nodded before turning on her heel. Much to her dismay, Hayley stopped her. "Look I know we started off on the wrong foot but I want you to know that I am happy that you're in their life again. It's good for them to have someone in their life that they can count on." This took Juliet by surprise; had the murder of her husband change her attitude?

"Oh … um. Thank you," Juliet mumbled with another nod. Just as she was about to turn again, Hayley stopped her.

"Can you tell me about them, you know before they were forced to turn into vampires?" Juliet wasn't sure what Hayley wanted or if she was doing this to stall her, but for a brief moment the woman felt relieved there wasn't animosity between them.

"What do you want to know?" Juliet asked; her posture relaxing out of her defensive stance.

"Everything … anything. I mean, Klaus wasn't always like this; this manipulative monster that he is. He had to have been different before he was turned and I just want to know that there could be some good qualities passed down to our daughter." She felt for the mother; Juliet wouldn't want a child with Klaus to be as conniving as he was. Letting out a soft sigh, Juliet leaned against the door frame, her arms crossing.

"Truth be told, Klaus wasn't like this even when he was first turned into a vampire. Klaus was warm and kind. He eagerly showed his love for his family; all of them. Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and when Henrik was alive, him too. In fact, he and Henrik were very close. He was the one that was the most broken up about his little brother falling at the hands of werewolves. I had never seen him so torn, even after I told him I didn't love him, but his brother."

"Wait, Klaus had a thing for you too?" Hayley inquired, her obviously annoyance dipping in her voice

"Oh yes. Both brothers actually 'had a thing' as you say."

"Why did you choose Elijah then, if you knew Klaus was in love with you too?"

"You know Elijah like I do, Hayley. You know his charm and that look he gives; how it makes you melt. How his hot breath against your lips just lures you in. It's some kind of ability he holds over you; that's why I chose him. I was deeply and regrettably infatuated with the man. The vampire on the other hand, I'm … not sure I can stomach how he's changed sometimes." The distant look in Juliet's eyes made Hayley hesitate to ask the difference between human Elijah and vampire Elijah. Then again, Hayley knew Elijah now and even then; the woman was in love with him. She didn't necessarily need to know about his past as it was nothing of who he was now. It was evident that Juliet still held human Elijah close to her and Hayley wondered if the older vampire would ever let it go. "Either way, all of that is not something I'm quite interested in at the moment. What I want is to make sure the prophecy isn't fulfilled and they're safe."

"That's funny you say that," Hayley mumbled, her eyes giving a slight roll. "'Cause it seems ever since you showed up, everything has just fallen apart."Juliet understood Hayley's frustration as she was completely right. Since Juliet re-entered the Original Family's lives, there had been one tragedy after another in Hayley's life. Her husband's murder, the loss of Elijah's love, hell even Klaus preferred his long lost friend over her. But Juliet hadn't intended on creating a hard life for the mother; she planned on fixing things. Eventually. In the meantime, Juliet needed to keep up appearances.

"Don't blame your misfortunes on me, love. I have nothing to do with your bad luck." The mother wasn't convinced. With narrowed eyes and a razor sharp glare, Hayley kept her arms folded as she watched Juliet sauntered across the room. "Have you ever wondered why your luck turned after meeting, and having relations with, Klaus Mikaelson? Besides carrying his spawn you've become quite a part of the family. A family so powerful, everyone is scared, intimidated or vengeful toward. The Original family has brought all this misfortune into your life the second you met Klaus Mikaelson." Still, Hayley said nothing but stared as Juliet handed her the ring Elijah had given to her years ago.

"What's this?"

"This is the promise Elijah had made to me before he was turned into a vampire. We were to be married. And instead of 'always and forever', happily married with children and grandchildren … well you get the idea." As she spoke, Hayley's eyes stared harshly at the ring; her fingers examining it once Juliet dropped it in her palm.

"Why do you carry it with you?"

"To remind myself that nothing lasts forever." Juliet stared softly at Hayley despite the mother's glare. She didn't want Hayley to end up harboring hatred for Elijah like she had been doing all these years. Hayley didn't want the child to be affected by the harsh realities of the Mikaelson family, but it wasn't her choice and Juliet wasn't for forcing anything upon anyone. But she wanted Hayley to understand the precaution of meddling with the Mikaelson family; the danger. "Not even the Mikaelsons." Hayley wanted to continue speaking with the older vampire, to ask more questions about the family to ease the worries she had about her daughter and her love for Elijah. But before she could muster up another question, both women heard the familiar voices of an arguing Klaus and Camille. "I can see you're still curious Hayley, but I think that concludes our discussion for now." Anyone who learned Juliet's history with the Mikaelson family had many questions, Hayley was no different. And Juliet knew there would be a later time between them when they would get the opportunity to speak, but at that present moment, Juliet knew there should be others present during Klaus's and Cami's argument. Turning on her heel, Juliet began to walk toward the courtyard the yelling came from, Hayley following close by.

Entering the courtyard, Klaus wore an exasperated expression as Cami argued in opposition to his pleas. Juliet understood why Klaus was so keen on keeping Cami in his sights and not allowing her anywhere near the dark magical items; they were dangerous for a newly turned vampire. Though they are dangerous for humans as well, Klaus feared Cami would use them to her advantage, rendering anyone from providing the help she needed. "You can't just force her to stay here Klaus," Hayley spoke, stepping out from behind Juliet, her arms wearily folded across her chest. Juliet stood beside her, keeping her lips sealed from the situation; it was her who advised Cami where the items were. For Klaus to have retrieved the blonde meant he knew a taste of what was running through Camille's mind.

"Finally! Someone who's on my side!" Cami exclaimed, her arms thrown in the air. Klaus glared at both Hayley and Juliet, his lips purses tightly together.

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Hayley began, her attitude shifting to the blonde. "I remember when I turned, and you for sure shouldn't have a box of witch crap." Hayley turned her attention to Klaus, who still wore a look of annoyance. "But you can't hold her hostage either. Let me talk to her."

"I hardly think now is the time for a woman's empowerment meeting," Klaus responded; unamused.

Hayley sighed and stared at Klaus in the eyes with a no-nonsense expression. "She died, Klaus, because she got caught up in the Mikaelson world. Just like me. Just like Juliet. Just like Jackson. So yeah, she and I have a few things to talk about." Hayley inserting Juliet in her addition surprised both Klaus and Juliet. Looking as if he was about to argue, Klaus was stopped by Elijah who entered the room.

"Niklaus … a word?" Klaus sighed in defeat, leaving Hayley, Juliet and Camille to talk while he joined Elijah in his study.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review; it's very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'. Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'jewelsjaywrites' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	20. Wild At Heart pt 3

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Wild At Heart pt. 3**

With the men gone, Hayley felt more comfortable in speaking with the newly turned vampire. However, as Hayley began her speech, Juliet listened intently to what was being said in Elijah's study. When he entered the room, Elijah appeared to have been stricken with worry; something that doesn't happen quite often. She wondered and silently inquired where Elijah could have gone or had found out in order to be paralyzed with fear. Pushing her loose hair behind her ear, Juliet listened to the men's conversation.

Elijah explained in detail his visit with Aya and her witch, Ariane; giving him insight on the vision Ariane had. He spoke about a 'pale white horse' being their downfall; and he spoke about his research on the prophecies. "I thought the pale horse might be something Biblical, or even tied to one of the equestrian constellations. There's Pegasus, perhaps even Equuleus."

"Neither of those sounds like a weapon, unless they plan to bore us to death," Klaus sighed in annoyance. As he spoke, the man flopped down onto the couch behind him, frustrated that something else was piled on top of him. "You know, it would be nice if, just once, the witches bloody well said what they mean." Elijah, correctly identifying the source of Klaus' concern and frustration as being due to Cami, gave his brother a significant look.

"Camille has just turned, Niklaus. Leave her be," Elijah spoke. It bothered him how Klaus was so stricken with Cami's predicament; making it all his own.

"You think I should abandon her, then?" Klaus scoffed. Elijah and Klaus briefly continued their spat over Camille before Elijah let out a soft breath in defeat, looking to his brother with a worried look – his mask of confidence peeled off. There were only rare moments when Klaus had seen his older brother like this, and when those moments came they were something very serious and very important. Normally, something which would divide the family apart would arise whenever Elijah would peel off his mask.

"I need you. A storm is coming."

Downstairs in the wine cellar where the three girls relocated resided two very preoccupied vampires, listening to the men's conversation. Both Camille and Juliet appeared to have been listening to Hayley intently, nodding their heads at the appropriate times, Juliet agreeing whenever she felt was necessary. "Look, I know it may not seem like it right now, but what you're going through? It does get better. And there are people around you that are willing to get you to that point." Camille, still too absorbed in Klaus and Elijah's conversation to fully pay attention, remained silent, causing Hayley to snap her out of the distraction. "Cami?" Finally the blonde looked to Hayley and smiled patronizingly.

"Yes. That's very sweet, Hayley, and I think you should take your own advice." Hayley seemed taken back and slightly hurt by Camille's reaction but remained silent while the blonde continued. "I mean, that is why you wanted to speak to me, right; to get some words of wisdom from the Mikaelson family therapist?" Hayley frowned, not knowing where Camille was going with her words. "I say admit it. It's not guilt, its relief."

"What did you just say?" Now Juliet was snapped out from the men's conversation, realizing there was conflict of interests happening right in front of her. Her eyes ping-ponged from Cami to Hayley as the brunette suddenly became defensive.

"Oh, come on. It's just us girls. You don't have to deny it. It's obvious – you're in love with Elijah. But with Jackson gone and Juliet in the picture, you're at a loss. You want to confront Elijah, but you're intimidated by Elijah's past with Juliet; looks like the weight is still on your shoulders." As the blonde spoke, Juliet's eyebrows rose in amusement while Hayley's expression quickly shifted to furious; she did her best to keep it to herself and calm down as she had been in this position before. After a moment, Hayley finally took a deep breath and responded in a cold voice.

"You're going through a really hard time right now, Cami, but you are never, ever to speak to me of my husband again. Do you understand me?" The sharpness of Hayley's tone seemed to cut Cami down to her old self, and for a brief moment the blonde looked horrified by just how cruel she was just before and began to panic. As Camille began sputtering out her apology, Juliet raised a brow and wondered if this was just another show like she had done previously with Klaus. Hayley sighed with her arms folded across her chest and shook her head, trying her best to brush her comment off as she knew Cami wasn't the same at the moment.

"I – I think I need to get out of here," Camille spoke, her voice shaking and her words staccato-ed. Still, Juliet eyed Camille in suspicion. "I … I gotta go." Quickly Camille turned on her heel and headed out of the wine cellar. Hayley looked to Juliet, waiting for her to spark up a conversation where they could speak about what was just said. But instead, Juliet provided a shrug before she walked off to chase after Camille.

When they were outside of the Mikaelson Compound, Camille hadn't realized Juliet was following her until she round the corner of a brick building, spotting Juliet leaning against the structure with her arms crossed and a sly smirk. "You're such a great bullshitter," Juliet complimented, her head tilting. "You were listening to the brothers that entire time weren't you?"

"How did you know?" Camille asked, confused.

"Half witch, remember?" Juliet commented, pushing herself from the wall. "And you are about to do something really stupid aren't you?" Camille didn't answer but simply pursed her lips together. "I want in." Juliet approached the woman with her hand out as if asking for something from the blonde. Camille looked down to Juliet's hand, puzzled, as her hand reached inside her jacket pocket. "Hand it over."

"This is my leverage."

"Yeah, and they'll think you have it but what better than them thinking you have it and you actually having it?" Camille shrugged. "Them thinking you have it and you not having it. They'll be at a loss, still mourning of their possible deaths while you know the truth. You want to make them pay for what they did to you? What that family has done to so many others? Then listen to me."

"How are you so good at this?"

"A millennia of practice." Hesitant but defeated by a vampire years her senior, Camille pulled out the white wooden horse Hope was given as a toy. As Juliet gripped it tightly, she took a trip down memory lane to the time when Klaus was carving the figurine. Art had always been Klaus's hidden talent – something he prided himself on but kept from the world. Though he'd never know it, Juliet had taken some of his art work after he fled an area in fear of being found by his father, and placed them in a few art galleries all over the European coast line. The woman figured they needed to be appreciated somewhere, and at that century, it was the European people who loved to gawk at masterpieces for hours to try and analyze the painter's pain. The paintings, however, came when Klaus was older. Carving pieces of wood into little figurines was a talent he had as a child.

It had been one night when Juliet ran over to the Mikaelson hut after her father had beat her. Her tear stained face glistened in the fire light that warmed the small hut, illuminating the bruises on her face from her father's hand. Both Mikaelson parents were infuriated by this and pondered what to do amongst themselves while the Mikaelson siblings engulfed the young girl in a hug and directed her to their shared room. She stayed the night, feeling safe for the first time in a very long time. And as she slept, Klaus took it upon himself to carve out a small white horse figurine for the girl to take with her in the morning; stating it would keep her safe. Sadly, as much as she wanted to believe that, Juliet knew there was nothing to keep her safe from her father.

Looking up to Camille, Juliet smiled a thank you before she went off in search of the Mikaelsons within their home. Klaus, rightfully so, frantically searched through the shelves and boxes in his study downstairs while Elijah and Hayley watched. It was obvious he was worried about not finding what he was looking for as Juliet walked into the room. At the doorframe, Juliet leaned against the wooden frame, her arms crossing her chest as she watched the Hybrid searching high and low for the figurine. "The pale horse! It's not a constellation, nor is it a Biblical verse. It's a … a trinket I made when we were children. A toy carved from kindling which I gave to Juliet in the hopes of easing her fears." Elijah frowned in confusion, turning to glance at Juliet. The woman offered a blank stare as Elijah's brows furrowed, turning to look at his brother once more.

"I collected the firewood myself. It was fallen branches from everywhere, and…" Elijah's eyes widened in alarm when he realized what Klaus had just figured out. "The horse was made of the white oak…" Klaus, Elijah and Hayley all exchanged horrified glances. "That weapon is here."

As Klaus and Hayley searched frantically for the wooden knight, Juliet occupied Rebekah's room which temporarily held her belongings. Digging through her bags, the woman looked down to find an old scarf given to her by an old friend; a friend who had very close connections with the Mikaelson family. She smiled down to the dark fabric; the cloth feeling worn as it was almost one hundred years old. Still, the woman kept the gift and held it to her face, sniffing the familiar scent from the roaring twenties. It was during this time when the Mikaelson family had made their mark in New Orleans before uprooting, running away from their vampire killing father. After Juliet had saved Marcel from the theater fire, the man became very fond of his heroine; almost immediately falling in love with her heroic act. He wasn't aware of her intentions at the time, and only in the present was he beginning to piece the puzzle together, but Juliet still enjoyed his company even back then.

As she placed the wooden knight within the scarf, the woman pushed the fabric far into her bag, hiding the evidence of her having the artifact. She was clearly aware of someone standing at the doorframe, a little habit that needed to be eradicated if she were to continue living under the Mikaelson roof. Letting out a soft sigh, Juliet looked forward, pushing her dark hair away from her face before turning to see Elijah standing at the door, his hands in his pockets. "We really should stop meeting like this Elijah," Juliet sparked sarcastically, folded her arms across her chest. "What do you want this time? I'm not in the mood to fight knowing there really is something that can potentially not only kill an Original, but me as well.

"I appreciate you allowing Hayley to stay," Elijah mumbled, his focus clearly not within the room.

"Not my house, not my rules," the woman responded, slightly narrowing her eyes to him.

"Still. I appreciate you not creating a ruckus about it."

"Why would I? Us? We? This?" Juliet turn turns pointing between them. "This is nothing; there is nothing between us. What you want to do with Hayley and where you place her is your business." Elijah continued to stare at the ground, his dark eyes glazed over with thought; his face contorted with sorrow.

"She blames my family and herself for Jackson," he mumbled. Juliet let out an annoyed sighed.

"She should." This forced Elijah to look up to the woman, his brows furrowed. "There is nothing but death around this family. It's toxic. I wouldn't expect her to forgive anyone any time soon, especially if she blames herself."

"I don't know what to do." The desperation in his voice struck a chord in Juliet; he honestly did care for the Hybrid mother.

"Give her space to figure things out. She's a mother, meaning she has other priorities besides trying to figure out what exactly the uncle of her daughter is to the family." Elijah stayed quiet, his eyes looking forward and landing on Juliet. Her expression soften but only because she felt sorry for him. Such a powerful vampire and he was allowing love to get in the way of their mission. To even allow a moment of weakness was out of his element and Juliet couldn't help but pity him; yet want to strike him into sense. "I have somewhere to be," Juliet spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "I'll see you later." Juliet began walking toward the doorway, her purse slung over her shoulder. Elijah stopped her; his hand lightly holding onto her wrist. Juliet looked up to the man, feeling his hot breath against her lips.

"And what am I to you?" he whispered weakly. She knew he was reaching out looking for some kind of comfort while he, himself, was mourning the loss of Hayley's love. But Juliet couldn't fall for the charm of Elijah Mikaelson – not again.

"I told you. Nothing," she whispered harshly, her stare sharp. Slipping from his grasp, Juliet continued to make her way out from Rebekah's room, her head held high. An inhaled breath stopped her as she heard Elijah's footsteps shift. "You're not going to allow that witch to live, are you?" the woman inquired, briefly moving her gaze to fall upon him. Though the man hadn't spoken about the witch to Juliet, he wasn't surprised she knew.

"She knows too much." Juliet smiled as her feet moved forward once again. It was refreshing to know Elijah would take care of business and he wasn't a weeping mess after all.

Walking into Marcel's loft, Juliet found the man sitting at the breakfast nook, his fist clutching a glass of Bourbon as his eyes focused on nothing in particular. In deep thought, the man hadn't realized or noticed Juliet stripping off her jacket, throwing it onto the couch. "Looks like someone needs a pick-me-up," the woman harped, placing her hands on his legs. Finally Marcel snapped from his thoughts, setting the glass onto the counter.

"Did you know the Stryx had plans to recruit Davina?" he asked; his tone harsh and eye distrusting.

"Davina Claire?" Juliet inquired. Marcel nodded as the woman comfortably positioned herself on his lap; wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yeah that was the plan."

"What?" Marcel lightly pushed Juliet from his lap, getting to his feet. "How could you do that?"

"Davina Claire once possessed unimaginable power linked to the ancestors. We need her if we want to be unlinked to Klaus." Juliet clarified, her own voice raising.

"Why? Why do we need to pull her into this mess?"

"Because the only person that knows the unlinking spell trusts her. Without her, we don't get unlinked." Marcel quieted, realizing she was right; without Davina, they would constantly live in fear. Letting out a sigh, Marcel sat back down, downing his frustrations with his alcohol. However, the man was unaware Juliet had no knowledge of the Stryx recruiting the young witch; she had previously marked Davina as untouchable. Memories flooded of when Shen Min stated they were after Davina; she should have followed up with his statement as maybe the woman would have been able to hinder and halt the recruitment.

"The Mikaelson's still believe you have nothing to do with this?" Juliet took residence in the chair next to him, pouring her own glass of alcohol as she let out her own sigh.

"Elijah has his suspicions but he's so blinded by Hayley's grief, there's no telling how much will go passed him." Marcel's gaze fell upon Juliet, a brow raised.

"Jackson. That wasn't an order from you was it?" The woman didn't answer but took a sip from her glass. "Damnit Jules, how many more people have to die?"

"However is necessary to ensure our survival."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review; it's very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'. Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'jewelsjaywrites' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	21. Dead Angels pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Dead Angels pt. 1**

Receiving the news in which Davina Claire was recruited into the Stryx was unfortunately news to Juliet Ambrosia. When Marcel revealed that fact, Juliet was caught off guard but majestically covered it up with her quick wit and persuasive tongue, reciting some kind of statement about how they needed the young girl; reality was far from the truth. Aya had originally given that suggestion to Tristan while he was still part of the Stryx and the man had forwarded it to Juliet who turned down the suggestion within a second. Davina Claire was not to be touched nor bothered with what they were doing for reasons no one knew. Not a soul on earth knew Juliet's history with the Claire lineage and the promise Juliet made to protect them; Marcel arriving to Davina's rescue was no coincidence during the Harvest Girl sacrifice.

With her anger high and her thirst higher, Juliet raced to the Davilla Estate where she knew she'd find Aya. Walking into the area, Juliet's eyes narrowed as she spotted Aya, the woman's back turned toward Juliet. As quiet as she could be, Juliet vamp-sped to where Aya was standing only to be greeted by nothing but air. "I figured you'd be coming for me soon." Juliet turned around, her eyes changing to their vampire red blood color, the veins pulsating with blood underneath her skin. "Seems like your little lap dog is more faithful to you than he is this organization."

"I am the organization; a little fact you've never been able to accept," Juliet taunted, her back straightening as she took a few steps toward the other woman. "Maybe it's about time I helped you come to terms with it."

"The organization belongs to all of us."

"That's why there's a hierarchy, right? One where you are not at the top to make or demand orders. So who exactly told you to recruit Davina Claire into our legion of witches? Are the ones we have not good enough? Am I not good enough?" Aya rolled her eyes which only forced Juliet's anger to increase to the point where their surroundings began to shake. "I don't appreciate the attitude from you, nor do I appreciate the disloyalty." In a swift movement, Juliet sped toward Aya, wrapping her manicured fingers around her neck, slamming her against the wall. Holding the woman above her head, Juliet's teeth began to extend, showing her true form. Her hybrid witch side caused Juliet to have multiple fangs; similar to Klaus's fangs.

Before Juliet could sink her teeth into the other woman's jugular, she began to feel a pain within her body – like her blood was boiling. As the pain increased, her power began to dissipate; she dropped Aya as Juliet turned around to see Davina's arm extended toward her, her lips silently moving as the girl chanted a spell causing Juliet's blood to boil. Throwing her own arm up, Juliet counteracted the spell, deflecting it away from her.

"Who the hell are you?" Davina asked, her brows furrowed.

"Juliet Ambrosia," the woman introduced as it was the first time she had ever been face to face with the Claire witch. Davina recognized the name – obviously seen as her face softened and scrunched in confusion.

"I've heard that name before," Davina mentioned, taking a step forward. "My grandmother told me about a witch who swore to protect my family after one of my ancestors saved her from something."

"That's me."

"A lot of good you did when I was about to be sacrificed for the Harvest," Davina spat, her anger obvious.

"Who do you think sent Marcel Gerard to save you?" Instantly, Davina's face softened, her eyes wide with realization and her mouth propped open slightly. "I personally wasn't able to come to your rescue at the time so I had Marcel do it. You're welcome." She was tired of talking and not ripping Aya's head off. Turning to her feet, Juliet looked down to where Aya had been previously and realized the woman had moved. Turning, Juliet spotted Aya with Davina, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Davina here happily offered her services to the Stryx," Aya began, putting a hand on Davina's shoulder. "No one forced her to join us; she did it on her own accord." Davina stared at Juliet, a brow raised as Juliet stared back, afraid of what joining the Stryx might do to the young woman. "Now, let's get to business." Aya turned and began making her way through the corridor, Juliet and Davina following closely behind. Juliet watched intently as they maneuvered around the Estate, making sure there were no traps to get caught in set up by Aya. Rounding the corner, the room showed a large makeshift pool with a deceased individual lying on the floor beside it, her blonde hair soaked with blood. Stopping dead in her tracks, Davina gapped at the dead Ariane, her feet quickly scrambling to rush over to the body.

"What happened to her?" the young girl asked, upset.

"This is what befalls anyone who bargains with Elijah Mikaelson." Juliet's gaze quickly snapped to Aya, her eyes narrowing to slits. "Ariane discovered the weapon that can kill an Original. And since Elijah would never allow anyone to possess so deadly a secret…" Aya didn't need to finish her sentence; Davina knew where she was headed toward. With her eyes filling with tears at her fallen friend, Davina shook her head. "He killed her." Sadly, Davina brushed a lock of blonde hair from her deceased friend.

"She was nice to me," Davina whispered, causing Juliet to roll her eyes.

"Then perhaps you won't mind spending a little more time together." Suddenly, the rest of the Stryx Sisters filed into the room two at a time, each wearing the same dark black cloak with the hood over their hair. Davina stood and watched as the rest of her new coven surrounded them. "You and the others will channel her, search her mind and find the weapon." A black haired witch nodded at Aya's words and the Sisters all kneeled around Arian's body; Davina looked appalled by the request.

"That's a little disrespectful to the dead, don't you think? Not to mention dangerous. If Elijah finds out…"

"Davina," Juliet intercepted the conversation, causing all eyes – including the Sisters – to fall on her. "It is disrespectful and it is dangerous, but with my history with your lineage, do you think I'd allow anything to happen to you." Aya furrowed her brows at the older vampire, confused by her sudden change of opinion but thankful for it. "With knowledge of the weapon we have an upper hand, and if we can locate it, then we'll definitely have the upper hand that we need. Ariane is the only one that can tell us what it is and possibly where. With that information, the Mikaelson's will have to back down." She didn't know what she was doing at this point, it seemed whenever something swings out to left field, Juliet is left to construe something out of thin air in order for her plan to redirect to where it needs to go. Recruiting Davina was never in the outline, but with Aya unpredictable as well as the Mikaelson's, Juliet needed to stay on her toes. I need to get Aya out of the picture, Juliet mentally noted, looking to the woman. "I'll take care of this. You are dismissed."

"If you think …" Aya began but was quickly stopped by Juliet's raised hand, a spell forcing her back into the corridor, slamming into the wall.

"You are dismissed." Aya briefly narrowed her almond shaped eyes at the older vampire before ultimately giving up. The woman knew she was no match against Juliet especially with her kept powers, but Aya made a mental note to find some way of disconnecting Juliet from the Ancestors in order to initiate her extinction. But until then, Aya swiftly spun on her high heel and stomped her way out from the Estate, being met with Marcel Gerard once she reached the sunny day.

With Juliet and Davina, the younger witch looked up to her protector. It was strange to see what her grandmother had described as an 'angel hidden in the devil's clothing' standing in front of her. Juliet didn't seem like someone who fit that description but then again, Davina really didn't know anything about the woman. Tales were told about how Juliet had sworn to protect her family's linage for as long as she lived; other tales followed of when Claire members faced death but miraculously escaped by the skin of their teeth. Avoided stake burnings, public hangings, car wrecks and even random acts of violence – they all lived long enough to face Death and wave a smiling goodbye while they continued to live their long and fulfilled lives.

"What did my family do for you that you gave your life to make sure the rest of us are safe?" the younger witch asked, her arms lazily crossing against her chest. Juliet smiled at her question, knowing it would eventually come up in conversation. Taking in a deep breath, the woman began.

"Vervain, as you know, is one of the unfortunate weaknesses that vampires have. And as I am half vampire, vervain does affect me. A herd of villagers back in the sixteen hundreds had realized what I was and dosed me with it, rendering me defenseless. They kept me hostage for about a month before anyone really realized the 'village's wench' was missing. It was one of your ancestors who helped me out of that dreadful situation and because of that, I vowed to her that I will forever protect her linage for as long as I exist." As Juliet spoke in detail about her misfortunes centuries ago, Davina listened intently, ping-ponging back and forth whether she should believe the vampire or not. Her family had spoken very highly about the legendary vampire/witch hybrid, and even held a day honoring her. But Davina had always been skeptical about such a creature. "Which is why anything you decide to do, I will support you and can assure you that you will be safe."

With her words, Davina looked around her seeing the Stryx witches looking up to her, waiting for Davina to make her choice in either joining them in finding the device to use against the Mikaelson's or not. During her anonymous reign, Juliet had assigned one of her own to watch over the Claire family, reporting back everything and anything they see which could lead to a potentially issue. Davina was the only Claire member who had needed to be in the full care of an Ambrosia Associate but Juliet was willing to do what it took to keep the young girl safe; and so did Marcel. Which was why hearing his voice outside of the Estate didn't surprise Juliet; his argument with Aya causing the woman to smirk.

"I think I'm gonna stay," Davina informed Juliet, her voice stern as if she was not going to take 'no' for an answer. Giving the girl a small nod, Juliet looked toward the Sister Witches and glared at them – a warning that if anything happened to Davina, they'd have to answer to her.

"I won't be far," Juliet informed the young girl before heading through the corridors which led toward the outside. Almost immediately Davina began inquiring what their next move should be. This caused Juliet to smile as the sun welcomed her with its warm rays; Marcel welcoming her with a glare. "Marcel, my dear. What a pleasant surprise," she taunted, flashing a sarcastic smile toward both the man and Aya.

"Why am I not surprised to see you?" Marcel groaned, his eyes rolling. "I thought you told me you were going to handle this?"

"I am handling this. I can't believe I'm saying this but; Aya is right. Having Davina on our side is the absolute best thing at this point to ensure our survival."

"Is this all that this is about? Our survival?" Juliet gave Marcel a look. "What about keeping those you care about safe?"

"Have I ever steered you to a point where you can't trust me?" Marcel looked away for a brief moment before glancing back at Juliet, her expression stern. "Davina will be safe; no one will get to her."

After escorting Marcel back to his loft, explaining in detail what her plan was, Juliet returned to the Mikaelson Compound. Heels clicking against the cement, Juliet listened for voices in the home and found Elijah and Hayley speaking in his study. Raising a brow to the conversation, the woman began making her way toward the study; quickly coming up with a way to get Hayley even more infuriated with the Mikaelson family. If all went according to plan, Hayley would pursue what Juliet assumed would be revenge against the Stryx; an organization which she was tired of being associated with. With each step she took up the staircase, Juliet came up with multiple reasons as to why she would rather vanquish all the members to continue on her existence on earth without that responsibility. The plan she had cooking up would surely ensure such ideas.

Rounding the corner, Juliet glanced inside the study as Elijah pulled out an ornately carved wooden scroll cover out of a desk drawer. Catching his eye, Elijah looked up to Juliet, surprised by her appearance. However, Juliet's attention was pulled to the scroll; an item she had been searching centuries for. Now knowing Elijah held possession of the artifact, Juliet knew her plan was going to work and smirked at the thought of it.

"To answer your question Hayley, Elijah and Aya have history," Juliet answered, her attention finally being pulled from the script over to the woman. Elijah, embarrassed by the truth, cleared his throat while avoiding eye contact with the mother.

"You and her had a thing?" Hayley asked, her arms folded tightly against her chest.

"He obviously has a type; passionate, fearless; an outcast," Juliet continued, her legs taking her further into the room.

"I invited her to join a … rather elite company. I determined she was perfectly tailored to bear the responsibility of an immortal life." With a pause, Elijah sighed. "I made her like me."

Hayley nodded in understanding. "She was one of the first Stryx members."

"We cared for one another deeply." As the man continued speaking about his previous relationship with Aya, Juliet couldn't help but roll her eyes in disgust. Hearing about his emotions for other women were just as bad as watching him fawn over them; especially when it came to Aya. Juliet had loathed Aya even before Elijah decided to turn her into a vampire. There had been something about the woman that Juliet just did not like. "Together, we created a fellowship unburdened by the limitations of man. It was the pursuit of a glorious new world." Elijah sighed. "Then Father…"

Juliet's brow rose at the memory. It was one she remembered well as it was her who directed Mikael to his children that evening. Accompanied by men Juliet had turned for the purpose of building an army for the Eldest Vampire, the woman watched the mayhem take place from afar; taking witness as the army of vampires ripped and burned the village apart.

"Led by the unquenchable desire to slay his children, Mikael descended, accompanied by a small army. He lay to waste everything that I build. So…we had no choice but to run."

"And Aya refused to follow a coward so she stayed where Tristan found her and rescued her like the dog that she is," Juliet finished for Elijah, bored of the conversation.

"And in time," Elijah continued harshly, sending a glare toward Juliet. "Beneath his corrupted guidance, they made the Stryx what they are today; a hive of depraved and ignorant savages." Once again the woman rolled her eyes but was, however, relieved to know Elijah knew nothing of her own hand in the organization.

"And she's never forgiven you for leaving her," Juliet concluded, folding her arms. "Seems like a pattern, doesn't it?"

Ignoring her remark, Elijah leaned against the ledge of his desk, looking down toward the scroll in his hands with a sad expression. "I'm not entirely certain I've ever forgiven myself," he spoke softly, his eyes finding Juliet's. Unbeknownst to Juliet, Elijah had meant his statement for both women; Aya and herself. In his millennia of existence there were very little regrets the man held; a trait one learns after existing for so long. They stared for another brief moment before Hayley spoke up, breaking their gaze.

"Well, given all that…how exactly do you plan on keeping her distracted?" Hayley asked with a sigh. Elijah held up the scroll before he turned to leave.

"With a little salt in an old wound." Without another word, the man left the women behind, both watching as he scurried off to find Aya. Juliet raised a brow, her lips puckered, as Hayley groaned and went to walk out from the room.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," Hayley whispered as she rounded the corner, making her way to her own room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

Also; if you're on tumblr, my _**new**_ username is 'jewelsjaywrites' and I do take requests for graphics/manips/character aesthetics. I also review original/fanfiction work and edit. Thanks again.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	22. Dead Angels pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Dead Angels pt. 2**

Once Juliet arrived at the church, the Stryx associates had already entered the facility, watching as Elijah and Aya stood on opposite sides of the caged platform, sending glares toward the other. The scroll resided in the Original's hand, and it was to stay there until midnight; at least, Elijah intended to hold onto it until such time. If everything went according to plan, there would be a new leader; one fit enough to rule valleys. Marcel, unamused by the pissing contest between the older vampires, rolled his eyes as the Stryx members cheered on their longtime friend. The ridiculousness of the matter forced his head to shake and a bout of laughter to bellow out from his mouth, his chest bobbing up and down.

"We're really gonna do this? Oldest, most sophisticated society of vampires in the world, and we settle our disputes like kids on the playground at recess?"

"It's pathetic." All heads turned to the darkness where Juliet walked out from. At the sight of the woman, Aya rolled her eyes while Elijah stared in confusion. Everyone continued to stare as Juliet walked into the fighting cage, her hands stuck in her pockets.

"The infamous leader coming to claim the scroll?" Aya inquired, her obvious annoyance dripping in her tone. Elijah glanced to Aya, still confused with the woman's words. Aya saw this and realized the Original vampire was not aware of Juliet's status within the Stryx; his own organization. "Oh this is priceless," Aya continued, despite a warning from Juliet. "However, I'll leave it to you, Juliet, to inform our dear Elijah how you've been playing Puppet Master all these years." Elijah's head snapped toward Juliet, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Juliet? Is this true?" Taking a step forward, Elijah's grip on the scroll lessened. Juliet noticed this as her eyes briefly averted toward it; wanting to make sure she had it in her eyesight at all times.

She didn't answer – right away that is. Instead, the woman exchanged glances with Marcel for a quick second before she found Elijah's deafening stare. "Fine," the woman revealed. "Yes, it has been me all along taking care of your failed leadership and transformed this organization into what you call 'savage'. Of course, back then I couldn't very well take charge as I was not from your blood line … so, I picked Tristan up from the rocks you dumped him on and trained him to be a better leader you would have never been. I took this group of vampires - which you abandoned - and made it _my_ own. Call it your gift to me for leaving that night." As the information fed to him continued, Elijah's fury grew. All this time and the real enemy was living under his roof, sleeping in his sister's bed, drinking his expensive bourbon. Blinded by what he thought was an unforgotten love, Elijah realized he really wasn't as careful with Juliet like he thought he was being.

"Oh come on Elijah, don't act like you're surprised," Aya instigated, her mouth twisting into a sarcastic smile. "You must have known on some level Juliet was not exactly who she said she was. I mean, I've been part of the Stryx for so long and I still don't trust the wench." Juliet's eyes narrowed into slits at the woman's words, wanting nothing more than to feel the bones constructing her neck breaking under her fingers.

"Your commentary isn't necessary Aya; in fact, it's rather tiresome now. But, by all means, I'm not here to stop you from trying to gain the power you've been wanting all this time. Be my guest," Juliet barked, her arms folding against her chest as the two women glared at each other. Aya's brows furrowed as Juliet spoke; confused as to why she was eager to hand over the crown knowing the cunning Heretic for as long as she did, Aya knew Juliet was up to something. "May the best man or woman win," Juliet finished, nodding to Marcel. The woman turned to leave the cage but was stopped by Elijah's booming voice calling for her to stop.

"We are not finished," he demanded, taking a step closer to the departing woman. "You came into our lives after centuries of silence to not only lie, but stay under my roof with the knowledge that you were working and sleeping with the enemy."

"Correction," Juliet interrupted, whipping around to face the Original. "I slept with Tristan in the past, that all ended once I realized he was going behind my back and using the organization for his personal gain. And I never lied to you. If you had come to me with the correct questions, I would have told you about my affiliations."

"Really?" Elijah inquired in disbelief.

"Really. I told you before that I never intend on lying to you." The two glared at each other, creating a harsh tension. Elijah took another step forward, loosening his grip on the scroll. Both Juliet and Marcel noticed this as Aya began laughing. "I don't appreciate the theatrics Aya," Juliet spat. "And believe me, when I say you will get yours, but today I'm intrigued to watch you get your ass kicked one way or another." Aya snarled, her smile quickly fading into a scowl while her eyes narrowed toward Juliet. However, Elijah had his own plans.

"Actually, Aya, if you wouldn't mind. I would like to have this round with Juliet," he stated, setting the scroll down onto the chair behind him, setting his jacket over top of it. Marcel's eyes stayed glued to where the scroll was being kept while Juliet let out a sarcastic laugh. Aya, putting her hands up, happily made her way out of the cage, closing the door behind her.

"You really want to do this now?" Juliet asked; a little offended Elijah was calling her out. "This isn't supposed to be a battle between you and I; it's supposed to be a pissing contest between you and yet another one of your many lovers -"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Elijah bellowed, his finger pointing toward her. "Stop holding that against me!" Juliet's eyes widened for a brief second as the man yelled; impressing her. For centuries she had witnessed his malicious personality from afar and through the eyes of others; never receiving the spectrum of his anger personally. This time, Juliet rather enjoyed seeing him eyes rage with anger and disappointment. "None of this is my fault; if you would have just come to me after your transition things would have been a lot different."

"Not your fault?" Juliet repeated, her own ager flaring up. The woman took a step forward, her eyes narrowing. "Who was the one who dared me to enter that cave in the first place, Elijah?" The man's brow rose, his hand falling to his side while he continued his aggressive stance. "Who was the one who claimed to have been in the cave before; the cave which was known to harbor mythical creatures? You pressured me into conquering my fear of the darkness and the mystery of that cave and look what had happened." As an aging vampire and millennia of memories being held within one cranium, Juliet knew there were certain periods of time blocked to make room for all of the incoming information. And though his mother had done a fantastic job in opening his eyes to some of the memories he had kept hidden from him, Juliet wished Ester would have shown him the memory of Elijah sentencing Juliet to death; unbeknownst to him.

Nevertheless, Elijah couldn't remember; he merely remembered the blood, being afraid of what was coming and leaving with Rebekah pulling him away. Juliet stood where she was, her nostrils flared with anger and her eyes dripping into the terrifying red vampire color. "If you want to fight, we'll fight. But don't for one second believe we are fighting because of me; this was all you." He didn't move. Instead, Elijah froze, his brows furrowed as his mind tried to scramble itself for the truth. Was he really the cause of her death? Was Hayley correct in stating everyone they touch dies? Aya, getting impatient walked into the cage once again as she let out an exaggerated huff. "Big bad Elijah Mikaelson," Juliet spoke, taking a step back showing she was not in the mood to fight. "More like _coward._ "

"This is your issue Elijah; you allow others to get in your head easily when you should be reacting." In a swift movement, Aya gripped onto Juliet's body, pinning her against the fencing. With her hand around the Hybrid's neck, Aya raised her other arm, cocking it back for a forceful punch until both women were knocked onto the ground – Elijah included. Confused, all three vampires rose to their feet only to find Marcel standing on the balcony with the Stryx Charter in his hands.

"I thought you three were gonna talk each other to death. But, since this is _my_ city, I say we play by _my_ rules. So, catch me if you can. If not, come midnight, _I'm_ in charge." With one last smile, Marcel sped away without another word, leaving Elijah, Aya and Juliet in shock at the unexpected turn of events. Or rather, Juliet mimicked her surprise as Marcel was exactly the man she had trained for such a thing.

* * *

"Just make sure you have that damned Charter with you come midnight so we can be done with all the theatrics; I need Elijah trusting me again and I want Aya out of the picture." Ending the call, Juliet let out a soft but exasperated sigh. What she thought would be an easy and done with plan turned out to be even more complicated than she had imagined. Of course, it shouldn't have been a surprise to the woman as the Mikaelson's were full of surprises and they weren't necessarily stupid either. Juliet knew eventually her affiliation with the Stryx would come to light and soon, her affiliation with much older and stronger powers would come to light as well. But in the interim, the woman knew she had to continue playing the game whether she liked it or not.

Entering the Saint James infirmary, a man played a beautiful jazz number on the piano residing in the far corner of the building. On the other side, Elijah sat quietly with a glass of scotch in hand. In the other, he held a string of gold Mardi Gras beads; mindlessly running his fingers over them while he waited. After a brief moment, the man turned to investigate his uneasy feeling finding Juliet standing at the doorway, staring.

"You don't seem all that concerned," Juliet pointed out, walking further into the room.

"Well, I have my sources searching for Marcel. They won't be long." Elijah faced forward once again, dropping the golden beads onto the bar counter. "Still, I can't imagine that this turn of events is at all a surprise to you." He was right and this told Juliet the man was at a point where he no longer trusted her; with good reason. However, Juliet wasn't an enemy to the family and one way or another, Juliet would prove it to him.

"Not necessarily, no," Juliet answered honestly, rounding the counter corner. Placing herself in front of the Original vampire, the woman allowed her palms to lazily rest against the marble counter, her eyes patronizing. "Of course, Marcel is very popular with the locals. You understand that if he seeks refuge in any one of the many residences around here, neither you nor Aya may enter." Elijah hesitated for a moment having obviously been bothered by the notion before.

"Why only come now?" Elijah asked; his grasp on his glass loosening. "Why, after all these years, intersect yourself in our lives now? And please … the truth." Juliet kept her gaze on him, emotionless. The real and true answer as to why she had waited was a truth that could not have been revealed just yet; however, there were other reasons.

"By the time I was ready to face the lot of you, I was already too much affiliated with the Stryx; an organization who vowed to shun you. If I wanted to keep my power with them, I needed to stay away. But the amount of time I spent hating you for what you had done to me, I understand now, should have been spent forgiving you. You weren't aware of the werewolves living within that cave and you were newly turned into a monster in which you had no idea the amount of power you had; there was no saving me. I will always be in Klaus's debt as his actions were noble, but I know it wasn't your fault." Hearing the words finally fly from her lips caused a sense of peace in her heart as Elijah's expression softened. "I forgive you Elijah."

The Original rose to his feet, his gaze still glued to Juliet as his legs walked around the counter. Standing in front of Juliet, Elijah lightly placed a hand on her cheek, moving her hair from her face. The woman didn't move but kept her gaze linked with his. Her lips parted as her breathing increased from the sudden closeness. His reaction wasn't what she had expected. Knowing Elijah, Juliet figured he'd respond with some kind of sarcastic remark resurrecting his ego in an attempt to intimidate the woman. Instead, Elijah's affectionate touch sent shivers down her spine. Regardless of how many times Juliet wanted to fight her urges; the emotions which coursed through her body, anyone with a heart and an understanding brain would know it was hard to forget and resist your first love.

Elijah leaned in; lightly pressing his lips against Juliet's feeling a sudden wave of familiarity. Had anyone told him he'd be holding his first love tightly in his arms once again as their lips moved in sync, Elijah would have deemed them crazy. The very thought of the woman had crossed his mind so many times throughout the long years, and now, having her back in his life during a time of uncertainty and pain was rather confusing. Hayley had been distance since the death of her husband and Elijah was seeking comfort elsewhere. And this Juliet figured.

Nevertheless, Juliet returned his kiss as she placed her own palm against his cool cheek. It was an odd sensation that waved over her as her other arm snaked around his neck; she had originally spoke with the vampire in an attempt to gain his trust back and yet, she began to feel some kind of beating in her once broken heart. Her darkened mind began to slowly open up a bit as their tongues danced together; shivers running down her back. It was the type of kiss one would see in an old Hollywood movie where the girl was expected to raise her foot up, indicating how much she enjoyed the kiss. Instead, Juliet pulled away from the kiss and stared up longingly at the Original vampire, her lips still parted. "I know where he is," she spoke softly as she reluctantly stepped back.

* * *

In the French Quarter streets, Elijah pulled out his cellphone as he looked up to the home Juliet instructed Marcel would be occupying. With a raised brow, the man held the device to his ear; instantly Marcel picked up. "Well, this little escapade has been very cute indeed, Marcel. Why don't you come outside and give me the charter?" the Original inquired, more so commanding the vampire. Marcel, who was sitting inside the home, let out a soft but sarcastic laugh.

"Mmm, no. No, I'm fine right where I am. I got about three minutes until I'm the new Grand Poobah. Until then, good luck trying to find me." Elijah, rolling his eyes, let out a sigh as Juliet smiled beside him. She had always admired the way Marcel was – his attitude toward everything. Even when he was completely clueless to everything around him, the man kept a hard exterior.

"Look outside," Elijah instructed. Marcel's satisfied smirk was instantly wiped off his face as he turned his head toward the window. Standing to his feet, the man walked toward the window. "It's not difficult to track your enemies when you have a powerful Hybrid witch on your side." Marcel pulled back the curtain from the window, surprised to see Juliet standing patiently besides Elijah. The woman looked up to Marcel, her usual hard glare shooting up. However this one was different; her brow twitched and Marcel caught it.

"Well in that case, good luck getting in without an invitation," the man responded, his sarcastic demeanor immediately showing again.

"If you think I'm above burning this place to the ground, you are gravely mistaken." Juliet turned her gaze to him, her brows furrowed tightly at his words. Whether he was bluffing or not, she couldn't tell, but there was no way in hell she would allow Elijah to burn down another building – killing another innocent being.

"Well that's not very civilized, is it?" Marcel taunted, his arm resting against the window frame. His eyes still lingered on Juliet, waiting for instructions, however, Juliet's eyes shifted to her left which told Marcel to shift his gaze further. From a different angle, Marcel was able to see the large crowd of Stryx vampires heading their way and his expression shifted.

"Outside. Now," Elijah commanded once again hanging up his phone. Marcel grabbed the charter and tapped it nervously against his hands in front of the window where both Elijah and Juliet could see. Then, a friendly looking middle-aged woman opened the door to the house and looked to the both of them.

"Elijah? Juliet? Please come inside," the woman invited with a smile. Juliet's legs immediately began walking toward the home while Elijah, hesitant, scanned his surroundings for a brief moment before he followed closely behind Juliet. The man walked into the home as Juliet stood by the doorframe, keeping her eyes out toward the Stryx vampires. Aya, looking annoyed and betrayed; stared back at Juliet with such hatred; Juliet simply smiled at her before she rushed off with her vampire speed.

Elijah, rather displeased with not finding Marcel within the home, was not pleased to find Juliet missing and Aya waiting for him by the corner. "It's midnight, Elijah. Time's run out. According to our own laws, the contest is complete." As her words trailed off, Marcel and Juliet appeared behind the Original vampire, Marcel sporting a confident smile as he tightly held onto the charter.

"Guess that makes me the winner," he spoke smugly – Juliet resisting an eye roll from his overzealous behavior.

"Ridiculous. This wasn't a contest. This was evasion," Elijah fought, his dark eyes glaring toward Juliet.

"I had a little time to read your charter. The Ludum Regale was never meant to be just a fistfight. Aspiring leaders face off in a contest that requires cunning. Why? Because you want a leader with more brains than brawn. Reason I beat you all is because I know every nook and cranny in the Quarter. Underground tunnels, secret passageways between properties … and, since I'm so charming, I get invited everywhere." Elijah became more furious by the moment as Marcel explained why he won the position as Stryx Leader. Juliet watched as Elijah moved to plunge his fist into Marcel's chest; stopping him. Appearing in front of Marcel, Juliet's hand palmed Elijah's fist, holding it tight enough to break a few small bones. "Hey you kill me, you are in violation of your own damn charter. Nobody's gonna follow your rules if you can't follow them yourself."

"Why?" Elijah asked quietly as Marcel spoke, his pleading eyes looking down to Juliet. As she held onto his fist for a brief moment longer, the woman harshly stared back, pressing all of her strength into his large hand.

"It was time for the Stryx to have a leader who wouldn't resort to such … theatrics. Plus," Juliet continued, releasing his fist. "I keep my word, and I promised Marcel he'd be king of New Orleans. And with Klaus throwing a temper tantrum previously and taking the crown, I gave Marcel another one." The two stood where they were; Elijah trying his best to get a read on his former lover. "No hard feelings Elijah; this war has brought out the worst in everyone." Elijah sneered at Juliet, but before he could react, Aya placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Let it go Elijah," the woman spoke softly, a hint of defeat in her voice. Elijah hesitated for a long moment before taking a step back, showing his own defeat in the matter. Seeing this, Marcel also took a step back and addressed the large crowd of Stryx vampires surrounding them.

"I'm not the strongest one here, but I won the game. I've been watching the Mikaelsons my whole life; studied them since I was a kid. That's how I drove them out of New Orleans in the first place." Juliet's eyes rolled, knowing full well he was not fully behind the Mikaelson's fleeing the city. "I rebuilt this city in _my_ image under _my_ rules; offered alliances to all of my friends and got rid of everybody else. This is _my_ city because I took it! That is what a leader does! If this prophecy that you're all afraid of is gonna happen, it's gonna happen here, on _my_ streets. And if we're gonna stop it from killing us all, who's a better leader that me?" Elijah, following close with Juliet's actions, scoffed and rolled his eyes to the younger vampire's words.

"This is absurd."

"Marcel has won," Aya began, unsurprisingly okay with the new leader. "Better to stand with him and fight to live than stand with you. You'll be little more than an afterthought." Scowling at Elijah, Aya turned to Juliet and gave a curt nod. Juliet, happy with the way things are going, turned to address the rest of the Stryx.

"To the new leader of the Stryx; Marcel Gerard."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	23. Dead Angels pt 3

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Dead Angels pt. 3**

In the amount of time Juliet Ambrosia has been alive, there are a few lifetime mottos she would keep close to heart. One of them pertained to the aftermath of success; _once you feel the brilliance of success, bask in it because there will be someone there to try and knock it down._ With the worst of the war still to come, the woman decided she would take it upon herself to give a reward for the way the night had turned out. Marcel Gerard was the new leader of the Stryx – a man she had entrusted almost everything with; a man who she highly admired and appreciated. For as long as they remained associates, Juliet knew she could count on Marcel to do the right thing whether or not the right thing benefited him. For example, giving the crown over to Klaus; a selfless act which, in turn, granted him something bigger – more power.

They were – what humans called it – a power couple; or something resembling as such.

Juliet and Marcel were not a couple; both neither identified the other as their partner in life. Things were a little more complicated; however, whenever life got in the way of their happiness, the pair always found themselves falling back in sync. Their little stunt with the Stryx was just another one of those moments where they would connect to help each other out only Juliet was staying in town instead of leaving like she normally would. After Marcel and Juliet left a dumbfounded and pissed off Elijah, they duo returned to his loft where they joined for a drink at his bar area. Their glasses clinked together after a brief toast to the new leader and both parties sipped on the expensive bourbon.

"How do you think Aya is really taking the shift in leadership?" Marcel asked as he felt his body loosen up. Juliet shrugged, not exactly caring what the other woman felt about anything.

"She might not be too happy with it, but in her opinion, she'd rather stand by me – an enemy – than stand next to Elijah." Marcel knew she had a point; Aya hated Elijah probably more than Juliet did. "Besides, I just needed everyone to be distracted from the whole White Oak ordeal while I figured out what exactly I'm going to do about it."

"I still don't understand why you can't just tell them what you're really up to; do you really think they wouldn't understand why you have to do certain things?"

"Please Marcel; this is the Mikaelson's we're talking about. If they found out that their enemy is far beyond anything they can handle … hell, I don't know what they would do." Juliet's gaze fell forward as her mind traveled to places far away. "No; they must be kept in the dark. And no matter how much they might hate me in the meantime, I need to make sure that my own plan is executed properly." Marcel shrugged, knowing there was no talking Juliet out of the way she normally did things. Being such an old entity, the woman still appropriated some of the old way of life into the modern day rituals. "Either way, we're not here to dwell on the war that's coming, we're here to celebrate the new ' _Grand Poobah'_ ," Juliet spoke, holding her glass up for another toast. Marcel smiled at her words; he found his modern vocabulary sneaking into Juliet's Victorian vernacular quite funny. As they clinked their glasses once again, Juliet's cell phone began vibrating. Looking to who the caller was, the woman's brow rose to find Camille on the opposite end.

Getting to her feet, the woman answered the phone to find Camille's exasperated voice trembling, but oddly confident. "Aurora." Juliet, confused from the mentioned of an individual who was supposed to be out of the picture, questioned the blonde. "Aurora is plotting something against the family. Davina just called me and told me one of her witch friends, who found me to steal the fake White Oak, was working with Aurora." Closing her eyes, the woman let out a small breath of air in an attempt to calm her anger. _And there went my success high._

"I'll take care of things," Juliet informed the blonde before hitting the red 'end' feature on her phone. Turning to find Marcel staring at her, puzzled, the woman grabbed her coat. "Go to Saint James Infirmary; I'm positive there is where you will begin to piece together how to conduct the Associates."

* * *

With the way the night had been left off, Juliet was highly surprised when she was able to walk through the Mikaelson Compound doors without trouble. Shaking her head to this, the woman wondered if the family truly cared about their fates or had the weight of the world began to cause their minds to deteriorate. Nevertheless, Juliet was on a mission to find her sire intact and safe. Her life still balanced in his hands and though she knew that would be changing soon, Juliet still needed to make sure he was left alone until then.

Moving her hair behind her ear, Juliet listened for voices inside the home but was surprised to find Klaus standing in the courtyard's bar, staring right at her. She wondered if Elijah had informed her of the day's events and the truth of what she really had been up to all the years of silence. By the way he looked at her, Juliet guessed Elijah had told Klaus everything, including how she helped Marcel become the new leader of the Stryx. Klaus, already infuriated by his own unsuccessful day, charged toward the woman – fangs bared and eyes turned Hybrid yellow. In a shift movement, Juliet raised her hand; fingers extended, and magically stopped the Hybrid from attacking her.

"Now, now Klaus. I know what this might look like but you are my sire and I am here to ensure your safety."

"By making a potential enemy leader of a group notorious for coming after us?"

"For the record, the Stryx never went after anyone; Tristan did. And I'd think you out of anyone would understand why I did this." As she spoke, Elijah joined them in the courtyard, his brows furrowed with a drink in hand. Klaus had resisted his urge to rip Juliet apart and stepped back which in turn allowed Juliet to drop her hand. "Despite my opinion about have Elijah as the leader once again, Aya and the rest of them would never follow _you."_ Juliet directed her words to Elijah, emphasizing the fact that Elijah screwed up. "I gave them someone they would follow; a true leader … someone taught by you." She then directed her words to Klaus. "Marcel is on my side; I am on your side. I really am not the enemy here."

"Why wouldn't you just tell us what you were planning?" Elijah inquired, his brows furrowed.

"Because I know you; the lot of you would want to either intervene somehow or stop me. And I like to do my bidding myself without much help from others. There's a bit of a sweet delight in the end when everyone realizes what I had been up to this whole time and I enjoy that feeling." Juliet spoke with a small smile, knowing full well the Mikaelson brothers knew exactly what she was talking about. "Now, I am here because a certain song bird informed me that Aurora might still be in the picture." The brothers exchanged glances; silently inquiring between each other who was it that informed Juliet. "It doesn't matter who told me only that I know now. And I'm assuming you all have a plan to stop her?"

"Freya is in the process of locating her; yes," was all Elijah had said, pushing Juliet to realize the brothers had no idea what they were going to do about her. Nevertheless, the woman still held some kind of faith in the brothers as they did always manage to get themselves out of harm's way without her help.

"Aurora's involvement changes everything. If Aya and the Stryx had the oak, we could at least be certain Elijah was not the target. But with the weapon in Aurora's hands…" Klaus trailed off, his head shaking at his annoyance. "I should have killed her when I have the chance." Juliet smiled at his words as she took a seat at the bar, pouring herself some of their very expensive alcohol.

"I do wonder which one of us she'll try and kill first. You broke her heart, I… broke her mind. And you," Elijah pointed toward Juliet who was a bit caught off guard by his sudden acknowledgement. "I suppose we all share the sin of Tristan's unceremonious burial at sea."

"It's normally we who pose the threat to our intimates," Klaus grimaced hilariously. "It's an odd feeling, the roles reversed. I always did loathe irony." Juliet smiled at them, loving the fact that they were on the opposing side this time. Seeing them squirm a bit told them they did indeed still have a soul despite the many years of victims haunting their minds.

"I'm going to check with Freya to see if she has gotten anything so far," Elijah spoke, excusing himself from them and made his way up toward where Freya resided. Juliet's dark eyes watched as Elijah rose up the steps and disappeared into one of the many rooms occupying the second floor. As she was occupied watching him, Klaus kept his eyes on her.

"Who told you about Aurora?" Klaus asked, his arms crossed against his chest. For a moment Juliet kept her gaze high where Elijah once was, contemplating whether or not she should reveal her relationship with Camille. However, Juliet prided herself in speaking the truth, whether it was direct or a riddle and she intended to keep her reputation that way. Letting out a soft sigh, her eyes blinked and moved to her sire.

"Camille," she confessed, setting the glass down onto the bar counter. Klaus's eyes widened with anger.

"She is newly turned…"

"Exactly Klaus, she is a newly turned vampire who needs guidance; someone to show her what it really is like to be a vampire. You weren't exactly her first choice but I understood and still understand her emotions. You should be happy it was me she chose as anything that happens with her, I can keep you updated." Klaus listened intently and knew she was right; whether he liked it or not. He hated knowing Juliet was somewhere out there all this time and only now had she decided to show up; years of experience. He wondered if she was still that innocent, sweet child somewhere deep down or had the many years of tragedy influence her differently. "Allow her some time to come around, Klaus. It might take ten years but what is that to us?"

"You might be right," Klaus finally spoke after he took a moment to sit across from her. Just as Juliet was going to give him some more friendly advice, her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Extracting it, the woman noticed Marcel's name and face popped up on her screen causing a brow to rise. "Something wrong?" Juliet looked up to Klaus and held up a finger before she jumped off from her seat and began making her way out of the Mikaelson Compound.

"What happened?" Juliet answered, hoping nothing went wrong with his new leadership.

"Davina is what happened; Aya is planning on using her more in hopes that Davina can severe our ties with the Mikaelsons." Letting out a soft breath of air, Juliet felt relieved as Marcel spoke.

"Yes Marcel, that was and still is the plan."

"Now that I'm leader, I can make that not happen, right?" Rolling her eyes, Juliet shook her head as she leaned against a brick wall. Moving the conversation outside into an alley way allowed Juliet to magically shield herself from eavesdroppers. "I mean, now that I'm the Grand Poobah, I can make sure Davina isn't involved."

"You can, yes. And I'm not going to lie to you Marcel, you have all the power in the world when it comes to the Stryx; you say jump, they ask how high. You say speak, they'll say how much. But let me explain something to you; Davina is the only one that can get us that incantation on how to severe the links. Once the links are severe that means that no one – no vampire – has to worry about an Original vampire dying. The prophecy will end and factions will no longer exist. Leaving Davina out of this will only bring the war tenfold." Juliet understood his silence on the other end; he was contemplating her words. "Listen Marcel, I know how much you care about her. Me telling you to rescue her; I didn't know the connection you would hold with her but I'm glad you found someone to hold that connection with. But sooner or later you have to learn that she's no longer a child but a powerful witch that will have many purposes in life despite the Ancestors banishing her."

"I'm just scared for her."

"I know. But have I ever let you down?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	24. Heart Shaped Box pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Heart Shaped Box pt. 1**

That night Juliet had slept better than she had in awhile. Whether it was due to Marcel being in control of the Stryx and she no longer needed to worry about the status of the Associates or if it was because she knew her own plan was trucking along; regardless, Juliet quite enjoyed waking up to the sun's rays sauntering through her blinds. Her brown eyes fluttered as her arms stretched above her head – her spine cracking under the thick and expensive blankets Rebekah had owned. Staying in the Mikaelson Compound overnight wasn't what she had imagined her night to be like, but after her phone conversation with Marcel, Niklaus had found her with a worried look. The man believed it was Camille who was in trouble; calling Juliet to find some kind of consolation. A wave of relief filled his heart when Juliet assured him it was nothing and it was something she could handle.

To her surprise, Niklaus invited her back in to accompany him for another drink. What his agenda was, Juliet was unsure of, but the woman obliged and happily returned to the courtyard's bar area with a smile on her face and glass in hand. It hadn't occurred to her until then how much she had been drinking since being around the Mikaelson's; they surely had quite the affect on her already. Nevertheless, the woman stayed where she was and laughed with Klaus like two old friends reminiscing on good times. They spoke about their losses – the pain that came with the consequences of becoming a vampire. They spoke about the smiles and laughter that they had experienced whether it was maniacal or heartfelt. They spoke about memories they shared and lanes they were walking on simply because it popped up into their minds. For the first time in a very long time, Juliet had a normal night.

Sitting up, Juliet's smile faltered when she realized Freya accompanied the room with her. The blonde girl sat at Rebekah's vanity, her eyes on Juliet; threatening. It took every ounce in her to not roll her eyes at the experienced witch as Juliet pushed the blankets off from her body, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Freya darling, I'm not sure how much your dear aunt Dahlia taught you about manners, but it is rude to enter a room while someone is sleeping without notice," Juliet spoke sarcastically, pulling on one of Rebekah's black robes. "One would think you're plotting."

"Friend or foe?" the blonde questioned. However, with those words being the only form of contact she was offering, Juliet raised a brow at her and huffed.

"This isn't how you play twenty questions."

"Are you a friend or foe?" Freya repeated, however this time the girl stood to her feet, walking closer to Juliet.

"I understand, seeing as I never met you personally before all this, that you would be protective of your family, especially the brothers. But let me give you a quick history lesson; I was their second sister regardless of blood. They welcomed me in when we were children while you were learning how to properly handle your magic." Freya's glare only grew harder as Juliet spoke. Realizing she probably should push another witch; the woman let out a soft sigh and apologized. "What Dahlia did was unacceptable and inhumane. She should have never taken you away from your family; you were just a child. But now you have them back after a thousand years and you're trying to make it seem like you were always there. I admire you for that; I admire you for coming back right away. But like you, I had reasons as to why I couldn't come back. I'm sure you can understand that." Freya's glare lessened little by little until her eyes soon became pooled with tears threatening to fall. "To answer your question, I am a friend and I will always be a friend." With a nod, Freya wiped away her tears and offered Juliet a smile.

"You know all these years I wished I could have been with them but I only got to see them once in a very rare blue moon. You, on the other hand, had people watching them…"

"To make sure they were safe while I attended to my own needs," Juliet interrupted, ensuring Freya didn't get the wrong idea.

"Well then, I guess I should be saying thank you for keeping them safe," the girl spoke, her head falling a bit as her face fell. "I'm sorry for approaching you like this."

"Its fine Freya, like I said, I understand. Just next time, please don't watch me sleep." Freya's lips curved into a light smile at the woman's words before she went to leave the room. As she opened the door, Elijah appeared; his fist in the air mid-knock.

"Freya … not the face I was expecting," he spoke, his eyes searching the room finding Juliet in the corner rolling her eyes.

"Anyone else want to join the slumber party?" Juliet sarcastically spoke as she ventured toward Rebekah's closet looking for clothes to wear for the new day. Freya walked off while Elijah entered the room, closing the door behind him. This didn't concern Juliet in the slightest as it wasn't the first time Elijah had entered without permission, an agenda hidden behind his dark stare. "And what, might I ask, has granted me the honor to deem a visit from the noble Elijah Mikaelson so early in the morning?" the woman asked, her sarcasm continuing as her hands glided through the many racks of collected clothing items. Juliet had settled on a black sheer blouse which puckered at the shoulders, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and red Mary-Jane heels; one of the perks of being a vampire was not feeling the pain of wearing heels all day like a human would. Setting the clothing on the bed, Elijah walked over to the vanity where he picked up one of Rebekah's vintage perfume bottles.

"I've come to apologize." Juliet stopped in her tracks, her head snapping to the man with a look of awe. Elijah Mikaelson, the noble one, really lived up to his reputation. "I should have known that you out of all people wouldn't do anything to harm this family. We took you in; we kept you safe as best as we could from your monstrous father. You were like a sister to use growing up and then so much more later in life. You were my first love and I should have never believed for a second that you would have been an enemy."

"Elijah please …"

"No Juliet; listen to me. This prophecy has us all on edge; it's hard to determine who is against us and who is with us. But you helped us already with Tristan, despite being the true leader behind the Stryx. And you certainly did choose the right person to lead them now. I'm sure anything else you have concocted in that brilliant brain of yours is all to ensure that my family is safe and for that I truly apologize for the way I acted." Juliet stood where she was as he spoke, listening intently. She wondered what he had been doing the prior evening for him to seek her acceptance. Had he spoken to Marcel? Would Marcel give her up so easily?

"Elijah your apologies aren't necessary," the woman started as she stripped off her robe, exposing herself in just a bra and underwear. Elijah, unprepared for the sight, turned his face away as she dressed. "In fact, like I was telling your sister, it is understandable the way all of you behaved. I'm not holding anything against the lot of you and you all shouldn't either." Juliet, noticing Elijah had looked away as she dressed, smirked. "Oh come on Elijah, it's not like its nothing you haven't seen before. Nothing's changed. Well … maybe a tattoo or two." Finishing buttoning her jeans, Juliet turned to sit on the bed as she slipped on the heels. Elijah, still hiding his face, felt his cheeks glow a rosy red.

"It's still polite to look away," he spoke, turning to check if she was decent.

"You really are the noble one, aren't you?" Juliet asked, rhetorically. Finishing up, the woman stood to her feet and made her way over to him. "Just know that everything I do, I do for the safety of those I care about. Now come, I'm famished." Elijah followed closely behind the woman as she made her way out of Rebekah's room. Once the door opened, the scent of human blood filled her nostrils and her eyes slowly began to change. It had been quite some time since she had fed and the control over her vampire instincts were slowly beginning to lose.

Rounding the corner, Juliet was met with Freya's annoyed stare toward Klaus who was holding one of New Orleans' finest over the balcony into the courtyard. "I see we're in for another _normal_ Mikaelson breakfast," Freya spoke, her arms folded across her chest.

"Niklaus!" Juliet yelled, her annoyance evident in her tone.

"Niklaus for Heaven's sake, release the poor creature," Elijah commanded, his hands stuffing in his pockets. The police chief whimpered and shook his head frantically, but Klaus simply shrugged and dropped the man, allowing him to fall to the court yard. However, before the man could hit the ground hard, Juliet lifted her hand toward the man, spilling out a few incantations to save him from his fall. Surprised by this, the police chief carefully placed his feet back on the ground before running out of the Compound. "That's not what I meant," Elijah ended, shooting a glare toward his brother.

Klaus unapologetically smirked as he walked past the trio and sauntered into the upstairs living area. "He'll live. And he'll remember to do better." Elijah and Freya exchanged glances before they all followed behind Klaus.

"Is all this torture really necessary?" Freya inquired. _Yes,_ Juliet mentally answered as she leaned against the living room doorframe, her arms crossing. Footsteps echoed through the hallway, restless and quick. Ignoring his sister's question, Klaus instead called out to the footsteps.

"Where have you been?" Instantaneously, an annoyed Marcellous walked into the room, glaring at Klaus and his tactless behavior before responding with a sarcastic comment.

"I was making sure that the Stryx and their witches are out trying to find your loony ex-girlfriend. Is that okay by you?" Juliet sighed, completely over with the constant fighting and bickering between everyone as Elijah tried interrupting the two. "All of our heads are on the chopping block because he lost the _one_ thing that can kill an Original." Although Marcel knew the truth about where the White Oak really was, Juliet was impressed at how well he was playing it up.

"It's not his fault that Cami was waving the White Oak around like a kite, or that Aurora made a deal with one of _your_ witches." Juliet, still standing by the door, allowed her gaze to fall to the ground. It wasn't Marcel's witch who betrayed the Coven, it was her witch. Madison was very young when Juliet found her in an orphanage, scared and unlike all the other little kids. The first incident happened after she was scared; igniting all the stuffed animals on fire with her mind. The next incident happened after one of the other little girls threatened her; with her mind, Madison magically flung the girl against the wall. It was after this incident when Juliet went to see the young girl and decided it was time to adopt the poor child. She was faithful in her craft and listened to everything Juliet had taught her; why she had made an alliance with Aurora caused Juliet grief – she'd never know why.

Finding the conversation again, Juliet noticed Freya was no longer in the room and Elijah inquiring about Madison. "Nothing. No one knows _how_ Aurora got to her. No one knows _where_ Aurora is. Our coven hit the same cloaking spell as Freya," Marcel answered, taking the authority over his new group. This Klaus found pompous and disliked the way Marcel associated himself with them.

"Your coven? Making yourself quite comfortable with the Stryx, aren't you?" he commented, earning a glare from Juliet.

"Yeah, to help _you,"_ Juliet interrupted, her arms falling to her side as her leg pushed her body off the wall. "Don't forget Klaus, I was the one who orchestrated Marcellous becoming the new King Pin; if you have an issue with it, take it up elsewhere." Klaus got to his feet as Juliet approached them – the two sending daggers to each other.

"Niklaus, why don't we reserve any malevolent intentions for ex-girlfriends? Shall we?" Juliet and Klaus continued to scowl at each other before Juliet excused herself along with Marcel. As the two of them walked out from the room, she could feel both Original set of eyes staring holes into her back.

Outside of the Compound, Marcel said nothing as he followed closely behind Juliet – her anger evident. They approached his vehicle and he held open the passenger side door for her, the woman giving a thankful smile as she settled in the seat. One would think with the way the evening went, Klaus would have opened up and trusted Juliet's judgment a little more. However, Klaus Mikaelson was on a rampage and that meant no prisoners, no compassion and definitely no trust besides his immediate family. It looked like this was another fight Juliet would have to venture in alone.

Staring out the passenger window, the woman watched as the New Orleans city flashed by, Marcel moving the car faster than necessary. "Where to boss?" the man asked, his hands tightly on the steering wheel.

"I must say, you are doing a fantastic job at playing up the clueless leader card," Juliet complemented, finally averting her gaze to meet his. "No really Marcel, I am impressed." The man sent a smile her way, a slight giddy feeling filling him. "I need to see Davina," the woman continued, finally answering his earlier question.

* * *

The Davilla Estate was eerily quiet as Marcel and Juliet walked through the corridors. Davina was located in the pool room shuffling around in preparation of a magical circle. Juliet's hearing picked up the girl's slightly increased breathing and even more increased heart rate which caused her brow to rise. Something was going on with the girl and Juliet was curious to know what it was. Walking a little faster, Juliet rounded the corner to find the Hand of Glory settled by the magical circle used with salt and white candles at all of the cardinal points prepared by Davina. Rolling her eyes, the girl didn't look up from her work as she began speaking. "Let me guess, Aya needs something else done?" Davina questioned; her annoyance eminent in her tone of voice. Marcel, hurt from the greeting, kneeled down next to her to speak on her level.

"Actually, we came here to let you know that we're on _your_ side," the man spoke softly.

"Then maybe you can tell Aya to let me bring back Kol permanently," Davina suggested.

"D, I hear you, but we need to talk priorities. Kol has been dead. He can stay dead a little while longer. But _my_ life could end at any minute." Davina frowned, knowing he was right and eventually nodded in agreement before she replied. Mumbling something under her breath, the girl rose to her feet, followed by Marcel, and walked over to Juliet. The woman happily welcomed Davina into her arms, engulfing her in a tight hug.

"Please tell me you don't trust her," Davina pleaded, her arms still wrapped around her protector's torso.

"We don't trust her, my dear. But we do trust you and in that sense, you need to trust us, okay?" Juliet answered, looking down to the girl. "Aya is always going to be playing her own little game, just like a lot of others in this town. But now, more than ever, we have got to stick together and when this is all over, I personally will help you get back your pain-in-the-ass boyfriend from the dead." Davina smiled happily up to Juliet at the sound of her promise and thanked her by squeezing a little harder. Just then, Juliet's cell-phone began vibrating in her pocket. _Please don't be a Mikaelson_ , Juliet pleaded – however her prayer wasn't answered. Pulling away from Davina, Juliet pulled out her phone and spotted Klaus's name flashing on the screen. "What?"

"A forest of pine, and a box made so fine. Come quickly. If not, then poor Freya will rot, buried in dirt for all time." Klaus's voice rang through the speaker, his words forcing Juliet's face to scrunch in confusion.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Aurora left this barbaric limerick behind after taking Freya prisoner; care to join us in finding the wench?" Juliet's eyes widened upon hearing the news, finding Marcel's worried gaze.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	25. Heart Shaped Box pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Heart Shaped Box pt. 2**

Meeting the Mikaelson brothers at the Compound prompted only one goal; find Freya. With the compass Aurora supplied to find her whereabouts, Juliet used the instrument to properly and accurately locate where the psychotic vampire resided. It seemed she had found a way to cloak herself deep within the Bayou. It was no secret the Mikaelsons and many other New Orleans residents knew very little, if at all, information about the Bayou. It was the werewolves who kept themselves safe for years under the rule of Marcel who knew the Bayou like the back of their hands. It seemed strange to Juliet that Aurora would pick such a place to lure the Mikaelson brothers out, but nonetheless, if it was a fight Aurora was looking for, it was a fight she was going to get. And if there was one thing Juliet knew that no one else did; Aurora didn't have the White Oak.

Elijah held the compass in his hand as he, Klaus and Juliet made their way through the woods of the Bayou. Leaves and twigs broke under their feet as Klaus utilized his Hybrid super senses to track Freya by scent while Juliet used her own Hybrid abilities to try and magically sense Freya's magic. Nothing was said. The brothers were too occupied with the horrific thought of a psychotic Aurora holding onto the very thing that could kill an Original and Juliet wondered if she was going to have to confess her possession of it. It didn't take long for the trio to come across a cabin where Aurora and Freya had been previously. Elijah turned to both Juliet and Klaus to inquire if they had picked up anything on the cabin but both the woman and man were met with residual energy and a lingering scent.

"Freya's not in there," Klaus spoke, his hope obviously falling. "She was … I can smell her blood but the stronger scent is due west." Juliet agreed, feeling the magical energy bouncing off Freya residing in the same distance Klaus had mentioned. Elijah paused, his gaze falling onto the ground before something sparked in his eye.

"You guys track the scent and energy, I'll take the cabin." Exchanging glances, the three agreed on the plan and began walking in different directions. "Niklaus," Elijah called out. Both Juliet and Klaus stopped in their tracks to turn. "Whatever happens … you promise me …"

"Aurora dies today," Klaus responded, nodding in agreement.

"Like she should have ages ago," Juliet added, looking up to Klaus standing next to her. Turning on their heels, Klaus and Juliet continued making their way toward the scent and energy source while Elijah stood watching them. Though they had been through much worse, Elijah still feared for his family. The prophecy, though vague, distinctly told the tale of the Mikaelson family getting wiped out which ultimately meant the extinction of all vampires. Their protection was the utmost highest priority but being out in the Bayou with no real direction deemed too much of a coincidence and threat.

Meanwhile, Klaus and Juliet continued walking through the woods of the Bayou in silence. The morning air was still foggy however with their vampire enhanced eyesight, they were equipped. Juliet, concentrated on the lingering magical energy Freya had left behind, let out an exasperated sigh. _Why didn't I kill her before?_ the woman asked herself, instantly annoyed with their current situation. Marcel becoming the new Stryx leader was supposed to be the very thing that allowed Juliet the time to sit down and plan out her next moves properly but instead she was searching for the eldest Mikaelson sister and a lunatic vampire damaged with the desire for revenge. Just as she was about to spark up some kind of apology for the way she had acted earlier, Juliet and Klaus stopped and stared in horror as they approached what appeared to be a freshly dug grave; on the grave rested several fresh lavender plants. The two looked to each other and quickly began digging.

When they were finished, Klaus and Juliet stood at opposing ends of the rudimentary coffin they had dug up. There was a moment of pause; a moment where they both worried what was inside the coffin. Either a living Freya resided in it, a dying Freya, a dead sister or nothing at all. Quite honestly, when they had realized they reached the coffin and hastily continued digging to fully expose the box, Juliet knew in her heart Freya was not anywhere near the makeshift grave site.

Klaus quickly opened the wood container, hoping to find his sister alive inside but was met with a 'GUESS AGAIN' message written in blood on the inside of the lid. It wasn't until then when Juliet turned to find at least a dozen or more graves all recently dug and all with identical lavender flowers planted in the ground. "You've got to bloody be kidding me," she spoke, her voice trembling at the realization that finding Freya was not going to be as easy as she expected. Klaus, hearing her words, looked forward to find what Juliet had discovered. Taking the few steps to stand next to her, Klaus let out a groan, his eyes rolling. "We each take one at a time?" Juliet suggested, looking over to the worried brother. "It'll be quicker?"

"Get to work," Klaus instructed as he made his strides to the nearest grave, beginning his rampage to find his sister. One by one they worked on each grave, fighting hard against the solidifying earth to unearth each wooden coffin to only find more empty cases. With each one uncovered, Juliet and Klaus only grew more and more infuriated but used that anger as power to reveal the next one. That was until both Klaus and Juliet's senses perked at the smell of fresh blood. Juliet's eyes changed and her teeth bared at the scent as her eyes found the source of the blood. Hovering above one of the many graves was blood, beckoning any vampire nearby. With super speed, Klaus and Juliet rushed to where the blood was coming from and immediately began digging. "Freya!" Klaus called out as the box slowly became visible.

"Klaus, stand back," Juliet instructed, pushing him back. Holding her hand out to the partially exposed box, the woman mumbled a few incantations under her breath which magically brushed all the dirt away from the coffin and instantly opened the box to reveal a wounded Freya coughing and gasping for air.

"K-Klaus," she coughed out, reaching an arm out for her brother as Klaus kneeled down to her, picking her up out of the coffin. "A-Aurora."

"I know, love. You're safe now," Klaus assured her. With one glance to Juliet, the woman knew exactly what Klaus needed from her. With a nod, Juliet used her vampire speed and raced to the cabin where Elijah said to having been inspecting. With Klaus close behind her, Juliet spotted the cabin and rushed in to find Aurora pointing a revolver at Elijah's heart. Aurora, startled by their entrance, spun to look but also so that the gun was still pointed directly at Elijah's chest. Elijah, protective of his little brother, moved so he was in between the red-head and Klaus.

"Stop this," Klaus groaned, his eyes shooting daggers at his ex-lover.

"Why? One brother's life to end another brother's torment? It's almost poetic," Aurora responded, her lips twisting in a crooked smile.

"The bullets … they're White Oak, Niklaus," Elijah informed them. Juliet rolled her eyes, instantly regretful that she hadn't ripped Aurora's throat out upon meeting her again the first time they had seen each other in New Orleans.

"We both know you're not going to pull the trigger," Klaus taunted.

"Yet again, you're wrong." The woman's small finger pulled against the revolver's silver trigger, proving to Klaus she was at her wits end with the family. Freya, however, managed to form some kind of concentration to flick her wrist, using her telekinesis forcing Aurora to miss Elijah. In the process, the bullet ricocheted off a steal pipe and plunged into Freya's stomach allowing Aurora the opportunity to speed away as Freya fell to the ground. Elijah rushed over to his sister, Juliet joining as Klaus suddenly became determined.

"Tend to Freya; I have to murder my ex." And with that, Klaus rushed off to find Aurora. Elijah watched as Klaus rushed off as Juliet held down on Freya's wounds, taking in a deep breath as she began to repeat a healing incantation. Elijah, also holding on to the wound, moved his gaze down to Freya, his expression soft and relieved; if there was anyone that could help Freya it was Juliet. It didn't take long for Juliet to extract the wood from Freya's body and healed the wound enough before giving the girl some of her own vampire blood to finish healing the bullet hole.

"Stay here with her, I need to help Klaus." Giving no time to protest, Elijah sped off in search of his brother and Aurora.

"Elijah!" Juliet yelled after him, knowing it was not a good idea for Elijah to be anywhere near Aurora as she believed with one pull of the trigger, she could kill an Original. Letting out a sigh, Juliet knew the truth was going to be revealed shortly if Aurora was able to finish what she started. Looking down to Freya, the young girl pushed Juliet aside, instructing her to go follow Elijah and make sure the brothers would be able to handle themselves. "Are you sure? You know they'll probably be mad that I left you."

"Better mad than dead," Freya said breathless as she pulled herself to her feet. "I'm fine, I'll stay here just go." With a nod, Juliet rose to her feet and rushed to find the brothers. With her heightened senses the woman found the brothers not too far from where she was and stopped. What happened next happened too quickly for her to fully grasp the concept; Aurora pulled the trigger, aiming the gun for Elijah. With a good aim, Aurora's bullet hit Elijah in the chest, pushing him back onto the ground. Klaus quickly turned and watched in horror as Elijah gasped for a breath of air as Aurora sped off knowing she would be killed on the spot if she stayed. But instead of following her, Klaus ran to his brother, meeting Juliet.

Lying on his back, Elijah looked down to witness the large amount of blood soaking his shirt from where he was hit. Klaus, savage as ever, plunged his fist into his brother's chest to determine where the bullet hit and did his best to dig out the wooden fragments. All the while, Juliet sat back, Elijah's head in her lap, quiet as a mouse. She knew the man would be okay, she knew this was all a big misunderstanding and it was on her for not making it known she had had the White Oak all along. It was a price she would have to pay once Klaus would extract his hand from his brother's chest, but Juliet silently and patiently waited as Klaus determined his brother would be okay.

"The bullet didn't puncture your heart," Klaus informed them, worriedly.

"Leave...me… and finish her," Elijah pleaded, he hand gripping tightly onto Klaus's sleeve.

"It gets closer with every beat." Klaus pulled his hand out of Elijah's chest and Elijah gasped in a minute of relief. "I have to stop it." Elijah frantically grabbed Klaus by the arm and stared at him harshly.

"We made a promise. Don't do this," the brother pleaded. Juliet, unaware of any promises the brothers had made, rolled her eyes and scuffed.

"Klaus this isn't necessary," Juliet finally spoke, her voice lazy. Klaus looked up to her with a frustrated glare as he raised a brow. Pushing her words out, Klaus once again tended to his brother, however, Juliet sighed in frustration. "Klaus, don't bother. Elijah is going to be fine."

"What the hell are you babbling about Juliet; go find Aurora or help Elijah. If you're going to do nothing then keep your mouth shut!"

"It's not White Oak!" Juliet finally confessed, her voice raised. Klaus and Elijah both looked to her, their brows furrowed and mouths silent.

"The hell are you talking about?" Elijah spoke, his voice tired.

"Aurora never had the White Oak; Camille never had the White Oak. Well .. okay for about a few minutes but…" Klaus made a face, prompting Juliet to further explain. "Camille took the horseman that night you found out what a 'pale horse' meant. She was listening in to your conversation while Hayley tried to help her and she basically walked out on Hayley, went straight up to her room and stole the trinket. I realized what she was doing and I chased her down outside the Compound and took it from her but I gave her one that resembled it which was made from regular Oak wood. I knew Camille couldn't pass up using something as leverage to get her dark toys back so while she did that, the White Oak has been kept safe."

"And where exactly is it?" Klaus asked, his fury evidently rising.

"At the Compound … safe," Juliet responded.

"And when exactly were you planning on telling us about this?" Elijah asked, sitting up, his worry passing and wounds healing. Juliet shrugged. The brothers exchanged glances for a brief moment before they both relaxed. Though agitated by the knowledge of Juliet not confessing the whereabouts of the White Oak sooner, they were both relieved to know that Elijah had not been shot with a bullet strong enough to kill him. Seeing their smiles, Juliet grew worried.

"Uh, guys. Are you okay?" she asked as she rose to her feet, taking a few steps back. The brothers both followed suit and engulfed her in a big hug; thankful they had her on their side to keep them safe at all costs, despite her inability to reveal her plans. Feeling a bit claustrophobic, Juliet tried pushing the men away but failed as they simply hugged harder.

"Where would we be without you?" Elijah whispered into her ear.

"Well you would be dead at the moment and Klaus would be out trying to find Aurora to put her head on a stake," Juliet answered, knowing the boys a little too well to not answer that question. Letting out chuckles, Elijah and Klaus both pulled away from the hug to find Freya standing by the trees. Beckoning her over, they informed her of what had happened as the group began making their way out of the Bayou and back to the Compound.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	26. Heart Shaped Box pt 3

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Heart Shaped Box pt. 3**

At the Mikaelson manor, Juliet had excused herself into her room to speak with Marcel over the phone as Hayley informed the brothers about the attack against her. With the knowledge of the un-linking spell needing a special kind of heart, the woman let out a sigh as she spun and allowed her body to fall against the large bed. Hayley's heart was never in question; she needed to stay alive for Juliet's plan to continue. However, as Marcel further explained what kind of heart they needed for the spell, a light bulb suddenly shined brightly as an idea struck. Immediately, Juliet sat up with a smile on her face. "Wait Marcel, the spell needs Hayley's heart or at least one identical to it, correct?" the woman asked. Marcel slowly agreed to her question, afraid of what she was going to be suggesting next. "The Unification Ceremony Hayley and Jackson performed didn't just marry them, it made his heart identical to hers." Marcel let out a sigh, finally realizing what Juliet was implying; they would have to dig up Jackson's heart.

"You're not seriously…"

"Do you want to be unlinked to one of the most hated vampires in the world?" Juliet asked, her voice a little rougher than she anticipated. "In order to do so it's either Hayley's heart, or Jackson's and at this point I'm almost positive you understand why we can't take Hayley's." The silence on the line told Juliet Marcel was not going to fight her on the matter, but the lack of immediate understanding also told her the man didn't like the plan. "Have one of the Associates gather it up and take it to Davina. And Marcel?" There was never a moment during her excavation to deem Marcel as the Stryx leader where she had questioned his leadership. However, now that he was the leader, Juliet slowly began wondering if he really was the right pick. "Don't make me take that crown away." Hearing the man let out an annoyed sigh on the other end, Juliet hung up the phone and rose to her feet. With just a few strides, she reached the vanity and stared into her reflection. How much longer it would take for her to no longer be linked to Klaus was hard to say, but she knew it was within reach. Though she had vowed to keep him protected, there was still that possibility in the back of her mind of bursting into flames in an unexpected occurrence and no longer will be living. She couldn't allow that. "Soon Jules … soon."

Putting on a face, Juliet exited Rebekah's room and descended down the stairs where Niklaus headed out of the courtyard with determination and fury; nothing out of the ordinary. Approaching a sitting Elijah and standing Hayley, the woman slightly pointed toward Klaus and inquired what his issue was. There was a moment of silence between the two vampires before Elijah took in a deep breath, getting to his feet as Hayley looked in the opposite direction. "Do you know anything about the Stryx Coven working on an unlinking spell?" Elijah asked as Hayley took a step back.

"Last I heard the witches are trying to figure out if there is such a spell. Why?" Juliet answered, her arms crossing against her chest.

"Because those witches attacked me to try and take my heart for the spell, that's why," Hayley responded with her normal attitude. Juliet, already aware of what had happened, eyed the mother cautiously before averting her gaze to Elijah who, in turn, realized something.

"But you already knew about this, didn't you?"

"I got a call from Marcel who informed me what had happened. But he also told me he was the one who stopped Aya from executing her plan so you're welcome." Both Elijah and Hayley rolled their eyes, not being able to believe the calmness in Juliet's voice.

"I almost died," Hayley said, her voice dipping into a threatening tone as she came face to face with the woman. Juliet, unamused by Hayley's threat raised her hand, magically but lightly pushing Hayley back away from her; far enough to where the mother fell onto the red and antique couch.

"But you didn't thanks to Marcel. Besides, you should be used to coming close to death; you are, what they call, Klaus's baby mama. Hell, you are dead so let's not be quick to point fingers at an ally."

"Juliet I think that'll be enough," Elijah interrupted, letting out a sigh. "May I have a word?" Keeping an eye on Hayley, Juliet nodded to Elijah's request and followed him out of the courtyard. "Please understand that everyone is still very much in an ill mood; I believed I was going to die, Hayley was just attacked; could you be a little less insensitive?" His words were soft, persuasive even, as he pleaded for Juliet's heart to be in the right place. His hand found hers, giving it a light squeeze to show how much it would mean to him. With the pleading look in his eyes and the slight pucker of his lips, Juliet offered him an eye roll and a silent nod before she briefly apologized to Hayley.

"Obviously I had nothing to do with the witches wanting to rip your heart out or Aya showing up to finish the job, but, I can say that you should probably go to wherever it was you buried Jackson's heart; you're not the only ones who figured out a Plan B," Juliet warned. To her words, Elijah and Hayley's eyes widened as they exchanged glances; confirmation to their speculations. Hayley turned and ran off to follow Klaus, and after a moment, Elijah followed. Left standing in the middle of the courtyard alone, Juliet let out a soft sigh before making her way out of the Compound. Scanning her surroundings, the woman realized the Mikaelson family had all left to Jackson Square, where they had buried Jackson's heart in memory of the man. It was an ill-fated death; one that could have been prevented if he would have just left Hayley like he had originally intended. However, much like Elijah, Jackson was pulled into the allure of Hayley Marshall and all her mystery and elegance. Juliet hated to admit it, but even she was pulled into the gravitational orbit that surrounded the Hybrid Mother.

Hayley was gorgeous; having the most pristine and delicate features – cheek bones which could slice a cement block in haft. Even her resting bitch face was photo-shoot worthy and Juliet had seen quite a bit of it. She could still remember that sharp and deadly glare Hayley had thrown her way when Juliet had voluntarily watched Hope for Freya while the witch attended to the family; fire behind the eyes. A part of her wished she could see the raging flame burning within the Hybrid Mother when she realized Jackson's heart was not at the burial site and taken for the sole purpose of a magical spell. Shaking her head with a smile to the thought, Juliet walked into the Davilla Estate where she was met with Aya, Marcel and Davina.

"This is your solution, Marcel? The heart of a dead werewolf?" Aya questioned, a scoff escaping her lips as she looked at the man incredulously. Marcel responded, repeating Juliet's reasoning as to why and how Jackson's heart would work in the spell as the woman silently approached the trio in the shadows.

"He's right Aya, I wouldn't be here if I knew it wasn't going to work." From her sudden voice, all eyes were on Juliet as she walked out of the shadows. Davina, still taken back from Juliet's appearance, agreed.

"Well, you certain have proven yourself quite a creative leader today, Marcel; color me impressed," Aya spoke, taking the box with Jackson's heart in it and setting it on the table beside her. Juliet gave the man a slight wink as she waved both he and Davina off, claiming she needed to speak with Aya privately. Aya, knowing any time with Juliet alone would mean hearing a large variety of insults and meaningless threats, rolled her eyes as the door closed behind Davina. "Come to spit more obscenities my way, Juliet? I'm sorry you've come a long way for nothing then as I have work ahead of me more important than listening to every reason why I am a terrible person." Aya, determined to get her plans done, was held back by Juliet's hand lightly gripping her arm. The light touch took the woman back; Juliet was always rougher than necessary.

"I didn't come here for malfeasances, Aya. In fact, I came here for the exact opposite." Letting go of the woman, Juliet took a few steps deeper into the room. "How long has it been?"

"Too long," Aya answered, already annoyed. Juliet smiled, pointing toward Aya and her irritation.

"There's that sarcastic humor I have always liked about you," Juliet taunted, her hand falling to her side. "Honestly, the only thing I like about you. But times are much different now and the threat of one of us dying because of the Mikaelsons is far too high for my liking. So, I come to you with my defenses down in a pleading for an alliance." Aya's brows rose, shocked by the proposition Juliet was offering her. "Just for now until we are able to unlink the sire bond between the Original vampires and all others. And once that is finished then we can go back to wanting to rip each other's throats out." Aya kept her eye on Juliet, considering her alliance. A Heretic as an ally did seem intriguing especially with the Original vampires running around like chickens with their heads cut off. It seemed as the days went by the Mikaelsons were even more reckless than usual; more people were getting killed and/or injured.

"And you're willing to keep the Mikaelsons away while we finish the last of the spell?" Aya inquired, her hands finding the inside of her pockets. Still skeptical in Juliet's words, Aya stepped back from the woman.

"Aya, darling, I'm willing to give you the Mikaelsons to finish the unlinking spell."

"And how exactly do you propose on handing over the Mikaelsons?" Aya asked, unconvinced. But like an annoyed child, Juliet raised her arm, magically pushing Aya against the wall.

"You seem to forget that it wasn't me who needed the Stryx Coven," Juliet pointed out, approaching Aya. "Do we have a deal?" Aya, infuriated with Juliet's performance, nodded in agreement and was immediately let down from the spell. "Good. Then I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning." Turning on her heel, Juliet began making her way out from the room, but stopped suddenly. "And make sure Aurora is present. I can't have any surprises." The knowledge of Aya and Aurora working together hadn't been revealed to anyone which only caused shivers to run down Aya's back.

Walking out of the Davilla Estate, Juliet smiled as she entered a black SUV waiting for her before taking off. Placing her sunglasses on, the woman looked out the window and watched as the scenery quickly passed by. "Ezra," the woman called out to the driver, whose own black sunglasses covered his light blue eyes staring at her through the rearview mirror. "Make sure the old shipyard is ready for tomorrow morning; I will be executing phase 3."

"Do you think you will be able to finish the unlinking spell?" the man asked, earning a slight glare from the woman.

"Do you doubt me?" Ezra fearfully shook his head without saying another word, his eyes falling forward as he drove.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	27. A Street Car Named Desire pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **A Street Car Named Desire pt. 1**

Like she had promised, Aya stood with Juliet at the old shipyard bright and early before the sun rose with Aurora following close behind. Of course the redhead had a few words to say to the Heretic, showing her distaste for the lack of trust between them. Knowing there was absolutely no way around the scolding, Juliet allowed Aurora to continue her childish tantrum as they walked inside an abandoned train car where an old-fashioned French jazz song was playing. It seemed it was where Aurora had been hiding herself all along; make-shifting the train car to appear somewhat cozy in such a confined space. Once inside the old train car, Aurora silenced. Cautiously eyeing both women, Aurora began to scan her surroundings in an attempt to ensure she had an escape plan put in effect if needed. Seeing this, Juliet rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest while a light maniacal laugh escaped her lips. "If you think you can get away this time, you'll find yourself highly surprised," Juliet spoke, her voice authoritative and bold. "Give me what's in your hand and I'll give you what you want."

"But you see, what I want, I have; a weapon that can kill the unkillable and make the Mikaelsons suffer nearly as much as they've made me suffer," Aurora spoke, gripping tightly onto the gun. Juliet wanted to shake her head and disagree with Aurora, knowing the bullets in her revolver were made from simply Oak wood and not the White Oak.

"Unfortunately, Elijah is one of your targets and my sire," Aya spoke up. "If you kill him, I die too."

"As would my brother; who currently drowns endlessly at the bottom of the ocean. Killing Elijah is the only mercy I can offer him, Aya."

"There is always another way," Juliet intervened, her head cocking to the side. "And I can show you if you help us sever the link between the Originals and all sire lines." Aurora sighed and pouted, taking a seat at the vanity table in the train car.

"What exactly do I have to do to help you?" the redheaded woman asked, her leg effortlessly crossing the other, her light blue dress falling over her toned legs. Aurora's blue eyes mocked up at Juliet, a hint of distrust riddled within them as she waited patiently for the woman's instructions.

"Keep the Mikaelsons occupied while we work on severing the link." Juliet held up a hand as Aurora perked up to speak. "However, the state that you will be in will not be the physical plain but a more hypothetical for lack of better term." Though the Heretic's words were vague, Aurora contemplated the offer. "You'll get to see Tristan again." Without another thought, Aurora shot up to her feet in excitement, immediately handing over the silver revolver filled with fake White Oak bullets. Happily, Juliet snatched the revolver from Aurora, placing it in her pants against her back. The cool silver caused a light round of shivers to travel down her legs as Aya began instructing the redhead. For the spell, it called for a lock of hair from whoever it was to be traveling through the astral plain as that was where the Stryx Coven had placed Tristan's mind. Aurora happily supplied the hair and moved to the couch, lying down for Juliet to perform the spell.

"Does it hurt?" the woman asked, looking up to Juliet whose hands were already hovered over her temples. Without answering, Juliet began the incantation. By the end of the spell, Aurora's petite body became limp and lifeless, as if the woman's soul had vanished from her body while her mind traveled into an astral realm where the redhead could meet her tyrant of a brother. As Aurora's hand fell onto the ground, Juliet looked up to Aya with a small smirk.

"You know we can just kill her now and get it over with," Juliet suggested with a slight shrug. Aya, being the prude that she was, gave the Heretic a look before shaking her head.

"We need Aurora for to this work, Juliet. Don't forget the plan." Rolling her eyes, Juliet mocked Aya briefly as Ezra and another Stryx Associate walked in. Aya, confused by their arrival, stood in a defensive stance readying herself for a fight. Juliet, however, held up a hand and assured the woman they were friendly; Juliet ordered them to begin transporting Aurora's body from the train car to their own car. "Care to share why you have your own secret service," Aya suggested, folding her arms across her chest. It was strange, in Aya's opinion, for a powerful Heretic to be followed by less powerful vampires but Juliet had her own reasonings in which Aya wouldn't understand. Instead of answering, Juliet simply turned and beckoned for the woman to follow them in hopes to advance to the next stage of their plan.

The coolness of the wind was like a smack in the face. New Orleans weather often had drastic changes from the hot days to the cold nights. With it being the very early hours of the morning, the moon shone overhead with a mild case of cloud overcast, but the wind created a treacherous chill to loom in the air. Their footsteps caused the frost covered grass to crunch beneath them while the women marched next to the Associate men carrying an unconscious Aurora to a black SUV parked at the entrance of the shipyard. The women waited by the open trunk while the men laid the unconscious Aurora in the vehicle. In her pocket, Juliet pulled out the revolver she had taken from the redhead, handing it over to her temporary partner. Aya, shocked by the offering, narrowed her dark eyes to the woman, hesitant. "As a token for my sign of trust, take it," Juliet insisted, pushing the revolver in Aya's free hand. Before the woman could oppose, Juliet began walking off into the woods, her phone coming out from her pocket and up to her ear. Aya shrugged, assuming Juliet was making a phone call to one of her many unknown contacts.

Turning to see the men had finished placing Aurora within the trunk of the SUV in a quite slumberous manner, Aya put on a light smile to see Aurora in such a state. She had to admit, Juliet's suggestion in simply killing the redhead did seem appeasing, and she had the opportunity at hand. That was until she heard two sets of footsteps approaching; footsteps which should not have been in the equation. Almost immediately the woman knew exactly who was standing behind her; assuming it was Juliet who had called the two to come and kill both unguarded women. Turning on her heel, Aya smiled in their direction. "Hello, gentlemen," she greeted in a sing-songy voice.

"I had planned on taking a different head tonight, but yours will do just fine," Klaus responded, giving the woman a curt nod. Aya, thankful for Juliet's earlier actions, drew Aurora's wooden bullet-filled gun and aimed it at Klaus, earning an angry glare from the Hybrid. "I am getting so tired of having that _vile_ weapon pointed at me." Aya made an amused face and shrugged before she aimed it at Elijah instead. Elijah, visibly angry by this, maintained his fake smile and equally amused demeanor.

"Creator destroyed by his own creation. I suppose there's a certain poetry to that, wouldn't you say, Niklaus?" Elijah mocked, looking over to his brother. "Shoot me and you die," the man continued, pointing out the inevitable fate Aya would face. Behind the Mikaelson brothers, Aya's eye caught the glimpse of Juliet's olive skin and dark eyes peering over at the situation. Holding a finger to her lips, Juliet warned the woman.

"True, for now," Aya answered with a small smile. Suddenly, Juliet emerged from the woods and began casting the same spell she had casted over Aurora. With her hand extended, Juliet chanted the words with the Mikaelson brothers falling to their knees, unaware of what was happening. The brothers groaned in pain as a gust of wind rushed over their seizing bodies just before everything went silent; the brothers fell to the ground as they were sent to the astral realm; where Aurora was previously sent.

"Boys," Juliet called over for her Associates. "Two more for the road."

* * *

While Aya took the unconscious bodies of Elijah and Klaus back to the Davilla Estate for the Stryx Coven to work their magic, Juliet ventured back to the Mikaelson Compound to ensure minds weren't crossing; the last thing she needed was for someone to point more fingers her way. Walking into the courtyard, the woman noticed an unwanted face sucking viciously on blood bags while Marcel and Hayley argued just a few meters away. Raising a brow at them, Juliet pointed toward Lucien; inquiring why the vampire was sitting in the Mikaelson Compound after his foolish escapades with the very redhead who almost killed Elijah.

"Never mind that," Hayley interrupted, putting a hand up. "Tell me you didn't know anything about Aya taking Elijah and Klaus for the unlinking spell?" she inquired, her attitude dipping down to more of an accusing tone. Though the mother was right in her thinking, Juliet still rolled her eyes and scuffed.

"Hayley I'm beginning to think you have a high distaste for me," the woman mocked, sarcastically placing a hand over her heart; hurt. "And no, I didn't know anything about Aya taking the brothers. If you weren't aware, I helped Marcel get the position of leader just so I didn't have to meddle in the Stryx anymore." Both women stood glaring at each other ready for the other to take a strike until Marcel stood between them, turning toward Hayley.

"Look you called me here. So if you have a plan, let's hear it," Marcel intervened as Juliet took a step back, her glare falling upon Lucien. Since the very beginning the woman hadn't had a good feeling about the vampire; hating the way he bragged about being the first sired by an Original vampire. Now that he knew the truth, Juliet happily doused a hose on that flame but still there was something about the man that struck Juliet as odd. He was cocky, like most male vampires, but a type of cocky that told Juliet there was a different story in that head of his; something he wasn't telling anyone about.

"It's simple. We storm the coven house; stop the Stryx from completing the de-siring spell. Period."

"Okay. Well, that's easy for you to say. You're not sired by anybody, are you?"

"It's not just about de-siring … we've got to stop an execution," Lucien spoke up, the pigment of his skin returning to its pale color. Marcel, stunned by the man's words, made a face and walked over to him. Juliet did the same.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, approaching Lucien.

"A lovesick teenage witch with a runner-up heart is somehow going to break the sire link?" Lucien sarcastic questioned. "I'm sorry, but your darling Davina is in over her head and Aya knows this. She will let Davina de-sire both brothers, then test the spell's success by firing a white oak bullet into Klaus' heart." Juliet, feeling completely nauseated by her release of the revolver, scuffed and crossed her arms. Aya could try and test out the effects of the spell but then all would know the truth about the wooden bullets in the revolver. "I mean its win-win for her; if you live, Marcel, well, she's won. If not, at least she's eliminated the rival sire line, including me."

"His prophecy witch said she saw Klaus die and his entire sire line burn," Hayley mumbled softly, her eyes slightly widened by Lucien's reveal.

"' _She watched us fall, she watched us burn, every soul Klaus ever turned_ ,'" Lucien recounted from his witch. "When Aya tests this spell, Klaus will fall either way. And, if Davina fails, as she likely will, the three of us will die as well." Suddenly, as Lucien's words ended, Stefan Salvatore walked down the stairs of the courtyard.

"Actually, make that the four of us," the Salvatore brother spoke, his face stern. Juliet's brows furrowed at his presence. She knew Stefan Salvatore very well; rather, she knew the Ripper who terrorized many innocent lives. The elegance the Stefan Ripper held in his kills was meticulous and artistic. Sure, he was a murderous monster who stopped at nothing and no one with his kills, but Juliet admired the way he'd piece together his victims despite ripping their limps piece by piece. It wasn't until Juliet found Stefan huddled in the fetal position in a ditch begging for his soul when the woman realized he was nothing like his Ripper self, but was a kind-hearted vampire who wanted nothing more but to stop killing. Taking him in, Juliet helped the pour soul change from the monster he made himself to be, into a man who he could be proud of. It took ten years for Juliet to drain out the Ripper from Stefan's mind, but the time was well worth it.

"Stefan?" Juliet breathed, taking slow strides to him. Stefan, also confused as to what Juliet was doing in New Orleans, moved to her as well. They embraced each other, taking in the other's familiar scent before pulling away. "Last I saw you, you were …"

"Graduating from Ripper to who I am now," Stefan finished with a smile, nodding.

"You two know each other?" Marcel asked, pointing to them; a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Of course; he was one of Katherine's lovesick puppies," Juliet mocked, messing Stefan's hair with a smile. "Then he turned into a Ripper and I found him in a ditch in a mental war between continuing to rip through towns or end his monstrous ways. I helped him."

"You know Katherine?" Hayley questioned, her arms folding across her chest. Juliet, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, nodded toward the mother.

"Who do you think taught her how to be … well … her?"

Meanwhile in the astral realm the Stryx Coven – with the help of Juliet – created for Tristan, Klaus and Aurora sat at the chessboard. Klaus scowled at the woman as she picked up one of the carved white knights to examine it. Being stuck within the Chambre De Chasse was no walk in the park, especially when he had to share it with two siblings whose aim was to tear his family apart. Being told there was nothing they could do to stop it caused quite the stir in Klaus, but in the astral realm, they were unable to harm one another physically. According to the De Martels, there was one thing in the room that represented a Mikaelson brother; find it and they would wake. However, in a room filled with meaningless trophies and antiques, the hunt was prolonged.

"You know what, Nik? Maybe this is the piece that represents you in here," Aurora mocked, imitating the sounds of hooves clapping against the ground. "You do quite fancy yourself the white knight, don't you? You even carved one out of white oak when you were a boy." The white knight Aurora was referring to lied safely away in the Mikaelson Compound in a place where not even the Mikaelsons knew; the knowledge it was in their own home with Juliet was secure enough. Still, Klaus continued to give the impression he believed Aurora had had the White Oak all along.

"The one you turned into bullets to bury in my brother's heart," Klaus grumbled, his glare still on her as his fingers played with the queen chess piece.

"Like I said," Aurora shrugged. "There's more than one way to hurt you. I do like seeing how hard you work to save the few who still care about you. There's Elijah, Cami … hmm. It's a pretty short list."

"There's Juliet," Klaus pointed out, knowing full well his old friend would always be on his side. At his words, Aurora laughed, her voice echoing with the room.

"But do you not also claim to be a king, darling? Oh yes, that's more fitting. And yet, the king is both the greatest and the weakest piece on the board. It flounders around once all its defenders desert it. Much like what will happen to you when that sire link breaks with the help of your precious Juliet." Klaus's brows furrowed at the woman's words.

"What did you say?" Aurora gasped in mock surprise, holding a hand over her chest.

"Oh wait, you don't actually think they fight for you because they love you, do you? They have to, Nik. You're their eternal burden." Devastated by her blow, Klaus tried desperately to maintain his angry scowl as best as he could while Aurora slammed the white king piece onto the table. "She was the one who put me in here, Nik. Juliet was the one who came to me with Aya and basically orchestrated this whole thing. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who put both of you in here, too." The news of Juliet's betrayal was the breaking point for Klaus's scowl as he broke into a devastated glare. "She's not as innocent as you think she is."

Back at the Mikaelson Compound, Freya had joined the others in the courtyard in hopes to orchestrate a plan on how to retrieve the Mikaelson brothers. While Hayley and Freya ventured off in search for a spell to bring the brothers from the astral realm, Marcel and Juliet made a few phone calls to obtain any and all kinds of information on the defense at the Davilla Estate. Stefan, his hands lying palms down on a long table, looked to a blueprint of the Estate obtained by Marcel while Lucien stood over his shoulder. Knowing full well that she could enter the Estate with no issues, it was up to Juliet to provide an outstanding performance during the next couple of minutes; listening to the many different ways they could infiltrate the building without dying. She could enter, but it would be tough to get the others in without being questioned by the Stryx Associates.

"Could use one of these access tunnels to slip into a back room," Stefan suggested, pointing out the tunnel on the blueprint. Lucien frowned, groaning at the idea. "What? Worried about getting a little dirt on your thousand-dollar shoes?" Stefan mocked, straightening.

"Actually, I'll be doing most of the heavy lifting, since the vampires we're facing are, what? Seven times your age?" Lucien pointed out, his eyes squinting to a glare. The man turned to Marcel, who was sitting on the staircase hanging up his phone quite disappointed. "Is this really the best help we can get?"

"Doesn't matter," Marcel chimed in, getting to his feet. "We're not getting their bodies back. Stryx from all over the world are flying in to make sure this spell goes off. They're guarding every entrance and exit of the Estate." Already knowing that piece of information, Juliet crossed her arms and leaned her hip against the couch. It was her idea to call Stryx members from all over to ensure the spell would be finished; it was Aya who called more of them.

"Well, you're their leader; call a meeting, schedule a retreat, order them to stop." Marcel shook his head in protest.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah. I do that, Aya has no problem staging a coup."

"Marvelous," Lucien sighed. "I guess it's on me to come up with our grand plan, then." Looking over at Juliet whose gaze was held by the ground, Lucien cocked his head to the side. "You don't seem to be bothered by this whatsoever. What exactly is going through that so-called brilliant head of yours? I haven't heard any kind of suggestions out of you this whole time, just insults." Juliet smiled, contemplating whether she should respond with another insult, however, just as she was readying herself, Hayley and Freya walked into the courtyard, joining them.

"No need. Freya figured out a way to get the boys out of the chambre. She just needs a strong enough power source," Hayley informed them, looking over to Juliet.

"I can channel you, Juliet. But if I channel both you and Lucien, I know we'll be able to accomplish this since Lucien is a bit older than the rest; older the juice, stronger the battery."

"While we're going to buy her some time and keep the Stryx occupied," Hayley continued, looking toward Marcel and Stefan. Lucien scuffed to this suggestion and turned to Marcel.

"Wait, so you want me here holding hands with the leftover sister while _you_ take the toddlers and tackle the Stryx? You must be jok—" Freya, annoyed by Lucien's complaining, smirked and flicked her wrist,

telekinetically snapping Lucien's neck and watching in amusement as he fell back against the couch. Stefan, quite impressed by her actions, turned to the sister and nodded.

"That was impressive," he sarcastically and hilariously spoke. Juliet, equally amused by her actions, laughed at the unconscious and technically dead Lucien, patting him on the shoulder.

"I work better with quiet," Freya spoke with a shrug.

"Wait, so the plan is that the three of us are gonna keep one hundred of the world's most ancient vampires occupied?" Marcel inquired. Juliet heard the obvious worry in his voice, unprepared for the fight ahead of them. And though Juliet could easily incapacitate all the vampires with one simple spell, she knew that wasn't the fun route. Instead, the woman looked over to Stefan, a brow raised as a light bulb went off in her head. On his chest laid the key to making the Mikaelson extraction a little more fun and allowed Davina a little more time to work the unlinking spell. Stefan, noticing Juliet's dark eyes on him, immediately worried about the scenario in her head; his hand covered his paste covered wound. Immediately Stefan realized what Juliet was thinking and smiled.

"Well, there could be another way…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	28. A Street Car Named Desire pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **A Street Car Named Desire pt. 2**

The plan was concocted and everyone was well aware of their roles. As Freya went off to her room in preparation of the spell, Lucien, Stefan and Marcel began speaking about the little details and the 'what-ifs'. Hayley, on the other hand, ventured off into her own bedroom where she stood in silence, her eyes glazing over in thought. Juliet watched as the woman ascended onto the second floor and immediately followed, knowing it was time to have a one on one with the mother. They hadn't gotten off on the right foot from the beginning, partially Juliet's fault for acting so vague and cryptic. The Heretic understood where the mother was coming from; she cared about the Mikaelson family not only because her daughter belongs to Klaus, but because she actually and truly cared about the family. This Juliet appreciated and respected Hayley for as many have come and gone in the family's lives.

Giving a light knock on the wooden doorframe, Hayley's eyes found Juliet's. Nodding for the woman to come in, Juliet slowly took steps in with her eyes glued on the mother. Hayley, not looking for a fight, averted her gaze to her daughter's crib, her arms tightly crossed against her chest. Speaking with the mother was hard enough with her rough exterior and tower built walls impossible to break down, but Juliet knew there was one thing they had in common; their love for the family and the hurt of loss. Taking in a deep breath, Juliet looked down. "I understand loss very well Hayley," the woman began, her eyes shifting back to the woman. "I understand that crippling feeling of the world falling around you. I understand betrayal. But if there is one thing that I deeply understand, something that I know you will know very well, its revenge."

Upon hearing the word, Hayley's gaze finally met with Juliet's; a slight fire igniting behind her dark orbs. "Hope has already lost one father figure; let's not give her a reason to say she lost both. We will get the brothers back and you will get your chance to avenge Jackson's unfortunate death." For the first time since meeting the mother, Juliet finally watched as her walls began to crumble down around her, a hint of hope in her eyes as Hayley nodded to the Heretic.

"I'm sure you already have a plan," Hayley spoke, her body moving to face Juliet.

"I do … per say. Once we're in and we ensure the brothers' safety I'll have to separate Aya and the Witches. Once we do that, you'll be open to take your swing whenever you please."

"And what about Elijah? I don't think he'd just let me kill Aya; they had a … thing." Juliet detected the hurt within her words; her heartbreaking a little at the thought of Elijah and Aya together. It wasn't until then when Juliet realized how much it probably hurt the mother to have Juliet under the same roof as Elijah, knowing their history.

"Let me worry about that," Juliet assured the mother, giving her a nod. Just then, Freya walked into Hayley's room, her eyes falling upon the women. Juliet and Hayley turned their attention on the witch, immediately following her down to the courtyard to begin their departure.

* * *

While Lucien and Freya went their separate ways, Marcel and Juliet climbed into the man's car with Hayley and Stefan locking themselves in the trunk. Throughout the ride, Juliet kept her gaze outside on the passing images, Marcel quiet as he prayed to whatever Gods were in existence to spare his life. It was a frightening thought to know there was a possibility of dying at any moment; Juliet knew better. It was only a matter of time before Aya realizes the wooden filled revolver was nothing but a weapon which could kill an ordinary vampire; not an Original. With that knowledge out, Juliet was certain there would be a bloodbath of vampires with the determination in finding the artifact; all would be deeply disappointed to find it was out of reach for them. However, the Mikaelson Compound's defenses were merely for other vampires and not other witches, werewolves or humans alike. Making a mental note to initiate defenses, Juliet looked over to Marcel. "Everything will be okay," the woman assured, her hand falling upon his. Marcel, deep in thought, briefly looked down to their touching hands.

"I'll admit Jules, I'm a little scared," the man confessed with a light shrug. "What if we can't save them? What if the unlinking spell doesn't work and Aya pulls that trigger? I don't want to die." _Understandable._ Why Juliet didn't inform Marcel the status of the revolver might have confused anyone willing to listen, but Juliet had her reasons and kept quiet about the location of the real White Oak. Instead, the woman gave Marcel a light squeeze of the hand.

"You know I'll never let you down Marcel; this is something else you should trust me on." With her words, Marcel's mind began to click and the wheels began turning. Sitting back in his seat, his lips pursed as he slowly began to mentally inquire if Juliet would really have had something to do with the brothers' current situation. As if reading his mind, the woman retrieved her hand and placed it in her lap, her back resting against the car seat. "The brothers are in good hands." With her words, Juliet quickly began replaying the plan in her head. She wanted the unlinking spell to work as the looming doom of Klaus's possible death would always be held heavy on her and his sire line's shoulders, but Juliet did not want the truth about the revolver to be released. It was too much of a risk for open ears to begin snooping around and blowing everything Juliet had worked so hard for.

Marcel kept quiet, his mind racing with different thoughts about the woman. In the many years they have known each other, Marcel never questioned Juliet and her intentions. It always seemed as if she had things figured out and like she always had a plan; lately, things seemed a little too disorganized for Juliet to fully be in control. And he knew Juliet needed to be in control. But instead of voicing his concerns or opinions, the man continued driving in silence until they reached the Davilla Estate. The Stryx vampires at the gate approached the slowing car. Both Juliet and Marcel gave them a look when the vampires gestured toward another to open the gate and allow the vehicle to pass. He stopped at the front of the Estate, immediately exiting the vehicle with Juliet following. Without looking around, the woman and Marcel rushed inside; knowing at any time vampire huntress Reyna Cruz could show up once Stefan removes the paste from his wound.

As the two entered the pool room, they were met with Aya whose job was to oversee Davina and the other Witches prepare for the spell. Klaus and Elijah's unconscious bodies floated in the pool as the witches sprinkled various herbs into the water around them. Aya stood with her arms crossed and her eyes glued to the Witches; Marcel and Juliet approached her. As Marcel and the woman spoke, Juliet's gaze scanned the room before falling upon the unconscious Mikaelsons. In all the years they have existed, with all the pain and destruction they have caused, Juliet wondered by no witch had thought about incapacitating them by creating an astral realm like the Stryx Coven and placing them in it so they were no longer a problem to the real world. Even the unkillable could be dispensed; a little creativity just needed to be in the works.

"Stay close when it happens," Aya suggested to Marcel, placing a finger on his chest before she moved to exit the room. The underlining message in her words rubbed Juliet the wrong way; it pissed her off whenever someone had a hidden agenda. Knowing full well to have never trusted Aya with the revolver, Juliet excused herself from Marcel and went after Aya outside to the hallway. With a hand on her shoulder, Juliet whipped Aya around and pushed her against the wall with her arm. "I knew you liked it rough Juliet, but I wasn't aware you swung both ways," Aya mocked with a sly smirk tugging at the corner of her lip. Unamused by her taunting, Juliet held tighter against Aya's throat, making sure she was interrupting her airways.

"I showed you a token of trust and you have the audacity to defy me?" Juliet inquired, narrowing her eyes. "You have guts, Aya, but I can ensure you won't for long." Her intentions were to stop Aya from trying to kill Klaus in favor of herself; saving the trouble of having to fight off countless of angry and vengeful vampires who were hell bent in killing an Original vampire after the unlinking spell was done. One would question why Juliet wouldn't simply burn the White Oak and rid it from the world forever, but it was an artifact she held dear to her heart; plus it was Hope's favorite toy. But with defending those she cared about brought distrust from others and a snapped neck from enemies. Looking down at Juliet's lifeless body, Aya's lips twisted into an evil grin as she went forth, attending to the events taking place.

Aya returned to the pool room where she watched Davina and the Sisters begin their spell. With one simple thrust, both Klaus's and Elijah's necks were sliced open, the pool darkening from their blood. Marcel watched in horror as the Witches continued chanting the incantation to sever the sire link between the Originals and all sired vampires. Unaware of the trouble brewing outside, Stefan and Hayley, still locked in the trunk of Marcel's vehicle, began battle preparations as Stefan slowly but surely removed the paste from his wound. As soon as the wound was free from the paste, Reyna Cruz – vampire huntress – zeroed in on Stefan's location and began sprinting toward the Davilla Estate; like the plan had told.

It didn't take long for Reyna Cruz to find the Estate filled with vampires as targets. A Stryx Associate barged into the pool room to grab Aya's attention in their new problem, his expression filled with worry. Many vampires knew the legend of the Vampire Huntress. Even Juliet had had a few run-ins with the huntress and escaped by the skin of her teeth. Being chased by Reyna was no picnic in the park, but in this sense, it helped greatly.

Hayley, zig-zagging her way through the Estate, searched for the Mikaelson brothers alone. In her trek in finding the right location, Hayley stumbled upon the unconscious Juliet. Letting out an irritated sigh, the mother bent down, trying hard to wake the Heretic. With her eyes fluttering open Juliet realized what had happened and almost immediately she was up on her feet, ready to attack the reason she had been lying on the ground. "What happened?" Hayley asked, holding onto Juliet's arm.

"Aya snapped my neck," Juliet answered, cracking her neck. "What did I miss?"

"Reyna's here." Juliet nodded and began taking off toward the pool room, Hayley following close behind. Hesitantly walking into what she believed was the end of the Mikaelson brothers, Juliet witnessed the Witches chanting the unlinking spell, their attention completely pulled on the floating bodies of Klaus and Elijah both leaking blood from the open neck wounds. Looking horrified from the sight, Hayley realized none of the Witches noticed their presence in the room. It wasn't until one of the Stryx Associates glanced over and noticed the two women standing at the doorway when the mother sped over to him, snapping his neck without a moment's hesitation. Unfortunately, the grunts of pain and the sound of him hitting the floor caught another Stryx Associate's attention; Juliet sped over to him and snapped his neck, his body hitting the hard floor. Marcel, looking panicked, sped over to the last Stryx vampire and broke his neck, causing Davina's eyes to become distant with betrayal.

"Marcel!" Davina called out angry.

"I'm sorry, D," Marcel apologized, giving an apologetic shrug. Though Juliet understood the meaning behind trust, when it came to the well-being and safety of one's own life, trust unfortunately was thrown out the window. Turning to Hayley and Juliet, Marcel instructed for them to extract the Mikaelson bodies out from the pool. But before they could move, Davina casted a spell throwing the three vampires against the stone wall incapacitating them long enough for her to continue with the spell.

Suddenly, Elijah woke from his astral imprisonment. Juliet notice immediately, however the Witches were too occupied with the spell. Before they could continue, the angered Original vampire sped to his feet in the pool and grabbed Cynthia by the front of her black cloak, pulling her into the water to both drown and feed on her. Juliet, Marcel and Hayley had finally recovered from being forcibly thrown against the stone wall while Davina and the remaining Witches tried their best to complete the spell. It was obvious the Witches were terrified to have one of the brothers awakened with fury and full of revenge. Once Cynthia was dead, Elijah leaped out of the water and snapped the neck of the other Sister while Hayley leaped to her feet to do the same to the other Witch. Marcel, hell-bent on saving Davina, moved to her and pleaded for her to stop of the spell.

She did not.

Standing to her feet, Davina rushed away while continuing the unlinking spell. It didn't take long for Klaus to follow his brother's actions – a fire of hatred burning in his eyes. Almost immediately, Klaus leaped out from the water at vampire speed however, was stopped frozen in the air by the force of Davina's spell. "You've had your time!" Davina yelled, throwing him back into the water. The lights exploded in a shower of sparks around the others, causing them to duck.

"Something's happening," Juliet heard Marcel speak as both vampires began to feel their blood boiling. Looking down to her hands, it seemed Davina's unlinking spell began working; Juliet's skin began to turn red while it felt as if she was burning from the inside out. Not only were there audible grunts of pain from Juliet and Marcel, both writhing on the floor, Klaus's screams could be heard from inside the pool as well. Slowly but surely the young witch was breaking the sire-line link. The pain traveled up to their necks and all Klaus's sires screamed in agony until finally Davina waved her arms in two concentric circles, which caused the water in the pool to shoot up in what looked like a half-dozen geysers. The force of completing the spell caused the young witch to pass out; collapsing onto the floor and Klaus fell unconscious in the water once again.

Weakened by their ordeal, Elijah, Marcel and Juliet struggled to rise to their feet. Despite his weakness, the Original vampire jumped into the pool and gently picked up his brother whose body looked desiccated. However, it quickly began to fade as the wound on his throat healed. Juliet pulled herself over to the pool to witness Klaus opening his eyes. "It felt them leave," he whispered. "My sire line is broken."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	29. A Street Car Named Desire pt 3

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **A Street Car Named Desire pt. 3**

As everything began to slowly die down, Marcel and Juliet pulled themselves up to their feet while they felt the effects of the spell wear off. It was a much different sensation; as if they were no longer connected. There was a sense of belonging which became absent and Juliet was not fond of the empty feeling. While Klaus could feel his entire sire line broken, his entire sire line also felt a sense of emptiness; an empty void which needed to be filled. Exchanging glances, Juliet and Marcel held onto one another as they recuperated. Hayley and Stefan stood on the opposite end of the room; Hayley helping the man to his feet while Elijah and Klaus stayed in the pool as Klaus slowly inhaled and exhaled the pain away.

"We should get going," Marcel mumbled to the woman, knowing if the Stryx Associates hadn't taken care of Reyna Cruz, she would be after them shortly. Juliet nodded toward him, agreeing on their dilemma but there was unfinished business.

"You get going. I'll watch after Davina and make sure she's okay," Juliet suggested, lightly pushing Marcel toward the door. Stefan, who had made his way to the pool, quietly offered his help with Klaus as Elijah helped his brother to his feet. Marcel also helped the Original vampire, helping him toward the door.

"Wait," Klaus ordered, his breathing increased as both Juliet and Elijah looked worriedly toward him. "Where is Aurora?" Suddenly, all assuming eyes were on Juliet, waiting for the answer Klaus sought. Rolling her eyes, the woman pointed to her right, indicating the redhead was two rooms over resting in a locked room.

"But hurry. With the Witches gone, the Chambre will evaporate meaning Aurora will be waking up shortly." Mustering up the last bit of strength he had, Klaus sped over to find Aurora, Stefan and Marcel tailing behind. With Hayley, Elijah and Juliet left in the room; Elijah looked over to Hayley to make sure she was okay as Juliet walked over to Davina. The woman listened for her pulse and heartbeat – both were normal. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as Juliet mentally applauded Davina's efforts; she successfully completed a very powerful spell – one more advance than any magic Davina had ever done even with the Harvest girls' powers.

"We should probably get going," Elijah suggested.

"No," Juliet spoke, stopping him. "Aya is around here somewhere."

"I'll take care of her," Elijah said sternly, his eyes narrowing to Juliet. However, the woman knew the man didn't have it in him; he would never be able to kill Aya with their history. Briefly, Juliet took a glance at Hayley, assuring the woman through her stare that Aya will pay for everything she had done.

"Fine, but I'm staying with Davina until she wakes. She needs to know Marcel had to do what he did to survive." Elijah didn't argue, knowing Juliet had had some kind of connection with the young witch. With one last glance, Elijah turned and fled the pool room – Juliet assumed to find Aya. However, not long after the man left, Aya walked into the pool room in an attempt to investigate, her hand dragging a temporarily deceased Reyna Cruz behind her. Dropping the vampire huntress by Davina's still-unconscious body, Aya examined the aftermath of the spell. Water from the pool stained the concrete flooring and walls after Klaus's body splashed harshly. Hayley stood at the corner of the room, her eyes glued on the woman with a type of hatred Aya had only seen from Juliet. As for the Heretic, Juliet stayed with Davina's body, her own gaze on Reyna's body. After a moment, Elijah walked into the room and stopped just inside the doorway, a hand in his pocket as the other rested against his leg.

"So we remain connected – you and I – in spite of everything that you have done," the man spoke lightly, almost unfazed by the events. Aya kept her back to Elijah and closed her eyes with a sigh nearing tears. Elijah shook his head in disbelief. "I can't let you hurt my family," he warned her, sighing deeply, clearly as affected by the turn of events as his ex-lover. "And you can't hurt me more than you already have."

Finally, Aya turned to face him with an incredulous look on her face. "I stood by you, Elijah. All of us were willing to die for you, and how did you repay it? Betrayal. Abandonment." As Aya spoke, Juliet slowly rose to her feet, her eyes kept on the two.

"You were not forsaken. Yes, I failed you. For this, I will never forgive myself. But, I cannot forgive…" Slowly but surely, Juliet took strides backward to where Hayley was, her eyes glued to Elijah and Aya to ensure her movements were going unnoticed. Elijah, unaware of what was happening on the other side of the room, extracted Aurora's revolver from his pocket and Aya sighed when she realized what he was about to do. "This," Elijah motioned, gesturing around the room.

"If your life were chained to a man who left you despite your devotion…what choice would you have but to break free?" Aya questioned, causing something to stir within Juliet. It hadn't once occurred to her how similar she and Aya were despite all of their differences and hatred toward each other. Their rivalry began when Tristan, with the help of Juliet, took over the Stryx. It was a fight mostly fought by Aya wanting nothing more than the attention of Tristan while Juliet had gained most of it before he became the new leader. But neither woman had realized their hurt over Elijah could have potentially begun an unstoppable duo. "So end it," Aya instructed, holding her head high. Elijah, not happy with the prospect of killing Aya, tried to smile. He raised the gun and aimed it for her heart and Aya looked almost relieved until Elijah hesitated.

"End it, Elijah! Or I'll take that gun and kill you just too finally be free," the woman fought, her voice raised. Hayley held onto Juliet's arm, squeezing it lightly as to remind the woman about her promise. Juliet, holding her hand out, looked to Hayley and nodded. Mentally casting a spell, Juliet levitated a wooden stake into her hand, handing it to the mother.

"He won't do it," Juliet whispered confidently. "You have your chance." Without another word, Juliet sped over to Elijah and Aya, standing next to the man with a glare. Elijah's hand began to shake as he tried to aim the gun at Aya's chest but it was clear he did not have it in him to end her life. But before either of them could react further, Aya gasped as a wooden stake was driven through her heart from behind. Elijah gasped in shock when he sees Hayley's face hovering over Aya's shoulder from behind her eyes empty; Aya began to desiccate.

"That's more mercy than Jackson ever got," Hayley spoke harshly, her eyes on the back of Aya's head as the woman sighed in relief and collapsed onto the floor, dying. And though Elijah looked shocked to see Aya dead, he didn't appear to be mad at Hayley for finishing what he couldn't. Juliet's smirk didn't falter as Elijah's eyes dropped to the deceased Aya. Hayley, silent, stared at Elijah for a moment longer before she moved to leave; her work was done. But before she exited the room, the mother turned and looked to Juliet, mumbling a thank you before disappearing into the corridor.

"You planned Aya's murder?" Elijah asked; a part of him not surprised.

"It was time Elijah. She was too much of a high risk; I can't allow anyone trying to hurt my family to live." Without another word, Juliet turned and walked toward Davina, picking her up and exiting the pool room then the Estate. She knew it was only a matter of time before Davina would wake and Juliet needed to check on Klaus. So instead of waiting around, Juliet instructed for her driver to transport Davina to Marcel and sent the man a text informing him of the girl's arrival.

After ensuring Davina's safe return to St. Anne's Catholic Church, Juliet ventured off in search of Klaus. With her abilities, it wasn't hard to find the Original vampire, especially when he was located at the Lafayette Cemetery. When it came to cemeteries, Juliet's powers were enhanced due to the magical connection between the dead and the earth; New Orleans cemeteries were especially equipped with magic as each deceased witch was consecrated in them. Walking through the large collection of mausoleums, Juliet's heels clicked against the concrete ground causing it to echo throughout the cemetery. It didn't take long for the woman to find Klaus carrying the unconscious body of Aurora de Martel. Upon her reveal, Klaus's eyes grew big as his arms dropped the redhead, his fury evident as his legs carried him closer to her in a stomp. "Now Klaus, before you tear me from limp to limp let me explain," Juliet pleaded, stepping away from the furious Hybrid.

"You have three seconds," Klaus advised, his eyes turning yellow.

"That's hardly fair," Juliet complained but quickly sighed. "You know deep down I would never hurt you or the family," the woman reminded, her hands falling to her side. "Just like you, I do what I have to to ensure my own safety. Unlinking our sire bond was to ensure I wouldn't die at the hands of the man who gave me life; it's not fair. But I also made sure in the process neither you nor your brother would get hurt. You should know by now I always have a contingency plan for my contingency plan. My intentions never were to have someone die today ... well, besides Aya," the woman confessed, giving a small shrug.

"Elijah?"

"He couldn't do it. Even after her failed attempts at trying to kill you and your family, Elijah could not pull the trigger." This didn't surprise Klaus in the slightest knowing full well his brother also needed to feel some kind of affection and belonging. "It was Hayley who drove the wooden stake I provided through Aya's heart." Klaus took a step back to take in the information Juliet was spoon feeding him. A part of Juliet hoped Klaus would congratulate her on a job well done with keeping the family protected and the prophecy at bay. She had hoped the man wouldn't hold it against her for wanting to be separated in a sense where her life would no longer be in danger. She loved Klaus, hell she loved the whole family, but Juliet did have a line to draw when it came to what she would do for them; dying wasn't one of them.

However, her hopes were quickly shot when Klaus let out a strenuous sigh and instructed for Juliet to help him with Aurora. "She'll be waking up soon and we're not done yet." Without another word, Juliet quickly helped Klaus with Aurora, picking her up as Klaus led the way into an unmarked mausoleum. Inside the structure was where Klaus had already knocked out a wall and kept bricks and cement waiting to build a barrier between. "It's in good faith you're here, Juliet," Klaus began, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he shoved Aurora's unconscious body in the small confinement. "You can cast a spell to where Aurora can't escape; she'll be rather happy to see exactly where you're alliances really are." Realizing what Klaus was doing, Juliet's smile mocked his before she began her spell - a barrier spell much like the one she casted trapping Klaus in the perfume shop with Aurora.

Klaus got started on building the red bricks. One by one he placed each securely with cement. Though Aurora would not be able to touch the bricks at any attempts in breaking free, Klaus added the bricks as a bit of theatrics; the Mikaelsons sure loved to add a little more drama with their plans. Juliet waited, leaning against the wall with one foot against it and her arms crossed. Her eyes kept glued on the wall opposite her as she waited patiently for Klaus to finish his project so they were able to speak in depth about the recent events. There was something off about Klaus; hell, there was something off about her. That strong sire bond was no longer there. Juliet could no longer feel Klaus in her presence like she had before. She no longer felt something tugging at her toward him like she had for a thousand years. Juliet knew for Klaus the feelings were much worse as he had a thousand years worth of sires broken from his energy.

With her thoughts occupied, Aurora's eyes began to flutter open and a small gasp escaped her lips as her astral body returned to her physical body. Like anyone waking out of a long slumber, it took the redhead a few moments before she was able to realize what was happening. "Welcome back to the real world, love," Klaus greeted, snapping Juliet out of her thoughts. "I thought we might revisit our chat about what hurts and what does not." The redhead's gaze fell upon Juliet standing not far from Klaus, her back leaning against the wall. Furious with both Klaus and Juliet, Aurora rushed toward them but immediately stopped by the invisible barrier Juliet had magically created. She glares at the two and tried to push through it once again, but, again, she stopped which only amused Juliet and Klaus.

"Like it?" Juliet inquired; a smirk flashing. "I believe it's one of my greatest masterpieces," she continued, speaking about her barrier.

"What are you doing?" Aurora asked furiously.

"You made me realize today what a monster I've been," Klaus spoke as he took a brick, setting it on the half-built brick wall with one hand while the other held a paving tool to flatten the grout. "And I am sorry that I didn't do this sooner." Klaus continued to add more bricks to the wall in between them as Aurora begins to panic.

"You can't just leave me here!" Klaus' face became cold as he glared at her; continuing to add bricks. Juliet, on the other hand, stifled a bout of laughter.

"I had the right idea when I bricked up your portrait. Behind walls is where you belong." Aurora, near hysterical, realized he was going to leave her trapped forever and began to plead with him.

"Then just kill me! Please, Nik! Just kill me!"

"Oh, I think not. Not with the only one who loves you rotting at the bottom of the ocean. I wouldn't grant you the mercy." Klaus leaned forward until he and Aurora were nearly nose-to-nose and sneered at her. "So while the fish eat him and the worms eat _you_ …just know that it was I who took everything from you." Aurora began to sob in defeat as Klaus turned and walked away, requesting for Juliet to magically finish building the brink barrier. With a small nod, the woman held her hands out and immediately the brinks began forming a wall – fusing together. She had to admit, Klaus – though cinematic – had a way about him that screamed dangerous and evil; especially when he was mad. She admired it. The fear which washed over the gaze of each vampire, even werewolves, when they hear the name Klaus Mikaelson was something that Juliet had always wanted – but she knew better. There was room for only one true monster.

And now with his sire line severed, Juliet knew his enemies would come out of the woodwork.

Once she was done with the brick wall and Aurora's sobs were muffled, the woman began to way out of the mausoleum finding Klaus outside with Stefan Salvatore. Stefan carried a bag, showing he was on his way to leave New Orleans and go back to running from the vampire huntress … forever. Juliet wished there was something she could do to help the man but even her powers were no match for the mark on his body.

As the men talked the woman kept her distance and watched them. For a brief moment it seemed as if Klaus had taken a shaky breath, one someone would take if they were dizzy or in pain. Raising a brow, Juliet approached Klaus and placed a hand on his shoulder. Immediately Klaus put up a hand indicating he was 'okay'. Stefan, frowning in concern, inquired about his condition but Klaus merely shrugged it off and answered.

"Never better." The two men shook hands. "And you, my friend, take care of yourself." Stefan smiled back and picked up his bag off the ground before he turned and left the cemetery. When the man was out of view, Klaus turned to face Juliet but again felt dizzy for a second and leaned against the wall of a nearby tomb to avoid collapsing onto the ground. Klaus looked up to Juliet with a worried expression. "What's wrong with me?"

"You hemorrhaged an enormous amount of mystical energy, enough to create a nexus vorti. It's nothing a good night's rest won't cure," the woman answered placing her hand on his shoulder again, hoping any kind of comfort from her would grant her a little more immunity from his wrath later. A part of Juliet hoped Klaus really did forgive her for doing what she had to do to survive and that he understood. But another part of her realized he might have let her off easy this time around because he was too weak to even finish building the brick wall.

"Where did the energy go?" the man asked, slightly leaning against Juliet as they began to make their way out of the cemetery. Juliet, knowing Davina better than she wanted to, looked down to the ground hoping her gut feeling wasn't right. Davina had wanted nothing more than to revive her love – Kol Mikaelson. It was with his help that Davina had gotten the right spell to unlink Klaus and his sires; Juliet had that feeling that Davina had something else up her sleeve.

"I have an idea but … unless I'm absolutely positive I think I'll keep it to myself."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	30. An Old Friend Calls pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **An Old Friend Calls pt. 1**

"You failed." The words rang through her head, bouncing back and forth within the confines of her mind as Juliet rolled her eyes closed and a soft sigh blew through her nose. An arm was crossed against her chest while her other hand hooked against the back of her neck. For a thousand years she had been planning diligently to find a way around the ancestor's long awaited prophecy; everything had been going the way it was supposed to until she had intersected herself back into the lives of the Mikaelson family. No one would have been able to predict the family's inability to keep their noses out of other people's businesses … then again, Juliet should have known nothing would have gone the way she envisioned in her mind. Both Niklaus and Elijah had that instinct to take control the second they felt incompetent; an instinct even Juliet held.

"Partially failed," the woman corrected her eyes slowly averting to Ezra from the window – her closest Associate. Ezra was the first human Juliet had ever turned. Because of their connection, it was Ezra who helped Juliet the most throughout time in her plans of taking back control from the ancestors. Going along with her plan – as he hated witches – Ezra vowed to follow behind the woman's every move as long as she stuck with their outlines. So far the woman had succeeded in placing everything the right way so the dominos would fall accordingly, however, now with Klaus's sire bond broken, Juliet realized her plan to stop the prophecy was going to require a little more work as it was going to be much harder than anticipated.

"Regardless, an Original sire line is broken…"

"Our sire line," Juliet pointed out, walking over to the bed in Ezra's temporary home. "Though it is a small defeat, you must admit it is nice not having to worry if we're going to spontaneously combust at any moment." Ezra, unable to disagree with the woman, shook his head in an attempt to hide a small grin. "I don't need a reminder at how bad this is beginning to look, Ez; I can see it myself. This hasn't exactly been easy for me."

"If anyone knows how bad you're struggling with being around them again, it's me. I get it – trust me. But now how are we supposed to keep Klaus protected from an army of those who loathe him?" His question struck the woman as odd; many of Klaus's sire links were partying and would not give a second thought to protecting their Original source to their immortality but Ezra stood where he was adamant about protecting the Original vampire. Keeping her dark eyes on him, the woman let out another sigh as her eyes rolled shut. Keeping Niklaus Mikaelson – the world's most feared and hated supernatural being – protected now that his sire bond was broken was going to be a trial, especially since it was those sired by him who truly hated him the most. Powerful vampires all traveling to New Orleans in search of Klaus to kill him was going to be a task in which Juliet knew she could not handle herself.

"I don't know," Juliet finally answered; the first time her answer was as such. For someone who always had the answers for everything, the woman felt powerless as her legs walked her back to the large windows, her gaze falling upon the owners of the home sitting out in the covered patio drinking cool lemonade. Taken back by her answer, Ezra shook his head as he traveled to where she stood, putting his hands on her shoulders; his hands sliding to her arms to give them a light squeeze.

"And what about the missing Stryx members?" the man asked.

"There's no need to worry about them," Juliet quickly responded, giving a shrug.

"I need to worry about them; they're my responsibility."

"Technically they're Marcel's responsibility now. We're just here for the ride. And why does it matter? I told you causalities will have to be put in place; this is one of those times." Juliet huffed, glaring at her reflection. "Enough with the twenty questions, Ez. I'm under enough stress."

"Hey," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her. Juliet's head fell lightly against his chest as both vampires' eyes ventured out to the horizon. "Things will fall into place," Ezra assured her, his lips giving her head a light kiss. Juliet nodded; grateful she had him on her side even after everything she had to do in order to get the dominos in place. Creating the illusion she was against the Mikaelsons for some, then acting as if she was on the other side with others began to take a toll on the woman and the lies after lies were beginning to blur together. But with Ezra in the shadows, Juliet knew there would be someone out there who knew her intentions were pure.

"I gotta get back to them before they begin to wonder even more." Moving from his embrace, Juliet turned and put a hand on his cheek. "You know I love you right?" she inquired rhetorically as she knew Ezra was already well aware of their relationship. Since she had turned him and taught him the ways of his new life – minus the magic – Juliet and Ezra held a brother/sister relationship since then. Nodding to her words, Ezra lightly pushed the woman before he escorted her out of the home. "I'll keep you updated."

As Juliet made her way to the Mikaelson Compound, the woman dialed her phone to get in contact with Marcel. As she waited for the man to pick up, she noticed a familiar face walking along side the dirt road. With a raised brow, the woman hung up the phone and instructed her driver to stop the vehicle. Exiting the SUV, Juliet called out to the woman. Hayley turned around, surprised to see Juliet not with the Mikaelson siblings. "What are you doing out here?" Juliet asked as she approached Hayley, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"What do you think I'm doing out here?" the mother responded rhetorically. "I'm hunting."

"The names on the list coming along?" With the mention of the list, Hayley's expression softened, a sort of thankful glare staring out. "I'll take that as a yes. How many have you crossed off so far?"

"Including Aya? Four." This seemed to please Hayley which Juliet understood. Though it was Juliet who truly gave the call for the Stryx to assassinate Jackson Jenner in front of Hayley, the woman left out her name in the list of those involved. "And working on another one. But I want to stop at the Compound and feed Hope before I go hunting." Taking a step back, Juliet beckoned for Hayley to follow her to the SUV.

"After you."

The ride was silent as they made their way to the Mikaelson Compound. It didn't take long for the SUV to reach the large home, however it felt as if it had taken hours as both Juliet and Hayley divulged in their own minds, preoccupied with the recent attacks and issues brought up by the Mikaelsons. Juliet wondered if Hayley blamed them for all the misfortunes. In the girl's opinion, Hope was probably the only good thing that came out of stumbling upon the Mikaelson family. As for Juliet, she still had nothing to show for her alliances with both realms. Shaking her head, Juliet quickly opened her door and began walking inside the home. Hayley, in a hurry to continue her escapade against the Stryx Associates responsible for Jackson's death, rush past her to reach Hope while Juliet took her time in reaching the study where Klaus, Elijah and Freya were located. An emotionless looking Klaus began taking a large painting off the wall in the study, revealing a safe built into the bricks behind it. He spun the dial and put the combination to open it. Inside laid a wooden box, which he then opened gently as he walked toward a table. Juliet stayed by the doorframe, leaning against it with her arms folding across her chest as he opened the wooden box revealing a stack of old letters in fading envelopes.

She knew what they were immediately; the old letters from all of Klaus's victims to their loved ones before he broke them in ways only he could have envisioned. Freya inquired what they were and Elijah answered as Klaus stood quiet, his eyes scanning through the letters; letters of potential dangers traveling to New Orleans for his head.

"It was a phase," he finally said absentmindedly.

"A phase in which we were forced to learn a different kind of stealth," Elijah continued, informing Freya of their life long battle with their father. Sitting forward in his chair, the brother continued the story for Freya. "You see over time, Niklaus' enemies grew so numerous, we had no choice but to artfully withdraw from the world." Juliet knew the story well. Though he claimed to have 'artfully withdrawn', Juliet was still able to find the family to keep tabs on them; study them. "And then …" Freya gave a look of curiosity as Klaus gave Elijah an offended look. "Well, I wouldn't exactly describe our presence in this city as discrete. Wouldn't you agree, Niklaus?"

Klaus, exasperated and frustrated finally joined the conversation in earnest. "We all saw the White Oak destroyed! Plus, this city is crawling with vampires, all of whom had no choice but to shield me from potential foes! Were I to die, they would die too. I couldn't have been more safe!" Klaus began to look extremely worried for his own safety now that his sire line was broken. "And now my sire link is undone, no thanks to you," Klaus spoke, pointing up to Juliet who, in turn, rolled her eyes. "Those very foes will come for me…like never before."

"It's only been a few days since the link was broken. Must you jump into crippling paranoia already?" Freya inquired.

"It's a default setting," Elijah answered.

"And for good reason!" Klaus angrily responded. Elijah rose to his feet and walked over to where Klaus was standing, putting his hands in his pockets. As Elijah continued trying desperately to console his brother by any means necessary, something struck in Juliet's mind; a plan of sorts to help gain more volunteers in protecting Klaus against his sire line. Quietly, Juliet moved away from the doorframe and walked away from the study as she reached for her phone to make a quick call. Creating an anti-eavesdropping spell she had created centuries ago, the woman waited for the dial tone to end and the familiar voice of Gaspar Cortez; yet another one of Klaus's sires who loathed him immensely.

"Well look who decided to crawl out of whatever hole she fell into," was the greeting Juliet was met with upon his answer. Rolling her eyes, the woman scanned her surroundings as she slipped into Rebekah's room. "What can I do for you today? I am quite a busy person now and am not entirely in the mood to coddle at the moment."

"Hush, Cortez," Juliet instructed; her voice harsh. "You're on your way to New Orleans aren't you?" the woman questioned, leaning her back against the thick door.

"As a matter of fact, I've just arrived, why? Don't tell me you're in town?" Without answering, Juliet hung up the phone, her head falling against the door. _This one is going to be tricky, but it'll work,_ the woman thought as she quickly inserted her phone in her pocket and exited her borrowed room. Whizzing past her, Juliet watched as Klaus sent a glare her way.

"Where are you going?" the woman asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to see Cami."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to leave the protection of the Compound with the events taking place?" the woman reminded him.

"Now you decide to care? Where was that when the witches had me?" Giving him a look, Juliet no longer fought with him and allowed him the sanctity to leave. It pained her to know Klaus was infuriated with her to the point where he couldn't reprehend her correctly. Watching him leave, Juliet felt her phone vibrate with a picture of Marcel flashing on her screen. It was then when she remembered she had called him earlier and rudely hung up the phone.

"Yeah?" Juliet answered, spinning on her heel to return to Rebekah's room.

"Did you know about the missing Stryx members?" Juliet said nothing as she walked over to her bed, moving the mattress over to find the White Knight safely tucked away. From the amount of time spent under the mattress, an indentation had been created surrounding it. "I will take your silence as a yes."

"What do you want from me, Marcel? You wanted the position, you now have the responsibilities as leader or did you think I would continue pulling the strings?"

"I expected you to at least let me know when something big happens like my members disappearing. Having to hear from other Associates is getting old."

"Your members?"

"If I'm playing the part." Letting out a sigh, Juliet dropped the mattress and stared out the open window.

"I'm already taking care of it," the woman informed him as the plan had already been sewing together in her mind. "For now, if they ask – and they will – tell them you're working on it until I get back to you. And Marcel … I'm sorry. Next time I'll give you the heads up." With a thank you, the man hung up the phone as Juliet did the same. Another sigh escaped her lips as she went for the door, watching as it opened, revealing Elijah. "I'm really not in the mood at the moment."

"What else is new?" Elijah rhetorically questioned, shutting the door behind him. "Who were you talking to?" This caught Juliet off guard as she wasn't sure if he had meant Marcel's call or Cortez's call. "When you slipped out from the study, who did you call?" _Cortez's call,_ Juliet confirmed in her mind as her brows furrowed. "I heard mumbles but I couldn't accurately hear."

"Eavesdropping is very invasive, Elijah," Juliet pointed out, avoiding the question as her mind dwindled on the little fact that Elijah was able to hear her despite the spell she had casted. "Besides, I was speaking to Marcel; apparently there's trouble in paradise."

"Yes, I'm aware. I have a meeting with him later," he informed her with a nod. Giving him a look, Juliet went to move toward the door but was stopped by the man stepping in front of her. She knew what he wanted to speak to her about and honestly, Juliet did not want to have another conversation about her failed plan. To have to own up to her mistake to a Mikaelson was probably one of the worst feelings she had ever experienced. The way Elijah looked at her felt as if a stake ran through her heart; the way Klaus looked at her was worse. With hints of hatred and betrayal in his eyes, Juliet avoided eye contact with him as much as possible; this expanded to Elijah. "Juliet…"

"It wasn't supposed to happen," Juliet confessed, interrupting him. "I didn't exactly count on Aya having the guts to snap my neck, rendering me helpless for the amount of time I had planned on having to stop anything that could harm or unlink you and your brother. "

"Why didn't you just tell us your plan?"

"Would you really have agreed to becoming completely vulnerable?" Elijah didn't answer, knowing he and Klaus would have both declined her plan. Shaking his head, Juliet nodded as her way of proving her point. "Sometimes I have to go above and beyond to make things happen. Sometimes I have to be cryptic and walk on egg shells around the two of you to make sure that everything I have planned goes accordingly. I know how much the two of you hate to be kept out of the loop, but I'm trying everything I can to ensure no one succeeds in killing an Original." Her words were stern but sincere; probably one of the first times when Juliet allowed herself to speak the complete truth to Elijah. And this the man noticed as he studied her facial expressions.

"What exactly is your plan now in protecting Klaus?" he inquired, his eyes squinting. Though Juliet had only began brewing a way to ensure Klaus's protection, along with Hope's, the woman offered a small smile as she walked past him.

"See me after you've spoken with Marcel; I'm sure once you hear what he has to say you'll know exactly what I'm planning."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog 'sophiatonkiin' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	31. An Old Friend Calls pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **An Old Friend Calls pt. 2**

The warehouse was dark with limited amount of illumination coming from the high ceiling bulbs. She knew this was all a rouse to coax her into feeling incompetent and even afraid as she met up with a lost-long friend; Gaspar Cortez. Though friend was a loose term, the two kept things civil between them until he had tried going after Klaus Mikaelson centuries prior. Of course during that time, all of Niklaus's bloodline were sired to him and they would all have perished in a blazing combustible fire if he were to decease; causing Juliet to stop Cortez in his rampage and put him down. As her heels clicked against the concrete flooring and her red faux leather jacket swooshed with her arm movements, Juliet regretted not putting the rabid man down permanently.

Gaspar waited patiently for Juliet to reach him toward the middle of the warehouse; another move to try and inflict a sort of mystery and fear which only backfired as the woman's attitude quickly reached annoyed in .02 seconds. "You should know better than trying to inflict fear on me, Cortez," the woman spoke, her footsteps stopped just yards away from him. As her hand found her hip, her eyes quickly scanned the abyss surrounding them, seeing a human army of what appeared to be jacked up thugs who spent way too much time at the gym. This amused her. "I'm hurt. I thought our last battle proved me to be a worthy competitor; why have the muscle when you know I can take them all out and manicure my nails at the same time?" Of course Cortez did not find her words appeasing and sent a glare her way.

"When you called a meeting, I wasn't expecting to get insulted."

"Why? It's me. You should know the insults come naturally." Juliet winked at him, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips as she began to slowly circle him. "I apologize if my presence is a nuisance to you, but I believe you might buy what I'm selling."

"Go on," Cortez beckoned as he watched her closely.

"You're in New Orleans because you felt the bond between Niklaus Mikaelson and you dissipate, am I wrong?"

"Among other reasons."

"Right; the White Oak. A fairy tale that others are telling in hopes to finally kill the most hated supernatural being in the world…"

"Are you denying the presence of leftover Oak?" Cortez inquired, his eyes squinting. Juliet gave him an unsure look, quickly masking it with an expression of confidence. "So there is some leftover? Tell me where it is, Heretic."

"That's something not even the Ancestors will allow me to see," Juliet lied, raising a brow at the man.

"Then you are no use to me." Putting her hands up in false defeat, Juliet turned to leave the warehouse. She was stopped by Cortez's booming force, instructing her to stop.

"Why are you suddenly so quick to go against Klaus? The last time I went after him, you attacked me and forced me to go into hiding."

"I wasn't very keen on becoming a ball of fire. Now, I'm no longer connected to him; he can rot in Hell for all I care." The many years spent lying and convincing herself she was against the Mikaelsons came in handy whenever she was faced with a true enemy; but Juliet wondered for how long could she keep up the mask without it slipping.

"I heard you were involved in making that happen; unlinking him."

"I dabbled," she spoke truthfully, feeling a hint of guilt within her. "Klaus will be at a place called Rousseau's tonight meeting with his little blonde drink of water. If you want to begin the torment, I advise taking a trip there and make known your arrival."

"Does this mean we're allies?" Cortez asked, taking a few steps closer to Juliet. With a single glare, Juliet shook her head.

"Far from it," she began, putting a hand on his muscular chest. "But for the time being, I won't rip your head off."

Back at the Compound, Juliet walked through the doors with a small smile on her face, a sort of victory beginning to wash over her. Though there was a small feat with Klaus's sire-link breaking, it seemed there was no reason to wallow in self-pity any longer. Slowly things were working themselves out as Juliet's mind continued piecing together the new puzzle; a plan in gaining followers to protect the Original vampire from the inevitable army making their way to New Orleans. It was only a matter of time – this Juliet knew. Once Cortez put the word in cycle that the White Oak was indeed present, there would be a flood of angry vampires looking for the Hybrid in hopes to kill him or even one of the other siblings to rid that competition.

She wouldn't allow that to happen; not over her dead body.

Soon Klaus would stomp through the Compound doors in a rampage to update his family on the appearance of Gaspar Cortez. While Juliet would mask her involvement with surprise, the family would devise a plan in ridding the vampire from existence. One would believe Juliet would have learned her lesson in hiding her thoughts from the Mikaelson family, however, as she continued saying even to Ezra – she knew them all too well to share the thoughts marching in her intelligent and devious mind.

Walking up the spiral staircase toward Rebekah's room, Hayley appeared from her own room as she made her way out of the Compound. "He knows something is up." The mother spoke quickly, knowing Elijah would be venturing out from her room as soon as he was done making sure Hope was okay.

"Leave him to me, Hayley. You go do what you need to do." Juliet put a hand on the mother's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Never did Juliet think she would have a weird bond with the Hybrid mother after the news of a rare pregnancy traveled around the Supernatural world. But as Hayley offered a small and thankful smile toward Juliet, the woman knew Hayley held a new respect for her. Letting her hand fall to her side, Juliet watched as Hayley left the Compound, Elijah appearing beside her. "Everything okay with her?"

"She seems off; invasive, stand-offish," he answered, his eyes as the entrance of the building.

"Can you blame her? She was forced to witness the murder of her husband." Juliet's gaze found Elijah's stern but worried expression. "Women like her don't fall into the arms of another man to find comfort after a tragedy like that; they retaliate." Juliet shrugged. "Maybe she found a way to do that."

"That's what I'm worried about." Elijah finally tore his gaze from the entrance to the woman; Juliet visibly seeing Elijah's concern. Before she could provide words of comfort – mostly for the sake of Hayley so she could finish what she started – Klaus's voice boomed through the courtyard instructing them to meet him in the study. With a roll of their eyes, the two made their way toward the room where they were greeted by Freya and an anxious looking Klaus. Immediately the man began informing him family of what he had witnessed at Rousseau's. Gaspar Cortez had indeed taken Juliet's word and found Klaus at the pub, intimidating the Original vampire. "And you're sure?"

"It was him; it was Gaspar Cortez," Klaus confirmed, his eyes wide.

"I assume this is someone from your box of letters?" Freya sighed.

"The youngest son of a particularly vile family of warlords I dealt with in the 17th century," Klaus responded.

"Didn't they burn that philistine pigsty into the ground?" Elijah asked, his eyes squinting; Juliet still saw the amusement in his eyes. Klaus, unamused by his brother, scoffed.

"Pigsty? Belaga was my favorite artist retreat! Someone had to pay for that, so I murdered Gaspar's brute of a father."

"And?" Freya inquired, knowing there was more to the story.

"And one or two…"

"Five," Juliet answered for him, Elijah closing his eyes in annoyance in frustration from his brother's actions.

"Five," Klaus emphasized. "Of his bloodthirsty brothers."

"Don't forget the mistress," Elijah added.

"That was an accident," Klaus defended, offended. Elijah rolled his eyes and turned to Freya.

"The point is that Gaspar was but a footnote."

"Until he became a vampire, hell-bent on hunting me," Klaus continued. "He's a cunning deviant, known to compel hoards of the helpless to aid him with his tasks. This is exactly what I was concerned about; devils of all kinds, crawling out of their crevices to strike at me." Klaus paused upon hearing footsteps and unintelligible murmuring approaching with his Hybrid hearing and scowled. "Speaking of which." Klaus, using his enhanced speed, ran downstairs into the courtyard where he found Davina strutting inside the front gate and immediately pinned her against a support beam by the shoulders. "Rather foolish of you to come here alone."

Davina, looking only mildly afraid, peered over Klaus's shoulder to a figure who used their vampire speed toward Klaus, tossing the Hybrid backwards across the courtyard.

Kol Mikaelson.

Klaus rose to his feet ready to fight, but was stopped when he realized it was his long-deceased brother standing in front of him.

"She didn't come alone brother." Elijah, Freya and Juliet walked into the courtyard, their eyes widened. However, at the sight of Kol Mikaelson, Juliet truly was not surprised. Since losing him, Davina had been hell-bent on finding a way to resurrect her beloved; stealing the Nexus Vorti after unlinking Klaus was the only way Davina would have been able to do so. With a raised brow, Juliet folded her arms across her chest as Kol shrugged. "Now Nik, I mean, you did go after my girl," Kol spoke sarcastically.

"It can't be," Klaus whispered, his bewilderment evident.

"It's Kol," Davina stepped in. "When I broke your sire link, it created a surge of power."

"You stole the Nexus Vorti," Freya accused, sending a cold look. Davina, frustrated with the Mikaelson family in general, rolled her eyes to the witch.

"And brought your brother back from the dead," Davina pointed out, offended none of the siblings so much as uttered a thank you.

"You should be thanking her, really," Kol spoke, walking towards his siblings. To everyone's surprise, Klaus lunged forward and hugged Kol tightly, which both pleased and shocked Kol. The sight forced a small smile on Juliet's face; it was nice to see the family civil and actually acting like a family for once. When they pulled away, Kol turned to Elijah.

"Hello Elijah," the boy greeted.

"You haven't aged a day," Elijah responded with. Kol then turned to Juliet, recognizing the long lost face he once adored. Yes, even Kol Mikaelson was infatuated with the girl once upon a time.

"How is it I had a feeling you weren't gone for good?" the boy rhetorically questioned, happily wrapping his arms around the woman. "It's good to see you again, Jules," he whispered in her ear before pulling away. "You know, after a thousand years," he joked with a playful smirk. Juliet said nothing but offered a smile before her gaze found Davina's. Her brow slightly raised at the girl, showing her concern while Kol greeted his long-lost sister; the sister he had never met. "Where might Rebekah be?"

"That's a long story," Klaus answered. "And one reserved for family. Davina can see herself out," Klaus instructed, making a face. Before Kol could decline, Klaus held up a hand. "As per usual, our family faces a multitude of threats. The sooner you become acquainted with them, the better. I won't have you distracted."

"By Davina? You know, if you could only pull your head out of your…"

"Kol," Davina stopped him, stepping in. "It's okay. I'll go. You can make it up to me."

"And I will. Dust off that fancy dress 'cause tonight we're going dancing." As the two shared a moment, Juliet's gaze averted elsewhere as the siblings seemed surprised by their brother's tenderness toward the witch. Peering from the outside, Juliet immediately understood Kol Mikaelson as a bit of an unstable vampire, leaning toward Ripper. There was no reasoning with vampire Kol Mikaelson; he did absolutely whatever he wanted, whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted. Even as a human, Juliet never really did take toward the younger brother, morely so due to their age difference.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **sophiatonkiin** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	32. An Old Friend Calls pt 3

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **An Old Friend Calls pt. 3**

After Klaus informed Kol on the events which had taken place in the recent months, the two resided in Klaus's room, examining the kept letters, accompanied by Juliet. Elijah had excused himself to take a trip; Juliet knew he was to meet with Marcel. While the men spoke, Kol inquisitive on the facts of the events and Klaus answering each questions truthfully, Juliet stayed quiet as her eyes skimmed each victim letter. There as a study on serial killers Juliet had read a few years prior explaining how sociopathic serial killers always kept a 'trophy' from their victims. It finally dawned on the woman, as she was reading piece of parchment, that the letters were Klaus's trophies. Whether or not he had felt guilty for his actions in the present day, during his rampage, the monstrous Niklaus Mikaelson was indeed, a sociopathic serial killer.

Then again; aren't all vampires?

This struck a cord with her as she was snapped from her thoughts, Kol staring at her with raised brows. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, you've been rather quiet," Kol repeated as Klaus huffed as he left the room.

"Just trying to come up with a plan here," the woman lied as she packed together all the letters she had spread out on the bed. Just then Elijah joined them, his gaze falling upon Kol and Juliet on the bed.

"Well, isn't this the welcome home; already at the mercy of Niklaus, and just in time to help the rest of us clean up his mess. Do you miss being dead yet?" he asked sarcastically with a playful smirk.

"Keep up your ceaseless whining and I'm sure he will," Klaus combated, walking into his room with a goblet full of blood from the help. Juliet turned her face, hiding her transitioning eyes and protruding fangs from the brothers. It had been almost a three years since she had fed. Luckily for her, due to her witch-hybrid side, Juliet's desiccation process was much slower than a normal vampire. However, her hunger continued to grow in intensity; whenever blood was present, her fangs would immediately extend and her eyes would change.

Getting to her feet, Juliet turned her back to the brothers and began examining the portraits on Klaus's wall; anything to get her mind off the fresh blood tempting her. Klaus held the goblet for Kol, instruction him to take and drip the liquid. However, Kol's eyes widened at the sight making Klaus roll his eyes. "I compelled the housekeeper." Looking torn between his hunger and his promise to Davina, he stared at the goblet for a long moment as Klaus waved the cup invitingly in front of his brother's face. Finally, giving in, Kol looked up to Klaus in annoyance.

"Next time a blood bag will be fine. I'm meant to be off the fresh stuff," Kol informed Klaus as he began drinking the blood.

"Attempting to be a better man for your girlfriend?" Klaus taunted, a smirk playing along his lips.

"I'd rather be with that girlfriend, but since your enemies have returned seeking vengeance, I suppose they ought to be murdered. So remind me, who is this Cortez?"

"His family decimated Belaga." Kol groaned and laughed at the same time as memories of the place flooded in his mind.

"Ugh, Belaga. That place was hideous." Elijah, happy to hear someone agreeing with his opinion of Belaga, smiled and gestured toward Kol as he gave Klaus a smug look.

"Thank you, Kol," Elijah spoke, narcissistically. Klaus looked between Kol and Elijah, both appalled and exasperated by their opinions.

"No taste, either of you! Juliet, help me out here. Belaga wasn't as bad as they make it out to be, right?" However, Juliet was still recovering from the fresh scent of blood lingering in her nostrils, the veins under her eyes still pulsating from her thirst. Instead of answering, Juliet simply waved them off as she began rubbing her temple, her eyes closing. Amused from the situation, Kol rose to his feet, grabbing the letters.

"All right, calm down. I know exactly how to find your enemies, as long as our new sister doesn't chafe at me for teaching her a quick spell." Holding up the letters in his hands, the brother asked Klaus if he was able to burn the letters of his victims he had kept for so long. Giving him a look Klaus's brows furrowed briefly before interrupted by Juliet.

"What's the point of keeping them Klaus? You're not the monster you were back then; not anymore; not after having a child." Turning to face the brothers, Juliet felt confident enough she was back to normal. "Which happens to everyone – or so I've heard – so don't get your knickers in a twist but the Klaus Mikaelson who forced his victims to write those letters is no longer alive; keeping them as trophies would be a waste of space and a damper on your conscious." Heeding her words, Klaus nodded toward Kol. Giving a wink toward Juliet, Kol exited the room to find Freya to prepare for the location spell. Shortly after, Klaus followed along with his brother, wanting to watch and wait for his siblings to prepare for the spell.

In all actuality, Klaus simply did not want to be in the same room as Juliet any longer. There was so much he wanted to do; rip her throat out, cry, beg and plead for an explanation as to why she would allow him to become unsired. His mind had raced for days but he could do nothing until his anger had settled as he was afraid he would end up killing the woman; the first woman he had ever loved even if the emotions were not reciprocated. And as Juliet watched while he left his room, she could tell there was some tension. Letting out a sigh, Juliet turned her back toward Elijah as her eyes scanned over the many portraits on Klaus's wall; all painted by him.

Klaus had always been very artistic even before he was forcibly turned into a monster. Juliet had enjoyed watching him carve wood into little figurines for the other children of the village and even his own family. Even with a knife and wood the boy was skilled and graceful with his movements; the woman wished she could watch Klaus as he painted more often. There had been a few times when Juliet would personally check up on the Mikaelson family when she would have stumbled upon the man in his zone, his troubled mind completely enthralled while his hand stroked away on the canvas.

Letting out a soft sigh, the woman turned to find Elijah still in the room, staring up at her as he sat on Klaus's bed. "Why is it that whenever we're left alone I always feel as if there's another question coming my way?" Juliet asked, her eyes rolling as her arms crossed against her chest.

"What do you know about the missing Stryx members?" Elijah inquired, proving the woman right in her question. She had guessed his disappearance was due to his meeting with Marcel; she had hoped Marcel would have contacted her about their meeting. But it seemed with everything happening, the man forgot who the real leader was.

"That's not my area anymore," she answered annoyingly. "Not my job to keep track of them. But, whoever is plucking the Members one by one might be doing us a favor."

"How so?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"Well think about it. If we pin it on Cortez, or say, anyone who tries to go after Klaus, we can blame it on them wanting to 'take out the competition'. That way, the Stryx then have an obligation to not only keep you safe, but Niklaus."

"So lie to them so they protect Klaus?"

"Why not? They already have an obligation to keep you safe as if you die, they die. But, if we depict Klaus's enemies as yours, they'll protect him as well; for now anyway." Elijah stared at Juliet for a moment, contemplating her words and the effectiveness of her plan. Before he could agree, Klaus popped his head in the room instructing them to follow as the spell was ready. Taking a step aside, Elijah made way for Juliet to follow first before tailing after her.

In the upstairs living room, Kol and Freya stood next to each other at the coffee table where Kol began to burn the letters that Klaus used as trophies. Walking into the room, Eljiah, Juliet and Klaus took their positions around the table with Juliet beside Freya, Klaus beside her and Elijah beside his youngest brother Kol. "Mixing the ashes of these letters with your blood, Nik, will show us where your enemies are," the brother informed the group as he crushed the ashes up with a mortar and pestle; Freya handing him a gold goblet with Klaus' blood. He then sprinkled the ashes into the goblet before handing it back to Freya. The spell they were preparing for was new for Juliet, but did not surprise her as Kol was also a very knowledgeable witch; a powerful one at that when he had his powers. "With feeling now," he smirked at his sister - Freya returning his joke with a smile. Taking a deep breath, the witch began the spell; Juliet placing her hand on Freya's shoulder to increase her power.

The blood she had poured on the map laid out on the table began to break apart into eleven small beads which then scattered across the map. The closest enemies were located in North America; Chicago, Illinois; Southern California, South-Central Mexico and New Orleans. Then in Southeastern Brazil, three in Europe, two in Africa and one in South Korea.

"Behold you greatest hits, Klaus. All over the world. But only one is here which means the legion of enemies you were worried about is an army of one."

 _For now,_ Juliet thought as she raised her gaze to Klaus who was staring back at her. She knew her maker had thought the same thing, still blaming her for the mess he was in. Just then Klaus's cellphone went off, breaking their stare. Juliet looked down to the map as Klaus pulled out his phone seeing a message from Cami.

 _(sms → Klaus) Problem. Rousseau's._

At the same time Camille had texted Klaus, Juliet's phone also started buzzing; Marcel's face lighting up her screen. Looking around to the brothers, the woman answered the call as she stepped away from the room. "Marcel?" As the man began to speak, explaining his newest discoveries of the missing Stryx members, Elijah approached Juliet with a raised brow. Putting a finger up to him indicating for him to wait, Juliet nodded. "Okay, we should we meet you?"

"Remember that warehouse by the docks where you had originally wanted to meet me way back? Meet me by the dumpster outside." Informing him of their soon arrival, Juliet put her phone away with her eyes still on Elijah.

"He's talking about the warehouse that holds only artifacts and paintings for the cultural museums. You'll meet him there?"

"Where are you going?"

"Klaus is in this mess because of me; it's my job to keep him safe." Elijah inquired no more - he understood the feeling of guilty all too well. With a nod, Elijah went off to grab his coat and meet with Marcel. Turning on her heel, Juliet went for the living area but was met with Klaus at the doorway. "Where are you off to?"

"Cami needs help at Rousseau's; you coming?"

"I'll be there shortly, there's something I have to take care of first." Klaus didn't question her but instead nodded before he followed Elijah's footsteps. Turning to watch him leave, Juliet waited until he was out of earshot before grabbing her phone, dialing a number she never thought she'd memorize. "Hayley?"

"What do you want?" In the background, Juliet could hear the groans of a woman - groans of pain. Quickly Juliet ran out of the Mikaelson Compound and hopped in her car, flooring it toward the warehouse she knew Hayley was occupying. "I'm a little busy if you couldn't tell."

"I understand that, just sit tight. Kill her or not I don't care, but don't leave there until I get there; we've got a problem."

* * *

It didn't take long for Juliet to reach the warehouse, but she knew Marcel was already around the corner. Hiding her footsteps with a simple spell, Juliet weaved and dodged her way into the building where she immediately found Hayley; her lips stained with blood from the Stryx member she had abducted. It didn't surprise Juliet at the least to find one of her Members half mauled - werewolf venom coursing through her veins creating a painful burning sensation throughout her body. Hayley's eyes were dark and filled with hatred; understandable. However, Juliet wondered what Hayley's eyes would transfer to if and when she found out it was Juliet who had made the call all along.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Juliet, help me!" cried the Stryx member. Hayley, already agitated with the woman's involvement in Jackson's murder, swung her hand into the woman's face, creating yet another bruise.

"Hayley, trust me I understand why you have to do this; which is why I provided the names. But you need to leave. Marcel somehow found the bodies. Which I clearly remember telling you to burn when you were done."

"I was busy."

"Yes well, your busy schedule has now costed your anonymity. Elijah is on his way." Hayley froze, her gaze stuck on Juliet as a small war waged in her mind.

"I don't care. And quite frankly you shouldn't either." Juliet's brow furrowed, taken back by Hayley's words. "He's just a man; a simple and moronic man who gets caught up by any girl who opens up to him. You chasing him for a thousand years is so pathetic."

"I wasn't chasing him," Juliet corrected, her voice harsh. "I was protecting them. I was keeping my family safe."

"In the shadows? Is that what you call 'keeping safe'?"

"Don't you dare think you know me, Hayley. You know nothing about me."

"And you wanna know why? Because this family you have been protecting has never talked about you. They've never once breathed your name in the amount of time I've been with them."

"And how long has that been? Oh yeah, not long enough for you to even know them. You've spent a mere month compared to how long I've been around. Sure, I've been in the shadows, but I've always been there for them and I always will be even if I don't agree with some of their doings."

"Yeah well, that's you. I won't stick around any longer pretending I'm okay with everything that's happened and is still happening."

"You don't even know what is happening since you've been on this rampage. When was the last time you've actually spent time with your daughter?" This caused Hayley to close her mouth, her eyes turning into their Hybrid yellow color. "You don't scare me mutt."

"Hayley!" At the entrance, Elijah stood appalled by the sight in front of him. He knew he'd find Hayley with the Stryx Associate but to find Juliet in the same room simply added fire to the flame. "What are you doing? Juliet, what are you doing here?" Before Juliet could answer, Hayley grabbed the axe she had brought with her and turned to the Stryx member, swinging the axe as hard as she could, decapitating the vampire and splattering blood in her face in the process. Elijah watched in horror as Juliet seemed unfazed by the action. "This has to stop!" Elijah exclaimed, angrily confronting Hayley about her behavior.

"Why are you defending these people, Elijah? Oh, that's right, because they're the only ones that can protect you from the white oak. Well, guess what? I don't need their protection." Hayley dug in her pocket, pulling out the list Juliet had given her. "This is a list of all the Stryx who took down me and my husband; the ones responsible for his execution, which I was forced to watch." Elijah took the list from her and opened it to read before he looked back up to her.

"The Stryx will consider this as an act of war, Hayley. Now, I beseech you to think of you daughter." His words only infuriated the mother more.

"Do not use Hope in an attempt to tame me, Elijah! Now, I have taken risks for you. It is about time that I do right by Jackson. I'm sorry if that inconveniences you." And with that, Hayley stormed out of the warehouse as Elijah sighed in frustration. Slowly Juliet stepped toward the exit but was stopped but Elijah's echoing voice.

"This is in your handwriting." Juliet closed her eyes, pursing her lips together as she let out a breath through her nose. Elijah turned to look at her, his expression still infuriated.

"She asked, Elijah," the woman began. "The Stryx killed Jackson while they were under my rule; it's the least I could do. And she's not going to stop until the rest of the names are crossed off so if you want to do right by her call the remaining men down here and kill them yourself. Clean up her mess."

"Where are you going?"

"Someone needs to help your brother."

Arriving at Rousseau's a little later than anticipated earned Juliet a glare from Klaus as she walked through the doorway. Behind her the man closed and locked the door while her eyes skimmed the dim lighted room; all seats were empty and no soul occupied the bar except them and Cortez. Looking over to her left, Juliet spotted the man lying in the ground, a long wooden makeshift stake sticking out from his chest, pinning him to the ground. Raising a brow at the scene, Juliet peered up to Klaus and pointed to Cortez, silently inquiring an explanation. Instead, Klaus gave the woman a shrug and made his way over to his enemy.

"I appreciate your patience," Klaus started, his hardened exterior pushing through. "Now that your victims have gone - compelled by me to remember nothing of this night – you and I can take our time catching up." Juliet followed behind Klaus, her fingers intertwining in front of her as she watched Klaus pull the stake out from Gaspar's chest, pulling him to his feet and slamming his body against the wooden bar. Klaus then prepared to kill the man, stake in hand. "So before I end you, I just have one teensy little question; how did you know about the white oak?"

"There's no shortage of vampires who loathe you," Cortez started, his gaze finding Juliet's. "Over the years, we've found ways of staying connected. The world evolved, and those connections became simpler…" Cortez pulled out his iPhone and held it up, showing the advanced technology the world had turned into. "Stronger and instantaneous." Cortez dropped his phone onto the floor knowing he would no longer be needing it. "It started as a rumor on a private message board. Now, I've confirmed the truth for everyone. So, go ahead. Kill me. But I will die filled with joy. Your sired are coming, Niklaus." Klaus glared at Cortez, pinning him harshly against the bar. Juliet watched in dismay as it quickly sunk in; this was all happening because of her. If she could have simply kept others out of her plan she would have never put the Mikaelsons in danger; Niklaus wouldn't be unlinked and an army would never have been traveling to New Orleans looking for the Original vampire; her friend.

"They will destroy everything you love." Juliet wrapped her arms around her body, trying desperately to find comfort within herself as a single tear fell onto her pale cheeks. "And then they will use the white oak to kill you. And at last, you will get the retribution you deserve!" Klaus, filled with rage, swung his arm onto Cortez's neck, decapitating his neck clean off from his shoulders, but still Juliet could see his terrified look from the warning.

Cortez's body fell to the ground, Juliet's eyes stayed on Klaus as he stood frozen with the realization that the war was coming sooner than he anticipated. "Niklaus," Juliet whispered, trying to break him from his trance so they could take care of the mess and race home to the Compound. He didn't move. Instead Klaus continued to stay as still as a statue, staring into nothing as his mind developed many scenarios where his enemies hurt his family, Hayley, Hope even. Taking a step toward him, Juliet put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did this." Klaus swiftly turned to face the woman, gripping his hand tightly against her throat as he pinned her against the wall. "You are the reason why my family is now in danger. You, the one I entrusted with my life, are the reason why an army is after me." As his grip became tighter, Juliet struggled to breathe; her nails digging into his wrist.

"Kl-Klaus….please," Juliet choked out, repeating an incantation in her mind; an incantation that seemed to not be working.

"I have killed for less and yet...I can't do it," Klaus loosened his grip against Juliet's neck, letting go completely as he took a step back. Gasping for air, the woman leaned against the wall, coughing from the prior weight against her throat.

"I'm sorry," she roughly breathed out. "Truly. I never wanted this. I wanted you safe along with the rest of the family; all these years. Some things are just out of my control." Still Juliet held onto her neck, rubbing the reddened skin. "I know words mean nothing to you but I will make it my goal to prove to you that I truly am invested in keeping you safe."

"There's an army coming after me."

"I know. And I will ensure none of them find you."

* * *

In the Mikaelson Compound, Klaus, Elijah and Juliet joined Freya and Kol in watching the map as the droplets of blood head straight for New Orleans - some faster than others. Before they reached the living area, Elijah, Klaus and Juliet briefly spoke about their options. Juliet proposed that Klaus disappear with Hayley and Hope; shielding his own family from the war that was going to persist. Elijah instantly rejected the idea however Klaus welcomed it. He knew, as well as Juliet, it would be the only way to shield his daughter from the horrific possibilities of his sired traveling to New Orleans. Many of them … most of them were devils with as much of a treacherous imagination as Niklaus – learning from the Original monster himself.

And Elijah continued to reject the idea even when both Klaus and Juliet explained the positives. But Elijah put a stop to their explanations and headed straight up to the living area while Klaus and Juliet followed behind him. Juliet knew a big part of Elijah's rejection was due to Hayley accompanying his brother; and there were still unresolved issues and emotions between the two.

"So this may only be a fraction of our potential enemies," Elijah pointed his, his eyes on the map with moving dots.

"In hindsight," Klaus chuckled. "We could've been nice to people."

"Or at least left fewer survivors," Juliet suggested with a shrug, her eyes glued to the map as well. Only Klaus nodded along with her words as the other siblings seemed unimpressed.

"We don't know all their motivations," Klaus continued, looking to Elijah. "Half of these people could want to put the oak in your heart; end the sire war with you."

"I have an army devoted to keeping me alive. The only people that care to protect you are standing in this very room." Elijah gave Klaus a serious look for a moment as Klaus looked at those occupying the room. "As you well know, Niklaus, there is another way." Juliet looked up to the noble brother, raising a brow as she believed he would give in to their prior suggestion. Klaus sighed, knowing his brother was right. Freya looked confused for a moment before she realized what her brothers meant.

"You're going to run?"

"There was a time when the name Niklaus Mikaelson was little more than a rumor; a shadowy figure who cast fear into the very bones of any who heard whisper of him." Niklaus averted his gaze to his sister. "I don't run, sister. I disappear. And tonight, the four of you are going to make that possible." Klaus held up a burlap sack with bloodstains on the bottom of it. Juliet let out a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest as she remembered his orders of putting Gaspar's head in a sack after she revealed to him her plan of creating the illusion of Cortez being the threat against the Stryx.

Marcel was given strict orders to pick it up, calling the remainder of the head Stryx Members into a meeting where he would inform them that it was Gaspar Cortez killing off the Members one by one in the name of the Sire War. In addition, he was to tell the Members that he was not going to be the last coming to New Orleans in search for the last of the White Oak; and a war was coming.

With that out of the way, Juliet walked into Klaus's room, watching as he packed his bags to disappear. "I get you back and now you have to leave," she spoke softly as she leaned against the doorframe, her arms folded across her chest.

"Unfortunately, I wouldn't have to leave if it weren't for you," Klaus reminded, obviously hell-bent on making sure Juliet never forgot her mistake.

"I know," the woman responded, her eyes still on the man. "And I know I don't deserve forgiveness; not yet. But at least you'll have the comfort in knowing that…" Juliet looked up to him, her lips pursing for a brief moment before she let out a shaky breath. "I do love you. And I will do everything and anything it takes to make up my mistake." At the sound of the words, Klaus dropped what he had in his hands and gaped at the woman. In all the years while he was human he had wanted to hear those words, Klaus couldn't understand why it had affected him hearing it a thousand years later. "I'll keep things safe here." Turning on her heel, Juliet left, leaving Klaus standing where he was to settle his emotions. Shaking his head, the man closed his eyes.

"Now you tell me."

In the study, Juliet rounded the corner and headed straight for the balcony where she knew she would be able to wave off Klaus and Hayley once they were ready to leave. Standing in the open space, the woman gripped tightly onto the glass of bourbon she had poured herself on the way up to the room. It was such a strange feeling to have to watch Klaus disappear into the night once again for reasons beyond her control. In the past, it was always because of her strings why the Mikaelsons would have to flee a town or city whether it was due to their father hot on their trail or because the locals were getting suspicious or because Klaus or Kol had killed one too many mortals. Either way, having no part in the recent months; having no control, it was all new to Juliet.

Though the family was still uninformed of how much influence Juliet really had throughout their vampire lives, Juliet knew they would never understand nor believe how much she pushed others into their lives, or how many of her own had they killed. Now, with herself intersected in their lives, Juliet understood why she had stayed away for so long for other reasons besides the ancestors watching her. The family had held such a hold on her, she realized keeping her distance was the only way she was able to get her head on straight and fulfill her plans without someone intervening.

With her mind occupied, the woman didn't hear Elijah's footsteps walking into the study, his eyes on the ground as he joined the woman on the balcony. They were red and tearful as he had spoken with Hayley; an attempt in begging her to stay with him. But Hayley had made up her mind long ago in her quest to leave New Orleans the very moment Tristan had sunk his fist deep into Jackson's chest, ripping his once beating heart out. Juliet said nothing after noticing his eyes but merely assumed it had something to do with the mother. Instead, she offered her glass of bourbon which he happily took and finished. Not soon after had Freya joined the two, leaning her thin arms against the bars overlooking the street as Hayley, with Hope in her arms, met Klaus at his black SUV. He helped place Hope into her car seat as Hayley took occupation in the passenger side seat. Klaus then threw the last of the bags in the trunk of the car and looked up to his family watching in dismay. Juliet nodded toward Klaus, her way of reminding him of her promise. With a nod back, Klaus turned and entered the vehicle.

"It's going to be quiet around here," Freya said sorrowfully.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Elijah replied, his voice melancholy. Freya looked up to her brother, a part of her knowing he was right while the other prayed he was wrong. With a quick and light hit to the metal bar, Freya turned and exited the study, looking for a way to cope with the sadness she was feeling. Elijah followed suite as Juliet stayed where she was,continuing to watch the black SUV drive off. She leaned her arms over, balancing her upper torso on the railing as her head tilted to see the red tail lights fading in the distance. It was going to be a tough fight – but one she knew they could win for they were the Mikaelsons; nothing could defeat them. They had faced circumstances much greater and the outcome – though some lives were lost – proved the Mikaelsons a tightknit family. Juliet had faith, which was why she stayed. Clapping her hands together, Juliet made her way out of the study and down the stairs, spotting Elijah at the bar inside the courtyard.

"I can tell how much you hate this," Elijah spoke sarcastically, drowning his words with the harsh taste of bourbon pouring down his throat. For a while the woman didn't speak, but continued to stand where she was with her gaze upon the broken man. She knew how much it hurt him to watch Klaus leave; how much it hurt even more to see Hayley and Hope accompany his brother. But everyone knew it was for the best. They all knew it was the only way to keep their family safe. But as much as she wanted to hate Elijah – it hurt her to see him like this.

"No matter what you may think of me Elijah, this is killing me." The man scoffed as he poured himself another drink, sulking. "I could try to change this, but nothing I can do would change anything, and that is killing me. I would never wish losing ones you love on my worst enemies; it is a fate much worse than death." Finally, the woman took a few steps toward the man, her fingers laced together in front of her. "I always wished you the best Elijah. In these thousands of years spent apart from you, I always hoped you would find the life that you always wanted. Because you deserve it."

"Why did you stay?" Elijah asked, catching Juliet off guard. He turned on the barstool he occupied and gazed up at her. "After you learned you were no longer linked to Niklaus, why did you stay?"

"He was in danger...is in danger. Niklaus saved me a thousand years ago, I owe him," the woman responded, giving a light shrug.

"And yet, even now, you continue to stay." The two stared at each other; Juliet very confused where he was going with his questions. But Elijah didn't back down; there was another reason why Hayley left, and a reason as to why he had completely let her go but he didn't want to admit it before – not when he was unsure of Juliet's intentions in New Orleans.

"I – I like New Orleans. I can see myself making a new home here."

"That's a lie." Juliet tilted her head at the man, her brows furrowed as she began to get angry with him. "You always blink rapidly before answering a question with a false response; I noticed it a few days ago." Elijah got to his feet, his glass placed on the bar counter. As the man unbuttoned his jacket and placed his hands in his pockets, he took a few steps closer to Juliet. "Why are you still here?" But Juliet didn't want to answer; she didn't want to finally admit and speak the words she spoke to Hayley. The Hybrid promised she'd keep that between the two women, and she knew Hayley kept her promise. But now Elijah was onto Juliet, and she was scared.

Tears began filling up her eyes and she turned to hide them. She blinked them away as she softly began to speak, describing how she had never truly felt at home throughout her entire vampire life. "Everything was just darkness and loneliness and it was just mess. Everything seemed like it was dragging and life was just a never ending obstacle that I could never climb." The woman placed a hand over her lips, trying desperately to calm her nerves. "But as soon as I entered New Orleans and I saw you one night standing up on the balcony, I suddenly felt at home. Like a pair of hands just covered my heart and someone whispered into my ears saying 'welcome back.'" Juliet stopped talking as she felt Elijah's body standing just inches away from her. His hand lifted, touching her shoulder and Juliet turned her head to look at his fingers gripping her skin. "Even if I wanted to leave New Orleans, I don't think I could now that I have you again."

"I don't want you to leave," Elijah suddenly spoke, his hot breath on her neck. As much as she wanted to resist as Ezra's voice echoed in the back of her mind, warning her of her actions, Juliet turned to face Elijah, their foreheads touching. It had been many years since Juliet had imagined their lips touching once again, their tongues dancing; she no longer had to envision it as Elijah swooped down, roughly pressing his lips against hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Juliet pulled hi closer as they began to ascend up the stairs toward Elijah's room.

As the two were completely occupied with each other, a figure quietly roamed through the Mikaelson Compound, tip-toeing through their defenses with a spell of their own. It appeared as, though they refused to show him while in the presence of Gaspar Cortez, the ancestors decided to reveal the whereabouts of the White Oak to Tristan; the Regent of New Orleans. The man traveled up to Rebekah's room where Juliet kept her things and quietly entered it without causing alarm to those in the house. Careful with his steps, Tristan lifted the mattress and his eyes widened. He wasn't fully sure that the vision the ancestors had sent him was real, but as his hand lowered to pick up the last piece of the White Oak, Tristan realized it was all true; there really was White Oak left. The Originals can be killed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **sophiatonkiin** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	33. Alone with Everybody pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Alone with Everybody pt. 1**

The popular jazz band played an upbeat number at the Saint James Infirmary where Elijah had happily joined at the grand piano. In the dancing crowd resided Juliet, dancing along with the beat with a fellow bar patron, her joyful smile hiding her working mind. Not too far from where she danced was an unfamiliar vampire by the bar. With a drink in hand, the other held a cell phone to his ear where he informed whoever was on the other line he had just gotten to town. The rest of the conversation detailed his hatred for Klaus and his need to find the missing White Oak.

Yes. Missing.

The morning after Juliet and Elijah had shared together, Juliet had entered Rebekah's room with the feeling of another presence having been in her room. When she checked the location of the White Oak, Juliet's eyes widened and a scream escaped her throat as she realized it was missing; the indentation of the figurine in the box spring clear as day. As to who stole the White Oak, it was still unknown; even Freya could not spark up a working spell to point them in the right direction. It seemed whoever it was, was a strong enough witch to break down the barriers Juliet had put up and clearly was not a vampire.

Across the ways, both Elijah and Juliet spotted two black-suited men who were presumably Stryx guards staring blankly at their enjoyment. As the song changed into a slower tempo-ed jazz number, Elijah walked down from the stage and joined Juliet on the dance floor, taking her by the waist with one arm while the other hand interlaced with hers. With a large smile on her face, Juliet happily swayed along with him to the beat of the music, slowly taking steps to spin. "Were you listening to his conversation too?" Elijah asked; his lips twisted in a smile, masking his concern.

"Of course, dear," Juliet answered, stepping out from their position and twirled in his hands, twirling back into his arms. "Daylight ring on and everything I see too." The unfamiliar vampire then hung up his phone and went to exit the bar. With a small smile, Juliet watched as a waitress walked up to the Stryx guards, spilling a tray of drinks all over them. "That's our que," she spoke, gripping onto Elijah's wrist, pulling him with her to follow the vampire.

Outside, the unfamiliar vampire walked down the dark streets of the French Quarter as Juliet and Elijah stealthily followed behind them from a decent distance away. Their breaths created smoke clouds from their nostrils in the cool air, their steps silent as the man rounded a corner through an alleyway. The pair stopped momentarily and watched as the vampire walked into the fog, allowing them to put some space before they resumed their chase. When the pair made it down the alley near an outdoor café space, they're taken back when the two Stryx guards from the club stopped them. Elijah, obviously annoyed with them, smiled genially at them.

"Gentleman." The men stood where they were as Marcel appeared from the shadows to join them. Juliet scowled at the man, rolling her eyes as her arms folded across her chest.

"Come on guys, I thought we agreed?" Marcel laughed in amusement, taking another step closer to them. "The compelled waitress dumping those drinks was a nice touch, I'm positive that was constructed by you Jules." Juliet glared at Marcel, quiet. "But you're the one who wanted to keep the Stryx around for security. As long as we have a legion of Mikaelson enemies in town, how about you just let them do their job?" Elijah, following Juliet, sent a glare toward Marcel, not looking pleased as he tersely replied to Marcel's remarks.

"You know Marcel, I was looking for a little 'us' time," he responded, lightly touching Juliet's shoulder with his hand.

"Yeah I see that," Marcel answered, raising a brow to Juliet as he was still very confused as to what she was doing with Elijah; being intimate was not, in his knowledge, part of the plan. "And as soon as they know you're safe and sound, they'll be more than happy to give you all the 'us-time' you want. In the meantime, if you stayed put, maybe they could devote more of their energy to find out who's got their hands on that missing white oak trinket." Both Elijah and Juliet gave a hard look to Marcel, their minds racing with different ways to escape the Stryx members next time they decided to venture out on their own. Of course, this trip was not for personal matters but one to find Niklaus's enemies and kill them; the less in New Orleans, the better for all the Mikaelson siblings.

Elijah let out a hard breath and turned to leave, Juliet following behind him. But before they could get too far, Marcel called out for Juliet, requesting she stayed behind so he would speak with her in private. Elijah nodded claiming he'd see her later and placed a light kiss against her lips, giving her hand a soft squeeze before he began his way to the Mikaelson Compound, the Stryx guards following close behind. When they were out of earshot, Juliet look toward Marcel with a raised brow, confused as to why Marcel needed to speak with her.

"I don't know what this is or what you're doing with him but I trust you and whatever you're doing, I don't need to know," he started, his voice low but comforting. "But, I think it's time for you to come back to the Stryx."

"What was the point of making you the King if you can't handle the responsibilities?" Juliet inquired, her arms crossing in defense.

"Look. Now that I'm not connected to Klaus, I don't care what happens to him. And Elijah? I wasn't sired by him so I couldn't care less either. But you." Marcel pointed toward the woman. "You care about them meaning you would be able to give better orders which have their best interests at heart." Juliet listened to his explanation intently, knowing he was right. Marcel cared before due to their connection with the Hybrid. Now, there was no sense in keeping Klaus safe unless someone cared for his survival; which Juliet did. Letting her arms drop to her side, the woman nodded.

"Fine," she agreed, instantly regretting her decision. "But you're by my side through it that way when this is all over, you can continue your reign." Marcel agreed to this as the two began to make their way to his loft where they would then begin devising a plan in better protecting Elijah.

Just before reaching the loft Marcel had gotten a call from one of the Stryx guards assigned to protect Elijah to update the leader on the Original's whereabouts. Walking into the building, Juliet noticed Josh at the bar pouring himself a drink while Marcel yelled into the phone. "I don't care if he turned into a cloud of smoke! Your job is to be Elijah's shadow! All right?! Don't let him out of your sight again!" As Marcel hung up the phone, Josh chuckled in amusement.

"I remember when you used to bark orders to me like that," the man spoke, reminiscing as he sighed dramatically and turned to sit in the armchair. "Those were the salad days, weren't they?"

"Come on in, Josh. Have a drink; take a load off," Marcel spoke sarcastically as Juliet mimicked Josh's actions in pouring herself a drink, along with one for Marcel knowing he needed it. Being the leader of the Stryx was no walk in the park but instead a battle between a little boat and a tsunami. In the many centuries of being the 'man behind the curtain' while puppeting Tristan de Martel in the orders, Juliet had to make sure every play on the board, every chest piece moved was crucial to the Stryx; benefitting the Associates. It was a job Juliet knew Marcel would be able to handle; why else would she give him New Orleans after the Mikaelsons left? To prepare him. "Tell me, how have I wronged you this time?" he asked, grabbing the offered glass of bourbon.

"Well, you said the Stryx were as good as gone once we figured out who was killing their guys."

"Turns out I still need them," Marcel sighed. Josh sipped on his drink and hummed in understanding.

"And in the meantime me and the rest of your benchwarmers are supposed to do what?"

Marcel shrugged. "Besides keep the bench warm?" Josh rolled his eyes but his smiled said that he was not upset.

"Hilarious. But I have a better idea. How's that saying go? If you can't beat 'em…" Josh left the ending opened, knowing Marcel would get the picture. And Marcel, taking a long gulp of the dark brown liquid, nearly choked at Josh's response.

"You want to join the Stryx?" Josh spread his arms wide and made a face stating 'why not?' but Marcel shook his head. "Not gonna happen." Josh, narrowing his eyes at Marcel, turned and walked back to the bar where Juliet was taking occupancy, watching. "But if it makes you feel better, they're only staying to protect Elijah."

"So, I guess they know about the auction, then?" Marcel looked to Juliet, who looked up to him worriedly. "For the last existing piece of White Oak?" Marcel and Juliet then turn their attention to Josh. "Wait, you mean your army of fancy-pants vampires didn't tell you about this?" Josh dramatically shook his head; instantly annoying Juliet. "Weird. Well, that's the thing about ancient vampires, isn't it? They don't pay attention to modern things. Unlike your friend here, who minored in computer science and wrote a paper on the dark web."

"Bottom line it for me, Zuckerberg," Marcel instructed, obviously annoyed with Josh's presentation.

"I ran down some online rumors…turns out, someone claiming to have the white oak is offering it up to the highest bidder. _Today_." Marcel, unsure about the information, considered it for a moment.

"You know what, Marcel?" Juliet interrupted, getting to her feet. "I think this young man has a point. Many of the Stryx members are ancient and know nothing about modern technology besides how to work a smart phone the way they need to. Josh here can explore more on this …" Juliet looked over to Josh, forgetting what the younger vampire had called it.

"Dark web," Josh clarified.

"Yes, that," Juliet nodded, looking back toward Marcel.

"Jules, it could be a fake," Marcel pointed out. Suddenly, Vincent, looking exhausted and with a bruise under his left eye, walked into the loft wearing a furious expression.

"I wouldn't bet on it." He trembled with anger, holding his stomach as he leaned against the cement wall. The vampires exchanged glances, surprised at the Regent of New Orleans' appearance as he continued. "I had the white oak in the palm of my hand and then some ancient …" Before he could continue, Juliet vamp-sped in front of him, gripping onto his neck and pinning his fragile body against the wall above her head.

"You stole the white oak?" she questioned, her eyes turning dark red, the veins under her eyes pulsating rapidly. Vincent choked against her grip, trying desperately to beg for his life. Marcel gripped onto Juliet, begging her to not kill the Regent as they needed his information. Regrettably Juliet loosened her grip, dropping the man onto the floor; he gasped for air, coughing from the lack of air in his lungs. Looking down to her hand, Juliet noticed blood in her palm – forcing her eyes to keep their natural vampire red color as Vincent pulled his collar to show the bite marks on his jugular.

"Some ancient vampire lady … she rang my bell to get it," he explained, slowly getting to his feet. Marcel narrowed his at Vincent, suspicious of the witch's motives. "Now, I think 'old vampire', and I think you," Vincent continued looking at both Juliet and Marcel. "But it sounds like this one ain't one of yours." Marcel looks horrified by this revelation; there's another enemy who might have been on the board since the beginning but hiding. Juliet felt his worries as she, too, began to worry about the other players on the field.

Looking over to Marcel as her eyes returned to her dark stare, Juliet let out a huff. "Well, do you want to call Elijah or shall I?" Juliet questioned already reaching for her cellular device. But Josh interrupted, suggesting him to surf the Dark Net and find the link to the bidding site for the white oak. Both Juliet and Marcel agreed, giving them sometime to devise their speech to the Original vampire about their finds. Marcel walked with Josh toward his dining table where Josh had had his laptop. Juliet, on the other hand, stayed with Vincent, her glare cutting into him. He said nothing, knowing there was nothing he could say to prevent the inevitable hatred radiating off from the Heretic. "Regardless," Juliet spoke, pulling out her phone. "We need to call Elijah so he knows who took the white oak and how it got lost." Looking over to Marcel, Juliet offered him her phone with Elijah's number already dialing. They quietly bantered between who would tell Elijah until his voice rang from the speaker; Marcel quickly grabbing the phone, making a face.

"Looks like we got a good news/bad news situation on our hands," Marcel informed Elijah, who already sounded as if he was over the day.

"Marcel, I simply don't have time for this," Elijah spoke.

"I got a beat on the oak. Whoever found it is offering it up to the highest bidder…of which there are more than a few." Juliet rose a brow as she rounded the table, seeing the computer screen filled with multiple threads, each anonymous and each claiming to have put a bid on the oak.

"This is your idea of good news?" Elijah asked sarcastically?

"The bad news is … word's spread. The Stryx are … spooked." Elijah, who moved himself onto the balcony, watched as his Stryx guards at the Compound begin to argue amongst themselves below him in the courtyard.

"And they're usually such a laid-back bunch." Juliet rolled her eyes at the man's response, getting tired of his sarcasm.

"Well with that oak out there, half of them want to bury you alive. I can't blame them, you die – they die, too."

"Tell them that the Mikaelson compound is quite secure, and with the addition of their own forces, absolutely impenetrable. No one will leave here, no one will enter. Do you understand? Maybe this will stop their infernal bitching." As much as she wanted to assure Elijah they would have everything under control, Juliet closed her eyes briefly before walking over to the couch, sitting on the armrest. Opening them again, her gaze fell on Vincent who was holding a napkin to his neck.

"Giving me enough time to win that auction; or kill the guy who does," Marcel spoke.

"Godspeed, Marcellus," Elijah ended before hanging up the phone. Marcel turned to look at Juliet, knowing this fight was beginning to weigh on her. Giving a comforting smile, Marcel turned back to Josh and pointed toward the laptop.

"Do your magic."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **olivicmunn** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	34. Alone with Everybody pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Alone with Everybody pt. 2**

In the loft, Marcel and Vincent returned with the body of the large vampire from the bar Elijah and Juliet had seen prior; setting him on the floor in the middle of the living room. Josh, who had continued researching the online auction using his laptop, genuinely seemed concerned by the body's appearance. Juliet, sitting on the couch behind Josh, looked up from her book with a raised brow, her eyes falling upon the deceased.

"Do we know this guy?" Josh asked, his fingers still typing away on the keyboard as his eyes peered over the top of the laptop.

"Random enemy of Klaus. Elijah and Juliet spotted him in the St. James." Vincent pulled out the vampire's phone and used his thumb to get through the fingerprint lock.

"If he's here for the auction, they must've sent him a login. Check his texts and emails," Josh instructed, pointing toward the phone. Vincent, wanting nothing more but for the white oak ordeal to be done and over with, did what he was told and found a text message from a number labeled 'unknown' that read 'auction login: 3pq4D8076$."

"I got it," the witch proclaimed, handing Josh the device, seeming very enthusiastic about his discovery. Josh, excited about the information quickly typed in the login as Juliet and Marcel joined and stood behind the younger vampire. Once the information was in, a video featuring a blonde woman played on the screen.

"Welcome," the blonde woman spoke.

"That's her." Vincent pointed to the screen, his brows furrowed.

"You are the lucky few chosen for your extensive resources and extreme prejudice toward the Mikaelsons. Whomever's bid proves most alluring to my employer will become the sole owner of the last piece of white oak in existence." The men exchanged nervous looks as the woman on the screen held up the Knight for all to see. "Opening bid is $5 million. Shall we begin?" The screen switched to a dark web chat room where numerous bidders commented with their bids. The bids included a fleet of tankers, two containers of Swiss gold bars; an island near Lisbon, Portugal, three silver chalet, and the Great Pyramid of Khufu.

"A fleet of oil tankers? A dozen casinos in Monaco? Yeah, these guys are not playing around," Josh pointed out. But what he didn't understand was how easy it really was to get all the possessions most of the bidders had. As a vampire, one has the ability to compel anyone to do their bidding; anyone. Becoming the next President of the United States was as easy as compelling their way through a few Secret Service men then having the President resigning then going through the motions. Juliet knew this and so did whoever it was that had the white oak. Anything and everything on the board were items that were at arm's length, but there was one thing that was not.

"Type _aliquid sub sole_ ," Juliet instructed, tapping his shoulder. Marcel looked to Juliet, his eyes wide in disbelief. "It's Latin for 'anything', an infamous Stryx rite. It means the whole order pledges to fulfill any one command." Looking to Marcel, Juliet shrugged. "You know as well as I do that everything on that board is easy to get without it being given. But _aliquid sub sole_ is not. It's worth a shot." Hesitantly Marcel averted his gaze down to Josh who was waiting for the okay. With a nod, Marcel looked down as Josh obliged. Before anyone could question her motives, the computer screen turned black with the exception of two words in white – BID ACCEPTED. Just then, the desiccated vampire's cell phone began ringing and Josh hesitantly hit the green 'answer' feature; no one said anything.

"Congratulations. Four o'clock, 318 Toulouse Street, Suite one." Juliet assumed the same woman from the video was the voice ringing from the speaker before the blonde hung up. Josh looked up to Marcel slightly alarmed though Marcel seemed pleased.

"All right. Let's go get our prize." Clapping his hands together, Marcel ventured off toward his room to quickly grab a few items he needed. However, as Juliet stood with the other two men, she looked puzzled; worried.

"You look like your mind is racing a mile a second," Vincent pointed out. By now the blood stopped dripping from his neck wound, but still Juliet could smell the residue on his collar. Closing her eyes, Juliet opened them again as she turned her back from the men, her eyes finding the port outside.

"That seemed too easy. As if … they knew we were going to find that vampire and that we were going to find that login information." Josh and Vincent kept quiet, listening intently to Juliet's concerns. "This just …seems too good to be true." Marcel appeared from his room, his legs quickly taking him down the stairs and behind the bar. Once he realized the atmosphere was somber, the man looked around with a raised brow.

"What's going on?"

"This just seems too easy," Juliet spoke up, turning to face Marcel. "I mean. I don't know; maybe I'm over thinking this. But what I do know is that they know everyone who was given the login information; if any of us go in there as unfamiliar faces, they're going to know something is up."

"They won't know my face," Josh spoke up.

"That's the point. They don't know your face so they won't give you the white oak."

"Well how about another plan? Maybe I can go in and Vincent can somehow track that blonde chick afterward. We all saw she has the white oak; we need to find her." With how young of a vampire he was, Juliet was impressed with his plan and his intelligence. With a small smile, Juliet averted her gaze to Marcel giving him a small nod.

"That's a good idea. The only thing is; are you willing to bleed?" Juliet asked, causing Josh to make a face.

* * *

Arriving at 318 Toulouse Street, Josh, Juliet, Marcel and Vincent sat outside in a black SUV with dark tinted windows. The woman knew if any of the vampires in the building looked out, it would be obvious there was someone stalking the place but Juliet also knew they were waiting for someone to arrive to retrieve the White Oak. "Okay, just like we planned," Juliet spoke as she turned in her seat to look at Josh. "You're still up for the plan, right?"

"Of course," the young vampire responded with a confident nod. "I want to be useful instead of waiting around like an idiot." Marcel rolled his eyes as Juliet smiled to him; her gaze finding Josh's once again.

"Then whenever you're ready, you may begin." Almost immediately Josh opened the heavy door to the SUV and began making his way inside the building where he was to collect the remainder of the white oak. Juliet, Marcel and Vincent watched intently as Josh disappeared inside – the trio letting out a collective sigh.

"Do you really think it's going to work?" Vincent asked.

"They're not going to believe he is who he says he is; they're going to beat him. But first … hopefully … he can bleed on her first before she leaves and you can locate her.

"Why can't you do it? You are the first Heretic after all."

"Because that job was tasked to you, Vincent," Juliet responded through gritted teeth, her eyes glaring at the Regent through the rearview mirror. Truthfully Juliet was worried; worried her powers were beginning to dwindle. She knew it would be a matter of time before the ancestors realized Juliet was never on their side and take back the powers they had granted her, which was why she would rather Vincent cast the spell – knowing it would work – instead of herself with the possibility that her magic wasn't powerful enough.

Putting his hands up in defeat, the witch sat back in his seat and Juliet caught Marcel's stare. "What?" the woman spoke in defense, her eyes rolling as she stared off toward the building. Though her magic might have been seeping away, her enhanced hearing was still present and she began listening closely to what was happening inside. The blonde had already realized Josh was not the owner of the user login account and she ordered the vampire guards to beat him; just like Juliet had predicted. Marcel, eager to make the rescue, went to open the door but Juliet stopped him with a hand on his arm, holding him where he was. "Give it some time."

Ten more minutes passed by before Juliet instructed for them to exit the vehicle and made their way inside the building. Though she required no explanation, the woman wanted to make sure no other vampires were going to show up to the party and be blindsided once inside. But as they entered the building and stomped their way up the stairs to the correct suite, the woman realized there was no one else in the building.

Carefully and quietly opening the door, Marcel vamp-sped toward the two vampires, ripping their hearts out from their chests; smirking toward Josh who breathed a sigh of relief while Vincent snuck into the room holding a white pillar candle in his hands. "Cutting it a little close on the rescue there, aren't we?"

"Had to give you enough time," Juliet spoke as her hands found her hips while Marcel pulled Josh onto his feet. "So…were you able to…"

"Oh yeah," Josh smiled. "She's gonna have one heck of a dry cleaning bill." Juliet returned the smile, still impressed with the new vampire, walking over to Vincent who was kneeling in front of the coffee table. Lighting the candle, Josh bit into the palm of his hand before dripping his blood onto the lit candle.

"You sure we can track her using his blood?" Marcel inquired. Both Juliet and Vincent ignored Marcel's question, offended he had to question their motives. Vincent began chanting the locator spell, his eyes focused on the flame as suddenly a vision of where the blonde vampire came to mind.

"I know where she is."

* * *

Sofya, the blonde vampire, sat restfully in the back of a limousine speaking to her mysterious employer as she looked at the white oak trinket in her hands. "You'll be pleased to know thing are going just as you said," the woman informed her boss with a small smile playing along her lips. Suddenly, the driver hit the brakes due to congested traffic. A soft sigh escaped her thin lips as she noticed a police officer approaching the vehicle; she lowered her tinted window. The officer informed them the road was closed but there will be a second line added shortly before he walked away. Her boss spoke, his works shocking her. "You're certain?" She nodded. "Then of course, consider it done." Just then a knock came from the opposite window of the limo as Sofya hung up her phone. When she lowered the window, Sofya stared up at Marcel as if she did not recognize him.

"I don't think we've met yet," Marcel began with a smile. "The name's Marcel Gerard." Sofya's eyes widened in horror as she quickly opened the passenger door, rushing out and away from Marcel and his crew. Sofya ran down an alley which eventually caused her to be cornered by dozens of Stryx Associates. The woman attempted to run the opposite direction but was immediately met with Juliet and Vincent following closely behind Marcel.

"Free piece of advice?" Vincent spoke. "Know when you're outmatched." The Stryx surrounded her and Sofya raised her hands in defeat.

"I don't get paid enough to die."

"The person who pays you got a name?" Marcel asked, tilting his head. When Sofya chose to not answer, the man shrugged. "All right then; I have a feeling we can jog your memory."

"You don't understand," she began, frightened. "If I give you his name, I'm as good as dead. And, now that you've gotten in his way, so are you." Marcel gave her a skeptical look but shook it off as he knew there was no way anyone could get to him; the leader of the Stryx Associates. Juliet walked up, putting a hand on Marcel's shoulder as her eyes scanned the woman standing in front of her. She did not look familiar which was odd since the woman pretty much knew many of the older and powerful vampires along with their help. Raising a brow, Juliet took steps toward the blonde, her eyes narrowing.

"The White Oak," Juliet instructed, holding her hand out to receive the trinket; an old toy given to her many years prior. The Knight wasn't just the last reminisce of a weapon which could be used against the Originals; it was a gift from her best friend which showed her she was loved and cared for; a trinket which was handed down to Hope as a token of Juliet's own love for the Mikaelson family. "Hand it over. Now." Seeing the fire in her eyes, Sofya reached into her pocket and pulled out the wooden Knight, giving it to Juliet with no emotion. Juliet found this odd.

Turning on her heel, Juliet began walking back toward Marcel and nodded. "She's all yours."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **olivicmunn** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	35. Alone with Everybody pt 3

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Alone with Everybody pt. 3**

After Juliet left Marcel and Vincent to deal with the blonde vampire working with an unknown assailant, the woman ventured straight toward the Mikaelson Compound. On the way to her home in hopes to inform the Mikaelson family that she had retrieved the White Oak and they could destroy it – and that it was safe for Niklaus to come home – Juliet pulled out her phone and dialed the number of Ezra. She knew he would want to hear the news about the location of the White Oak and that she had once again beaten all odds in defeating the prophecy. He didn't answer. With furrowed brows, Juliet stared at her illuminated screen with Ezra's picture gleaming up at her. She found it odd that he wouldn't answer; he always did by the first ring. Trying again the woman still received no answer and she made a mental note to check up on him as soon as she was done with the Mikaelsons.

Walking up to the Mikaelson Compound, Juliet was stopped by the Stryx guards, keeping her in place until they were able to do a check – making sure it was in fact Juliet. Rolling her eyes at them, the woman really couldn't be mad; they were simply doing their job. But when they finally allowed her to enter, the woman made a B-line to Elijah's room in search for him. Instead, Elijah stood in the study where Juliet had passed by, taking quiet steps backwards to maneuver her way in the room, staring out to the balcony. Holding up the wooden knight, the woman placed a victorious smile on while Elijah's eyes widened. "You got it," he spoke in disbelief, getting to his feet to grab the trinket.

"I told you I would clean up my mess," the woman reminded, placing her hands on her hips. Without another word Elijah reached out for the woman and engulfed her in a tight hug; his lips placed roughly on hers. She smiled into the kiss, placing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She had to admit, reconciling with Elijah was never in her agenda but it happened and Juliet certainly did not regret the way his teeth would lightly nibble on her bottom lip had made her feel, or the way their tongues danced together again. It was as if every emotion she had once felt for the man before they had both became monsters were reignited and they were picking up where they had left off.

Pulling away, Elijah looked down to the White Oak and placed it deep in his pockets, the bulge of the trinket being hidden by his suit jacket. "As much as I want to stay here and get lost within you," the man began, cupping her cheek. "I have some family matters that I need to attend to."

"What's the matter now? Kol going off on a bender again and killing half of New Orleans?" Juliet guessed, knowing it was only a matter of time before the man reverted to the monster he made himself out to be.

"Worse." Juliet raised a brow. "Finn is back."

"But…"

"Our guess is that he attached himself to the spell that Davina casted to bring Kol back."

"And he's here?" the woman questioned in disbelief. "Under the same roof as Kol and Kol has not ripped his head off at least a dozen times?"

"That's why I must return to Kol; I need to make sure he doesn't do anything idiotic." Placing one last kiss against Juliet's lips, Elijah stomped off to find Kol. Staying in the study, Juliet looked out toward the balcony, realizing the day had slipped through her fingers. It was dark already and pretty late in the evening and yet it seemed as if it was just a few minutes ago when she was helping Marcel and Josh.

Taking a quick glance around the study Juliet realized she could have gone with Elijah. "What am I doing?" the woman asked herself turning on her heel to go off and find Elijah.

She found him in the downstairs study where Kol was angrily explaining why he should be able to kill his oldest brother. While Kol spoke the woman watched him closely, seeing a difference in his anger. Raising a brow, Juliet leaned against the doorframe, analyzing his features, his body language, everything about him and pointing out everything that is different now that he's back. It was then when Juliet's mind stopped again.

Still. This was all too easy.

Everything. Getting the dark web login information, locating Sofya, getting the White Oak; it was all a little too easy for her liking.

Juliet's mind became interrupted with Kol's shouting, the glass in his hand shattering from the strength of his hold. "Control yourself," Elijah instructed, suddenly becoming worried. Kol, unable to do so, picked up a chair and threw it across the room.

"Unless he can't," Juliet spoke, stepping next to Elijah. Kol, heavily breathing, returned to his human form and became embarrassed by his behavior as he quietly replies.

"It's worse than I remember; the rage … the hunger." His eyes filled with tears as he hesitantly made eye contact with his brother; Elijah looking at him in concern. "I'd like to blame my anger on Finn, but it's been growing worse since I came back. I never did learn how to keep it in check. I never really cared to…"

"But now you do," Elijah finished for him, finally understanding what was bothering his brother. Kol sat in the seat nearest him as he sighed in frustration; his eyes glossy with tears.

"I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Davina. But, hurting the ones we love, whether we mean to or not … that's just what we do, isn't it?" Elijah looked to his brother sympathetically and took strides toward him. Elijah knew the hurt Kol was going through – the battle inside his head of whether he should stay with the love of his life or let her go in fear of hurting her in some way, shape or form. Because of this, Elijah put a hand on his brother's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as he had no words of comfort to offer.

"It is who we are," Elijah spoke quietly, his gaze finding Juliet's sorrowful stare. If there was one person who knew the Original vampires did nothing but hurt those closest, it was Elijah. He abandoned Juliet, mutilated Tatia, caused Celeste's death and Gias, and not to mention Hayley's heart ache. This was why he never opened up; why Elijah Mikaelson had always been the noble vampire and that was it. ' _What will I do to Juliet this time to chase her away?'_ he thought to himself as he moved to leave the room, leaving Kol and Juliet to contemplate his words.

Seeing a single tear fall from his eye, Juliet walked over to the vampire and sat next to him. The woman rested her head against his shoulder as her arm wrapped around him. Like Elijah, it was hard for Juliet to find the words which could comfort the saddened vampire, especially when it was her who was hurt by the Mikaelson family. "You know Kol; it didn't feel good being abandoned by Elijah." Juliet shrugged, keeping her head on his shoulder. "And in all reality I was so angry with him for centuries. But now here I am, helping out the family not because if Klaus would have died, so would I. But because I love this family like it is my own." Now, Juliet lifted her head and looked to Kol, keeping her arm around his shoulders. "I guess what they say about time healing wounds is true but just know that if there's a way that I have found forgiveness for Elijah, I'm sure that's a sign of hope." Kol, grateful for her words, nodded as he offered her a thankful smile. Getting to his feet, the man pulled her to join him and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling away. "I'm gonna go find Davina."

"As you should," Juliet answered with a nod, watching as he left the study. A soft sigh escaped her lips while her arms crossed against her chest. Just as she believed things were going to be calm and the night could be spent with Elijah reigniting the love they once had, noises of a struggle echoed through the corridors causing her ears to perk up. Quickly Juliet went to investigate the commotion, her eyes finding Kol and Finn fighting. Before she could intervene, Freya had demanded for Kol to stop, stepping in between her siblings; Lucien appearing behind the woman.

Juliet's brow rose.

' _Why would he be here?'_ the woman mentally asked herself as her feet slowly too her closer to the commotion. Kol, glaring at Freya, walked toward Finn with a candle in hand until Elijah appeared; shoving Kol back.

"Enough!" Elijah commanded, pointing to his brother.

"This isn't your fight!"

"I told you to stay your hand!" Now Juliet was standing next to Lucien, her eyes on him instead of the brothers.

"Fine," Kol responded furiously. "I'd rather take my chances out there with the white oak then stay here with you lot," Kol continued, angrily throwing the candle across the room. Without another word Kol turned to leave, Davina following after him. Freya, fearful for her brother, rushed over to check on Finn before looking back up to Elijah.

"He'll be fine," Elijah assured. "Juliet brought us a gift." Elijah reached into his pocket and pulled out the wooden trinket. "The last remaining white oak in the world … right here." Lucien frowned and watched Elijah intently, as does Finn, who seemed to be realizing how important the trinket was to him. "Sister, would you be so kind?" Freya nodded and flicked her wrist toward the fire pit nearby – flames igniting within it. Juliet watched intently as Elijah threw the wooden trinket into the flames – her heart breaking along with it. However, as the wooden toy fell into the fire, Finn sped toward the pit and plunged his hand into the flames – groaning in pain as he burned until he finally reached the toy, pulling it; miraculously not yet had been consumed by the flames.

"Brother!" Elijah yelled as Finn fell to his knees, looking to his siblings and Lucien with horror in his eyes.

"The little witch has condemned me to this! To remain a beast." Finn looked up to his brother with a pleading expression, his hands grasping onto the white oak. "Elijah, I can't bear an eternity with no hope of escape. Can you?" Elijah, conflicted by the question, said nothing at first. All eyes were on the two brothers; Juliet's eyes stayed glued to Lucien as she took a few steps back. There had been something off about Lucien since the very beginning, but it only became apparent now as Juliet watched him carefully with the question repeating in her mind; why is he still here?

"Finn, give it to me," Elijah begged; Finn didn't move but gave his brother a devastated look. "Give it to me," he repeated. When this didn't work, Lucien sighed before he sped toward Finn, stealing the wooden trinket from him and running toward the opposite end of the room. He looked at the oak for a moment, shocked that he actually had it in his hands; everyone looked to him suspiciously for a moment before he sighed once more, tossing the toy to Elijah. Elijah, surprised by the turn of events, caught the oak.

"Come on, then. After all this time; go on and destroy it," Lucien spoke, annoyed with Elijah's statute like behavior. But Elijah didn't move.

"Elijah, forever is a burden that nobody should have to bear," Finn plead, doing everything he could to sway his brother's mind.

"You cannot keep that white oak in this house, Elijah. It is already a beacon drawing your enemies to you," Lucien fought in the opposing side. Elijah continued to stay frozen in place. "Perhaps the best solution is obvious? Entrust it to the one who loves each of you most." In the haze of everything happening, it was Finn to first realize what Lucien was suggesting. An eternity on the earth might have been a burden he could not have bared, but for those who were not afraid of the everlasting change of the world and the riches beyond anyone's wildest dreams, an eternity seemed like the most precious gift ever given. There were many vampires who took advantage of their newfound life and turned it into a profit; becoming some of the most powerful in business, finance, medicine and other corporate measures while others basked in their self-pity and hatred for what they had become.

Finn had always hated what his mother had forced him into, but Elijah – he enjoyed the life of a vampire; an immortal vampire that no matter what had happened, he would never die. At least; that's what Juliet had believed. Her belief was changed when Elijah seemed amenable to the idea of hiding away the white oak in a chance to be free from the burden of living forever.

"I can cloak myself," Freya nodded. "If it has to exist, at least I can take it far away and hide it under a thousand spells somewhere where no one else will ever find it." The girl looked to her little brother, visibly unhappy with the thought of his death. "Until the day comes when you're ready for release," she ended. Still, Juliet kept her dark gaze toward Elijah, her heart breaking with the knowledge that Elijah was contemplating the possible need for release; but she understood. With their thousands of years inhabiting the earth – they've seen and done pretty much everything that could be. Plus, not only were they burdened with the threat of eternity, but they were burdened with the curse of hurting everyone and anyone that got close to them; what kind of life could be led with a curse like that? Licking her lips, Juliet approached Elijah.

"I'll join you," the woman spoke to Freya, putting her hand over Elijah's, taking the wooden oak into her hands.

"Juliet…"

"No Elijah," the woman stopped him, lightly shaking her head as she moved to stand next to Freya. "If I hadn't come back, none of this would have happened. I made this mess, and now it's time for me to clean it up." She had made up her mind already; it was time. Time to leave behind the Mikaelson family; time to let go of the past and move forward with whatever the future had in store for her. This was her opportunity to seize whatever fate had in store for her without being tied down by emotions or the ancestors.

"May we have a moment please," Elijah inquired, asking those around them to excuse him and the woman he had believed he'd finally settle with. Taking this as a giant hint, everyone went separate ways. Before she left the room, Juliet instructed Freya to pack small bag as they were leaving as soon as possible. Elijah frowned at this, letting out a rough sigh – turning his back to the woman. Once he felt it was safe enough to speak, Elijah turned back around, his hands in his pockets; his defense. "I just got you back; you can't leave."

"It won't be permanent, Elijah," Juliet lied, taking small and slow steps toward him; the wooden trinket still locked in her hands. "Freya and I will make sure that the white oak will forever be hidden; deeply. And once that happens, and then we'll where we go." The man stared at her without a word, watching as Juliet's eyes fluttered as she spoke. "Everything will be okay."

Appearing from the balcony overlooking the courtyard was Freya, looking down to the couple in hopes that they were done. With a nod, Juliet beckoned for Freya to join them so they could begin their journey. Feeling his hand upon her shoulder, Juliet looked over to Elijah and was immediately engulfed in a tight hug; her arms wrapping around his torso. "I'll miss you," Elijah whispered in her ear cause the woman to close her eyes in sorrow.

"I'll miss you too," Juliet responded, choking back the emotions threatening to spill over. Just then Marcel walked into the courtyard wearing a proud face, his footsteps echoing as Freya also joined them. The sister put a hand on Elijah's shoulder and gave him a brief hug, doing the same to Finn when he joined the group. As the siblings had a small moment, Juliet stood a ways from them, her gaze falling upon Lucien who also stood a distance from the family. With his hands in his pockets, Lucien matched Juliet's gaze and held it – as if playing a game of who would break first. But Juliet was stronger, older and much tougher than Lucien was and held the stare until Freya announced she was ready to go. With one last smile, Juliet turned on her heel and began her journey with Freya in protecting the white oak, making sure the Mikaelson family was still safe from harm.

Once outside, the dark-haired woman let out a large sigh as her legs slowly moved her toward Freya's vehicle. Though the blonde wanted to inquire about the issues arising in Juliet's mind, she kept quiet about it and instead spoke in attempts to avert Juliet's thoughts. "Well, at least now we can get to know each other a little bit better; I still don't know much about you or what your relationship was with the rest of the family." Juliet nodded and offered a smile to the witch, knowing what Freya was doing and grateful for it. Approaching the vehicle, Juliet went to move to the passenger seat when she noticed a shadow. Quickly looking to whatever was causing it, she noticed Ezra and Vincent and let out a breath of relief.

"Ezra; I've been calling for you all day," the woman informed him, but immediately realized something off about him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Very much," Vincent answered. The Regent raised his hand, making a fist – using his magic to knock but Juliet and Freya unconscious without another word. He didn't want to do it; these were his friends. But the ancestors had threatened him with death if he didn't abide by their instructions. Ezra, looking quite pleased, patted Vincent on the back as Sofya's men appeared to pick up the women's bodies, throwing them into a black van before whisking them away.

…

Her head ached; as if she had been the victim of an elephant stampede twice over. Soft muffled moans escaped her throat and into the cloth gag covering her mouth. Coming to, Juliet realized what had happened and her head shot up; instantly regretting it as she became lightheaded. Opening her eyes, the woman realized whoever had taken her had put a black clothed bag over her head and bound her hands behind her back. Still she tried to free her hands but wiggling and pushing them against the restraints to no avail.

"Stop struggling." Juliet did what she was told not because she willfully obliged, but because the voice belonging to the command was too familiar.

Ezra.

Before she could say a word the black bag over her head was taken off. It took a few seconds before her eye sight adjusted to the light but when it came too Juliet noticed the man standing in front of her was Ezra – the man she had entrusted everything in, who she loved like a dear brother, was hovering over her with a victorious smile. "A Mikaelson witch, the very first Heretic, a white oak toy." Juliet realized her suspicions about Lucien had been correct all along; he was an enemy. The man stood adjacent her while Freya sat in the seat next to her, bound and gagged as well. "Throw in a little wolf venom and a case of champagne and I'd say we have a recipe for some real fun."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **olivicmunn** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	36. Bring the Black Horizon pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Bring the Black Horizon pt. 1**

The trip to wherever Lucien was taking Freya and Juliet had taken a much shorter time than he anticipated. Then again for a vampire, speed was just another part of life. The driver criss-crossing and zig-zagging back and forth through the interstate was solely focused on getting to one destination while Lucien sat beside him; Juliet and Freya sitting in the back with Ezra accompanying them in the middle; Vincent following closely behind them in a separate vehicle. Both women glared at their captors still bound and gagged. Their magic – Juliet's already low – were held back with a binding spell casted by Vincent whose powers had increased due to the Ancestor's newly formed connection with the Regent. Such a foolproof plan and it was struck down by two vampires and a witch; pathetic. Juliet shook her head, her self-anger only rising as the voices in her mind continued to reprehend her for her low efforts; how could she allow herself to get so weak in the presence of the Mikaelsons?

She thought she was stronger; thought she could resist being caught in the Mikaelson orbit but instead she was sucked into a black hole of emotions and obviously, it did not work well for her. Instead of avoiding the unlinking of Niklaus's bond – it happened. Instead of destroying the last piece of white oak in existence and ridding the world of the only tool which could be used in killing an Original Vampire, Juliet held onto the trinket due to some hormonal, memory lane nonsense. She hated herself for not enacting her actions better and doing exactly what she had put herself back in their lives for; saving the Mikaelsons.

"Stop sulking," Ezra commanded, harshly pushing Juliet further into the woods they had been moved to. Mystic Falls, Virginia was the last place Juliet had wanted to visit; everything pertaining to the Mikaelsons had always led to the small town. When they had crossed the border and the sign welcoming visitors quickly passed by, Juliet knew whatever was going to happen was not going to be all rainbows and butterflies … or pleasant.

Juliet grunted at him, the only form of blasphemy she could spit at him through her gag; however, her dark hues spoke for her as she sent metaphorical daggers his way. In her mind she repeated, ' _I can't wait to kill you._ ' This neither affected nor mattered to Ezra as he simply shoved her forward once again, rolling his eyes to her. He knew all about Juliet's failed plan despite her attempts in keeping it hidden from him; her dwindling magic, her newly beating heart – Ezra knew everything because he was also in everything thanks to the Ancestors. It was comical to him Juliet believed she was the only one being used by the Ancestors; but they knew. With any plan, one should keep contingency plans in case the original motions were failed; Juliet had failed in their eyes.

Despite Juliet's attempts in freeing her gags, Freya grunted toward Lucien as her own eyes sent glares his way. With her grunts annoying him, the man turned and freed her gag, letting the fabric fall free around the witch's neck. "After all that flirtation, this is your idea of a first date?" the girl sarcastically spoke, causing Lucien to respond with a bout of laughter.

"Think of it as a date with destiny, love. Though, I admit, five is more of a crowd; but Vincent and Ezra is a necessary evil, I'm afraid – here to keep you two in check should you misbehave."

"You're leaving out the part where I ain't exactly here of my own volition, man. The Ancestors must have lost their damn minds." Juliet's ear perked up as her head snapped toward Vincent, her legs stopping. Vincent returned the glance with a pleading looks, as if begging for forgiveness for what he had to do.

"Oh quite the opposite," Lucien smiled as the bunch continued to duck and dodge branches and fallen logs to get to their destination. "I've never dealt with a saner bunch," he continued. "See, when I arrived in New Orleans I made them a deal. Upon my request, they would grant me access to the Regent." Lucien gestured to Vincent for emphasis as Juliet rolled her eyes. "And in exchange, I'd provide for them a world without the Originals. Vincent's eyes widened in alarm when he realized the gravity of their situation as Ezra smiled fondly toward Lucien. Juliet noticed the grin on his face and huffed, begging for the gag to be removed; Ezra ignored her as he was completely sick of the woman. For years, he was forced to stick by her side, listening to her incessant rants on how much she hated the Mikaelson family for betraying her – mostly especially Elijah for leaving her to die and yet she was fraternizing with the family, living under their roof and creating happy memories when she was supposed to be their enemy.

"Didn't take much convincing," Lucien continued. "They do despise your family." They walked a few more yards until the man finally stopped just feet away from a familiar-looking basin sitting upon a rock; right where Esther created the Original Vampires. Juliet's eyes widened as she realized exactly where they were and her legs stopped moving. She was familiar with the area as it was her who had witnessed the Mikaelson mother turn her family into the monsters which would create a powerful population among mortals for centuries after.

"Yeah but where the hell is 'here', man?" Vincent inquired, growing increasingly irritable as the seconds passed. Before Lucien could answer, Juliet tried speaking but the sound was muffled against her gag. Lucien, annoyed by her constant groaning, instructed Ezra to remove the cloth from her mouth.

"Where it all started," Juliet spoke immediately before spitting out cloth fibers which were caught in her throat. "It's where Esther performed dark magic in order to create the Original family."

"Welcome to Mystic Falls," Lucien interrupted, his arms extended as if showcasing a brand-new car during a game show. "Where Esther Mikaelson created the vampire species. Under the shade of the infamous white oak tree, she crafted the spell that turned each of her children and I mean to replicate that spell. I have everything I need to become what I _deserve_ to be." While Freya and Ezra appeared to be unaffected by Lucien's tale, Vincent and Juliet exchanged glances with smirked faces, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"You want to become an Original?" Vincent inquired, his chuckle subsiding.

"Do I look like the sort who'd settle for some shoddy Original model?" Lucien scuffed. "I intend to be an _upgrade_."

"You're _insane_ to think we'd ever help you craft _any_ spell," Freya spoke, her anger finally pushing the words from her mouth.

"Oh no, you misunderstood my dear; Vincent will handle the spell." The Regent rolled his eyes in annoyance as Lucien grabbed Freya by the arm and yanked her toward the basin. "From you I need something I need something a bit more intimate." Carefully Lucien pulled at Freya's wrist, giving her a glance before his eyes changed blood red, the vein under his skin began to visibly pulsate, his fangs extended violently piercing Freya's wrist. Juliet screamed for him to stop hurting the witch; Freya had been through enough. With her anger increasing, the woman could break against the hold Vincent's spell had over them and she sped through the forest at an inhumane speed, trying desperately to find her way through. With each tree trunk that passed by, she kept mental notes on how far she was traveling; her legs never growing tired.

Chasing not far behind her was Ezra after Lucien commanded he bring the Heretic back in one piece. Little by little Ezra gained on her before Juliet jumped through a congested area filled with shrubs and bushes. His eyes darted around him, looking and hearing for any sign of the woman in his surroundings. "Come out, come out wherever you are," the man taunted as a smirk began to tug at the corner of his lips. "Marco!" He thought he had her; he heard her behind one of the numerous large trunks around them. But as he rounded the tall standing tree, he saw nothing but felt the large branch piercing through his spine.

"Polo," Juliet sneered through gritted teeth, her hands freed from the bondage; holding onto the branch. Using her enhanced strength, Juliet placed her boot against his back, thrusting him forward as she removed the now blood-soaked branch from his body. "Why Ezra? Why go against me after all this time?"

"It's all about the bigger picture," he coughed, blood staining his teeth. "The Ancestors knew you wouldn't have the balls to pull off the mission. So the moment you turned me, they came to me with a proposition; while you gathered information on the Original family, I gathered information about you for them." His confession shocked Juliet to the point where she dropped the branch to the ground. With his eyes beginning to tear up – not in sorrow but in anger – the woman attacked Ezra, pushing him hard enough into the tree behind him, the plant tumbled over with Ezra on top of it. With her face showing the true monster which lied within, Juliet sped to who she once believed was the only person on her side, picking him up by his collar and threw him against another tree trunk. His yelp in pain echoed through the forest, however this didn't hinder the woman's rampage for revenge. There was one thing Juliet forgot; she trained Ezra herself.

As she made her way over to him to continue her fight, Ezra was already on his feet, smirking at her. "I've been looking forward to this for years," he taunted, taking a step back to prepare for his move. Deflecting his mentor's punch, Erza held onto her arm and swung her body into the same tree she had thrown him into. A groan was heard from her throat; he used that moment to then pull her smaller body back, throwing her across the clearing. "You see Jules, what you lack is common sense; you shouldn't be fighting me but joining the winning team. There's still time." As he spoke, Ezra took leisured steps toward his mentor as she painfully rose to her feet, brushing off the dead leaves from her clothes. "If there was one thing you taught me it was to do whatever it took to survive."

"Are you done? I've never told you this but you can get quite annoying." She wanted him to get pissed, to get pissed, to be filled with so much rage he would attack without thinking; without analyzing her every move. "You know I wasn't going to save you; I should have followed my instincts and let you die a pathetic, childish mind." She watched as his upper lip quivered in anger, his eyes slowly turning red. "Oh, did I strike a nerve? Too bad; get used to it Ez, cause you're no leader – you're nothing but a pathetic sheep pretending to be a wolf." That as the trigger.

Ezra rushed to Juliet, his sharp fangs bared. In a single move, Juliet used the stake she had made behind her back. She knew Era well and knew the right buttons to press to cause blinders. As his anger forced him to focus solely on her face and the words she was spitting, he completely missed her backward movements toward a fallen branch. As the stake pierced his heart, Juliet held onto his body while she listened to his staggered breathing.

"You lose." Pushing him back, his desiccated body fall onto the ground with a thud, revealing Vincent at the edge of the clearing. "Enjoy the show?" she inquired, preparing herself for whatever spell he was going to cast.

"Juliet you have to understand, I don't want to do this," he began, putting his hands up as a form of a white flag. "The Ancestors were fed up with waiting for you and now they have a new king."

"All the more reason to kill you," she responded, her eyes changing.

"You kill me, they're just going to assign some other poor witch to do the spell; the next on the list is Davina – I'm sure you don't want her involved." Knowing he had a point, Juliet still embraced for an attack.

"I'm listening."

"Before we left I recorded a video and left it for Davina; by now they're probably tracking where we are or already on their way." Finally, Juliet's eyes returned to normal once she realized Vincent really wasn't on the Ancestor's side but was doing what he had to in order to survive. Letting out a sigh, the woman nodded while she offered her wrists to him.

"Do what you have to," she instructed, knowing they had to return to Lucien.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **olivicmunn** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	37. Bring the Black Horizon pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

 **Bring the Black Horizon pt. 2**

As it had been quite a distance from where Lucien and Freya resided, Juliet and Vincent's trek back to the basin had taken longer than expected. Vincent had suggested for Juliet to hold onto him and use her enhanced speed but the woman made the point that it would show Vincent's loyalty to who was supposed to be the enemy. Their slow walk back, they stayed in silence; Juliet's mind replaying the events which had taken place. Ezra was gone. She had killed him mostly out of spite and anger, but nevertheless, she _killed_ him. There was blood on her hands and quite a few bodies piled up because of her, but none of them mattered to her like Ezra did; his death bothered her. Even with his disloyalty in the picture, a ping of guilt vibrated through her heart as her mind began to take a trip down memory lane.

He was so fragile; such an innocent life before Juliet fed him her blood to become the same monster she was. Even after he awoke Ezra was one of the kindest souls Juliet had the pleasure of being around; the life of a vampire sullied his heart and turned it black. She felt responsible; Ezra surely was occupying his own version of hell instead of peacefully resting in Heaven like he would have if Juliet hadn't turned him.

She let out an exasperated sigh, tired of the life she was living. For a thousand years she was working for ancestral beings instead of leading a life she wanted to. For centuries Juliet was living for someone else, doing someone else's bidding instead of living for herself and doing what she wanted to instead. ' _Dammit Klaus_ ,' she mentally cursed as Vincent and she had finally approached the clearing where Lucien was still bleeding Freya's bitten wrists into the stone basin. It was evident in the witch's face how much blood she had provided for the spell already and Juliet's eyes widened in fear for the girl's life.

"Okay man, that's enough," Vincent cried out anxiously.

"Right you are," Lucien answered. "That should just about do it." As Lucien yanked her away from the basin, Freya swayed on her feet, dropping unceremoniously onto the ground in front of where the White Oak tree used to stand. Juliet, using her speed, rushed toward the girl and held her tightly, biting into her own wrist, feeding Freya her blood to help her regain strength. Vincent, who was standing with Juliet and Freya took hold of the witch's wrists – which were still zip-tied - to get a look at the wound. However, all three were startled by the booming voice of Lucien, demanding for Vincent to join him at the basin.

"There's a spell that needs doing, lest the Ancestors melt that precocious little brain of yours." Lucien pulled out a vial of reddish-orange liquid from his jacket pocket and poured it into the basin with Freya's blood as Vincent frowned in confusion.

"What is that?" he questioned, his brows furrowing.

"That's not exactly need to know," Lucien responded patronizingly. He began mixing the concoction together, and once he was done, Lucien reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a small moleskin notebook. "This part is all you." Vincent, reluctantly, rose to his feet and reached for the notebook, his eyes immediately scanning over the spell written in it. After a moment, his eyes widened with shock.

"This is it," he mumbled, his eyes finding Juliet's gaze. "This is the spell that created the Originals." Both Juliet and Freya sighed in frustration, not liking where things were headed.

"Took an entire coven ages to reverse-engineer it; and then I had to get my hands on this." As he spoke, the man pulled out the sole remaining white oak in existence, dropping it into the basin with the rest of the concoction. Juliet, completely fed up with the situation, rose to her feet with a deathly glare toward Lucien. Shaking her head, she began taking steps toward him.

"You're not doing this; I won't let you." Even before Juliet could muster a plan of attack, Vincent – coerced by the Ancestors – lifted his hand and began mumbling a pain inflicting spell forcing Juliet down to her knees, crying in pain from the screeching noise ringing within her mind. Amused by her pain, Lucien chuckled.

"Seems the Ancestors beg to differ." Vincent tried to stop; with everything in him, he tried desperately to end the torture but the Ancestors' hold on him was too strong to fight. Finally, after what seemed like hours of continuous cries of pain, the Ancestors stopped using Vincent's body and allowed Juliet some relief. Lying on the cold ground, the woman shivered and gasped for air; her lungs feeling as if they had exploded inside her body. Freya watched in horror, helpless with her wrists still bound together. Vincent, unhappy with the way the Ancestors was using him, glared at Lucien as the vampire instructed him to begin the spell. He sighed defeated and began scanning through the notebook for the incantation before plunging is hands into the bowl of blood and other; beginning the spell.

With the threat of the Ancestors using Vincent as their puppet, Juliet stayed on the ground with Freya, her back leaning against a tree stump; her arms resting on her raised knees. It was a feeling she had never experienced before, and would like to never experience it again once she got her hands on Lucien's neck and ripping from his body. The feeling was defeat. She felt utterly and completely defeated and helpless for the first time in the thousand years she had been on the earth. Not to mention the obvious feeling of being used for so long. Though in a sense, she knew the Ancestors weren't trustworthy and in no way able to be persuaded but Juliet believed she would have been able to stop their plan in ending the Originals; they obviously had other plans.

"Don't be so hard on yourself darling," Lucien boldly taunted, kneeling to become eye level with her. Juliet didn't move but she could still see the smug look on his face as he kneeled a mere foot away from where she sat. "Your efforts didn't go unnoticed. In fact, they're quite impressive. And if you'd like a spot in the New World Order, you're more than welcome to join as my analyst. But be quick, you'll only get this offer once." Finally moving to return his gaze, Juliet put on a sarcastic smile before spitting in his face. "Message received loud and clear," Lucien mumbled, wiping the liquid from his face.

"All this effort to become a sad copy of an Original?" Freya rhetorically inquired, weakly. "You think you can wake up one day and become top of the food chain?" Already frustrated from Juliet's actions, Lucien sped over to Freya's side and roughly gripped onto her shoulders.

"It did not happen overnight, I assure you. The truth is, I used to think your siblings were Gods…until my love was stolen and our lives taken by their compulsion." As he spoke, Lucien truly looked upset as he recounted his disastrous history with the Mikaelsons. "Once free I realized they were not worthy of all that had been gifted them. I decided, then, that I would become in flesh what I have always been; their better. Lucien rose to his feet, the scowl on his face still present, as he stomped to where Vincent was still working on the spell. "I have engineered every second since into achieving this moment."

"You faked the prophecy?" Freya asked.

"No," Juliet answered immediately. "The prophecy is real. The Ancestors have been planning this since the very beginning; since Esther turned her entire family into monsters. Using dark magic like that creates ripples behind anyone's wildest imaginations and the Ancestors were not happy with Esther for using such magic to create beasts." Lucien stood where he was with a smile on his face as Freya looked horrified. "He's right, everything has been orchestrated up until this point because _they_ orchestrated it; me, Ezra, Lucien … even Vincent." Freya's eyes filled with tears and she used the last bit of energy she had to resist allowing the tears to stream.

"Chin up little witch; my rise will be their downfall." Juliet sneered at Lucien, rolling her eyes to his words.

"Why don't you do something?" Freya whispered to Juliet. But before the woman could answer, Lucien had already begun speaking.

"Because the Ancestors no longer believe Juliet is worthy enough of having their given powers." And he was right. During her battle with Ezra, Juliet had tried multiple times to use her telekinetic powers to thrust a branch into his heart, but instead she was met with motionless bark. Even with Lucien in her face, taunting her failed attempts, Juliet had tried to muster up any last bit of magic to push him away and nothing; she was powerless.

She was no longer a Heretic.

"You're just as pathetic as you've always been," Lucien spoke as a victorious smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Finally, tired of conversing with beings lesser than him, Lucien accompanied Vincent at the basin, watching the Regent witch intently as he recited the incantation; waving his hands over the basin. Freya and Juliet watched anxiously as Vincent rapidly recited the incantation, holding the White Oak trinket between two fingers. He dropped it; and as it reached the liquid, the contents of the basin burst into flames – flames so tall and powerful that Vincent was forced to arch back away from what turned into a small tornado made of fire. All eyes were open wide at the phenomenon before them; showing that the spell had been successful.

Finally, the flame vanished and Lucien smiled in satisfaction, turning into a maniacal bout of laughter as he approached the basin; Vincent thrown backward onto the ground of the gravity of the spell. At the bottom of the basin, Lucien pulled at the spigot, filling an empty vial he held within the inner pockets of his jacket. With a triumphant smile, Lucien turned to the woman, holding up the vial; Freya and Juliet stared in horror and devastation.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **olivicmunn** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	38. Bring the Black Horizon pt 3

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Bring the Black Horizon pt. 3**

There was absolutely nothing they could do as Lucien offered a victorious wink toward the women before he bent down to fill yet another vial with the concoction. Vincent, fully awake and aware of his surroundings, crawled weakly to where the women were, offering his apologies for aiding in Lucien's plan. Juliet understood; the Ancestors were using him like they did her – he had no say in what he was forced to do as he valued his life. Anyone would have done the same thing if it was a choice between doing their bidding, or die. There were many times in the thousand years of watching the Mikaelson family where Juliet had given others the same choice to do her own work; looking back at it, Juliet felt guilty for being that monster. "I had no choice," Vincent whispered in sorrow.

"I know," Juliet assured him, her attention pulled to the vial held in Lucien's hand. Vincent's gaze turned to find the vampire taking in a breath and contemplating whether he should take the concoction, or wait.

"Can't let you do that," Vincent called out in a taunting voice; flicking his wrist toward Lucien to use the same pain inflicting spell the Ancestors used on Juliet. Lucien dropped to his knees, using every ounce of strength he had to seal the lid on the vial as to not drop it. Vincent rose to his feet, continuing the spell while his legs took him closer to Lucien. His hopes were to retrieve the concoction, take it from the vampire and destroy it; the Ancestors weren't done with him just yet. As quick as Vincent was with his spell, Juliet and Freya watched as the Ancestors were quick with their counter magic.

Vincent cried out in agony, his back arching from the intense pain the Ancestors were inflicting on him; his bones cracking and his body contorting painfully. "You're making a mistake," Vincent pleaded with the Ancestors, causing them to stop. The Regent's body fell hard onto the ground in relief by Juliet and Freya. Using the opportunity to regain his strength, Lucien gripped tightly onto the vial and turned on his heel, growling as he made his way over to Vincent. Juliet held the Regent's head in her lap, her glare tearing through Lucien. Freya, on the other hand, wearily climbed over Vincent, her pleading eyes to the vampire.

"No one has to die today," she mustered, her breathing hard.

"Oh, sweet Freya," Lucien responded condescendingly as he kneeled on the ground in front of the girl with a pitying look on his face. "Today is the beginning of an awful lot of death…starting with yours I'm afraid." Lucien grabbed onto Freya by the wrists and pulled her to her feet as she looked at him with a pained expression. "Truly, you and I could've been quite the thing." Before Lucien could swing Freya into a choke-hold, Juliet used her enhanced speed and pulled the witch away from Lucien, kicking him hard square in the chest.

"I'm getting quite sick of you," Juliet spoke, her eyes narrowing as Lucien began laughing. Growing annoyed with his egotistical manner, Juliet walked to him and swung her leg, striking his face with her boot, tossing him high in the air, his back hitting and knocking down multiple trees. But it seemed her heroic efforts were about to be undone as the Ancestors made their way into Juliet's mind, creating yet another pain inflicting spell which forced the woman on the ground, gripping onto her forehead as if it was going to explode. "Make it stop," she pleaded; Lucien nearing her.

"I can't my dear; the Ancestors will stop anyone who gets in my way," he informed her, his arms out stretch.

"Lucien." The voice startled Juliet but caused a wave of relief through her as the spell broke. Entering the clearing, Elijah, Finn and an unfamiliar man holding a gun stood with their eyes on Lucien. At the sound of Elijah's voice, the vampire sped to where Freya was, holding her in a headlock.

"Oh…just in time for the party, lads." With Freya still tucked in his arm, Lucien used his other hand to pop the top off the vial, holding it above his head. "Cheers." He drinks the concoction and sighed in triumph. "Let the fun begin," he continued, slightly cocking his head. "Can either of you get to me faster than I can rip your darling sister's head off?" Elijah and Finn exchanged worried looks, which answered Lucien's question; he chuckled. "Didn't think so." Before he could follow through this his intent, Finn sped toward the officer, putting his hand over the gun and used the man's finger to pull the trigger. Though it happened in a matter of a second, Juliet watched as if in slow motion the beginning of the end. She knew very well what would happen after Lucien was to take the serum; he would have to die – like a human with vampire blood in their system – for the serum to influence him. With Finn's actions, the wooden bullets went straight through Freya's shoulder and into Lucien's heart causing him to desiccate.

"NO!" Juliet screamed, rushing to Lucien who had already fallen onto the ground. Elijah and Finn raced to their sister while Juliet violently shook Lucien, trying desperately to wake him up. Opening his jacket, the woman realized it was too late; the wooden bullets pierced through his heart and he was slowly transitioning into the monster the Ancestors engineered him to be.

It was over. Everything she had worked so hard for was completely burned into ashes. Her efforts in keeping the Mikaelson family safe and alive was all going to be for nothing once Lucien wakes from the serum working within his body. His heart wasn't beating, but the werewolf venom he had ingested within the concoction was slowly mending everything broken; plus, granting him additional powers he would use to kill the Mikaelson family.

"What have you done?" Juliet raised her head to look toward Finn, her eyes changing blood red. In a swift movement, Juliet had reached the eldest Mikaelson, her hands around his neck as she lifted him to his feet. "What have you done?!" she yelled as she roughly threw him against a tree. Elijah, quickly realizing Juliet was on a rampage, gripped tightly onto her body before she could chase after Finn.

"Juliet calm down," Elijah desperately instructed, holding her tightly against his chest. But Juliet fought; kicked and pushed against him to try to make her way to Finn.

"This is all your fault," the woman cried out. "You're the reason why we're all going to die!" With those words, Elijah and Finn's eyes widened, exchanging glances. Juliet finally stopped fighting against Elijah's hold as Freya's restored voice rang behind them.

"He drank the serum," the witch informed them. Elijah's brows furrowed, his grip loosening against Juliet's small body. "He wanted you to kill him; you helped him take the final step." The sound of rustling leaves echoed in their ears; all eyes were wide in horror as Lucien rose to his feet. Finn looked absolutely stunned as he watched Lucien develop double-fangs on both the top and bottom jaw; his irises growing bright red as the darkened vampiric veins around his eyes stretched all the way down his face. It was at that moment when Matthew Donovan, the officer, began shooting round after round at the new beast as he took steps closer; Lucien simply laughed and spread his arms wide while the bullets passed through him – the wounds causing no pain and healing as quickly as they're made.

Using his enhanced speed – even more so than a vampire – Lucien backhanded Matthew so hard, the human flew backward and was knocked unconscious causing Elijah to leap to his feet to fight against Lucien. With his many years of experience, Elijah dodged a punch or two until Lucien's new nature took over, knocking both Elijah and Finn to their backs.

"Poor show," Lucien mocked. "Come on, gents, you can do better than that – surely." Elijah sped toward him, only for Lucien to kick him back down to the ground. "What do you think Elijah? This new power suits me, no?" Elijah continued to try and fight, only to be defeated at every turn. "I've pondered this; whom to end first, you or Klaus? I had thought him. But now that I'm here, I think it should be you." As he spoke, Lucien continued to knock down Elijah's every attempt at hitting him with one effortless strike after another. It was as if Elijah was battling Goliath and he was David only it was Lucien; a super charged Hybrid.

Elijah fell onto his back after yet another one of Lucien's strikes when the beast gripped tightly onto his coat collar, pulling him to his feet. Lucien's fangs extended, ready to bite the Original vampire and end him, along with his sire line when Finn appeared behind him, using the basin to smash against Lucien's head. In the second of disorientation, Lucien dropped Elijah only the regain his composure to bite Finn's neck as hard as he could.

Tears began to form in both Freya and Juliet's eyes as they watched the event fold in front of them. "I don't know what to do," Freya whispered, her voice cracking.

"If I had my powers, I would cast a barrier spell; something to keep Lucien away from hurting us," Juliet answered, desperately trying to keep her sobs bottled up. Freya, healed from her disoriented state, thrusted her bloody wrists to cast the very spell Juliet had suggested.

"A barrier spell? How delicious," Lucien taunted, running his fingers along the invisible boundary while Finn writhed on the ground. "I do appreciate a bit of spice being thrown into the hunt. It isn't very fun if the quarry just rolls over and offers its neck, is it?"

"I can keep this up as long as I need to," Freya countered.

"I don't doubt it," Lucien smirked. "Nevermind. I have waited a thousand years…I can wait a tad longer. I'm gonna enjoy making this last a long time." Lucien sped away so quickly it was as if he had simply vanished, leaving the unconscious Matthew, weakened Vincent, bitten Finn, Freya, Elijah and simple vampire Juliet to deal with their injuries. Freya and Elijah wasted no time crawling over to Finn to check on him as he wheezed on the ground.

"Finn," Elijah begged, pulling his older brother into a seated position, turning his head to the side to examine the bite. The wound was bloody and painful-looking and had yet to begin to heal; Elijah and Freya seem baffled as to how this was possible. While the siblings attended to each other, Juliet crawled over to Vincent, pulling his head onto her lap. The man was awake but too weak to move from the aftermath of the Ancestors' magic.

"I failed," Juliet whispered to him, a single tear falling from her chin to his forehead. Wiping it away, the woman sat back against her legs, looking up to the cloudy blue sky hidden by the discolored and falling leaves from the tall trees of Mystic Falls.

* * *

After they were finally able to bring Vincent back to feeling better, the vampires and Mikaelson witch made their way to the waiting vehicle. Finn lied in the back seat on Freya's lap while Elijah drove, Juliet in the passenger seat. Elijah held tightly onto Juliet's hand, his worry evident in both his expression and the strength he had put in the hold. The ride back to New Orleans was rocky as Finn's groans increased in both frequency and volume; none of Freya's spells helped ease the pain, nor did his vampire self-healing ability kick in. Finn begged and pleaded for Elijah to hurry; step on the gas pedal a little more to meet Klaus at the Compound to drink his blood. That was the assumption; blood of the Original Hybrid would heal a werewolf bite, why not Finn's? But as she watched the countless of trees zoom by through the window, Juliet had a feeling it was Finn's time. Not like he would be sad to leave as Finn was previously ready to kill himself with the white oak, but Juliet knew this was going to cause a huge ripple in the family; Finn was still a Mikaelson sibling.

Hauling Finn into the Compound, Elijah, Juliet and Freya carefully laid him on the red couch in the living room as he shouted incoherently. "Don't leave me in here! Don't leave me alone!" Juliet guessed the werewolf venom was causing Finn to hallucinate. Coming to his rescue, Freya aided him, sitting by his side with her small hand in his. Hovering over him, Elijah did his best to steady him, but Finn grabbed him tightly by the hand. "Don't leave."

"Why is he talking like this?" Freya inquired, obviously worried about her brother.

"It's hallucinations of our betrayal," Elijah answered uncomfortably. "It's his nightmare." Suddenly Kol walked into the room, looking unbothered by the sight of his eldest brother's discomfort as he headed straight for the opposite couch, where he flopped on his back.

"Well he looks awful," he mocked. "Werewolf bite? That's got to hurt, mate. So, Lucien's a bloody Hybrid?" Juliet's brows furrowed, quickly noticing his increasingly changing attitude.

"We don't know what he is. His venom seems to work twice as fast," Elijah answered, unfazed by his brother's taunting words.

"That's good, maybe it'll work through his system twice as fast." Kol rose to his feet and shrugged nonchalantly as he turned to leave the room. "Or it's twice as lethal. Now, if Niklaus doesn't get here in time, he might die…with a bit of luck." Finally Freya had it with Kol's attitude; the girl rose to her feet and stomped her way over to Kol, punching him square in the jaw. This caused Kol's vampire nature to force its way out, his teeth close to Freya.

"What is wrong with you?" Freya asked unfazed. Elijah yelled for the siblings to behave as Juliet sped in between them, her focus on Kol as her hand landed on his chest – threatening to attack if he made a move.

"Sibling squabbling; how familiar." Juliet's gaze averted to the doorframe watching as Klaus sauntered in with a sly smirk. "Although, the teams seem to have changed. Someone care to tell me why?"

"Our brother needs us," Elijah answered tiredly. Finn began to moan and wheeze once again and the sight of him wiped the smirk off his face. Klaus looked between Elijah for a moment before sighing in exasperation before walking over to Finn. Rolling up his sleeve, Klaus bit his wrist and fed Finn his blood while the others watched in varying states of surprise. It was no secret that Finn and Klaus had their fair share of differences, but to be willing to share his blood without having to be convinced? That was a level even Juliet had to question.

 _Maybe being on the road with Hayley and Hope actually softened him up,_ Juliet thought while a quick smile tugged at the corner of her lips. As Finn appeared to have been feeling better, Juliet slipped away, making her strides to Rebekah's room.

A suitcase was laid across the bed, open and half full of belongings in which Juliet wanted to keep with her. Clothes waiting to be folded were thrown on the king-sized mattress as Juliet sorted through what she wanted to bring along with her and what she'd leave at the Mikaelson Compound. As she extended her arm to grab another home décor ornament from her night stand, she grabbed a picture frame. Feeling the thin and sleek texture of the frame, her eyes fell upon the photograph within the wooden container. It was a picture of the Mikaelson family, with her included, during the Christmas holidays; just before they had to stake Rebekah for the sake of everyone's safety. It was the only photograph she had of the family and her; a memory she wanted to keep with her for as long as she would live. Despite losing one of their own temporarily, it was one of the happiest moments Juliet had had while being part of the Mikaelson Family's lives again. A small smile lingered along her lips as she placed the frame inside her luggage.

"Going somewhere?" Quickly, Juliet whipped her head to where the voice came from. Elijah, standing by her door, looked toward her in confusion; a hint of hurt sparked in his eyes.

"Yeah," Juliet answered as her attention was pulled back on the thrown clothes. Immediately she began folding those she could reach, placing them inside the suitcase. "I think it's time for me to move on."

"Where will you go?" the man inquired, the heel of his black dress shoes clicking against the hardwood, walking closer to Juliet. Looking up to him, she offered a shrugged.

"I was thinking of traveling back to London and catch up with old friends there. Or maybe take a trip to Africa to finally see the pyramids of Egypt. Anywhere I won't feel so…powerless."

"Powerless? Jules…"

"They took my powers, Elijah," Juliet interrupted, her hands hitting against her legs while her anger flared. "They've tossed me aside as if I'm some kind of rag doll that they're done playing with. All this time and I never realized how they were simply using me as a pawn in their plan and creating a monster to kill you and your family. _My_ family." Elijah made a face toward the woman; happy she finally thought of them as a family again. "I need some time to figure out who I am, not who they made me. Besides, Hayley's back and that'll give you two the chance to … ya know." Turning back around, Juliet walked over to the window, trying her best to avoid the man touching her. Elijah noticed this and sighed, his eyes falling onto the floor.

"Juliet. Hayley and I … that's over," he admitted, his hands slipping into his pant pockets. "And it was over the moment you walked back into my life."

"Why?" Finally, the woman looked up to Elijah. "Why are you so quick on dropping everything you had with Hayley and suddenly being faithful to me after all this time?"

"Because Juliet." Elijah walked around the bed, approaching Juliet with his arms out to touch her shoulder. "You are the one I proposed to all those years ago." Pausing, the man allowed his hand to slip to her necklace where Juliet wore the engagement ring Elijah had given to her years ago. "You are the one I wanted to marry and spend the rest of my life with. If you hadn't gotten attacked by those werewolves, I know I would have found a way to ensure our love would last forever. And though we both have changed greatly from the young and naïve children we were back then, I still love you just the same. That's never changed." As Elijah spoke, Juliet pursed her lips together in hopes to hold back the sobs threatening to escape. A single tear fell from her eye; Elijah happily wiped it away. "Come on, let's get your clothes packed up and move you into my room." Juliet looked up to him, wide eyed but relieved that he was showing signs of wanting to stay with her. With a nod the woman move to pick up the mess of clothes from the bed but was quickly stopped by Klaus's booming voice calling for Elijah.

Both Juliet and Elijah quickly exited from Rebekah's room and over to the living room where they found Finn coughing up excessive blood. Klaus resided next to him, accompanied by Freya. "What's wrong with him?" Elijah asked as he joined his siblings, Juliet staying back.

"His body … it's dying," Freya informed them, horrified.

"That's not possible; I cured him." Klaus walked backward away from Finn, feeling helpless as his brother wheezed and clawed against Elijah and Freya's grip. Freya, acting like the older sister that she was, instructed Elijah to grab her pendant – the same pendant she had used to keep Finn's soul in.

"It won't work," Kol reminded her. "Davina fused his soul to his body."

"We have to try! There's no other side! No ancestral plan if he dies."

"Get your bloody girlfriend back here to undo what she's done," Klaus commanded. "Finn, you will drink from the source until Freya can move you." Klaus goes to bite his wrist but Finn stopped him and a sudden silence fell upon the room. Freya gripped tightly onto Finn's hand and squeezed it as Elijah took the other. Klaus, standing behind Finn's head, reached out and put his hand on his chest. Finn smiled weakly when he realized he was not alone. Kol, looking guilty, reached out and gently put his hand on Finn's leg as Freya began to break down.

"Please," Finn begged, his hallucinations taking over.

"You are not alone; I am here," Freya whispered. Elijah held his brother's hand tighter and does his best to keep from crying while Juliet put a hand on his shoulder. The two shared a sorrowful glance before they both witnessed Finn's graying skin; his death happening before them. Freya breaks down – her sobs and sniffling was all that echoed through the living room; tears begin to fall from Elijah and Klaus; even Kol couldn't help but shed a tear at the loss of his brother and the sadness of his siblings as they slowly let go.

* * *

Juliet walked through the French Quarter, her mind racing with the events that had taken place that day. She had lost two souls; Ezra and Finn. Though she was never close with the eldest brother, Juliet still felt her heart breaking as she relived his death. Echoes of Freya's cries vibrated through her mind as she rounded the corner to enter St. James Infirmary. It was the only place she knew where she would be safe and guarded from the Ancestors' watchful eye. She knew they had to be pleased with their creation's first victory; she also knew they would expect more deaths in the near future.

Lucien was willing to give them exactly that.

Lucien's time was coming; Juliet was sure of it. But even with him gone, Juliet knew they would never be safe with the Ancestors spying on their every move. The prophecy was an ancient one and it was only fulfilled a thousand years later; they could wait more if they needed to, but Juliet couldn't. She needed to come up with a plan to block their view and break their connection with the living realm.

Walking into the building, Juliet was met with Davina and Vincent whose eyes were on her. "Am I late to the party?" the woman inquired, curious as to what they were doing.

"No," Vincent answered, his eyes lighting up. "In fact, we could use you," he spoke softly. This did not appeal to Juliet as she was tired of being a pawn in someone else's plan and she quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm done being a puppet. Whatever you guys are planning, I want no part in it." Before Juliet could walk through the door way, Vincent spoke up.

"What if it involves dealing with our little Ancestral problem?" Instantly Juliet turned back around, her mouth slightly open with surprise.

"Do tell."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **olivicmunn** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	39. the Devil Comes Here and Sighs pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **The Devil Comes Here and Sighs PT. 1**

The news of Lucien breaking down the brick barrier where Aurora once resided forced a strong hatred to course through Juliet's veins. As if their issues weren't bad enough with the new 'big bad' in town, it was obvious why Lucien wanted that second vial of serum; he wanted his beloved to be his equal so they could rule the New World together. With this in mind, Juliet couldn't sleep that night. Even with Elijah resting peacefully next to her, Juliet watched him; pensive. His breathing normally had brought a sense of calmness to the woman but this time it only brought worry; what if she would lose him as soon as she had gotten him back. Juliet couldn't bear the thought of losing Elijah again, let alone Klaus or even Kol for that matter. Rebekah was hidden away where no one could find her and that eased her thoughts but only for a few minutes before the voices in her head reminded her of the beast Lucien was.

He was quicker and smarter with a deadlier bite that could kill even an Original vampire.

She wondered and thought back in attempts to pin-point if and when the Ancestors had revealed their true plan to her whether it was direct or indirect. But there was nothing; they hid it well for so long and Juliet grew frustrated by the hour. Finally, when the sun began to rise, welcoming a new day, Juliet could no longer lie still; she swung her long legs over to the side of the bed and carefully removed herself without waking Elijah. Though he had wanted Juliet to move all her belongings into his room, Juliet had a small issue with barricading her things to one area, knowing she would eventually need to recluse herself; Juliet kept some clothing in Rebekah's room for that very reason.

Walking silently through the corridors and into Rebekah's room, the woman began to dress herself in black work-out leggings and a gray tank top before she tied up her shoelaces. There was a monster out there somewhere gunning to kill the Mikaelsons and anyone who would dare get in his way, but Juliet needed to get out of the Compound to relieve some of the stress weighing her down. The feeling of defeat lingered in her mental state; a feeling Juliet had never felt until recently. She hated it. She hated feeling as if there was nothing she could do to help those she loved dearly. No longer a vampire with witch abilities, Juliet couldn't stand the thought of not being able to say a simply charm to defend herself; she was powerless.

Approaching St. Mary's Cathedral, Juliet's eyes trailed up to the large pointed roof, admiring the structure. The church was one of Juliet's favorite places to be, and now with Marcel turning it into a vampire gym, Juliet loved it even more. The atmosphere was exactly what she wanted it to be; dark and brim. It mimicked how she was feeling and as Juliet moved toward the punching bag; the woman moved her head in attempts to crack her neck before she began punching the hanging target. Hit after hit, swing after swing it was as if her frustrations were slowly, but surely, melting away but the worry continued to linger deep within her cranium.

"Hit that thing a little harder and you'll break it off the hinge." Though the remark was more rhetorical, Juliet did just that. Putting more force in her punch, the woman took one last swing and the black punching bag flew off from the ceiling and slammed against the wall shaking the stained-glass window bringing in a color portrait onto the floor in front of her. Marcel walked out from the shadows, his hands in his pockets. "Lucien is a monster now, huh? Strong enough to kill an Original?" his voice fell more in the category of taunting than concerned; something Juliet grew frustrated with. "All these years wasted in protecting them and Finn is gone for good. How much longer until it's Klaus? Or even Elijah?"

"I could do without your patronization, Marcel." Juliet rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips, her legs taking her toward the pull up bar.

"Look, I'm just trying to understand if this was the plan all along or if you just screwed up somewhere…"

"What do you think happened, Marcel? Please enlighten me!" Juliet barked.

"I honestly don't know. And you wanna know why? Because you were never straightforward with me. It was always cryptic this and secretive that. You never trusted to confide in me what your plans were and now look what happened; _you_ screwed up and a raging lunatic monster is out there somewhere dead set in killing the Mikaelsons." Juliet stayed quiet, her hands running down her face as she took a seat on the caged ring. A long huff escaped her lips as she knew Marcel was right, with all of it. Juliet had an issue with speaking to anyone but Ezra about her plans and what she was up to. It was due to past experiences that trusting in one person and confiding in them was the ideal way to handle any kind of situation; obviously, she was wrong. It wasn't that she didn't trust Marcel – Juliet would entrust Marcel with her life given the chance. But Juliet felt as if it was her mission to do what she needed to do and because of that, she wanted little collateral damage as possible.

She couldn't afford to lose Marcel in any sense of the term.

"So, what's the plan?" Juliet inquired, her gaze finding his again.

"Oh, I have no solution to this whole Lucien being a supercharged vampire, but what I do need help with is Davina." Raising a brow, Juliet rose to her feet. With her arms crossed, the woman inquired what he had meant. "You know the little witch you swore you would protect? I know you've noticed Kol's change in attitude; it's even worse than the last time he was a vampire."

"Yeah, it's gotten to the point where even Freya got in his face about it, and you know she doesn't like to fight with family."

"My point. Something's going wrong there; something connected to the Ancestors."

"You think?" Juliet questioned sarcastically, already knowing the connection between the two. Her conversation the night prior with Davina and Vincent had already confirmed her suspicions as Davina admitted testing his blood.

"I can't think of any other reason why he'd be acting like this besides the fact that he's just a dick." Juliet smiled at his remark, shaking her head.

"Speaking of the Ancestors," the woman began. "Vincent has an idea on how to break the connection from their realm to ours."

"How exactly does he plan on doing that?"

"I'll get into that later. Now, we need to find Davina. Hopefully we can figure out exactly what it is the Ancestors are planning with Kol."

* * *

Marcel and Juliet agreed to meet at Saint James Infirmary once the woman was cleaned and changed. He had dropped her off at the Compound and was met with a very grumpy Elijah waiting for her at the door. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? What if Lucien had found you?" Understanding his concerns, Juliet shushed his words with a light kiss on the lips before she ran up the stairs to their shared room where she jumped in the shower. It wasn't a few minutes after she had closed the glass sliding door when she heard the bathroom door opening, Elijah's apparent outline nearing the standing shower. Juliet kept her gaze forward, her fingers running through her long brown hair in attempts to wash the sweat out. Elijah, keeping quiet, neared the glass and placed his hand on the barrier between them.

He watched as the hot water ran down her bare body, the light causing her skin to glisten from the water. The Original vampire thought back to when he would envision moments like this, imaging what it would be like if Juliet were alive. And now, with his fantasies coming true, Elijah took the moment to admire the reality of it all.

In a swift moment, Elijah opened the sliding door and joined Juliet in the shower, his arms tightly wrapping around her torso. She turned in his hold, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she placed them upon his. Elijah pushed her up against the wall, his palm resting against it while Juliet began ripping away his wet suit.

* * *

Walking into St. James Infirmary during the day was different than closing time. It was alive and filled with humans looking to dance and drink the day/night away. A hopping live band playing in the corner, live instruments echoing through the building while the female lead singer danced away her heartbreak. As much as Juliet wanted to join those looking to have a good time, she knew with Vincent sitting at the bar, his dark eyes on her, it was not going to happen. She had called him on her way over as Vincent was now the most powerful witch in New Orleans; she needed his power. Envious of him, the woman rolled her eyes at his smirk, Marcel close behind her as they approached him. "You sure they'll be coming?" the woman inquired, sitting in the open stool next to the Regent. As soon as she spoke, Davina walked into the building, Kol hesitantly trailing along behind her. Marcel moved to greet the girl but Juliet held him down, shaking her head. "Let's give them some time with Vincent."

"But…"

"Vincent knows what he's doing. Plus, the Ancestors don't have a reach here; Kol won't be under their influence."

"Then why?" Tightening her grip on Marcel's arm, Juliet gave him a look, shutting him up. Getting to their feet, Juliet and Marcel took residence at the opposite end of the building, happily ordering drinks while they waited.

"How's it like being a normal vampire?" the man questioned, wanting to spark up conversation while they waited. Juliet didn't answer right away; her mind trying to form the right words for the question. She didn't want to admit that she hated not being able to channel the Ancestors, nor was she happy that after all the years she had the powers, never was there a time where she prepared herself for the possibility of no longer being a Heretic. Juliet loved having the extra power; something which put her above most other vampires – an upper hand.

"It's…." The woman took a sigh, her back leaning against the wall as she balanced the chair on two legs. "Different," she finally answered, giving a small shrug, sipping on her ordered bourbon.

"Gonna take some time getting used to, huh?"

"You can say that again." Both their gazes fell upon Vincent, Kol and Davina who had moved to a table where Vincent began speaking about his ideas on either convincing the Ancestors their plan is a mistake or relinquishing the Ancestors from the world of the living. It was a crazy idea to block them permanently from their realm, but Juliet understood and agreed as to why it needed to be done; what's dead should stay dead. A little hypocritical for Juliet to think so but she had the opportunity for a second life – one she could be proud of – but the Ancestors took that from her the second she freed herself from the caves.

"Can I ask you something I had always wanted to?" the man inquired, his gaze still upon the little witch. Juliet nodded, her lips finding the brim of the glass to take another sip. "Why feed on children?" Juliet looked over to him, stunned. No one had questioned her and her unfortunate taste for innocent blood; but that's what it was – the innocence. She had always been ashamed for her taste for it, the longing that would eventually come about when she hadn't had a drop for a while. But there was a time when Juliet rebelled against the Ancestors for a short period time, turned off her humanity and became what they call a Ripper. It wasn't until the Ancestors took it upon themselves to snap Juliet out of her rampage, redirecting her back to their mission.

"Their blood is not tainted," she finally answered, her gaze falling upon the glass being held in her hand, resting upon the wooden table. "Humans; they gorge themselves in alcohol, drugs … packaged poison. One wouldn't think there was much of a difference; blood is blood after all. But years of tainting their bodies with foreign entities; it does make a different. Children, their blood is still pure and the taste …." Juliet's voice trailed off, knowing Marcel had gotten the point. "But I hadn't had any in a very long time."

"You haven't had any blood in a very long time," the man pointed out, eyeing her closely.

"I desiccate slower than you thanks to my …." Her words stopped; it finally dawned on her that she would need to feed very soon if she wanted to fight alongside the Mikaelsons. When she possessed the powers of the Ancestors, Juliet didn't need to worry about the hunger or desiccating as her witch side halted her body from shutting down. Now, as a mere vampire, Juliet knew things would change quickly.

Before she could muster something out about how she would need to feed, and soon, Vincent approached the table, his expression unreadable. "Well?" Juliet questioned; the other two legs of the chair landing on the ground with a thud.

"I'll try it, but I can't guarantee they'll go for it."

"We gotta try everything we can before taking the drastic measures," Juliet spoke, more to herself than to Vincent. "Can't hurt to try."

"At least I hope it won't hurt to try." Vincent shook his head as he placed his empty glass on the table between them. "You got my tab, right?" Without waiting for an answer, Vincent offered a smirk before he turned, leaving the establishment to venture off to the cemetery.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **olivicmunn** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	40. the Devil Comes Here and Sighs pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **The Devil Comes Here and Sighs PT. 2**

Despite Marcel's constant pleas to leave St. James, Juliet refused. Call it women's intuition or a lingering reminisce of her previously Ancestral powers, but Juliet had a feeling the Ancestors weren't done. As if flipping through a book with no print, but knowing it had been there before, Juliet tried to channel something – anything that could help her decipher what she was feeling. In the pit of her stomach, Juliet knew something big and bad was going to happen; she just didn't know when. Sitting back in her seat, the woman kept her gaze upon the patrons in the bar, using her keen sense of hearing to tap into all conversations happening within the walls. Each one seemed innocent with no indication of foul play against one another or the supernatural of New Orleans. This wasn't unusual, but in a state of borderline panic, Juliet wanted to pin-point exactly what was the cause of her uneasiness.

Marcel, still undetected by Davina and Kol, had ordered another round of drinks after Juliet refused to stay on the topic of her neglect for blood. It was only a matter of time before her body slowly began to gray; desiccating from the lack of blood in her system. She could feel it; how tired and slow she was because of it. But she had made promises decades ago about feeding on children and the taste of human adults no longer satisfied her picky thirst.

"You're gonna have to do it Jules." Having someone like Marcel Gerard on her side had always made her life easy; he was a voice of reason; Klaus had done a well job at raising Marcellus after he pulled him out of being a slave in the eighteen hundreds. And Marcel was repeating the cycle when it came to Davina, which she appreciated. Marcel was a kind soul; someone who others would look up to as a leader. It was the reason behind his reign as King of New Orleans after Juliet pulled him out of the burning theater after the Mikaelsons left him there to die upon the realization that their father had found them. And, of course, it was the reason behind Marcel's reign as the Stryx leader; it was his calling as he, indeed, had a voice of reason when it came to any situation no matter how severe or little.

"I haven't fed in a very long time," the woman informed him, her gaze falling upon him.

"It's like riding a bike; you never forget."

"I never learned how to ride one." Juliet smirked, knowing how ridiculous it had sounded, but it was the truth. Marcel chuckled, shaking his head as he placed the brim of the beer he had ordered, taking a sip. "Besides, that's not what I'm worried about," she continued. "I was a monster back then; a Ripper. I don't want to take the chance of turning back into who I was."

"Jules, you're one of the kindest people I know; soft, sweet. You won't revert back to that unless you want to." His words were sincere, and Juliet appreciated it. But as he spoke, the woman began to feel that dreaded feeling once again. Suddenly, her phone began vibrating, Vincent's name written across the top of her screen.

She answered.

"Jules." Vincent sounding weak and tired. "I need your help. The Ancestors marked my status down."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not the Regent anymore, Van Nguyen is." Juliet vaguely recalled who Van was; but then remembered it was the son of whom Davina had Hayley kill for going against her during her reign as Regent. Juliet's eyes widened. It was only a matter of time before the Ancestors caught onto their scheming, but the woman believed she would have had a little more time before they began working against it. "I'm gonna need your help here Jules; I'm at the cemetery and things aren't looking so good."

"I'll get Davina to help you…"

"But she's…"

"Vincent," Juliet spoke in an authoritative manner. "I will have Davina come to you; keep an eye out for her." Juliet kept her eyes on Kol, watching closely as he and Davina slow danced to the melodic music vibrating through the bar, the singer harmonizing with the instruments while telling a sad tale about a long-lost love. Marcel continued speaking about something Juliet had lost interest in. Her suspicions were controlling her mind, repeating over and over again a small prayer to whatever Gods were out there that she was not right; that the Ancestors would keep one little hole on Earth where they didn't have a reach. But like every other prayer gone unanswered, this one added to the long list. Juliet watched in horror as Kol backed away from the witch, the feeling of hunger and anger growing stronger; the sound of everyone's heartbeats and blood pumping in the dozens of bar patrons ringing in his ears.

Kol tried his best to keep himself in check as he looked to Davina fearfully, his vampire face and fangs coming out as his keen eyesight pinpointed the carotid artery running along Davina's neck pulsating invitingly. He threw himself at the nearby table and leaned over it. It was at this time when Marcel's story recounting one of the many memories he had with Klaus ended and his attention was pulled to the commotion.

"You said magic doesn't work in here," Kol growled after Davina tested her magic on the glasses littering the wooden bar counter. Marcel turned to Juliet, his own worried expression showing through. With a shrug, Juliet shook her head – knowing there was no way to explain the sudden change but that the Ancestors were using yet another person to break the charm.

"Save her," Juliet commanded; Marcel taking no time. Within a second the man had snapped Kol's neck earning a look of shock from Davina as she was unaware of Marcel's presence in the building.

"Sorry to interrupt date night," Marcel spoke, holding onto Kol's body as to not make a scene.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, frustrated.

"We're preventing a bloodbath in the middle of New Orleans," Juliet answered as she approached them, her arms crossed. "And we're freeing you up to go help Vincent; he's in trouble and needs your help in the cemetery." Davina stayed where she was - her gaze upon the unconscious and very dead Kol before Juliet snapped her out of her trance. "He'll be fine; now go. We'll work on clearing this place out so no one gets hurt." Without a word, the girl turned on her heel, grabbing her jacket and left the building to go help Vincent. Marcel carefully placed Kol's body on the nearest chair, the vampire's head falling back.

"You knew, didn't you?" Marcel questioned, his eyes narrowing. "Dammit Jules, when are you going to let me in?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want my suspicions to be right. I wasn't one hundred percent sure the Ancestors were going to meddle on the magic infused to this place, but," Juliet sighed. "I was positive they wouldn't allow a single place in New Orleans that they couldn't manipulate." Marcel rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he began on working the crowd; moving everyone out of the building to close the bar. Juliet helped, going one by one to each bar patron, compelling them out of the area.

Once everyone was out of the building, Marcel sat by Kol whereas Juliet took up space at the bar, pouring herself a small glass of bourbon. She knew where the owner hid it, and she was thankful for the kick as her mental state was beginning to dwindle. Suddenly, just as Marcel got to his feet in attempts to confront Juliet, the woman's phone began to ring. Continuously it vibrated against the hardwood bar counter, inching its way toward the edge as Juliet sat on the bar stool, brim to lips and eyes closed while she prayed for it to stop. It was Elijah – probably wondering where she was as she had not been to the Compound in a while. He was worried and Juliet understood highly where his concerns lied, but when she needed time to attend to other matters, the woman wanted to be left alone and not constantly checked up on.

"You should probably answer it," Marcel spoke, annoyed, as the phone began vibrating a second time. A loud huff was heard from the woman before she answered the phone, inquiring what Elijah needed.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at St. James Infirmary." She kept it short and simple; trying to push Elijah off the phone. But of course, there would be a reason as to why he was calling; Klaus had been taken and Lucien was challenging Elijah. With this news, Juliet's eyes widened – her gaze falling upon Marcel, she knew she had to join Elijah and help him with whatever disastrous event was to take place when Elijah confronted Lucien. "I'll be right there," she spoke into the phone, ending the call.

"I'll be fine here," Marcel promised, taking a seat by the Mikaelson vampire once again.

"Are you sure?"

"Would you stay if I asked you to?" the man inquired, raising a brow to the woman. But of course, Juliet stayed quiet, knowing she couldn't give the answer he wanted. "I didn't think so." Marcel shook his head as his gaze fell to the ground, his thumb wiping his bottom lip. "You know, you used to be so quick in helping the people you considered family."

"They are family," she spoke softly. "They're our family. And just because we're no longer sired to Niklaus doesn't mean my job here is done; I owe him my life." Letting out a sigh, Juliet rounded the counter, her jacket in hand. Approaching him, she put a hand on his shoulder, indicating she didn't want to fight. "Watch after Kol. He needs to leave. And once he wakes up you need to convince him to leave. When you do that, text me when it's all said and done."

"How am I supposed to convince him to leave Davina? Or his siblings?"

"Threaten him." Marcel gave Juliet a look. "With Davina. Remind him that he no longer has control over his mind or his thirst; sooner rather than later he is going to hurt the woman he loves. Build on that and you'll convince him in no time."

"You should like you're an expert on this."

"I've have practice."

* * *

" _I don't understand; your orders were to get close to Elijah Mikaelson." The witch gasped for breath as a forceful hand wrapped tightly around her throat, lifting her off her feet against the cold beige wall. "That's … what I…did," she choked out as the hand tightened its grip, putting pressure against her trachea._

" _Making him fall for you was not part of that agenda, Celeste," Juliet growled through gritted teeth. Her eyes wore their vampiric red stare used to intimidate the witch. "Your part was to keep in his sights and report to me any changes."_

" _I'm s-" Before Celeste could muster out an apology, Juliet tightened her grip._

" _Save your apologies for someone who is looking for them." Juliet lowered the woman to eye level. "You are to leave here without another word and we sever ties. Got it?" Celeste shook her head, struck with fear._

" _I won't leave him."_

" _You act like you have a choice. If you love him so much, you will leave here or you both suffer the consequences."_

" _No. Our love can conquer anything you throw our way." With an amused raised brow, Juliet's lips twisted into an evil grin. In one swift movement, Juliet forcefully moved Celeste from the wall and into the filled bathtub, holding her head deep into the water. The witch struggled, scratching and gripping at anything that could save her from her evident death. But Juliet was stronger; angrier and only smiled as she held Celeste's head under the water, listening to the muffled screams. Once the woman's struggle ended, Juliet pushed the rest of her body into the tub, face down._

" _Wrong choice." The woman wiped her hands on her dress, drying them._

* * *

She had a bad feeling as she approached the Whiskey Cask Bar, Stryx Associates standing outside awaiting their next order. Freya, looking healthier since the last time Juliet had seen her, stood by the slightly opened door, her focus solely on her little brother inside the building as he spoke with Lucien. Juliet kept quiet standing with Freya as she focused her hearing to what was being said inside the building. Lucien, smug as ever, requested for Elijah to give up the location of Tristan de Martel, or give his life to end Tristan's constant suffering as he lied in the middle of the dark ocean. A small smirk tugged at her lips as Juliet remembered what they had done to the man; it quickly faded as she realized it was because of her that he was suffering – drowning repeatedly for all eternity. It was a cruel and unusual punishment she had granted him and Juliet began to wonder if using him as collateral damage was worth his pain.

"Now guys." Freya gave the signal and all the Stryx Associates flooded into the building from all angles to intimidate Lucien. Juliet followed behind them, her gut feeling and voices in her mind begging her to sit this one out. But she ignored the inner pleas as she stepped beside Freya, finding Elijah's relieved stare. "I have all kinds of tricks, Lucien. We even brought an audience to enjoy the show." Juliet's brows furrowed; her eyes on Freya as the woman wondered how she had managed to speed up the process.

"Oh, come now, my darling sister," Elijah harped. "The Strix _are_ the show. Well... the first act. Act two, Lucien's buried beneath 1,000 tons of cement. Act three? Spoiler alert," the man paused for added effect. "You're a parking lot." Juliet had to admit, the man had style and his words forced a smile to form despite their position. As much as it looked to be no competition against the Stryx and Lucien, Juliet knew better; she watched him change and knew what the Ancestors were capable of.

Lucien chuckled. "Oh, even after a thousand years, you've never managed to curb your hubris. You still wander through a smog of your own self-importance. I can kill _anything_. Even them." Lucien pointed toward the vast Stryx Associates surrounding him. "Even _you_. And, since the Ancestors have made me their champion." It was Juliet's turn to receive a stare from Lucien; making her blood boil with anger. As much as she wanted to jump after him, the woman knew there would be only one outcome. "They will not allow me to be detained." Faint whispers began echoing throughout the large auditorium they stood in and suddenly Lucien stepped toward Elijah without harm; the sigil on the floor holding him fading away. Elijah, Freya, Juliet and the Stryx Associates looked extremely concerned, but it did not falter the latter from surrounding him.

Juliet took a gulp as Lucien slowly spun, taking in his enemies with a growl; it was not a fight she was willing to take part in if it meant her possible death. From the beginning the family's motto of always and forever had been put in effect and it was a motto Juliet was incorporated into. She, herself, believed in such but as she was faced with actual danger – a beast who was more than happy to sink his fangs into her jugular, Juliet looked to Elijah, worried. Was she willing to give up her life for the man beside her?

One Stryx member after the other, Lucien went through each as if they were falling leaves; swatting them away without breaking a sweat. The trio stood back while the Associates did what they were brought into the organization to do. But as Elijah stood in front of Juliet and Freya, protecting them, Elijah realized the Stryx needed more power. Without another thought, Elijah sprinted toward Lucien, but was struck down with a blow to his chest, causing him to be thrown back against the wall. Juliet, forgetting the danger, went for Elijah's retaliation, but was immediately put down with a kick in the stomach and what happened next was unforeseen; her world went dark.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and a gasp escaped her throat as Juliet's body sat forward, her breathing harsh. With a hand gripping tightly on her throat, the woman woke to find herself in Elijah's bed, the man holding her down on the bed, repeating 'everything is okay'. He shushed her, holding her close in his arms as he engulfed her in a tight hug, his chin resting against the top of her head. Juliet held onto his arm as if she would disappear if she were to let go. "What happened?" she inquired, realizing she was not where she had last remembered being.

"Freya and I got you out of there as fast as we could," he informed her, his hand lightly stroking her brunette hair. She nodded, her eyes finally blinking away the fright.

"And Klaus?"

"Here." Looking up to the doorway, Juliet spotted Klaus sauntering into the room, a proudful smirk playing along his lips. "Heard you took a swing at our little problem after he threw my big brother here into the wall." Juliet didn't speak but simply looked up to the Hybrid, her nerves still shaken by her experience. Klaus sat on the bed next to her, his stare thankful as he placed a soft hand against her shoulder. "That is what family is all about. I knew you were a Mikaelson at heart." His tenderness took the woman off guard.

"You're not mad about my part in your unlinking?" the woman questioned, feeling Elijah's hold around her tighten. But Klaus shook his head, his smile falling.

"We all have our faults; I surely haven't been awarded with being the best brother. We all make mistakes, and yours is forgivable." With a smile, Juliet extended her arms and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him in for a tight hug. For the first time since being around the family, Juliet had felt like part of the pack again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **olivicmunn** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	41. No More Heartbreaks pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **No More Heartbreaks pt. 1**

" _Juliet_ …." Her name was whispered repeatedly, the sounds echoing off unforeseeable walls. The haze had become dense since her legs had robotically taken her deeper toward the darkness upon her. As a light shiver traveled down her spine, the confused and scared woman wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the goose bumps along her olive skin. _"Juliet….come_ …." As much as her mental state screamed to turn around and run in the opposite direction, the woman had no control over her legs. She did, however, have full control over her eyes which she used to scan her surroundings in hopes to find something – anything – to help her situation.

"Juliet." Elijah suddenly appeared next to her looking disappointed. "How could you?"

"What are you talking about?" But before he could answer, he vanished in the blink of an eye. On the other side of her appeared Rebekah and Klaus, also looking disappointed as they shook their heads in embarrassment. "Guys what the hell is going on?"

" _Juliet_." The whispers began again, echoing loudly in her ears – making them ring. Even with her hands over them, Juliet screamed from the pain; blood dripping from her ears.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

" _Stop fighting it."_ Suddenly Juliet's eyes snapped open to find Elijah hovering over her, afraid. The whispers silenced and the darkness vanished with light pouring from the open windows, allowing the wind to hit her sweaty skin.

"Are you okay?" Elijah inquired, his arms slightly wrapping around her shoulders in attempts to pull her up to a seated position. She didn't answer but instead dwelled on the night terror she had, trying to decipher what it had meant. _'Stop fighting it,'_ echoed through her ears, causing her to slightly jump. "Juliet, focus." Finally, the woman was able to avert her gaze to Elijah's worried face, his brows furrowed from her demeanor. "Are you okay?" he repeated, holding her head in his hands.

"I'm fine," she mustered out, her breathing still heavy, the beads of sweat dripping from her face. It was at this time when Klaus walked into the room wearing his own worried expression.

"What is all the yelling about?" he inquired, his eyes immediately falling on Juliet. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she brushed off, sliding herself up from the bed and out of Elijah's grasp.

"Sure didn't sound like nothing."

"I'm fine; just a nightmare." Klaus's expression softened, remembering how vivid Juliet's nightmares would be. Long ago when they were children, Juliet would dream of terrors destroying the village after Henrik's death. It was then when he had made the white wooden oak trinket for Juliet with a message stating 'the Knight will keep you safe at night when I cannot.' As sweet as it was, no one would have known that little trinket would have led to the possible demise of the Mikaelson family.

Reaching his hand out, Klaus cupped Juliet's cheek and placed a light kiss on the other cheek. "Everything will be okay, love," the man spoke softly causing the woman to smile. She offered him a nod as he pulled away, his gaze falling on Elijah. "If we were allowed outside of the house I would offer to get you a small bouquet of lavender and some ice cream to cheer you up, but father here is opposed to us leaving the sanctity of our home."

"Father, here, is keen on keeping the family alive," Elijah responded with a snide glare.

"Guys please, no more fighting," Juliet begged. "It's a beautiful gesture Klaus, and I appreciate the thought, but instead I think I just need to rest a little; I'm feeling a tad weak." This seemed to concern both brothers as vampires were perfectly healthy beings; they were also unaware of Juliet's issue with feeding and her body's desperate need to replenish its fluids. "How about instead we play a round of makeshift mini golf? I mean, why not take a day or half a day to simply clear our minds? It might benefit us in the long run as we have been stressed and a moment to relax might help cleanse ourselves?" Klaus immediately believed the idea as insanity, but Elijah spoke up in Juliet's defense claiming if they had a chance to forget the possible danger they were in, they might be able to then come up with a plan once they were done.

After little persuasion, Klaus agreed which forced Juliet to collect coffee mugs from around the Compound where she then placed them in the courtyard in various locations to create somewhat of an obstacle. Elijah, amused by Juliet's sudden energy, fished out the golf clubs he had collected from France and dispersed them to each player; Klaus, Juliet and himself. Freya, being the protective older sister, and Hayley, playing mom, refused to play into any 'childish' games. This didn't stop the trio from participating in what they believed would be a few hours of light conversation; catching up and potential talk of the future after they figured out how to defeat their current enemy. Laughter echoed through the courtyard and out to the rest of the house as the trio continued to play their makeshift golf game; Hayley and Freya eventually walked to the balcony to watch.

"If you hit a hole-in-one on this one, you're the winner," Klaus informed Juliet, trying to make her mind unease and miss the target. But Juliet had been playing golf for many years. Despite her club aiming for a cylinder shaped coffee mug instead of a hole, Juliet knew with one swing she would be able to sink in the yellow golf ball. She readied the club, lifting it slightly to hit the ball when her ears began ringing, her mind becoming infiltrated with a high-pitched screeching sound. Dropping to her knees, the woman dropped the clubs and placed her hands over her ears; Klaus and Elijah rushing to Juliet's side.

"Klaus!" The screaming stopped in Juliet's mind as all eyes moved to the door where Cami appeared, looking for Klaus. While Elijah stayed by Juliet's side, Klaus moved to Cami's side. "Something happened and you're going to be angry, but Lucien wants you to be angry. He's trying to lure you into a trap."

"What did he do?"

"Promise me you won't fly off the handle and do something crazy," Camille pleaded, her right arm moving uncomfortably. Juliet's eyes moved down to where a red mark on her arm caught her attention, just under her sleeve "Promise me." Klaus noticed to mark as well; he took her arm and pulled back the sleeve, examining the bite. "Before you lose it … Klaus, look at me." The man averted his tearful gaze to the woman. "I love you. And I won't let you get yourself killed."

"Camille…" Before he could say anything else, Camille's legs gave out, her body falling; Klaus catching her before she hit the ground.

"I just need you to know," she whispered.

"I can tell you I love you tomorrow." Klaus reached under her and picked her up, carrying her deeper into the Compound toward his room. "You're not dying today." Juliet and Elijah watched in sorrow as Klaus hauled Camille's weak body up to his room; Hayley and Freya doing the same.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked, helping Juliet to her feet. The woman nodded as a small sigh escaped her lips, her hands pulling out her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Vincent," she informed him, holding the phone to her ear. "They're friends; he'd want to know if she was dying. Plus, maybe he knows something about curing the bite." Elijah nodded as Juliet began speaking to Vincent on the other line, his gaze finding Hayley's worried expression. The mother quickly looked away, her legs moving her back to Hope's room to attend to her daughter. Freya, giving a small shrug to her younger brother pushed herself off from the railing – joining Klaus and Camille.

Juliet hung up the phone, placing it back in her jean pocket. "He's coming. And I feel so helpless."

"Even if you had your powers, what could you have done for a bite like that?" Elijah questioned, his words meant to bring some sort of relief. Juliet knew he was right; for a beast made just a few days prior, Juliet wouldn't have known how to cure a bite – but she would have had the means and power to try to concoct something.

"I could have done something, Elijah; anything. Instead of sitting back and watching this happen; I could have tried _something._ " Elijah understood her frustrations and was not fazed by the tone she had given him but instead wrapped an arm around her shoulders, placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

"We'll get through this."

"And what about Klaus?" Juliet snapped back, looking up to him. "He deserves happiness; and now it's taken away."

"Hey." Elijah placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "We _will_ get through this." Keeping her eyes on him, Juliet listened as she heard quick footsteps approaching the Compound. Turning, she spotted Vincent at the gate, waiting to be let into the Compound. Almost immediately Juliet was at the gate, opening it and stepping aside for the man to enter.

"Where is she?"

"She's in Klaus's room; I'll accompany." Juliet led the way up as both Vincent and Elijah followed close behind. Once they were in Klaus's room, they spotted Camille sitting on the sofa, her brows furrowed in pain as Freya spread a healing salve over the wound. Spotting this, Vincent's eyes grew wide. When Juliet had spoken to him claiming Camille had been bitten by Lucien, a part of him believed the vampire was lying and it was all a rouse to get him in the Compound. He prepared for a battle against powerful supernatural creatures, but everything he mentally prepared for would have never helped with the guilt and sorrow washing over him as he realized Camille was going to die.

"Cami, I'm so sorry," Vincent spoke sorrowfully as he approached the woman.

"You should be," Klaus snapped. "This is your fault. It was you who turned Lucien into a beast." Klaus stood from the sofa and began to advance on Vincent; Juliet stopped him with a hand on his chest, lightly shaking her head up at him.

"Klaus stop," Camille begged. "It's not his fault."

"Cami's right," Hayley chimed in. "We all need to work together to fix this."

"Yeah," Klaus agreed. "I think I know how to fix it. Lucien always been obsessed with me; he made himself like me – my bite is cured by _my_ blood."

"Do you think his blood could save her?" Hayley questioned.

"It's not a bad idea," Juliet spoke, her hand falling from Klaus's chest. The woman turned to Vincent with a shrug. "Lucien would want that kind of power over his victims and everyone else that would possibly get in his way."

"So we got a working theory, now we gotta test it," the witch nodded.

"Lucien's blood is all over my apartment; I sliced him all to hell before I ran." Camille informed them; Klaus smirked at her.

"Vincent should go," Juliet announced, pointing over at him. With all eyes on her, the woman continued. "He's the only one Lucien wouldn't be keeping an eye out for; it'll just look like a friend is visiting another." Vincent nodded, understanding where Juliet's thought process was going.

"I'll head over now and be back as soon as I can." The man looked over to Camille, sorrow still riddled in his stare before he turned to leave. Juliet followed behind him, her arms crossed against her chest as her gaze fell onto the floor; her mind twisting. "Jules you can't go; Lucien will kill you as soon as he sees you."

"I'm not going … I just …" A sigh escaped her lips, her arms falling to her side. Juliet wanted to help him; follow him to Camille's apartment and collect Lucien's blood in an attempt to feel useful and Vincent immediately understood.

"You'll be more help here with them," the man spoke softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "The powers aren't what made you; you can still be that badass vampire everyone spoke about in your own way." She knew he was merely trying to help and she allowed a small smile to show through before he exited the Compound, but it quickly faded when he rounded the corner toward the New Orleans French Quarter.

Her phone rang. Extracting it from her jean pockets she spotted Marcel's name at the top. "Yeah."

"Where are you, I thought we were supposed to meet at the gym for some practice?" Marcel inquired. Juliet, having forgotten their appointment, put a hand on her forehand.

"About that," she started. "Camille had a little run in with Lucien."

"What?! Is she-?"

"She's alive and here at the Compound; but he bit her. So it's only a matter of time before she slips away."

"I'm coming over. Let them know I'll be arriving soon so there's no confusion." With a nod the woman hung up the phone, her mind still occupied and her eyes glazed over in thought.

"Who was that?" Elijah's voice rang in her head, his footsteps echoing through the courtyard.

"Marcel. He knows about Camille and he's on his way to say his peace." Juliet turn to look at Elijah, his expression still wearing its worried look. Without another word, Juliet began picking up the reminisce of their home golf game, picking up the coffee mugs and the golf balls which had accumulated around the large space. Elijah watched her intently, wishing there was something he could say to help the woman feel better. But he knew there was nothing he could do or say; but he did the only thing he could do in this situation. Approaching her, Elijah took the items from her hands, setting them down onto the sofa nearest them. Once they were set, the man walked over to the woman again and wrapped his arms around her torso, placing his lips carefully on her lips. "What was that for?" Juliet inquired with a smile when he pulled away.

"Because I love you; and I felt like you needed a reminder." The smile still lingering along her lips, Juliet placed her lips upon his once again, her arms tightly wrapping around his neck.

"Bloody hell, find a room you two." Pulling away, Juliet looked up to the balcony to find Klaus shaking his head, Hayley standing next to him with Hope in her arms, pain in her eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **olivicmunn** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	42. No More Heartbreaks pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **No More Heartbreaks pt. 2**

If she hadn't snuck out from the Mikaelson Compound, the tension would have driven her crazy. There was too much envy and anger radiating from Hayley which made Juliet quite frustrated as it was Hayley's idea to leave with Klaus on the run; leaving Elijah alone with Juliet, allowing them the time to make up and continue their overdue relationship. Klaus was in panic mode but would not admit to his emotions, which made everyone else uneasy with his edginess. Freya was solely focused on concocting a cure for the bite, Elijah was more concerned with Juliet's random spurts of pain and Camille, on the brink of dying, was beginning to act like Mother Theresa. Mix all it of together and it was one giant pain in the ass for Juliet to handle; she had to escape.

With her senses on high alert for any sign of Lucien, the woman kept her attention on everything and anything on the French Quarter while she made her way to join Vincent at Camille's apartment. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks; her gaze falling upon a familiar, bloodied face.

"Ezra?" Her eyes widened at the sight of her latest kill. With a look of resentment, Ezra stood on the other side of the street, his eyes red and fangs extended as if he was ready to enact revenge for his death. Her eyes were glued on the image of Ezra pointing a finger at her, moving it across his throat in a threatening manner. However, when a crowd of New Orleans tourists passed by, the image of Ezra was gone. Juliet stood where she was, frightened. It was her first time experiencing hallucinations and she was puzzled by the reason behind them. She was unsure if it was due to the lack of fluids in her system or was it a symptom of her nightmares.

"Juliet." The woman's brain couldn't process her name being called but instead raced with the solution of ending the hallucinations and hearing echoing voices while awake. "Jules." Marcel went to touch her shoulder; Juliet gripped tightly onto his wrist, moving to flip him onto his back. "What the hell?!" Marcel hit the ground hard as Juliet's knee landed on his chest, nearly cracking his rib cage. It took a few seconds for the woman to realize who it was underneath her, and once her focus became clear, Juliet pulled Marcel to his feet.

"I'm so sorry," she voiced, dusting him off. "I don't know what got into me."

"You've been off a little lately; are you sure you're okay?" The question being ask repeatedly was beginning to get on the woman's nerves; no she wasn't okay. Juliet wasn't okay with her situation. She wasn't okay with the fact that everything she worked for had gone down the drain. She wasn't okay with Camille being the next victim and she wasn't okay with her losing her powers. But she had to keep it together; there was no other way she would be able to win this battle if she were to break down.

"I'm fine," she lied. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the Compound to see Camille?"

"I was just on my way but I saw you wandering around here as if you saw a ghost so I figured you needed help with something."

"No, I'm just on my way to Camille's apartment to meet up with Vincent."

"What is he doing there?" The pair began walking, making their way to the apartment.

"We have a theory that Lucien's blood could cure his bite; similar to how Klaus's blood cures his bite. And according to Camille, he had left some of his blood on the floor of her apartment."

"Do you think Lucien would really do something like that? Allow his blood to be a cure?"

"Lucien has wanted nothing but to be like Klaus; better than him. My guess is Lucien would never allow there to be a way out of a death he brought on; but it's worth a shot," Juliet shrugged. Finally, they found their way to Camille's apartment, the door half ajar. Pushing it open, Marcel and Juliet entered the home and spotted Vincent on the floor of the living area, preparing for a spell.

The witch jumped in surprise when he heard the muffled footsteps of Juliet and Marcel behind him. "What the hell?"

"Thought you could use some back-up just in case," Juliet greeted, looking toward the lit candles and preparation for his spell.

"How is she, by the way?" Marcel asked, leaning against the wall.

"How do you think she is? She got pulled into a vampire vendetta and now if we can't make this work, she's gonna die; so, she's scared. She's angry and right about now, she's probably wishing she never stepped foot in the Quarter." Vincent took a moment to relax as Marcel kneeled beside the witch, picking up a cracked photo of Camille and Kieran, Camille's deceased uncle. Juliet thought for a moment; if Camille really felt all those emotions, she sure had a way of hiding it.

"You care about her, and so do I." _Why?_ Juliet thought, as she didn't believe Camille was much of anything to be head over heels for. "And I know you wanna help her, so focus. Do what you gotta do." Juliet turned, hiding an eye roll from the men; her eyes then scanning the apartment. It looked like a post-graduate student's apartment and Juliet began to wonder who Camille was before she was sucked into the Mikaelson's orbit.

Vincent nodded, preparing for a moment before raising his arms and reciting the spell. He spoke in Latin, like every other spell's incantation was. As he chanted, Lucien's blood began to rise from the floor, collecting itself in a small bowl Vincent had prepared. But after a few seconds, Vincent suddenly began to gasp, falling forwards – stopping the spell.

Suddenly Juliet began to hear them; the Ancestors clear as day. _You will not stop us. Join us._

Along with their pleas, Juliet could hear them reprehend Vincent for using magic; they viewed him as an enemy now for working with the vampires of New Orleans. While Marcel attended to the witch, Juliet's mind was captured and taken to another location; a location she recognized immediately. From her nightmare, the darkness returned and the mist covered all evidence of civilization or any reminisce of someone accompanying her but the feeling of eyes on her radiated from every corner she turned. "I'm getting really tired of this," Juliet groaned, crossing her arms against her chest.

" _Join us."_ She jumped from the loud voices repeating; they grew louder. Covering her ears, Juliet felt a sudden migraine enter her mind, like a hammer pounding away inside her skull. " _Come back to us._ " The woman shook her head, screaming for the voices to stop.

"Juliet!" Marcel took hold of the woman's shoulders, lightly shaking her from whatever episode she was having. "Juliet! Wake up!"

"Stop!" Vincent commanded, recognizing exactly what Juliet was experiencing; the Ancestors were using their magic to manipulate her mind as a form of torture for going against them. "Marcel, stop!" Vincent pried Marcel's hands off Juliet's body, causing her to fall onto the ground in a fetal position.

"Make it stop," Juliet whispered, her hands still covering her ears, her eyes wide open.

* * *

Juliet woke in Elijah's bed, Marcel sitting at the corner of the bed. "How much longer?" he inquired, his gaze on the illuminated screen of his phone, his finger flipping through pages of whatever it was he was reading. Juliet sat up on the bed, her muscles tight and her head free from the pounding sensation. "How much longer are you going to hold back your urge to feed?"

"Not now, Marcel."

"Then when?" The man looked to her, taking Juliet back with the anger in his eyes. "If you want to help them so bad, then feed; but you're no use to us weak and fragile or desiccated." Juliet let out a harsh breath of air as she moved from the bed.

"Our main focus right now is Camille and saving her; focus on her and leave me be," Juliet pleaded, making her way out of the room. Marcel, however, was not finished. Using his enhanced speed, he sprinted to move in front of her, blocking her way out the door.

"And one of my main focuses is you. Juliet, please; feed." The two shared glares; neither of them backing down from the challenge.

"Is there an issue here?" Suddenly Klaus appeared behind Marcel, his brows furrowed in confusion from the image in front of him.

"No; everything is fine," Juliet answered; her glare still on Marcel. "Where are we with Camille?" It was then when the woman noticed the redness in her friend's eyes; the sorrow hidden deep within them. It hurt her to see him like this, to watch as he witnessed the woman he loved slowly fade from the world.

"Vincent and Freya are working on a spell with Lucien's blood; we'll see." Juliet nodded, pushing passed Marcel and walking with Klaus to find Vincent and Freya.

"Where's Elijah?"

"He's with Hayley picking up a few of Hope's belongings from her grandmother's house." Juliet stopped in her tracks, her gaze up at Klaus. "What?"

"And you allowed him to go with her … by himself?" Juliet inquired, obviously irritated.

"His feelings for her are no longer present, Juliet. He loves you."

"You and I both know Elijah hates deep, but loves deeper; if at any point he felt a love for Hayley, that love is there to stay. Just because I'm back in his life after a thousand years of silence doesn't mean he will suddenly push everything he's felt for Hayley aside."

"I know my brother, and I thought you did too. Elijah is known as the noble Mikaelson for a reason." Klaus put a hand on her shoulder, quickly moving it to up her cheek. "He loves you and he won't jeopardize losing you again." Though Juliet was not one hundred percent in agreement with the Original vampire, she nodded anyway to get him moving; Camille was still their priority.

Rounding the corner into Klaus's room just as Camille began drinking the formula Freya had concocted in hopes of it curing the bite. "What now?" Juliet questioned to Vincent who had stood next to her.

"We wait. Hopefully it works."

"Is she in pain?" Vincent nodded, his gaze glued on Camille as she sat back on Klaus's bed, lying down with her hands resting on her stomach.

"Take it away."

"How? The bite is only going to continue getting worse if this doesn't work."

"Tell Freya to do what was done for Tristan; she'll know what that means." With a nod, Juliet walked away from the room, feeling a sense of guilt wash over her. Klaus watched as his friend walked off, her shoulders slumped and her demeanor tired. He noticed this as a daily emotion for Juliet and he was unsure why she felt as if everything happening was her fault. As much as he wanted to attend to Juliet, Camille needed him the most. Marcel noticed Klaus's internal war and stepped in to Juliet's rescue, instructing Klaus to stay with Camille.

Walking into Rebekah's old room, Marcel found Juliet standing at the large window overlooking the busy streets of New Orleans. Back against the frame and arms folded against her chest, Juliet kept her gaze forward despite hearing the door open and close. Marcel said nothing as he entered further into the room, his hands finding his pockets as he approached Juliet. There had been a handful of times when the man had seen Juliet as if she was in a depressive state. Not many vampires find themselves in saddened moods, but he understood why Juliet was glum. What he couldn't understand was the reason behind Juliet's stubbornness when it came to feeding. With the amount of time Juliet had gone without feeding, he was surprised she hadn't began to desiccate the moment the Ancestors took away her abilities.

"Don't try to understand, Marcel; there's no way in hell you ever would." Still the woman kept her gaze away from the man, her head lightly resting against the wooden frame.

"Don't you want to at least talk about it? I mean, I don't want to preach but sometimes it is better to let out some steam."

"The person I did that with betrayed me; and I killed him. And then I saw him in the French Quarter – blood all over him as he pointed at me before he suddenly vanished with the crowd." Marcel's brows furrowed as he listened intently to the woman. "The woman Klaus loves is literally on her death bed because of me; Lucien is a beast because of me. The Mikaelson family is in danger because of me and this entire time I believed I was under the radar with my retaliation plan but … the Ancestors obviously beat me." Finally, Juliet averted her gaze and spotted Marcel a few feet away from her. "And now they're haunting me; punishing me for siding with _my_ family."

"Your episode at Cami's apartment?"

"Was not the first time the Ancestors have infiltrated my mind to torment me; begging me to join them again."

"Wait…join them? They want you to work for them again?" Juliet nodded, biting her bottom lip. "But why would they want you to work for them again when you tried to prevent their prophecy from coming true?" Juliet shrugged, shaking her head at his question.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But what I do know is I won't be working for them again; even if I do miss having my powers." With a contemplative look, Marcel backed away from the woman, moving himself to the bed. He sat down; his mind racing with different scenarios. What if Juliet joined the Ancestors once again? Would they force her to help Lucien, or were they planning on eliminating Lucien once the Mikaelson family was destroyed? It seemed his thoughts were transparent as Juliet sighed. "I don't know what their plan would be for me if I were to join them, Marcel. But I can assure you, I will not go that route; not after everything."

"I just worry about you Jules." Marcel rose to his feet, taking the few steps he needed to be close to the woman. Taking her hands in his, he pulled on to place a light kiss. "You know I don't like seeing you down; you have a face for a smile." Juliet smiled at his statement, taking her hand back and placing it in her pocket. "There it is."

"Hey guys." The two averted their gaze to the door finding Vincent. "Can I join you? It's a little hot in there." Juliet nodded, beckoning for the man to enter the room as Marcel moved back. It wasn't long after Vincent joined them when Freya showed up, her expression tired; Juliet didn't blame her. It seemed since she was back in the Mikaelson life, Freya had been doing nothing but protecting the siblings from the horrors that followed their dark shadows.

Walking through the doors, the old witch informed them of Camille's condition; she was getting worse. Vincent, eager to come up with additional solutions, suggested the Stryx helping in some way but both Juliet and Marcel knew the Stryx would not have an execution plan for something that was created a few days prior. "Lucien engineered a pure strain of wolf venom, designed to kill even an Original; It may be that there is no cure," Freya mentioned, her own worst fears coming to life.

"Well I'm not giving up", Vincent spoke, confidently.

"Neither am I," Freya responded.

"And neither are we," Juliet pitched in. "But what else is there to try?" Suddenly Hayley walked through the door with Hope on her hip, Elijah behind her.

"How about a magical, miracle baby?" Hayley suggested, Hope's clueless stare onto those in the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **olivicmunn** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	43. No More Heartbreaks pt 3

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **No More Heartbreaks pt. 3**

Juliet chose to stay back while Freya and Vincent devised a plan to use Hope Mikaelson, the 'miracle, magical baby', in an attempt to save Camille. Elijah noticed the woman's avoidance and instantly knew the reason behind it; he decided to address the issue after their current dilemma was handled. And as he stalked off to follow his sister, Juliet aimed the opposite direction for the library where she knew she would feel at home with a glass of Bourbon in her hand. Marcel followed, feeling something off about her. The Mikaelson Compound had originally been his home for many decades after the Mikaelson family fled New Orleans. The rooms were familiar, yet they weren't. The home had a sense of familiarity as well; yet it wasn't his house anymore. He missed it, if he was being honest. The Compound truly did seem like a fortress for the King of New Orleans; a crown he missed holding.

Following behind Juliet into the library, Marcel looped to the bar, grabbing the glass of fine alcohol and pouring a glass for both him and the woman. Juliet, on the other hand, walked over to the bookshelves, her fingers tracing the bindings. Her eyes scanned the many novels, encyclopedias, autobiographies and many other genres of books the Mikaelson family had collected. There were bindings so old the print could no longer be read while others had appeared to be a few decades old, proving to Juliet that Marcel had replenished some of the books.

This made her smile.

"Some of your books are up there," Marcel informed her, placing a glass in her hand.

"Just some?" Juliet playfully inquired.

"Most," he corrected with a smile, clicking his glass with hers before taking a sip. "You are an amazing writer, Jules. Why did you stop?" Juliet let out a sigh accompanied with a shrug.

"Other engagements became priority," she confessed, taking a sip from the glass. "Besides, I should write my own autobiography; it'll make for one hell of a fictional story to the human world." Marcel chuckled, knowing she was right. The life of a vampire was highly glorified in the human world; so much they made several different versions for them. One of Juliet's most hated vampire depiction was the Cullens from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight; the gleaming vampires that fed on animals – what a laugh. She shook her head at the thought of them as she spun on her heel, walking toward the nearest cushioned armchair. She resided in the seat next to the unlit fireplace, her leg swinging over the other, her heel swinging up and down.

"You're pissed at him, aren't you?" he asked, obviously seeing right through her.

"I don't know what I expected, Marcel. I don't know why, in my irrational mind, I believed we could pick up where we left off. Elijah and I are completely different from the children we used to be back then."

"So are we." Juliet looked up to Marcel with a raised brow, her teeth attached to her bottom lip.

"We were immaculate," the woman confessed with a small smile; Marcel nodded in agreement. Juliet kept her stare on the man as he peered away, sipping on the expensive bourbon. For a moment the woman's mind blanked; her eyes admiring the man sitting before her. "You know she's not going to come out of this one, right?" Marcel didn't answer but simply met her gaze, sorrow within his stare. "I know you liked her; my condolences."

"Who else?" Juliet raised a brow at him, a silent inquiry. "Who else are we going to lose to them?" Marcel continued, shaking his head with a sigh. "Cami was a good person; a beautiful hearted woman who's only sin was that she got mixed up with this whole mess."

"Unfortunately, that's sin enough," Juliet mumbled, finishing off the Bourbon. "This family brings out the worse in us; in everyone." Unbeknownst to the couple in the library, Elijah stood just outside of the door, listening to their conversation. With his lips puckered in anger, he shook his head before he turned to occupy the courtyard where Freya, Hayley, Hope and Vincent resided. Standing by the bar area, Elijah leaned his hip against the wood, his arms crossing in frustration from the conversation he had heard.

Suddenly, quick footsteps were heard echoing through the foyer corridor when Davina hurried through the gate to find the family distraught in the courtyard. "Marcel?" she called out. Almost immediately, both Marcel and Juliet were in the courtyard, their gaze on the young witch as her eyes filled with tears. Marcel started for her, embracing her tightly for a moment, a tear falling onto his cheek.

Camille was gone; they all knew and could feel it as her heartbeat stopped; her breathing ceasing. Vincent, feeling the tension in the room, walked up the stairs toward Klaus's room, seeing Klaus standing outside the door. Taking a step aside, the Hybrid made room for the ex-Regent to say his goodbyes.

Down in the courtyard, Juliet pulled away from Davina, wiping away the tears the young witch was shedding. The woman wanted to promise her everything was going to be alright; provide some sort of comfort in the wake of a friend's death. But Juliet's hands were tied; she was not able to mutter a single word of comfort knowing full well the dangers that awaited them. "Take care of her," Juliet instructed Marcel, pulling him arm around Davina's shoulder.

She made her way up the stairs toward Klaus's room, finding him sulking toward the upstairs living room. Juliet followed, knowing her friend was in need of a soft voice and a loving hand to comfort him. He stopped at the balcony overlooking the main street, and that was where Juliet joined him. "Everything we touch turns to poison," Klaus spoke, his eyes glossing over from his mind traveling elsewhere. Juliet put a hand on his resting against the railing, giving it a light squeeze. He moved his hand, afraid it would be Juliet next who would be a victim to Lucien.

"Klaus, look at me," the woman demanded. Klaus, fragile, peeled his eyes away from nothing and looked to her, the tears in his eyes visible. "Not everything you touch turns to poison; I am a perfect example of that."

"I damned you to an eternity of …"

"An eternity of keeping my family safe … as much as I could," Juliet corrected him. "This is not your fault; Camille is not your fault. But do right by her."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Revenge." Juliet and Klaus turned to find Elijah standing in the doorway, his eyes on his brother. "You fight until the very end; we all will. Always and forever." Klaus nodded toward his brother, a small and thankful smile briefly flashing before Klaus took in a deep breath.

"If you'll excuse me; there's a child that needs me." Klaus walked off, brushing past Elijah. Juliet caught it; the brotherly glare which told Elijah Klaus was disappointed in him. Elijah looked away, his gaze finding Juliet's immediately just before she turned away, her own gaze on the main street.

"More like he needs his child," the woman mumbled, letting out a soft sigh. Though the existence of Hope has caused quite an uproar in the Supernatural realm, Juliet was thankful Klaus had someone in his life that he would be able to shower all of his pent up love and affection with.

"You understand why I needed to go with her, correct?" Elijah took the few steps needed to reach Juliet, his hand finding hers.

"She needed the added protection; I understand clearly, Elijah."

"And you do understand that this family does what it can to survive, no matter what the situation is."

"No matter whom it harms." Elijah let out a harsh breath, his eyes narrowing toward the woman. "Face it Elijah." Juliet looked toward him, her lips pursed. "There has been many causalities throughout your life simply for family; lives that could have been spared."

"I'm not going to deny that we have had a significant amount of deaths around us; but that is, unfortunately, our lives." Juliet nodded, offering Elijah a shrug.

"Sooner or later that life is going to get tiresome."

"But today is more important; I don't want to think about the future right now." Cupping her cheek, Elijah wrapped his other arm around her, pulling Juliet into a hug. "This moment is what matters right now." Juliet wrapped her arms around him, her eyes finding Marcel at the door.

"Where's Davina?" Juliet inquired, her arms falling to her side as she began to make her way toward Marcel.

"She left after she said goodbye."

"And you let her?"

"…I didn't see a problem with it."

"Davina just lost someone who she considered family; she's still a child. She's gonna do something stupid," Juliet informed him, pushing past him to leave the Compound. Before she could get too far, Marcel grabbed onto her arm, pulling her back.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Davina before she does something stupid."

"Lucien is after you, too. You're not going anywhere."

"Then find her." Marcel nodded and gave the woman a once over before leaving the building. Walking up beside her, Elijah raised a brow.

"What was that about?"

"I have a bad feeling." Suddenly, as if on cue, an earthquake began to shake the ground and everything on it. Holding onto the railing, Juliet looked to Elijah, worried.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **olivicmunn** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	44. Where Nothing Stays Buried, pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Where Nothing Stays Buried pt. 1**

She didn't dare move from the spot she occupied at the balcony, her arm crossing her chest while her fingers lightly caressed her bottom lip. Juliet had stayed frozen in that position statute-like; like a gargoyle defending a cathedral church as her eyes glossed over in thought. The Mikaelson family had begun attending to other matters; Klaus with Cami's body, Hayley retrieving information Klaus had requested, Freya and Vincent worked on ideas in defeating the threat. Juliet listened in on their conversation, straining her abilities to hear. Marcel's voice repeated in her mind, instructing her to feed; Juliet realized she would have to go against everything she had promised and give in; her fingers were beginning to appear grey in the moonlight. Thinking of Marcel, the woman found it odd he hadn't contacted her with the whereabouts of Davina Claire; the wrenching gut feeling was only growing. There was something wrong – something so incredibly wrong that Juliet began to feel nauseous.

"I think I found a spell that'll draw together all the serum that Aurora took," Vincent informed Freya; Juliet's ear perked up, her brow rising. Though Vincent had plans in extracting the serum from Aurora's heart after forcing all of it to collect in the organ and destroying it, Juliet had a different plan. If she or someone she loved were to become a beast like Lucien, they would have the protection they needed.

"But who?" Juliet questioned, riddling around her brain to figure out the best candidate to become an immortal, undefeatable beast.

"Jules." Extracting her from her thoughts, Juliet's head snapped to the door finding a breathless Vincent. "Marcel has been trying to get a hold of us; he wants us to meet him at St. James." Without another word, Juliet stepped down from the balcony and began to follow Vincent out of the Compound.

When they arrived at the bar, Juliet waited outside, her gaze toward the sky. During their trek to the location the woman felt nothing but dread; Vincent easily noticing something off with her. Though he inquired her thoughts, Juliet kept them to herself in fear her worries coming to life. Regardless, they were true. As Juliet walked through the doors, she witnessed Marcel on the floor, Davina's lifeless body lying in his lap. Tears began to sting her eyes, her legs feeling numb as her body dropped to the ground, her gaze never leaving the young witch. "I was supposed to protect her," the woman cried out; her sight blinded by tears.

"The Ancestors," Kol started. "They took over." Suddenly, without warning, Juliet sped to Kol, throwing him against the wall. With one clean swing, the woman's hand plunged into the Original's chest, clutching his heart.

"Juliet!" Marcel called out, keeping where he was with Davina in his lap. But Juliet ignored him, which prompted Vincent to use his magical abilities to stop Juliet, causing her blood to boil in attempts to force her to let Kol go. "It's not his fault," Marcel called out, stroking Davina's hair.

"I didn't want to do this," Kol pleaded, holding his chest where her hand once was. "I loved her."

"The love of a Mikaelson is the death of us all," Juliet responded lowly; her voice harsh. Picking herself up from the ground, Juliet glared at the Original vampire one more time before she sulked toward Davina, her eyes filled to the brim with tears once again. Kneeling, Juliet pulled Davina's cold body onto her lap. "I was supposed to protect her," Juliet repeated in a whisper, stroking her dark hair. "I was supposed to be there for her."

"This isn't your fault," Marcel spoke softly, putting a hand on Juliet's.

"We got to get her consecrated right now; if we don't, we can't even attempt to get her back." _Get her back._ Juliet finally realized they were in New Orleans, the capital of witchcraft; there had to be a way to bring Davina back.

"We can't consecrate her!" Kol yelled, approaching them.

"You are walking a very thin line here, Kol. I can't kill you, but I can make you wish you were dead," Juliet responded.

"I already wish I was," Kol admitted with a sigh. "But the Ancestors despise Davina; if we consecrate her, she'll wake up in their domain and they will destroy her."

"If we don't, we'll never see her again," Marcel fought. Finally, fed up with all the arguing, Vincent slammed his hand down on a table.

"Hey, that's enough. All right? We all want to help her, so we need to make sure that she's consecrated, but she's got to be safe so we're gonna pull her into a place where she's protected, then we can resurrect her," Vincent's gaze fell upon Davina being placed on a table. "And that's gonna require a lot of energy, and my power's not what it used to be before I got shunned."

"All right, we need Freya," Marcel spoke with a nod.

"You think my family's going to help? Nik hates Davina; Freya will not defy him," Kol replied.

"This wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for _your_ family," Juliet barked. The woman instructed the witch to prepare Davina's body before glaring at Kol. "Come with me."

The trio made their way to the Mikaelson Compound where Juliet would enter in a rampage. She knew very well how much Klaus despised Davina and how much he would want nothing more than to keep the little witch deceased. However, when it came to his family and Juliet – the woman knew Klaus would have to back down and agree. Though she did not want to use Camille against him, if the opportunity called for it, Juliet would use the blonde's death to get what she wanted.

When they arrived at the Compound, Klaus was nowhere to be found, but Elijah was all ears on the situation. Both Marcel and Kol spoke on the matter; Juliet staying back with her arms crossed and gaze onto the ground as she fought to hold back the flood of tears threatening to escape. Her promise was made decades ago, but Juliet's heart still broke knowing her promise to the Claire family had faded. Davina Claire was dead but there was a ping of hope in Juliet's mind knowing New Orleans witches were the most powerful witches in the country; there was still a chance.

"This is a war. Please, understand, I despise the situation," Elijah responded, shaking his head.

"No!" Kol yelled. "That's the wrong answer." Kol stepped toward Elijah threateningly, as if to start a fight but Juliet approached the brother, putting a hand on his chest to stop the escalation.

"Elijah please understand; we know this is a war, but we've lost a lot of friends in the process. Today, we need your help; _I_ need your help." Suddenly Klaus appeared through the doorway, his eyes tired.

"Then you shall have it." Juliet offered a thankful smile toward Klaus as the man walked to his bloodied brother. "Come on, Kol; let's get you cleaned up." The men walked out from the room, leaving Elijah, Juliet and Marcel. It was Marcel who made the first move; reaching to touch Juliet's hand to give it a light squeeze. Juliet nodded toward him. Elijah noticed their movements and raised a brow, his mind wondering what kind of history the two had.

"You two seem very close," Elijah pointed out after Marcel walked out of the room. Juliet nodded, confirming. "Am I a fool to assume you two were never intimate?"

"Yes," Juliet answered, her gaze falling upon him. "You'd also be a fool to think it wasn't me who helped him into the status he held after your family left New Orleans the first time." Elijah's brows tugged together. "It was me who led Mikael to find you here; and it was me who pushed him out and saved Marcel from the burning theater you lot left him to die in." Elijah said nothing as he stood in shock from the revelation. "I saw potential in Marcel and I still do. But right now, this very moment, it's not about you or me or Marcel but about a young witch I swore I would protect but was murdered by your brother because of an Ancestral grudge."

"Juliet…"

"Elijah," Juliet warned, holding up a hand. "She loved Kol so much she went as far as joining the Stryx for a way to get him back; we owe her that much." The man nodded, knowing there was no talking Juliet out of her mental thoughts; she wanted and needed Davina back and Elijah understood clearly. But with the revelation that it was Juliet who caused their lives to fall apart, Elijah was unsure how to react.

Taking a few steps toward her, the Original wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on the top of her head.

"For Davina," Elijah whispered, placing a small kiss upon her head. Juliet, letting out a breath of air, stepped out of his grasp and nodded before turning to make her way to the courtyard where Klaus, Freya and Kol were speaking about the day's events and what needed to be done where Davina was concerned. Elijah followed close behind her, walking over to join his siblings as Juliet stood by the staircase; her attempt in distancing herself from the family. With recent events, it dawned on Juliet how much death, sorrow and disaster followed the Mikaelson family. Even when she was on the outside looking in, the woman could not remember this much hurt but with herself intervened in their affairs, it only made sense; the life of a Mikaelson was not meant to be enjoyable.

Suddenly, all the candles on the table in front of Freya flared up, indicating a New Orleans witch was attempting to meddle with a member of the Mikaelson family.

"Lucien has the new Regent at his beck and call; it's me he's coming after," Klaus announced. However, much to everyone's dismay, the portrait of Rebekah blew in flames. Juliet, who was standing in front of the portrait, flew forward from the blast and fell onto the ground, her head twisting to watch Rebekah's portrait burn in a matter of seconds.

"He's going after Rebekah," Freya mumbled. All eyes were on the blazing fire, their mouths agape from the boldness of Lucien Castle. With the flick of her wrist, Freya extinguished the flames revealing an empty and charred golden picture frame.

"Lucien thought that killing Cami would have me charging into his lair on a suicide mission," Klaus realized as he helped Juliet to her feet. "When it didn't, he set his sights on Rebekah. He's kicking hornets' nests, until we have no choice but to confront him."

"Presumably he still believes she's at the bottom of the ocean," Elijah added, putting a hand on Juliet's shoulder.

"I cloaked all of you, but with the Ancestors working for Lucien, it may take a while, but if he wants to find Rebekah … he will," Freya spoke out with a sigh.

"I'll go get her," Klaus volunteered, already making his way toward the gate.

"It's not safe out there."

"What then?!" Klaus barked. "Are we to sit here and play cards until Lucien slides Rebekah's bitten corpse down the hall?"

"Let me go," Elijah offered as he began walking. But Klaus grabbed his arm, turning his brother to face him.

"I moved her," Klaus confessed; Elijah and Juliet's brows pulled together. "What? Don't look so surprised. I never did like you two sharing secrets." Juliet rolled her eyes from the childish nature Klaus unfortunately kept.

"Tell me where she is, unless you expect me to stay here and leave our sister entirely defenseless."

"I expect you to prevent Kol from suffering the same loss that I did; Lucien deserves our collective ire. Today, your grievances are tabled." This made Juliet smile at Klaus as the man, without another word, stomped out of the Mikaelson Compound, his keys in hand. The adoration that coursed through her veins watching him leave surprised even her; her heart skipped a beat from Klaus taking the initiative for once in his life. Losing someone he loved was not new to him; his siblings conspired against their half-brother their entire lives. The way he wanted to protect his brother from a loss caused Juliet's smile to continue as Kol pulled out a Hand of Glory, setting it on the table in front of him for Freya to use in her spell.

"Freya, I need this to work," Kol pleaded, the sorrow and pain evident in his expression. Freya comforted her brother, claiming the spell she was about to perform was her specialty.

"Tell Vincent to begin the consecration," Freya instructed. Juliet nodded, her phone dialing Vincent's phone number to give him the signal to go. Holding onto her brother's hand, Freya began the spell to light the Hand of Glory and call forth Davina's spirit. " _Se que atrae us van el brun'en. Se que atrae us van el brun'en_ ," she chanted, her eyes closing, her other hand circling the Hand of Glory candle resting on the table in front of her. The incantation seemed to take hours as all eyes were on Freya gripping tightly onto Elijah's hand.

Just when Juliet believed the Ancestors had gotten Davina's soul, the Hand of Glory's wick ignited and Davina appeared within the ring of black sand and salt.

"Whatever it is you did, thank you," Davina meekly spoke, her voice shaking. Juliet placed a hand over her mouth in attempts to hold back the sobs of happiness threatening to escape as she watched Kol and Davina hold up their hands as if to touch. The woman's gaze found Marcel's; the man giving her a thankful nod. She returned it with a smile, her hand falling to her side.

This was her chance to make things right with the right people.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **olivicmunn** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	45. Where Nothing Stays Buried, pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Where Nothing Stays Buried, pt. 2**

As Davina and Kol spoke about her very few moments in the ancestral realm in the courtyard, Juliet and Marcel moved aside to the kitchen area. The woman had folded her arms across her chest, closing herself off as her mind traveled, contemplating all the ways she would be able to make it up to Davina for not protecting her. She knew the young witch had never been out of the country; Paris was nice during that time of year. On top of that, Juliet knew Davina would love to see the phenomenon of Niagara Falls, even the pyramids of Egypt. The entire world awaited the young girl and Juliet planned on showing it all to her once she helped save Davina from the Ancestors.

"We'll get her back," Marcel promised, putting a hand on Juliet's arm. "We have both Vincent and Freya working on this; we'll get her back." Juliet nodded to the man, falling into his extended arms. Feeling his warmth against her skin mildly eased her thoughts; she sighed. Davina was lucky to have had Marcel protecting her; having him as a father figure since the girl's own father walked out on his family years prior. And though Marcel's usage of Davina's power to help him gain more leverage in New Orleans was frowned upon by Juliet, she understood the necessity.

"I look back to when I had longed to come into their lives," Juliet started, her head resting gently on his chest. "And now … I just want to go back to the way it was. Before their reputations were demolished by their presence and the rumors were all that I had known."

"Grass isn't greener, huh?" Marcel spoke, his voice low; his chin resting against her head.

"Not at all," Juliet confirmed, shaking her head into his chest. "But I'm thankful I at least have you by my side," she continued, looking up to him.

"Any time, baby girl." Marcel allowed his arms to fall to his side as Kol and Vincent appeared into the room. Juliet turned to see the men who were obviously agitated.

"Gentleman," Juliet greeted with a small smile

"Kara Nyguen is the one going after Davina," Vincent revealed.

"With the Lifeblood Stone," Kol finished. Juliet's brow rose; that was not a good sign.

"How did she get that?" Both Kol and Vincent shrugged. "Either way, now we really can't let Davina go; we need to bring her back no matter the cost."

"Wait, what is that?" Marcel questioned.

"If Kara succeeds in using the Stone, we will never be able to get Davina back; it'll shred every ounce of her soul." Marcel's eyes briefly widened at the revelation. Looking over to Marcel, Juliet gave him a small nod. "Vincent, go find Van. Check the cemetery, I'm positive that's where he'd go to try and locate Rebekah; he'd have to channel all the power he can to break through Freya's spell." Vincent nodded at her instruction and turned to leave. Juliet looked to Kol. "We'll fix this," she ensured.

"Yes, we will," Elijah added, entering the room. His hands rested in his pockets, his eyes on Juliet. There was a look there, one that Juliet was not familiar with on Elijah. She had seen the look many times on others; those who had turned off their humanity or those who simply had no emotional capacity; he was obviously trying to hide something. With a raised brow, Juliet slightly cocked her head at his request to speak with her in private. Taking one last glance to Marcel, the woman followed behind Elijah into his room where the man closed the door behind them.

"You're worrying me," Juliet whispered, her arms crossing.

"Freya has an idea on how to defeat Lucien," Elijah began. Juliet suddenly became hopeful that the family would be able to survive yet another obstacle in their path. However, as she searched his features for a glimpse of hope, the woman soon realized the plan was not one she would take a liking to. She spoke his name quickly, shaking her head in fear of what his next words would be. "Lucien was created by Ancestral abilities so powerful that Freya does not feel as if she is powerful enough to do such a spell; however," Elijah sighed. "She believes she is able to use Davina as a conduit to harvest the powers of the Ancestors. And if she does, she can create a spell that'll remove Lucien's immortal abilities."

Juliet listened intently, knowing Elijah had already considered the thought of destroying the only chance Kol had; that she and Marcel had in saving Davina. "But in order to do that, we would be breaking the circle and we'd lose Davina forever."

"You will not even contemplate the thought of using Davina as a conduit." Juliet's voice was stern and a bit frightening as she took a threatening step forward.

"Juliet, I understand the repercussions of our actions but…"

"We will lose her; Kol will lose her. Is that what you want?" She paused, waiting for an answer or another indicating factor Elijah had considered the option thoroughly. "Your brother turning against you once again? Not to mention Marcel will stop at nothing to find a way to kill the lot of you if you destroy his only chance at saving her." Elijah lowered his head like a child being scolded, but drowned out her words. It wasn't her life being threatened; it wasn't her family on the line. Something needed to be done regardless of who gets caught in the middle.

"I will find another way," the man spoke, his gaze finding hers; the emotionless stare. "If only you had your powers, then we wouldn't have to consider it."

"It's not in consideration," Juliet corrected, her voice stern once again. "And, mind you, I lost my powers after the Ancestors realized I was helping your family." Elijah's brows pulled together, hurt by the use of her words. Previously the woman had claimed his family as her own; why the change?

"Which we appreciate." With a couple of steps, Elijah moved closer to Juliet. He placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "I appreciate it," Elijah continued, his lips close to her ear. The woman jerked away, her annoyance obvious. "Everything you've done for us all this time has been tactical and impressive."

"I learned from the best," the woman slightly complimented as she moved to look at him. Offering a brief smile, the woman took in a deep breath, her gaze falling onto the door. "I've got to speak with Davina; I need to apologize for not protecting her." Elijah nodded, his hand finding his pocket once again as Juliet walked out of the room. The space between them was growing and Juliet was quickly becoming distant. It worried him to watch it happening but bothered him to not know the reason behind it.

Down in the courtyard, Juliet descended from the stairs, her eyes on Davina as she offered the young girl a smile. Davina waved up to her, watching as the older woman approached her. Kol and Vincent were nowhere to be found; Juliet assumed Kol had accompanied Vincent in his hunt for Van. "My dear," Juliet began as she neared the circle. "Where is it that you've always wanted to go?" Davina, puzzled by the question, pulled her brows together. "I'm sure you've created a bucket-list; where have you wanted to visit?" Juliet clarified.

"Paris," the girl answered with a weak smile. "But … I'm not gonna get my hopes up, Jules. So…"

"Don't say that." Behind Juliet stood Marcel, his stare disappointed in Davina. "We will get you back no matter what it takes," Marcel promised, wishing there was a way in which he could provide some kind of comfort for the girl besides his word. Juliet nodded in agreement, her teeth attaching to her bottom lip.

"This isn't your fault," Davina spoke softly, shaking her head. "Or Kol's." Marcel sighed, looking to the ground. "The Ancestors hate me because of the choices that I made. I'm not a kid; and I'm not your responsibility. "

"Honey, you will always be my responsibility," Marcel combated. Juliet took a few steps back, allowing them a sense of privacy as she leaned against the wall, her fingers lacing together in front of her.

"What were you supposed to do? Lock me in the attic and keep the world at bay forever?" Davina inquired with an amused smirk. "You didn't let me down; I just grew up. Thank you for saving me that first time and for everything else after. I love you, Marcel." Juliet smiled at the two, her arms folding across her chest as her head rested against the wall. What happened next was unforeseeable and unexpected.

Elijah rushed into the room, using all his strength to push Marcel into the wall beside Juliet. "Forgive me," the Original pleaded, pushing tightly against both bodies of Marcel and the woman he loved. Immediately following Elijah, Freya stomped into the courtyard reciting an incantation as she took hold of Davina's wrist. The gusts of winds from Freya's spell picked up as little by little the circle surrounding Davina keeping her in their realm began to break apart. The young girl begged for her life; for Freya to end the spell in fear of facing the Ancestors awaiting her in the astral realm to punish her for rebelling against them. Both Marcel and Juliet struggled against Elijah's hold, desperately clawing and pushing to save the young witch from the wrath of the Mikaelson family for a second time. But he was losing - Elijah felt this and to ensure his family would be saved, Elijah took hold of Marcel's head and snapped his neck, freeing Juliet.

In a swift movement, Juliet sprinted to Freya with all her force, but was pushed back by Freya's spell. "NO!" Juliet screamed just as Elijah took hold of her, snapping her neck.

* * *

In the vast dark abyss Juliet had found herself occupying in the past, nothing compared to the hole left in her heart when she awoke to find the circle and Davina gone. That was it; the last chance they had to save the young witch and Juliet instantly felt the tears dripping down her cheeks onto the stone floors of the court yard. Sliding her face in her hands, Juliet brought her knees to her chest as her chest heaved from the aggressive sobs escaping her throat. Elijah and Freya were nowhere to be found; presumably they were wherever Klaus and Hayley had been. However, Marcel lied next to her, unconscious from Elijah's actions. It was obvious the moment Marcel would awake, he would be furious with what had happened and possibly take his revenge. The question was; would Juliet join him?

Just as Marcel began to stir, Kol, Vincent and Van returned to the Mikaelson Compound. Vincent and Kol looked puzzled from the sight. "Who broke the circle?" Vincent asked.

"Your lovely brother," Juliet answered, her gaze falling upon Kol.

"Elijah? But why would he do that?" the Mikaelson asked, her brows furrowed.

"Forget about that," Marcel interrupted, climbing to his feet. "We need to resurrect Davina, now." The man held out a hand for Juliet to grab, helping her to her feet. Before the woman could protest, claiming Davina was probably lost in the abyss because of Kara, Vincent nodded stating Van proposed to use his Regency power to bring the young witch back. "Good, I'll get Davina's body," Marcel nodded. As the desperate man left the courtyard to fetch Davina's body, Juliet shook her head in sorrow. With the tips of her fingers on her lips, Kol watched her intently, witnessing the sadness creep within her but there was another emotion hidden deep within her; anger. An emotion he knew very well; he knew it was consuming her.

"What was his reason?" Kol asked, knowing there had to be a meaning behind Elijah's actions for destroying any chance they had in resurrecting Davina. Juliet let out a sigh as her gaze briefly scrapped the ground before finding his pleading stare.

"Elijah allowed her poor soul to be destroyed to save your family." Kol raised a brow, taken back by her words. "Freya realized the only way she could beat Lucien was to use Davina as a conduit to steal the Ancestors' powers. I'm assuming they're on their way to do … whatever it is they plan to do. But I promise you, Kol, if Lucien is still unbeatable and he doesn't kill them – your brother will fall by my hand." The woman walked out from the courtyard, her feet taking angry strides away from the Mikaelson while Marcel appeared with Davina's lifeless body covered in a cream-colored blanket in his arms. Just as he was going to question her destination, Kol called out to Marcel instructing him to hurry.

Though she was on the opposite end of the large Compound, Juliet listened intently as Vincent announced there was nothing else they could do; just as Juliet suspected. Shaking her head, Juliet stood over Aurora's body, examining her body. Vincent had spoken to Freya about his ideas on extracting the serum from Aurora's body by casting a spell enabling every drop of the serum to collect in her heart. Whether Vincent was able to accomplish the spell, Juliet was unsure of but it didn't hurt to find out. Finding a syringe big enough to hold the serum, Juliet plunged the needle into Aurora's chest; the girl did not move. This she found odd, but assumed Freya had placed a heavy sleeping spell over their rival.

Lifting the plunger, it seemed Vincent had, after all, casted the spell to move the serum to Aurora's heart. With a sinister smile, the woman extracted the needle from Aurora's body and looked to the serum in the barrel. Whatever it was that made the serum the most powerful tool, it was the answer to ridding the world of the Mikaelson family; a family of tyranny, malevolence and pure evil. It was then when Juliet realized why the Ancestors had worked hard to fight for a Mikaelson free life, not just for them, but for the entire world. Fleeing from where they had kept Aurora's body to Rebekah's room, Juliet found a vial and filled it with the serum, a crooked smirk playing along her lips. She intended to use the serum to her advantage; giving it to someone she knew deserved all the power that came with becoming a beast like Lucien – an unstoppable beast which stood against the Mikaelson family and end them; like the Ancestors wanted and how Juliet wanted.

Hiding the serum deep within her luggage, Juliet walked out from the room and found Kol, Vincent, Marcel and Van still in the courtyard. The woman walked into the courtyard as Kol pushed Van against the wall. "Do it again!" the Mikaelson furiously instructed, his voice raised. Van shook his head, explaining that the window to saving her had closed. "Then you just became disposable." Kol's eyes rapidly turned red, the veins pulsating under his sockets. But before Kol would attack and kill the Regent, Vincent stopped him.

"I should have known better than to trust your family," Marcel spoke lowly, his gaze still upon the deceased witch; the girl be viewed as his daughter. "You people destroy everything you touch." It was a low blow, one that obviously hurt Kol to hear but Juliet agreed, voicing her matching opinion.

"Davina was doomed the moment you walked into her life," the woman spoke, approaching the young witch. Kneeling to stroke her cheek, Juliet let out a sigh. "You should probably prepare her for burial." Juliet directed her words to Marcel, the man who should have been overseeing her from the beginning. But, like Davina had mentioned, this wasn't Marcel's fault – but the Ancestors and a Mikaelson.

"I want to be here when they get back," Marcel mumbled; Juliet nodded. She knew Marcel needed a moment with Elijah … something and anything to get his anger out for what he had done. Kol, on the other hand, decided he could no longer stay in the general vicinity as Davina's lifeless body. He fled from the house, the tears building up in his eyes. Vincent, dead-set on blaming someone for the death of his friend, stayed behind as well but moved to another room as Marcel picked up Davina's body, covering it with the blanket she had originally been covered with. Juliet stayed where she was, her legs moving her to the bar area. It seemed in the duration of being part of the Mikaelson's life, there was no perfect time to sit down and enjoy a glass of their expensive alcohol; it would be the last time she had it.

She planned on leaving that night; unsure of where she was relocating to. In reality, Juliet did not care where she would reside next; she needed to separate herself from the family for good; no returning, no apologies – but severe the ties between them. As much as she truly thanked Klaus for his blood and turning her into a strong woman who depended only on herself, Juliet knew there had to be an end to them. Thinking about the serum, Juliet finally decided who she was going to give it to.

Marcel rejoined her in the courtyard, his head hung low as he accompanied Juliet at the bar. His request for a glass came almost instantaneously – Juliet pouring a little more than she should have. But she understood his sorrow and knew he needed something to keep him on his toes for when the brothers would be home. Despite their challenge, Juliet knew they would return with scratches and bruises but nonetheless, they'd be back. It was the Mikaelson family after all and they were survivors.

Just as Juliet opened her mouth to give her condolences, Klaus and Elijah walked into the courtyard, their gaze falling on the mourning party. With their backs to the Mikaelson brothers, Marcel let out a sigh at the sound of their slowed then halted footsteps as Juliet straightened her back. She could tell the brothers were hesitant in speaking, both knowing they were in the wrong. However, they hoped Marcel would understand the circumstances of why Elijah did what he did. Even with Juliet's stance as she sat on the bar stool, Klaus knew it would be a very long time before she would forgive Elijah for his actions. And then there was Marcel who opted to stand next to the bar, drinking from the bottle of expensive whiskey instead of the glass Juliet offered.

Nothing was said; especially not after Marcel threw the bottle of whiskey against the wall – the bottle shattering and the liquid dripping. Juliet slightly jumped from the sound but hid her fright as she placed her glass against the marble counter of the bar island. Even as Marcel screamed at the brothers, proclaiming his loyalty to them, the woman kept her stare to the mess of alcohol. They deserved the scolding and much more for the monsters they had become. Even if Klaus had lost someone he loved and faced a threat, he should have punished Elijah for allowing his other brother to suffer the same.

"I fought for Hope! I kept Hayley breathing! I kept the white oak from piercing your cold black heart!" Marcel paused to take in a deep breath. "I did everything."

"We know," Elijah answered.

"No you don't!"

"Marcel, he had no choice!" Klaus defended. Juliet shook her head, exchanging a glance with Marcel as she let out a small chuckle of offense.

"They were right about you; Aurora, Tristan, Lucien … even Juliet. Anybody who's not your family is nothing to you. Nothing."

"Marcellus, you are family," Elijah responded softly.

"No, I'm not," Marcel corrected, shaking his head. "Not anymore; never again." In one last bout of anger, Marcel knocked a chair out of the way as he left the Compound, the brothers frozen where they were. Elijah's gaze fell upon Juliet who had stepped off the bar stool. Now facing the men, she wore an unreadable expression however; it was evident how disappointed she was in them.

"Jules…" Klaus started, taking a step forward. But the woman held up a hand, forcing him to stop where he was. In all her life, Juliet had never been so deathly pissed off at who she used to consider her family; even when Klaus staked his siblings for such a long time. Shaking her head at them, the woman walked away, ascending the stairs and into Rebekah's room to begin packing. She hated how Elijah was not remorseful of his actions, but rather stone cold. This was the same man that had crawled through extreme lengths to try and kill his own brother for staking his siblings and keeping them away to killing the loved ones of his siblings and standing tall for it.

"You're leaving?" Elijah's footsteps echoed in the empty room as the man made his way closer to Juliet. It was a bold move but Juliet allowed his presence as she scrambled her things together. His eyes fell upon her hands which were holding the necklace she had kept with the ring he had given her many years prior.

"I think it's time," the woman confessed, her voice low as her gaze found Elijah's blank stare.

"Is this going to be a re-run of last time?"

"No, Elijah, this is not going to be a re-run of last time as this time, I am actually leaving," she informed him, closing the luggage she had pieced together. Lifting it from the bed to the floor, the woman rolled it with her as she approached the man. She placed the ring in his palm, showing nothing for him but hatred.

"She was a necessary sacrifice to- "

"SHE WAS A CHILD!" The two stared at each other, Juliet's hateful stare piercing the man's soul. "A child that trusted us to save her from her own personal hell; a child who didn't deserve what was done to her."

"There was no other way."

"There's always another way, Elijah. But this family is toxic and destroys everything it touches. Davina's only sin was falling for a Mikaelson. And if this is what you're about now, Elijah, then I want nothing to do with whatever this is anymore." The man didn't protest but merely kept his eyes on the woman as she grabbed hold of her luggage and walked out from the room. At the doorway stood Klaus, his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. "I might not be able to kill you, but I will rip your leg off for standing in my way." Klaus raised his hands in defeat, taking a step aside to allow Juliet the space she needed to leave.

* * *

She didn't know where she was going. Hell, being on the first flight out to Maine back to her little cottage would have been great. But it felt unfinished. Leaving was not an option, not when there were still so many questions unanswered. Why, if the ancestors knew from the very beginning, would they work and manipulate Juliet into their image? Why, if they knew Juliet never intended to hurt the Mikaelsons, would they continue using her as a puppet? "What am I supposed to do now?" After parking her SUV Lord only knew where, Juliet found herself in the middle of the woods in what she assumed was the bayou, far from anyone or any place. Far from the battles she faced in the city and far from the pain she felt. Turning off her humanity was never an option, even when she played puppet. But as her legs grew tired and slowed to an eventual stop, Juliet wondered if it was the only way to get through this part of her life.

"What am I supposed to do?" Juliet yelled into the wind, cold tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. She let out another scream of pain, dropping to her knees with the soaked dead leaves and twigs. Suddenly, a bright ring of fire erupted, trapping her within its circular confines. Shocked and scared, Juliet's cries subsided as she looked around her, focusing her hearing for anyone close to her. A witch, perhaps? But as she circled around, she found no one in her surrounding area.

With furrowed brows, Juliet looked to the fire and questioned the Ancestors; had her sudden leave from the Mikaelson Compound prompted her powers to be returned? Had her damning the family change the minds of the Ancestors, resulting in her powers returning? There was only one way to confirm the suspicion.

Just like riding a bike, conjuring a fireball in her palm came like second nature. With a crooked and mischievous smile, Juliet got to her feet – extinguishing the fireball along with the ring of flames around her. The rain also subsided, the night sky clearing and allowing the bright moon to illuminate her path. With the moon lighting her physical destination, the Ancestors guided her mentally. In her mind she could hear the faint whispers of the Ancestors, things like: "she was meant for the prophecy all along" and "Alas, she has joined us once again." And with things getting clearer, Juliet made her way to Marcel's loft.

* * *

"I'm really not in the mood to talk." Marcel's voice boomed and echoed through his loft as Juliet walked leisurely through the front door. Her heels clicked against the linoleum floors, her brown curls confidently bouncing behind her. Marcel didn't need to turn around to know who had come to bother him; the strong perfume scent had hit him before Juliet had walked into the loft. His normal greeting was substituted with a sigh and a mumbled voice telling her to leave. He was hurt; of course, he was. It was like losing a daughter and Marcel wanted nothing more than to avenge Davina's death. Juliet, knowing this, only smiled at his request.

"But if I leave, how would you learn about my plan?" Marcel turned, his bloodshot and puffy eyes giving away his tearful night. "Think about it, all they've done, all the pain they've caused just to appease themselves. There is no family outside their blood; not you, not I – no one. We have been bowing down giving everything up so they could rise to the top and for what?" Her words captured his attention. He wanted revenge for the pain the family caused; he wanted retribution.

"What exactly is your plan?" the man questioned, unsure if he should trust her. With talks of ending them, Juliet had previously gone against it and lied with the enemy. "And how do I know you'll keep your word this time?" Pulling out a vial from her pocket, Juliet magically made it hover in the air, her palm not far under it. Marcel's eyes widened.

"The Ancestors trust me enough to give me back my powers. I think that grants you to do the same." Marcel was both surprised and shocked by the woman's sudden obtainment of magical powers again, followed by the movements of the viral. He knew what was in its contents and he immediately began to formulate a plan.

"Is that?" he inquired, taking a step forward.

"The serum; what made Lucien a beast? Yes." The vial dropped into her palm as Juliet walked to the breakfast nook. She placed the vial down and looked to Marcel. "It is entirely up to you if you'd like to take it, but I figured there's no one else I'd rather want unstoppable than you." Marcel looked from the vial resting on the counter and Juliet who was taking slow steps toward him. "You want your revenge? Here's your chance."

"How did you get this?" Marcel inquired keeping his gaze to the serum.

"Never mind how I got it, just know it's there and yours for the taking." Juliet's gaze stayed on Marcel who began to move forward, his steps closing in on the vial. With everything the Mikaelson family had put Marcel through during both his human and vampire existence, Juliet knew Marcel would not resist taking the serum. Being even more powerful than the Original family appeared to be a blessing with the ability to defeat them.

"Why don't you take it?" the man asked, his palm clasping the brown vial.

"I believe that to have great power you must have a great heart. You've proven to me many times that though this world can be miserable and discouraging, you do your best to ensure those around you see a different version of this world; your version. You deserve the greatness lying ahead of you, Marcel." By the time she was done speaking, Juliet stood in front of the man, her hands cupping his face. "Drink it." Dead set on taking her advice, Marcel placed a hungry kiss upon her lips, a kiss she gladly returned. Their lips danced together briefly before Marcel pulled away, rearing his head back and dumped the serum down his throat.

"That's disgusting," he spoke, scrunching his face.

"It's supposed to bring you immortal life with unimaginable power; what did you think it was going to taste like? Cinnamon?" Ignoring her sarcastic remark, Marcel placed the vial back onto the counter.

"So how do you want to do this?" Juliet raised a brow at his question. "Kill me; how do you want to kill me?" Juliet shook her head.

"Since I am a bit on the melodramatic side, wouldn't it be fitting if the Mikaelsons were responsible for your transition?" Marcel smirked at her proposal, giving a small nod.

"It might be melodramatic or it just might be genius. What do you propose?" But Juliet had already begun her plan even before arriving at the loft; she was, after all, a mastermind in creating plans.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **olivicmunn** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	46. Give 'em Hell Kid, pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Give 'em Hell Kid, pt. 1**

The next morning was tough for everyone after losing both Camille and Davina. Marcel was still broken-hearted about the young witch's death and refused to sleep but to prepare her for the funeral. Because the girl was shunned by the Ancestors, Marcel understood why there would be a handful of those attending, making it easier for him to prepare a memorial. Juliet, on the other hand, opted for a nap which lasted four hours; until the sun's bright rays pierced through the large and open windows, illuminating Marcel's entire bedroom. Her eyes fluttered open from the brightness and she groaned, her brows pulling together as she sat up. In the other room, she could hear Marcel shuffling – pacing back and forth in thought. But he stopped once he heard Juliet's soft and tired footsteps approaching. Turning to look at her, the man couldn't help but still view her as beautiful even with her hair sticking to the sweat on her face and her eye makeup creating the raccoon eye look.

He shook his head, running a hand down the back of his neck as he took the few steps to approach her. Offering her a small smile, Marcel wrapped his arms around her torso, giving her a light squeeze. This took the woman by surprise, unsure whether she should take his tenderness as a good sign. Regardless, she wrapped her arms around him as well, realizing he was already dressed in a suit and tie. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" she questioned, pulling away from him. "I would have gotten ready when you had."

"I put this on as soon as you fell asleep; figured I'd have everything ready for when you woke up." Juliet nodded in understanding, turning on her heel to prepare for the brief funeral. As much clothes as she owned, her suitcase was not packed with funeral appropriate attire; she settled for black pants, a black shirt, a black leather jacket and her black combat boots. Once she was finished, the two headed out to the New Orleans Cemetery.

The city was known for many things, and one of them was the loud and celebratory New Orleans funerals. The sounds of brass instruments echoed through the crisp air, creating somber melodies in honor of the recent lives lost. Juliet knew it was the work of Niklaus Mikaelson; he was the type to go all out for any kind of situation.

They met up with Vincent, Kol and Josh who also wore matching black suit and ties; immediately the woman felt underdressed. Pulling her jacket down, Josh gave her a look followed by a small sigh. The judgments radiating from the newly turned vampire were evident; Juliet slightly rolled her eyes at his antics. "Ready?" Vincent questioned, his sorrowful dark stare directed to Marcel. It was a question which went unanswered as both Marcel and Juliet took their spots in front of Davina's stone, tears instantly beginning to form. Juliet looked away, her guilt overpowering her body. Even with the Ancestral given powers, the woman knew they would never allow her to resurrect the young witch's body, not after all Davina had done to anger them. Still, the woman wished there was a way.

"Say not in grief that she is no more," Vincent began softly. "But be thankful that she ever was and though she was taken far too soon, may her enduring light show us a way through this darkness." He paused, letting out a breath of air. "Let us mourn as we cannot move on until we do." Juliet finally looked up, examining each man beside her. Everyone mourned different, this she was fully aware of. There were those who mourned and showed their sorrow with tears and heaving sobs while there were others who grieved silently or grieved with anger. Her gaze stayed on Kol who grieved in silence, hoping the pain he was suffering was tearing him apart from the inside. "And though the pain may at times seem like more than we can bear, make no mistake, we will move on. And even now, the words of Ecclesiastics are ringing in my ears; they're saying vengeance as a lion shall lie in wait for them." The four of them all look to Davina's tomb before Josh stepped forward.

"A while ago … forever ago, I told Davina a story about my first boyfriend but what I didn't tell her was that I had never shared that story with anyone else. She was like a sister and a best friend and I loved her. I wish th... uh..." Kol put a hand on Josh's shoulder, bringing him in for a hug to console the newly changed vampire. Eyes were on the Mikaelson, expectantly, as if waiting for him to say something; but he couldn't. Shaking his head, the Original vampire took a step back and left his body language slump. Juliet's gaze followed him even after he disappeared in the vast headstones and mausoleums. She hated him, and everything his family represented. Images of her cursing the Mikaelson on his way out from the cemetery flashed in her mind; but she had to keep things under wraps. Once word got out that her powers were back, everyone would become curious as to why she possessed them again.

Feeling a light squeeze on her hand, Juliet's gaze was pulled to Marcel who wore a small smile. Taking a step forward, the man placed his hand on Davina's grave, his voice to a whisper. "Words aren't any good; the Mikaelsons need to answer for this. I'm gonna make them answer." Taking a step back, Marcel laced his fingers with Juliet's, his stare still on the grave. "I promise." The two stayed where they were, mourning the loss of their beloved friend, daughter; a piece of them which they would never be able to get back.

Marcel had experienced loss before. Hell, a vampire's life is nothing but loss. But the pain of losing Davina was unbearable and the way it was masqueraded only allowed hatred to seep into his heart, slowly pushing sorrow away. Juliet understood the feeling and knew what Marcel had been experiencing; she welcomed the emotion. The more hatred he felt, the more likely he would follow through with becoming a definite immortal beast.

As Marcel continued to stand by Davina's grave, silent tears landing on his cheeks, rolling down onto the ground. Juliet took a few steps behind him, giving the man the space he needed to grieve the loss of his daughter. "You have your powers back." Said as a matter of fact instead of a question, Juliet looked over to Vincent. "I'm a witch – I can feel it." Moving her gaze to Marcel once again, the woman said nothing. She didn't have to explain herself to Vincent, nor did she feel she was obligated to. Eventually the Ancestors would feel as if Vincent was worthy enough for them and he would become powerful once again. But for now, Juliet spoke nothing of how she managed to regain her Ancestral powers. "You don't want to say nothing, that's fine. But know, you are forever in their debt again; a puppet used for their plan. And once you are no longer a use to them, they will take it away again." She knew he was right and indeed had contemplated it all already. "Sound familiar?" With this comment, Juliet looked over to Vincent, fire in her eyes.

"I have thought about this, Vincent," the woman spoke harshly, emphasizing his name. "But we need allies, for the time being, until we rid this world of the Mikaelsons. Until then, they can use me all they want."

"How would you feel about a world without the Ancestors?" She was curious, the say the least; a world without either the Mikaelson family nor the Ancestors meddling. However, her powers would be permanently erased if they no longer had a connection with the living world. "I can make it happen." In reality, Juliet no longer needed the powers of the Ancestors as Marcel had gulped down the serum and their plan to turn him would soon be in effect. However, it was their powers which kept her body at bay from desiccating from the lack of blood in her system; did she really want to risk becoming the Ripper she once was without their power?

"We'd never be safe with them constantly meddling in our world," Juliet whispered, reciting the words Vincent had once spoken. Letting out a soft sigh, the woman nodded toward the man, giving in. "What do you need from me?"

"I need to know where the Un depot d'argente is." Wide-eyed, Juliet moved to face Vincent.

"Why on earth do you need that?"

"I'm going to use it to cut the Ancestors off from our realm; wipe the slate clean." The last person to have used the device had been Eva Sinclair, Vincent's ex-wife. Eva had used the device for black magic; powerful dark magic which had resulted in her going crazy and permanently banished from New Orleans and magic. After the device was used for black magic, Juliet had hidden it away, by request of the Ancestors, to ensure no other witch would take advantage of its power. How Vincent knew Juliet was the only one who knew its whereabouts concerned her but, nevertheless, the woman nodded.

"It's hidden away in your old home; the one you shared with Eva." It didn't surprise Vincent in the slightest of her answer; it was the perfect hiding spot. "Do a simple revealing spell and you'll find a hole in the wall behind the wallpaper and a metal box where the couch is; it's in there." Vincent nodded, mumbling a thank you under his breath before he took off. Letting out a soft sigh, Juliet approached Marcel, lacing her fingers with his. "Home?" the woman inquired, knowing she still had to unpack her belongings and settle into her new temporary home. But Marcel shook his head, indicating that he wanted to pay his respects for Camille; despite the Mikaelson family organizing and attending the wake. She nodded, knowing it was the right thing to do for a friend; but she also saw this as her opportunity to feel out how the Mikaelson family was taking the death of Lucien. The prophecy was still in full effect, and until the Ancestors no longer had access to the real world, it would continue to play forward. The Mikaelson family was well aware of the threat still lingering in the shadows, but neither had a clue the threat was closer than they realized.

The couple headed over to Rousseau's where Camille's wake was being held. Arm in arm, the couple kept their gaze forward, their expressions wearing strong features hinting toward the passerby's to leave them alone. Even when Marcel warned Juliet to behave, she noticed his serious tone and nodded his way, promising she'd keep her hands and magic to herself.

Walking through the doorway, the woman immediately spotted Elijah and Hayley standing together through the sea of mourners. The two spoke about the outcome of the wake, noting how many people Camille had made an impact with. Rolling her eyes, Juliet accompanied Marcel to the deceased's coffin where she immediately noticed Klaus standing by the casket. With a flower in his hand, Marcel gently placed it on the dark, wooden casket before he took Juliet's hand in his. It was a kind gesture, maybe even a possessive one but whichever way Marcel meant for it to be, the woman smiled at him, placing her free hand on his cheek. "May we go home now?" she asked, her head slightly tilted. Marcel let out a sigh, his gaze finding Klaus.

"Yeah." Holding tightly onto her hand, Marcel directed them out of Rousseau's before Klaus could get to them. Despite Marcel's history with the Hybrid Mikaelson, the water seemed to be far too tainted for even Klaus to make amends. Davina was gone, Cami was gone, and all because of their unfortunate run-ins with the Original family. Thankful for the unlinking spell vanquishing Klaus's ties to him, Marcel planned on ridding the world from the family; unconcerned with the other vampires still tied to Elijah.

Then there was Rebekah; his past love and Juliet's best friend who hadn't done anything involving deaths of those the two cared about. It wasn't Rebekah's fault on what happened with Camille, nor did she have anything to do with Davina's untimely death. However, Rebekah was still a Mikaelson and the Original family fought for their own. Ultimately when it came down to it, both Marcel and Juliet knew they would have to decide what to do with Rebekah when the time came.

Reaching the loft, Marcel marched forward toward the large windows as Josh occupied a space at the bar, pouring himself a large glass of alcohol. It was obvious the newly turned vampire was drowning his sorrow in the liquid, doing what he could to escape from the pain of losing someone he loved. As Josh gulped it down, Juliet walked over to the bar, pulling out her bottle of wine, pouring a small glass for herself. She wanted to get out of her boots; her jeans which had fitted a bit loose and slip on something a little more comfortable. But she knew that was not going to happen as she still had work to do.

Just as Marcel walked over to Josh, instructing him to slow down on the drinking, Juliet made her way over to their shared bedroom. It was a hunch that Freya was exploring the possibility of the prophecy moving over; Juliet would have done the same thing to ensure it was completed and the family was safe once more. Because of this hunch, it was up to Juliet to push the image of Marcel onto the Mikaelson family, showing their ultimate demise at the hands of the man they once considered family. With a smile on her face, the woman broke out her spell ornaments including candles, herbs, a cauldron and everything she needed in order to conjure a premonition specifically for the family. And who better to be the conduit for the premonition than Elijah Mikaelson. With a maniacal smirk, Juliet began her spell, tapping into the Ancestors' magic, and began formulating her own vision to push onto the Mikaelsons, showing them their everlasting demise and the revenge the world would achieve for all their wrongdoings.

* * *

By the time Juliet was done, Josh had long left the loft, leaving Marcel alone in his vengeful thoughts. Walking out into the living area, Juliet wrapped an arm around his shoulders, looking down to him. She had found the man sitting on one of the couches, bourbon in hand, his eyes glazed over in thought. Because of her lifelong assignment, Juliet hadn't allowed herself to carry anyone close enough to break apart if they were to leave; the pain Marcel was feeling was one she could not relate to, nor did she want to try. She had experienced pain before; loss – but nothing like the relationship Marcel and Davina had held. For a second the woman pitied herself; the only people she truly grew close with were the very same she was trying to rid the world from; what a lonely way of living.

With a small sigh, the woman shifted from the armrest to the couch, laying her head down on Marcel's lap. With her legs up on the couch, she closed her eyes at the touch of his fingers tracing circles in her hair. It felt nice to have someone show affection even when their world was crumbling down beneath them. In a perfect world it would have been Juliet and Marcel taking over the world with his soon to be found powers and Juliet's Ancestral abilities. In a perfect world the Mikaelsons would be defeated and there would be no care in the world but harmony and growth; but the world wasn't perfect and this Juliet was well aware of. Despite her plans for vengeance, she couldn't help but feel as if all of their efforts would go unfazed and the Mikaelson family would come out on top, yet again.

With the thought of the Mikaelsons, Juliet sat up to find Klaus standing at the doorway, his expression glum. "Missed you at Davina's memorial," Marcel spoke, his voice low and gaze never leaving the ground.

"I thought my presence there would be inappropriate," the Hybrid responded, hesitantly walking in further.

"Because you and your family have a tendency to throw people to the wolves?" Juliet knew the man incorporated what the family had done to her as well, causing her to smirk. "Yeah; you probably made the right call."

"I know how much you cared for her; this must be difficult for you." Losing Camille was hard for the Mikaelson but even he knew Marcel cared more for Davina than he had for the blonde therapist.

"That's funny," Marcel scoffed. "'Cause that doesn't sound like an apology," he pointed out. Juliet placed a light hand on his thigh, giving it a light squeeze.

"Marcel…"

"I had a chance to save her; to bring her back but no. The Mikaelsons decided that couldn't happen; not if it was inconvenient for them. It seems you're always willing to watch the world burn as long as you survive." Marcel got to his feet, his steps slow toward the Hybrid.

"Lucien had to die. He would have destroyed us all."

"Yeah, thanks to his vendetta against you."

"His motive is not the issue. He was a threat; we responded in kind. Had Freya had the power to kill Lucien and save Davina, she would have." It was Juliet's turn to grow infuriated with Klaus. Originally her hatred was aimed toward Elijah, who had the audacity to hold her back and snap her neck to stop her from ending Freya's spell. There was not a reason to hold hatred against Klaus as he still was the reason why she didn't die in the cave that night, but with his words – pushing Marcel's grievances aside – Juliet's glare grew and was aimed toward the Mikaelson.

"Am I supposed to just nod and accept that? We share a bourbon, and I just shrug it off?" Furious, Marcel threw the glass of bourbon against the wall, the cup shattering into small pieces and the liquid sliding down the wall. Juliet slumped into the couch, watching as the events unfolded in front of her. She had not originally planned on Klaus stopping by the loft, however, it worked for them. Another day and the serum would be out of Marcel's system; his death was inevitable. "Davina had to die," Marcel mocked. "What a shame but there was no other choice."

"There wasn't," Klaus answered quietly.

"What am I to you, Klaus? Am I your friend? Your sidekick? I mean, at first, I was a charity case; we all know that. How about now? Am I your ally? 'Cause you sure as hell don't treat me like one."

"You and I are bonded by blood. And yes, we quarrel, but that is what family does."

"Ok okay; so I'm family. No, I don't see it. Once upon a time you were my mentor, my savior; my sire. But you've never been my brother. And now … now you're nothing to me." The pain in Klaus's face would have bothered Juliet if the Original vampire would have apologized for Elijah's actions. However, the woman rolled her eyes at his pain and shook her head.

"Marcellus, just give me one last chance to prove you wrong. Come with me." The man left and Marcel stood where he was, dumbfounded. He sighed, tears in his eyes as he took the serum out of his jacket pocket. Seeing this, Juliet rose and walked to his side, putting a hand over the vial.

"It's time; do what you can to stall Klaus and keep him wherever it is that he's taking you. I'll put a locator spell on you so I can find your location."

"What's the plan exactly?"

"To kill you by any means necessary."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **olivicmunn** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	47. Give 'em Hell Kid, pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Give 'em Hell Kid, pt. 2**

The evening was quiet with the only sounds coming from the ships nearing the docks to unload the product transported. The glowing night sky was clear with a crescent moon illuminating the path for the incoming and outgoing ships. Residing in the loft hadn't been so bad, especially with the calming sounds of the bay water rocking back and forth, hitting the side of the banks. Marcel and Niklaus had left approximately twenty minutes prior, and Juliet knew it was only a matter of time before she would get a visit by none other than Elijah Mikaelson. If one were to ask what her intentions were in the beginning, before she had given a glance of herself to the noble brother, Juliet would have claimed she would have stayed away. Everything that had happened between them since she arrived in New Orleans wasn't planned, nor was it intended to happen; silly how the heart works sometimes.

Sitting comfortably on the couch with a book in her lap, Juliet licked her finger to turn the page as her eyes scanned the letters scrambled together to create a powerful novel about finding oneself before finding love. It was her own work – a copy of her novel Marcel had picked up to support her hobby. Rereading her words felt bittersweet; and almost as if she hadn't written them. With a light smile on her face, Juliet flipped the page once again, unaware of the Original Vampire watching from the doorframe. Elijah leaned against the cement, his hand in a pocket while the other hung effortlessly. The man watched intently, scanning her every move no matter how little. Elijah was well aware of the immense hatred Juliet had recently harbored for him with his involvement in Davina's permanent death; he also knew how intelligent and cunning Juliet was.

" _Jules come on, what is there to be afraid of?" Elijah asked, lightly pulling the young Juliet Ambrosia along with him. Rebekah trailed along behind them, her arms hugging her body as they entered the forbidden dark cave. It was on a dare that the three had been entering the dark abyss with a single lantern held by the young man. "Myths are just that; myths. Fake stories our parents tell us in the darkness to keep up tamed." At least, that's what the young Mikaelson believed as they entered deeper into the cave. Juliet held tightly onto his hand, her sight finding nothing but darkness as the light behind them increasingly dimmed. Rebekah put a hand on the girl's shoulder, ensuring she would not be lost, but in doing so scared Juliet._

" _Rebekah!" the girl shouted, jumping from the sudden touch. "You're going to give me an attack of the heart," Juliet informed her, holding onto her chest, feeling her heart pounding. The blonde apologized with a light giggle, shaking her head at her friend. Unbeknownst to Juliet, Elijah and Rebekah we not scared as they entered the cave, knowing nothing would have been able to harm them with their newly given abilities. It had been a few days since their mother had transformed them into the monsters they were soon to realize they were._

 _Elijah shushed them, stopping in his tracks. Something was slithering through the cave and both the Mikaelson siblings could hear the footsteps. However, it was evident to them the footsteps did not belong to human feet. Juliet, unaware of the situation, pin-ponged between the siblings, raising a brow. "What is the hold up?" the girl questioned, pushing passed Elijah. "If you're going to damn me into this cave, might as well venture deeper." The siblings stood frozen, their eyes wide at the beast bearing teeth behind the unaware Juliet. The girl looked at the two of them, her face puzzled at their reaction. "What?" It wasn't until she slowly turned around when she realized what they feared; a wolf. A scream escaped from her throat as her legs tried to take her as far away from the beast as possible; but it was too late. The beast's sharp teeth sunk into her ankle, pulling her hard onto the ground. Two others joined in and Juliet's panicked gaze fell upon the Mikaelson siblings; her hand stretched out for them to take. "HELP ME!" she pleaded. But the help never came as Rebekah tugged on Elijah's arm, exclaiming that they needed to leave before the wolves attacked them. As much as the man wanted to save his beloved, he knew their secret needed to be kept safe and ran off with his sister._

He could still hear her screams echoing through the tunnel.

The amount of time Elijah had spent watching his ex-fiancé had been immeasurable as he felt as if he allowed time to slip away. When he finally reached reality after his mind took a quick trip down memory lane, Elijah realized Juliet had noticed his presence and had been standing by him with a glare. "Earth to Elijah; if you're looking for Marcel you're out of luck; he left with your brother about twenty minutes ago." This caused a deep dread to wash over the vampire; his eyes widening. Without another word, Elijah quickly turned on his heel and rushed off toward his brother, Juliet following closely behind. Hopping into his SUV, Elijah slammed on the gas; the vehicle jerking forward before it began to gain speed. "What the hell, Elijah? What is happening?" the woman asked as her hands held onto the interior of the SUV.

"I had a premonition," Elijah revealed, his focus on the road. "I need to find my brother." Juliet watched him – seeing the fear in his eyes. It pleased her to know Elijah was truly afraid for his life and all his crimes were to be judged soon. But she needed to keep up the façade to ensure her plan would set into motion and Juliet quickly changed her expression to worried; her brows furrowed and her lips pursed.

"What did you see?" Juliet questioned, her body moved in her seat to face him with her arms still holding tightly onto the interior from the speed.

"A new beast." Elijah said nothing else as he pulled his phone out, Freya's name highlighted on the screen. He answered the phone call, his eldest sister giving him the information he needed to find Niklaus. Turning her face toward the passenger window, Juliet couldn't help but smirk at the way the events were unfolding; for once things were going exactly to plan.

By the time they reached their destination, Elijah and Juliet had been traveling in silence. This infuriated her knowing there was an apology that needed to be given by the Mikaelson brother; he said nothing. _He'll be giving an apology soon enough,_ Juliet thought as they exited the vehicle, their legs quickly taking them to the iron bridge where Niklaus and Marcel were standing on.

"Gentlemen," Elijah greeted; his hand in his pant pocket. Juliet walked out from behind him, her gaze to Marcel. The two exchanged looks with the man realizing it was soon time. How the Mikaelson brother was going to execute the murder, Juliet was unsure, but she was positive Elijah was going to take matters into his own hands. And once that happened, there would be another rivalry between the two Mikaelson siblings. "Am I interrupting something?" No one said anything as Niklaus let out a frustrated sigh, Marcel rolling his eyes to Elijah. "Step aside Niklaus," the older brother instructed, taking a step forward.

"Elijah, this is a private conversation; your concerns can wait," Klaus responded, turning his back to his brother.

"No, they cannot," Elijah corrected him.

"Same Mikaelson drama; one of you is trying to make peace, the other one is eyeing me like I'm a rapid dog," Marcel spoke up, already annoyed by the situation. He hoped whatever Elijah was planning, he'd hurry up and end his misery of having to listen to him.

"Well then tell me my concerns are unfounded Marcellus," Elijah responded.

"Oh, what I got to prove myself? To you?" Marcel spoke, his voice raised. "Davina was like a daughter to me and you condemned her to a fate worse than death. So how is it my job to prove myself to you?" Juliet took a few steps back, knowing her work was done; she placed the pongs in the right spots on the board, and the game was playing out exactly the way she predicted. She could feel her excitement rise while the men argued; her heart beating quicker than normal. She laced her hands together, bringing them up to her chest.

"You tell me where it is," Elijah demanded from Marcel.

"What? This?" Marcel pulled out the vial containing the serum from his pocket, showing the threat and reason behind Elijah's actions. Klaus looked stunned as he watched the man he considered his son holding the possible destruction of his family. But what the siblings didn't realize was that the liquid inside the vial wasn't the serum, but simply water as Marcel had taken the serum the night before. With all eyes on Marcel, Juliet allowed an evil smile spread across her face, her eyes on the vial with the false serum within it.

"What the hell is that?" Klaus asked, taking a step back from the betrayal.

"That, my dear brother, is a wicked little gift from our friend Vincent," Elijah answered.

"I guess he figured better me than Aurora and now that I got it, I can't help but think why not take it? I mean loyalty never got me anywhere and the only thing you respond to is a show of force." Klaus demanded Marcel to stop with the antics, but the man simply shrugged. "Or else what? I mean we're family, right? Why would this little serum have to change anything other than the simple fact that I would be your equal?" Klaus looked away, unable to answer. "Oh yeah, I figured you could never live with that."

"You hand it over right now and I will forgive this act of defiance as a moment of weakness brought on by your grief." Klaus's demeanor changed, his attitude a little sharp as his frustrations grew. To know his son was planning on taking the serum, then would have been able to defeat him, hurt; he couldn't allow it just like Juliet had predicted.

"Oh, that's funny. I thought you came asking for my forgiveness, but you like it better this way, don't you? Me owing you? And all that pretty fairy tale about me being part of the family. That only works if you're in control. Klaus Mikaelson, smiling down like a benevolent king showing mercy to all his subjects. But you still have to be the king, don't you? The thing about kings though … eventually they all fall. Even you, Klaus." The lanterns on the bridge begin to flicker, electricity crackling and a loud buzzing sound was audible. This caught their attention as Elijah worriedly stared at Marcel; the vision he had seen coming to pass. The flickering of the lights had been a result of Juliet creating some effects with Marcel's words, knowing it would add additional fright in the Mikaelson brothers.

"Give it to me now. I won't ask you again, Marcellus," Elijah commanded.

"My name is Marcel; and I'm not giving you a damn thing." Now Juliet slowly walked behind Elijah who, in turn, walked closer to Klaus and Marcel.

"I can't allow you the mean to destroy my family," Klaus pleaded, holding his hand out for the vial.

"Your family? Did you hear that Jules? You were right! They would never view us as their family; thank you for finally admitting it." Juliet looked to Marcel, her brow arched before she averted her gaze to Klaus. He, in turn, stared in her direction, obviously hurt from the realization that she and Marcel had been speaking ill about his family; claiming they were never part of them despite their history.

 _The field in which Juliet would occupy was vast and hidden; just like her. Growing up with her father had been a terrible experience until the Mikaelson family arrived in the village; the children instantly becoming the siblings she had always wanted. Years later, Juliet would have never imagined herself becoming the fiancé to one of those children; a man who had proved himself to be noble and protective. He had asked the day prior. Juliet's father was not too pleased with the news but was relieved to know she would be out of his hair soon enough; he hated the Mikaelson family for their harassment every time he would punish Juliet – an event which had lessened each time Mikael would pay him a visit. As much as her father hated them, Juliet was thankful for their presence in the village and was even more grateful for their love and care when she needed it the most._

 _Lifting her head toward the sky, her eyes watched intently as a flock of birds traveled together creating a V formation in the sky above. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as they flew out of view, their gracefulness fascinating the young girl. With her attention pulled in one direction, she was unaware of Klaus Mikaelson nearing her, his footsteps silent in the short grass. While she admired the winged animals, the boy admired her. He had always had a crush on the girl since they have arrived in the village but chose to keep his emotions quiet once he realized his older brother shared the same feelings. Plus, Juliet had taken a liking to Elijah which prompted Niklaus to box his growing adoration. But with the news of the engagement, Klaus decided he needed to try before it was too late._

 _Stepping on a small twig, it snapped, creating a noise which startled Juliet. Hopping to her feet, a wash of relief washed over her once she realized it was Klaus creeping up behind her. "Oh Klaus you scared me," Juliet spoke, her hand over her heart. "You should know not to creep up on a girl like that." The boy gave his deepest apologized with a smile, claiming he didn't want to bother her from watching the birds. Klaus was well-aware of Juliet's fascination with the winged creatures; she had mentioned her envy of their ability to fly to any destination at any given moment. "Klaus for you, I have all the time in the world," she assured him with a smile, putting a hand on his shoulder._

" _That's good to know, Jules," he responded, matching her smile. "Because there is something I wanted to speak to you about."_

" _Oh? Must be important for you to come all the way out here to find me."_

" _It is," he nodded. Klaus averted his gaze to the ground, letting out a soft sigh as he mentally prepared himself for what he was going to do. Juliet stood where she was, watching him with concern but was surprised when the boy brought his head up, placing his lips gently against hers. It wasn't a secret to Juliet that Klaus shared feelings for her more than just a friend or family; she had seen it in the way he looked at her, felt it in the way he hugged her and knew it whenever he would gift little trinkets he would make for her. There were no questions when it came to which Mikaelson brother she cared for the most; Elijah had always come first. But the spark that she felt and the thud in her heart buzzing from the kiss made her feel otherwise._

 _When Klaus pulled away, Juliet opened her eyes, surprised by the way his kiss made her feel. "Klaus … I can't…"_

" _I know. But I wanted to ensure you knew my feelings for you before you slipping into an eternal commitment with my brother. I love you, Juliet; I always have and I always will."_

"Klaus," Elijah spoke, snapping Klaus out from his trance. "Marcel will betray us; I saw it with my own eyes."

"I will betray you?" Marcel repeated, his eyes narrowing. "I asked … no, begged for your help and you left Davina to rot. You put down Lucien because he was coming for you, for your family, but the thing is, you made Lucien. You turned him, taught him, and then abandoned him the same way you abandoned the woman you supposedly loved." Elijah took a quick glance to Juliet. "And you blamed Lucien because it's always somebody else's fault. But maybe you were the villains in his story. After all, that is the Mikaelson way, right?" Marcel asked, spreading his arms out. "Kill, maim, torture; all in the name of family. Always and forever." Choked up, Marcel swallowed the lump in his throat as Juliet watched in amusement; he was really poking the bear with a stick and she loved the way the brothers were reacting. Niklaus was obviously hurt by the revelation that they had been the cause of their own destruction all this time; Elijah, however, seemed emotionless. "I used to admire that vow. It gave me the thing that had been beaten out of me. Faith in those you love." The man paused, shaking his head. "I was a fool. Always and forever is just an excuse to do whatever the hell you want. Maybe…it's time someone put an end to that."

"You are treading very close to a dangerous decision," Elijah taunted, stepping forward. "I'm asking you to choose wisely."

"Fair enough." Marcel looked to the vile as if he had already made up his mind. Klaus rushed forward but Marcel threw him back against the bridge. "You can't stop me Klaus!"

"I only mean to keep you from crossing a line you would most certainly regret."

"No, you meant to keep your precious upper hand. Don't you get it? Whatever I have to do, Klaus, I will find a way to hurt you." Elijah stood where he was wide-eyed, watching as the vision Juliet had sent to him unfold before him. "You will never be safe." Juliet walked toward Elijah, her hands laced together behind her back, her nose in the air. "Not as long as I am alive. You can call me family all you want; I am done being your friend." Marcel grabbed hold of Klaus. "From this day forward, I am nothing less than your worst…" Suddenly Marcel's words were cut off. From behind him, a familiar thudding and wet noise echoed in the air. Both Klaus and Juliet gasped in horror as they watched Marcel's skin turn a pale gray; his body stumbling and falling over the bridge. Klaus and Juliet raced to the side of the bridge, watching as Marcel's body plummeted into the roaring river underneath.

"NO!" Klaus screamed, glaring over to Elijah who panted, holding Marcel's heart in his hand and absolutely horrified by what he had done. As Klaus neared his brother, Juliet used her magical ability to move Marcel's body further downstream where she knew the brothers would not be able to find him. She knew, with their beliefs that the serum was still with Marcel, that they would go searching for the body to retrieve it; she needed to keep him hidden until he awoke.

Without another word, Klaus raced down to the river, splashing water in all directions as he swam to where he believed Marcel would have been. Behind him standing on the bank resided Juliet, watching Klaus frantically searching for the man. Elijah stayed up on the bridge, his hand still extended with Marcel's heart dropping onto the ground. His actions were unable to be processed in his mind, not right away. In his mind, he needed to justify the murder he had committed; a murder he knew would grant him Klaus's bad side for quite some time. But he needed to do it; he was protecting his family from the beast Marcel could have become; and that was what Elijah repeated.

After an hour and a half of searching, Klaus finally gave up. He approached Juliet and Elijah who had started a small fire on the bank of the river just below the bridge. Klaus's eyes were intently staring into the flames, feeling as if it represented the anger burning inside of him. He understood why Elijah allowed Davina to be taken by the Ancestors, her soul tortured for all eternity. But Klaus did not have the ability to understand why Elijah hadn't trusted him enough to control Marcel; to take the serum away from the man and make peace.

"The current took him," the man announced, his gaze frozen on the flames.

"Niklaus, I saw Freya's vision…" Elijah began; Klaus stopped him.

"What did you do? I could've talked him down. I could…"

"You could've done what?" Elijah asked harshly, interrupting his brother. "You could've watched our family's extinction at the hands of Marcel Gerard."

"HE WAS ONE OF US!" Klaus roared with rage. There was a pause, a silence which held tension thick enough to cut with a blade; even the critters in the surrounding wooded area crept quietly.

"He despised us," Elijah finally said. "Yes, he was our friend. Yes, he was our family but the moment Davina Claire was lost he became our foe, and a formidable one at that," the brother explained. Klaus, however, believed Elijah wrong. "He was the leader of the Stryx, entrusted with all our secrets and then, Klaus, we betrayed him. I had no choice." Klaus stepped toward him, looking his brother in the eyes with a glare.

"Do you really believe that?" When Elijah didn't answer, Klaus brushed past him, calling out for Juliet to leave Elijah alone. She did what she was told, sending another glare in Elijah's direction. Shaking her head to the 'noble' brother, Juliet spit on the ground in front of him, showing her disgust for him.

Back at the Mikaelson Compound, Klaus had ventured off leaving Juliet alone in the courtyard. Taking slow steps, the woman looked around the Compound knowing it would be the last time she would take up residents in the building. Clapping her hands together, she let out a sigh through her nose with a small smile. Though there was a smile residing on her lips, Juliet mentally kicked herself for not following through with the Ancestors' original plan; if she would have, Davina would still have been alive, Camille probably would have still been a human and everything would have been taken care of long ago. It bothered her to know that many of the misfortunes which had taken place in the duration of her stay in New Orleans was her fault. Shaking her head, Juliet knew her thought process wasn't the way to go; especially when she had a limited time before Marcel would wake.

Directing herself up to Rebekah's room, Juliet grabbed one of the blonde's many bags and began filling it with the rest of her belongings consisting of clothes, jewelry, perfumes, and other miscellaneous items. It didn't take long before all of her belongings were secured inside the luggage. And when she was one, Juliet took one last glance toward the balcony. Extending her arm, Juliet motioned for the doors to close – but nothing happened. Furrowing her brows, Juliet tried once again to use the powers she was given by the Ancestors to close the heavy balcony doors; they remained still. With a sigh, Juliet knew the cause; Vincent had been successful with breaking the ties between their realm and the Ancestors – breaking off her magical abilities once again.

Rolling out the luggage from Rebekah's room, Juliet descended to the courtyard, spotting Elijah with his bad toward her standing at the bar area with an empty glass in his hand. Some might have called her brave for poking a bear with a stick without any means to protect herself, but it was the anger which rapidly festered inside of her that made her stop where she was. "You are everything I thought you would be. Arrogant … selfish … damned for all eternity in darkness. Elijah Mikaelson you really lived up to my expectations. You had me fooled for a bit but, you really showed who you are tonight."

"I'm really not in the…" he started, holding a hand up. Elijah hadn't planned on seeing Juliet ever again as he expected for her to disappear after watching him rip Marcel's heart out from his chest, but with her in close proximity, Elijah wanted to explain himself to her, personally. He wanted to apologize for his actions and ensure her that he was not a monster; as much as he didn't believe it himself.

"Mood? Yeah, well. Neither was I, neither was Davina – oh and I'm sure, neither was Marcel. A century of dealing with the Mikaelson's being a charity case, trained only to then be his downfall. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Juliet tilted her head.

"If you are comparing your past with Marcel- "

"No. Because Marcel had it better than I ever did. He died at the hands of Elijah Mikaelson. I died at the teeth of vicious werewolves, abandoned by Elijah Mikaelson. Are you seeing a pattern here? Hasn't your family taken enough beautiful lives? Why won't you _just end it yourselves and rid the world of your evil?"_ Elijah finally turned to look at Juliet, his eyes glossed with the tears he so desperately tried to contain. "I can't believe I ever loved a monster like you." Still the man stood in silence, staring at the woman he still and would always love. Juliet shook her head at him, taking a few steps closer to him, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor until she stepped upon the vintage area rug. "I know once I leave Hayley will try to get close to you again and succeed since Klaus is not the only one with the incessant need to be loved. And once that happens, remember my voice when you lie next to her – you will be her downfall."

The woman stared at him for a moment longer before turning on her heel, making her way out from the courtyard and out of the Compound. A thousand years spent gathering information on the Mikaelson family, watching them intently and learning their every move but this one, Juliet was still shocked to know Elijah had the ability to rip through a man whom held such ranks with them. For so long it was Elijah who was named the Noble Mikaelson while Klaus was deemed the vicious and ruthless monster; Juliet saw otherwise. With her no longer holding possessions in the Mikaelson home, Juliet made her way toward Marcel's loft where she was met with Niklaus. The man's back toward her, Juliet walked over to the bar where her old friend kept his bourbon; she needed a drink. Klaus said nothing, knowing exactly who joined him, and turned to look at the smiling woman. "In the events that have taken place, why on Heaven's earth are you smiling?"

"Everyone always spoke about the great Klaus Mikaelson being the most ruthless vampire there ever was. And yet, tonight your brother proved that wrong." Klaus glared at the woman as she took a gentle sip from the brown liquid, the smile still on her face. "Oh come now Niklaus, you've lost so many people because of him, this shouldn't be a surprise; Marcel is just another insect on the bottom of your brother's shoe. We all are. Maybe it's time to realize that he needs an attitude change." However, the events that had taken place were not only Elijah's fault, but the family collectively. "You lost Camille because of your family. Kol lost Davina because of your precious family. Even Rebekah lost someone tonight and she doesn't even know it. And who has Elijah lost? Hayley's still there. And we both know with them alone at the Compound right now, they are probably … embracing their urges."

"Elijah lost you." Juliet's smile faded quickly at his low words.

"Elijah lost me a thousand years ago."

"No, I don't believe that. Just a few weeks ago the two of you were holding hands and acting like the love-sick children you used to be; that doesn't fade."

"I was blindsided," Juliet defended, her voice rising. Setting the glass down onto the counter, Juliet sighed. "Look Klaus, I don't want to fight with you; my issue isn't with you. Linked or not, you're still my sire; you saved me in that cave and I don't want there to be animosity between us. But when it comes to your family; I want nothing to do with them anymore." Klaus stood quiet, his eyes glossing with tears. "We aren't those naïve kids anymore, Nik. We're far from it. The cruelty of this world has changed us into beasts we never envisioned we could become but sooner or later we all have to pay for our crimes." Niklaus turned his back to Juliet as she sat on the nearest bar stool, her hands clasping the glass. Extending his hand, the man reached for a book from the floating shelves on the wall in front of him.

Footsteps echoed through both vampires' ears as Vincent and Josh walked through the loft threshold, their expectation of seeing Marcel and not Klaus and Juliet. The two exchanged glances quietly as they waited for someone to speak. In his hands, Klaus read from the book which he had taught Marcel how to read many years prior. Aloud he read his favorite passage – Juliet rolling her eyes as the man became sentimental; a strange sight to see. With her arms folded, a hand still holding her glass of bourbon, Juliet looked outside the window to the docks. "When sorrows come, they come not single spies. But in battalions." Closing the book, Klaus faced the two men, holding the book up. "Hamlet. We taught Marcel to read with this very copy."

"Cool," began Josh, showing no interest in the Original vampire. "Well he's not here so…" Niklaus began walking toward the man, pushing through them to leave the loft.

"He's dead," was all Niklaus offered as he rushed out from the building, Juliet's brow raising in amusement. Vincent's gaze followed the vampire as Josh immediately looked guilty, pained in the thought it was his fault his friend was dead. However, as Vincent's gaze fell upon Juliet – the two shared a wide grin. Yes, Vincent Griffith was well aware of the plan she had concocted for Marcel; he helped with it. It was Vincent who made sure he had conjured the spell to move the serum from Aurora's body to one organ, making sure to inform Juliet he hadn't retrieved it yet. The two worked together to summon a plan which put Marcel at the top; heading toward a world where the Mikaelson family no longer existed.

"The serum," Josh began, his eyes filling with tears. "No, Marcel didn't take it because of me." Juliet groaned. She never did understand why young vampires always had to feel guilty about something that was never their own fault. "No, if I hadn't convinced him to wait."

"What is all this harping you're doing?" Juliet interrupted as she set the glass against the counter getting to her feet to approach the men. "My dear boy, you think that … because we wanted them to think that." Raising her arm, lightly putting a finger on Vincent's arm. "The truth is; Marcel took that serum the moment I brought it to him. He didn't even hesitate on that decision. And why would he? Why would anyone refuse that kind of power - the ability to never be killed, not even by a Mikaelson?"

"Why didn't you take it?" Josh inquired, his brows furrowed.

"Because I died a human with werewolf venom in me and turned with the vampire blood Niklaus dripped into my mouth. I might no longer be a Heretic, but I am immune to werewolf venom because of my rare death," the woman explained, giving the young vampire a wink.

"So if the Mikaelsons think he's dead…"

"They're in for a hell of a surprise," Vincent spoke with a smile, exchanging victorious glances with Juliet.

Sitting on a boulder, Juliet sat quietly with her legs to her chest; her phone occupying her hands. On the screen shown there was the Christmas picture of the Mikaelson family. It was the only moment in the recent months where Juliet truly felt at home and happy. Her eyes scanned her own image with Elijah's arm around her shoulders; Klaus's arm around her waist. Their smiles, accompanied by the rest of the family's, made the photograph seem like a genuine Christmas card.

The sound of water rushing forced her attention; her finger turning off her cell phone while her eyes scanned the surface of the river. Within a few seconds Marcel emerged from the surface; his eyes glowing red as he gasped for air. "What took you so long?" Juliet complained, her legs finding the ground once more. Grabbing the bag, she had brought with her, she began fishing out a fresh and dry change of clothes for the man, along with a bag of blood.

"I don't exactly have control over when I come back to life," Marcel responded gripping onto her wrist, pulling her into his arms.

"You're all wet!" Juliet cried out, desperately trying to escape his hold.

"Yeah, and in a few minutes I won't be the only one," he spoke, roughly placing his lips against hers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **olivicmunn** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	48. The Bloody Crown, pt 1

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **The Bloody Crown, pt. 1**

That next morning Marcel woke up to a chorus of voices in the next room. His brows tugged, confused by the noise and the absence of Juliet in his bed. Moving from the bed, the man wrapped his lower half with the bed sheet and walked to the door, opening it to find his living area filled with chattering vampires. "Oh look, you're awake." With his gaze still on the many unfamiliar occupants, Juliet put a hand on his cheek, moving his head to look at her.

"What is this?"

"Your army," she informed him with a proud smile. "More are coming but this is what I could round up in the few hours I had." Marcel stared in amazement of how quick she could gather so many of Klaus's sire line.

"How did you manage to do all of this so quick?"

"I kept a log of every vampire Klaus had ever turned in a thousand years; and I made sure to keep tabs on each one of them just in case," she explained. "I wasn't sure what for, but I felt as if it needed to be done and now I know why." With another smile, Juliet turned to the vampires and quieted them. "I know many of you want your revenge against Niklaus Mikaelson for the heinous and vicious acts he's committed against yours and your family. We finally have the chance to go up against the most powerful vampire there is." Victorious yells erupted from the crowd, their fists in the air in triumph. "Marcel Gerard is and will be our new savior in defeating the Hybrid and his tyrant siblings alike. Mark this day as the day that the Original family will be once, and for all, defeated." Again cheers echoed through the loft, the vampires confident in their new leader. Juliet's smile lingered along her lips even as Marcel gripped her wrist tightly, pulling her into his room, closing the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" he inquired harshly as Juliet ripped her wrist back.

"What needs to be done, Marcel. You want your revenge, now is the time. They think you're dead; we have the element of surprise on our side. It's time to strike now while Klaus still hates Elijah for what he did, while Elijah is still beating himself up for it and Kol is mourning Davina. They're all affected meaning this is the perfect time to take back what's ours."

"You mean mine; take back what is mine," Marcel corrected. Juliet nodded, her smile slightly fading from his words but nonetheless, Juliet knew the only way she could defeat the siblings was with Marcel's help as she no longer had the powers of the Ancestors. "Besides, why don't you do it with your powers being back and all?"

"Because I don't have them anymore." Marcel's face scrunched in confusion. "While you and I were with the Mikaelsons last night conducting our plan, Vincent was orchestrating his own in eliminating the Ancestor's power from our side. He blocked them from our realm in hopes to keep them from meddling in our world again. With them gone … poof goes my power."

"That's … impossible."

"Is it? We're vampires; you're now a super charged Hybrid. Werewolves and witches are real and, as far as we know, so is Heaven and Hell. Anything is possible, Marcel. Once you realize that, you'll reach your full potential; the potential I know you have." Despite everything the two had been through, Marcel still questioned Juliet's intentions. Even after the eventful night and intense love-making afterward, there was something inside Marcel pulling him away from fully trusting the woman.

"Show me." With a small smile, Juliet instructed the man to get dress before she turned to appease the crowd of angry vampires once again.

* * *

In the Lafayette Cemetery, Marcel stared pensively at Davina Claire's tombstone, touching the plaque. Guarding him stood Juliet, giving Vincent Griffin a nod as he approached them. Had he known Marcel would take a trip to the cemetery, the witch would have taken measures to clean up his mess, but with the limited time he had from Juliet's phone call to the arrival, Vincent thought it best to allow Marcel the honor of seeing just the lengths taken to stop the Ancestors. "All this was you?" Marcel asked, keeping his gaze on his friend's tombstone.

"No," the witch answered. "I had help; Davina Claire. She's the one that made sure the Ancestors were gone for good. It's the last thing she did."

"That means you've done your part," Juliet interrupted, taking a few steps closer to the men. With her hands intertwined in front of her body, the woman offered Vincent a look. "That leaves you to do your part," she finished, averting her gaze to Marcel.

"Are you sure you can?" Vincent asked, worried.

"Am I sure I can?" Marcel repeated, offended. "The whole point of me taking Lucien's serum was so I'd have the power to deal with the Mikaelsons."

"Marcel, there's a big difference between having the power and actually using the power to kill somebody. And these people are your family," Vincent battled.

"They were his family," Juliet corrected. "Do you know why I even bothered having Marcel pretend like he hadn't already taken the serum? I needed him to see how his family would react."

"Elijah killed me in cold blood." Marcel paused, giving Vincent time to let their words sink in. "So, whatever happens next, they've earned it."

"Did the people of New Orleans earned it too? 'Cause I've been hearing the rumors about vampires just flocking into town, and it looks to me you're dead set on starting a war." Juliet opened her mouth to respond, knowing Marcel had nothing to do with the vampires gathering; Vincent stopped her. "And I need to know what happens to the innocent people when they get caught in the crossfire of that. Now, you got to promise me you're gonna do what's right for the people of this city."

"That's exactly what I plan to do," Marcel promised, giving the witch a nod. Vincent hesitantly glared at Juliet before turning to leave the cemetery. "Okay," Marcel mumbled, letting out a relieved sigh. "Let's do this."

With everything going exactly as planned for once, Juliet looked around to ensure no prying eyes could spot her next move. With a few of Klaus's sire-line vampires guarding her, the woman was able to jump up to the appropriate balcony, climbing into the Mikaelson Compound with ease. One of the perks of being a long time and well-liked resident of New Orleans was the favors others owed Marcel; changing the Deed to another name, nullifying it, was as simple as breaking a neck. Silently she crept inside the room, spotting Freya working on a spell; a spell allowing her to see Klaus's enemies nearing. In one swift movement Juliet struck the Mikaelson witch with an infected needle, compliments from Vincent who hexed the needle with a damning poison.

As Freya fell to the floor, Juliet could hear the rest of the army infiltrate the Mikaelson Compound, closing in on the brothers in the Courtyard. The brothers looked around with both panic and worry obviously written in their expressions. Once their sights caught the glimpse of Juliet smiling down at them from the balcony, resting her arms on the railing, their expressions quickly changed to anger as she offered a wave. Pointing behind them, Juliet blew a kiss to Marcel who then walked into the courtyard. Their gazes shifted, spotting the man who should have been rotting away at the bottom of the river.

"Never thought it would come to this," Marcel spoke up, causing the army to quiet. "But as always, the Mikaelsons made my choice for me." Juliet smiled at him, noticing Elijah's stare stayed to her.

"Marcel … how?" Klaus questioned, breathless.

"How are we in your home? We've got friends who can nullify a deed, foreclose on a property like that," Marcel informed them, snapping his fingers. "Or did you mean … how am I not a rotting corpse?"

"I thought my friend was dead, and yet here you are. So, send these fools away and let's talk. You and me," Klaus said, trying his best to bargain his way out of yet another sticky situation.

"Is that relief I hear?" Marcel questioned with a smile. "Really? If I hadn't been one step ahead of you, I would be at the bottom of the river."

"Marcel," Elijah spoke, finally averting his glare to the real threat. "Your anger is with me; I'm the one that's responsible for this crime against you."

"One thing I learned sticking around this family, Elijah." Marcel spoke with such authority that it made Juliet smile, seeing her creation finally taking the crown back. Slowly she made her way down to the courtyard as Marcel continued speaking, taking her place rightfully beside her new King. "You take on one of you; you are taking on all of you. These guys," he rose his arm, motioning toward his army. "Klaus's sirelings; they're here to bear witness today."

"Are you planning to put on a little show, Marcellus?" Kol questioned, annoyed.

"Damned sure I am," he responded with a nod. "The Fall of the Mikaelsons. And guess what, the show has already started." Kol had had enough of and boldly approached Marcel, keeping his words soft.

"I know you're hurt; I loved Davina too. And it would break her heart to see you like this."

"Don't mention her name," Marcel argued, pointing at the Mikaelson brother. "If it weren't for you, she'd still be alive." Agitated with Marcel's actions, Kol smacked the man's pointed hand away from his face.

"But she's not; this is an insult to her memory." Without warning the two began to fight. Juliet took a step back from the men, watching closely as Marcel bit Kol, aiming for the artery in his neck. Elijah and Klaus watched in horror, their eyes wide with fear. Once Marcel knew his venom penetrated the Mikaelson, he snapped his neck, dropping him to the ground. Overpowered by anger, Elijah sprinted toward Marcel, only to have every strike blocked. Seeing this, Klaus joined into the fight, able to land a few punches before Marcel retaliated, causing Klaus to fly into the wall behind him. It was then when Marcel took his chance and bit Elijah on the arm; the crowd cheered.

Getting to his feet, Klaus watched helplessly as Marcel threw Elijah at his feet. Klaus's Hybrid face appeared, anger coursing through his veins; Marcel simply beckoned for him to attack. The betrayal hit Klaus hard, seeing the man he viewed as his own son and the image of the woman he once loved standing side by side, fighting for the extinction of the Mikaelson family. For a moment Klaus believed they deserved what was coming to them; a world Mikaelson free meant a world without fear or anger for his sire-line.

"STOP!" The voice of Rebekah Mikaelson snapped Klaus back to reality, surprised to see his sister on her feet. "Hayley has Hope and Freya; take our brothers and go now. Marcel will not hurt me," the blonde spoke, her gaze finding Marcel. "Not if he knows what's good for him."

"That's where you're wrong, Rebekah," Juliet spoke, stepping out from behind the crowd. With her arms folded across her chest, the woman approached the center of the vampire circle, all eyes on her. "Marcel does as he pleases now with no regard for anyone, just like your family has been doing for the last millennia. Besides," Juliet placed a gentle hand on Marcel's shoulder, the other one cupping his cheek. To show the audience just how much things have changed, Juliet hungrily placed a kiss on Marcel's lips, the man returning it eagerly. Pulling away, Juliet looked to Rebekah with an amused smirk. "He's got a new woman in his life now that keeps her promises and has given him the world."

"Juliet…" Klaus took a step forward, watching hurtfully as his old friend rose against him beside the man he called a son. Both Juliet and Marcel exchanged glances before they glared at Klaus; the Hybrid realized it was too late; they were far too gone from saving. Listening to his sister, Klaus took his brothers and left the Compound using his enhanced speed as Rebekah inspected her wrist with the cursed skull branded on it.

"I've only got a short while before I go mad so your explanations better be quick and it better be good." Juliet sneered at Rebekah, rolling her eyes to the blonde as she turned to face the crowd. Giving them a quick speech about power and how the Mikaelsons no longer had it, Juliet ended it with a victorious fist in the air. Once the crowd began chanting for their victory, Juliet beckoned for Marcel and Rebekah to follow her into the next room to discuss their matter privately. As Marcel closed the door behind them, Rebekah put a hand on Juliet's shoulder, spinning her around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the blonde asked, earning her arm to be smacked away from Juliet's body, the brunette spinning her best friend, pushing her face against the wall opposite them. Seeing this, Marcel sprinted toward them, pulling the women away from each other. "That doesn't bode well," Rebekah warned. "Let's cut the niceties; I need you to cure my brothers before something's done that can't be undone." Juliet laughed at the words, shaking her head.

"There's no going back," Juliet informed her, crossing her arms. "This is a war, Bekah; and we choose to not lose this time."

"Why are you doing this?" the blonde questioned, a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Why?" Juliet repeated. "You out of all the siblings, besides Finn, should know exactly why. How many times has Nik prevented you from having the kind of life you wanted? How many times, after you tried your damned hardest to escape his hold, did he find you and stake you; a fate worse than death? Can you honestly defend them after what they had done to you? To Marcel? To Davina?"

"No, I cannot defend them but they're my family and I'm begging you to cure them."

"There is no cure," Marcel spoke, growing tired.

"What do you mean, there's no cure?"

"Elijah is as good as dead," Juliet spoke with a smirk. "So is Kol; before the night's over. Klaus will follow along with them."

"Is that what this is all about?" Rebekah took a few steps toward Juliet who had leaned herself against a couch. "Elijah's love for Hayley?"

"This has nothing to do with that," Juliet barked, getting to her feet. "And everything to do with the fact that everything your family touches breaks or dies."

"And who is your next victim, me?!"

"No," Marcel said a little too quickly for Juliet's liking. "We would never hurt you; we both agreed on that. But I'm not backing down. I'm taking back my home, my city … my freedom."

"The Marcel that I knew … the man that I loved … never fancied himself judge, jury and executioner," Rebekah spoke softly, putting a hand on Marcel's arm. Feeling her touch, Marcel took a step back, making his way over to Juliet. He put his arm around her shoulders, giving it a light squeeze so she knew his feelings were with her.

"You want justice?" he sighed. "Well, that's a lot more than they offered me, but sure. Let's have justice."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd like to take this time and grant a thank you to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your time. Please review as it is very motivating and inspiring whenever an author receives a review – even if it's just saying 'job well done'.

In addition, if you're a tumblr user, please follow my blog ' **olivicmunn** ' as there are images and other creations made for my fanfic.

 _Jewels Jay xoxo_


	49. The Bloody Crown, pt 2

**Summary:**

It has been over a thousand years since Juliet Ambrosia had last seen her one true love; then again if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the monster she was made to be. Nevertheless, once news reached her ears that vampires were at war – fighting to kill one of the Original Vampires so their sire line could rule, Juliet decided it was time to reveal her existence to protect her sire line; Klaus. Secrets come to light and a love reignites but will it last long?

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own any character from CW's The Original, nor the story line of vampires fighting for 'strongest sire line'. I do however own Juliet Ambrosia and any plot that involves her. Please have respect and do not, under any circumstance, take or plagiarize my work for I have worked hard to write this fanfiction.

* * *

 **The Bloody Crown, pt. 2**

The army of Klaus's sire-line vampires gathered around in the courtyard, looking up to where Marcel had placed a throne like chair a level above everyone else. Next to him stood Juliet, her arm resting on the headrest of the chair, the other placed lazily on her hip as she waited for Klaus to show up. Her expression radiated power; royalty as she stood confidently next to the King of New Orleans taking his crown back, but her mind and soul ached. She hated the Mikaelson family for what they had done; Davina, Camille and many others were lost due to the infinite wars they had battled in the course of their existence. Whether it was collateral damage, lives taken to save their family or merely for pure entertainment and personal gain, it was too much for an everlasting lifetime.

But was death truly the punishment for their actions?

As Klaus finally walked into the courtyard, Juliet's attention was pulled to the Hybrid sending a glare her way. Raising a brow at him, Juliet mimicked his expression in hopes to keep up her façade. He had killed for less; hell, if another vampire had looked at him the wrong way Klaus was the first to rip hearts out and tear limps. With what she had done and continued to do, she knew Klaus would take his revenge and she would be begging for death; or would she? In the recent months, she had been watching and in his presence, Juliet noticed the man's temperament had softened. Whether it was due to having a child or other instances, Juliet was unsure of, but she had hope he would spare her … if he were to fight to stay alive.

"The great Klaus Mikaelson …" Marcel began silencing the crowd. "… has decided to grace us with his presence."

"I have nothing to hide, Marcel. You wish to put me on trial for my many grievous sins; well, go on … have at it," Klaus responded carelessly with a shrug. The crowd roared once again as the chosen stepped out, holding a large box, lifting Klaus on it. It was at that time when Juliet's façade was erased for a moment; long enough for Klaus to catch it.

"Klaus Mikaelson," Marcel began. "Sire to a thousand years' worth of angry faces. How does it feel to be this hated? Go on, look at them." Instead, Klaus kept his gaze on Juliet whose mask quickly returned. But it was too late; he saw the flash of worry wash over her face; he witnessed the second of fright she had for his life, and seeing this made Klaus wonder; was this all part of her diabolical plan? Marcel noticed Klaus's stare and immediately became enraged. "I said LOOK AT THEM!" Marcel rose to his feet, his voice echoing through the courtyard. "They're all yours, after all." Dropping down to the ground, Marcel walked over to a male vampire who looked pissed off enough to rip through an entire city. "Do you remember him? His wife accused Rebekah of witchcraft so you turned him and then compelled him to drain his wife dry." Walking over to another, Marcel put an arm around him. "Or this man? He was a simple farmer. In 1745, he made the mistake of owning land that you wanted. You could've easily taken it but instead you turned him and then made him burn his entire village to the ground."

"Or this woman." Marcel pointed to the vampire next to him. "1891; her mother had pneumonia - coughed all through the night. You got annoyed so you turned them both, and made her watch as you burned her mother alive."

"Yes yes," Klaus spoke, finally taking his eyes off Juliet. "My sins were terrible indeed. But they taught the world to fear me, and that fear protected my family," he explained.

"Don't preach to me about family," Marcel barked. "I was your family once; or so you said. And where did that get me?"

"I could've left you nameless and alone, but I didn't. I took you and I made you; all that you are. And you." Klaus's attention was then pulled to Juliet who had taken at seat at the thrown, her elbows on her knees. "We could have allowed your father to beat you further, possibly killing you; we took you in instead and made sure he knew if a hair on your head was missing, he'd answer for it." Juliet didn't react but kept a blank face at his words but internally she knew he was right; he always was. No matter what he and his family did, it was always for family; a family she was always and forever part of.

"I guess you made everyone here," Marcel responded, pulling Klaus's gaze. "All in your image – angry, paranoid … merciless." He paused. "Why? Why even bother siring us? Were you afraid to be alone?" It was obvious Marcel had touched a nerve as Klaus desperately did his best to keep his composure. "Did you want to make something so vile and disgusting like you? In the end, the reason doesn't matter. You made us, you abandoned us and anyone who dared stand up for themselves; you took away everything that we loved – because that's what you do. And for that … you must pay." The crowd roared, their fists triumphantly pounding in the air. Juliet looked over to Rebekah, her face still composed while the blonde woman looked worried. Silently and through their stare the two women agreed it was time for her to get involved.

"Enough!" Rebekah yelled; walking toward Marcel with a scowl as the crowd quieted. "You will not condemn my brother before I have had the chance to speak on his behalf."

"You want to speak?" Marcel inquired with a chuckle. "Go ahead."

"You accuse my brother of unjust retaliation," Rebekah began, her voice raised. "Of killing your loved ones; but how is he different from any of you? The strong fight to determine who is strongest, and my brother is strong! Yes, he fights for power – as do all of you. But his first instinct is to defend his blood as you act to avenge yours." Juliet scanned the crowd and their expressions, hoping to find even a handful whose mind were persuaded. "You say he is guilty, but I ask you, would anyone here do any less?"

"That's your argument?" Marcel questioned, amused. "All's fair in defense of the family?" He nodded, unconvinced. "I seem to recall he punished you – his own sister – for no other reason than fear that you might love someone more than him."

"We have been together for a millennium; we were bound to have a few tiffs."

"Was it a 'tiff' when he daggered you for loving me?" he asked, his mood swiftly changing. "Was that justice? Or when her exiled you from the Quarter? From your family? From me?"

"Marcel, stop," Rebekah begged, looking down to her arm; the hex began burning and she became dizzy. Noticing this, Juliet's eyes slightly widened; it was time. Slowly she crept away from the commotion; once she was out of eye view, Juliet swiftly ran to Rebekah's old room where she had hidden a tool she knew would be useful in the future. Lifting the California King sized mattress, Juliet pushed it against the wall, digging her hand into the sown rip in the fabric. Searching around for the object, Juliet found it with a thankful smile. Pulling the object out, the woman couldn't help but feel guilty for the events which had taken place; it was her fault.

"If he gets out of this alive, I'm screwed," the woman said to herself, allowing the mattress to fall back onto the box spring.

Walking back to the balcony, Juliet watched as the hex placed upon Rebekah had taken over her mind. "You see, my brother … he cannot handle the brutal truth that he destroys everything he touches." The blonde turned to her brother with a look of disgust. "You murdered our mother and both of your fathers. You dagger your siblings and leave us in coffins for decades. You break our hearts, you forbid us from finding love all because you can't find any love of your own." Rebekah took a breath, shaking her head. "I am envious of all of you." Her attention was pulled to the crowd. "You have broken free from him but I have had no such relief; chained to him not because of a sire link but because of a foolish pact that we made to each other when we were nothing more than children. What if he could suffer the way I have; the way that we all have?!"

"Well … I think we've heard enough," Marcel interrupted, his arms confidently folded across his chest. "Have you come to a decision?" The crowd of Klaus's sirelings began chanting 'kill him'; showing their verdict.

"Enough!" Klaus yelled as Juliet descended to the courtyard. "I'm disappointed in you, Marcellus; using my poor, impaired sister to propagate your vitriol. It's hardly the mark of a true leader, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh please, you want the last word? Take it; then maybe we can finish this," Marcel mumbled, annoyed.

"Look at you," Klaus began. "Outraged over the loss of Davina; she who routinely betrayed my family." Klaus jumped down from the box and calmly walked to Marcel. "And in the end, she defied even you. Perhaps … you should have warned what befalls those who cross me. Maybe…"

"Enough Klaus!" Juliet loudly spoke, ending his rant. All eyes were on her as she slowly approached the Hybrid. Marcel stared at her, puzzled by her sudden outspokenness. But he stood quiet; knowing the woman still harbored some unspoken words for her sire. "This has nothing to do with Davina and everything to do with the fact that you and your family are a disease to this world. Kol and Elijah will get what they deserve soon enough, but you? Your sins constitute something far behind death. I mean, why allow the devil to do the tormenting, when we can watch your pain as payment for all the wrong you've casted." With her words, the crowd cheered in agreement. From behind her, Juliet pulled out the hidden tool; Papa Tundae's dagger. A familiar tool infused with dark magic retrieved from the Stryx; Klaus was very familiar with its powers. His eyes widened at the sight of the blade as it was held high in the air. "This blade is imbued with dark magic; it will cause unending agony. All the pain that we have felt at the hands of this man will pale in comparison to what he will soon feel for as long as King Marcel decides to let him live."

Marcel walked over to Juliet, placing a gentle kiss against her lips, his hand grasping onto the blade. "I don't know what you're up to, but if this is what you want, it's what you'll get," he whispered to the woman before he turned to face Klaus. "For Davina, Diego, Thierry, Gina, Cami … and the boy I used to be. The one you once called your son." Three of Klaus's sirelings stepped out from the crowd, holding onto the Hybrid, keeping him in place for Marcel; he plunged the blade within Klaus. His yell of pain echoed through the courtyard; Juliet and Rebekah cringed as if they felt his pain. As the crowd continued their victorious roar, Rebekah snuck away from the mob and raced to Hayley's apartment next door to the Compound. Juliet followed Marcel looked up to her, a vicious grin spread across his lips.

In Hayley's apartment, Rebekah quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Hayley's number. Almost immediately the call was answered and the blonde placed the phone on speaker phone. "Rebekah, is it over?" Hayley's voice rang, desperate and frightened.

"Juliet found a way for Nik to stay alive; her plan worked."

"Juliet?" Hayley repeated.

"Yes, my plan," the woman confessed. "I'll explain later; is Freya ready for the spell?" On the other line, Juliet could hear Freya faintly and weakly calling out for her. Hayley, in turn, placed her phone on speaker phone so Juliet could inform Freya of the right spell and what she needed to create her own Chamber de Chataeu for the family.

"And Hayley," Rebekah harped, before the mother hung up the phone. "Make his sacrifice count."

"I will; hang tight – I'll come for you soon." Rebekah hung up the phone, her gaze finding Juliet's softened glance. "I don't blame you," the blonde spoke softly, her arms wrapping around Juliet's body. "Why is it when I get you back, I always have to leave?" Juliet let out a soft sob, her arms wrapping around her best friend. "No matter what happens, little bird, promise me you'll find a way to help Hayley save us."

"I promise," Juliet spoke hoarsely, pulling away to look at Rebekah. "And next time I see you, it will be forever." The girls exchanged smiles for a brief moment before Rebekah's eyes fluttered shut, her body falling in Juliet's arms. Lightly she placed Rebekah on the couch, smoothing out her blonde hair. She lingered a minute longer before she rose to her feet, rushing over to the Mikaelson Compound to find the mob dispersing, Marcel waiting for her by the incapacitated Hybrid. "Now what?" she asked him, taking him by surprise.

"I thought for sure you would have had a plan for this one as this was your idea, right?" Hearing the suspicion in his voice, Juliet couldn't help but smirk. She knew he wasn't stupid; in fact, Marcel was one of the most intelligent vampires she had ever met.

"If I had a plan, I wouldn't be asking … my King." Juliet continued walking towards him, her hips swinging in a way to distract him from his thoughts. Klaus lay motionless next to the new King of New Orleans, his eyes wide and lips quivering. She watched him, wishing there was a way to penetrate his chest to fish the blade out and leave New Orleans permanently with him by her side as they searched for the cure. As much as she wanted the Mikaelsons gone, she realized they really were her family – and families do not leave family behind. "How about I give you a congratulatory dinner and a show and afterward we take care of this mess?" With her arms wrapping around his neck, the woman began to seductively nibble on his ear, hoping he would take the bait.

"I like that idea," Marcel agreed, giving into Juliet's suggestion. As the two made their way up to Elijah's room – another way for Marcel to feel he's won against the family – Hayley appeared in her apartment, slowly walking to the unconscious Rebekah. Her glossed and puffy eyes showed how much she had been crying on the way to her old residents, mourning the loss of her family.

* * *

Despite her attempts in reeling Marcel in with her charm and curvy body, the man still instructed for Juliet to leave as he hid Niklaus's body. Stating 'nothing personal', Juliet knew it was; Marcel didn't trust her with the knowledge of where Klaus was. She understood knowing she would have done the same if the tables were turned. Nevertheless, it gave Juliet the opportunity to search around the home, riffling through Klaus's room in any attempts to find something she could use for the future. Instead, she found an envelope with his daughter's name written on it with a letter inside. This hit her hard, knowing Klaus would have done anything to keep his little girl safe from harm. Leaning herself against the wall, Juliet placed the letter against her chest debating if she should read it.

She decided against it, knowing whatever it was he wrote to his daughter was a private matter and only for Hope's eyes. Instead, Juliet grabbed her phone and dialed the only number she had memorized in a very long time.

Hayley Marshall-Jenner.

Hearing the mother's voice on the other line was a bit of a shock; never had she envisioned being civil with the Hybrid. But the letter was too important; Klaus was too important. Giving a location to meet her, Juliet raced out from the Mikaelson Compound to meet with the mother.

Walking toward the large moving truck with Hayley's wolfish glare, arms folded, seemed as if Juliet was walking with a tail in between her legs. She had to pay for her sins, that she understood; she also understood if Hayley were to attack her right then and there. But instead, Hayley stood her ground, tall with her shoulders back as Juliet approached her with the envelope extended toward her.

"What is this?" Hayley asked; her glare still on Juliet.

"A letter Klaus wrote to Hope; I found it in his room. I thought it best in her hands than lying in between mattresses." Hesitantly the mother took the envelope from Juliet, her defensive posture subsiding for a moment. "…I couldn't do it," Juliet finally confessed, her eyes finding Hayley's softened stare.

* * *

" _Marcel, would you give Rebekah and I a few minutes please?" Hesitant, the man nodded as he walked out of the room, taking one last look at the women as Juliet made a move to push Rebekah against the wall once again. The blonde retaliated, holding Juliet at arm's length in hopes to hinder the inevitable fight. But she was wrong in thinking Juliet wanted to fight; instead, Juliet held up her hands at the sound of the door closing, Marcel's heavy footsteps leading away from the room._

" _What the bloody hell Juliet? Rebekah barked, taking steps away from her best friend._

" _It needs to happen Rebekah." Juliet's arms fell to her side lazily, swinging._

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _I've gone over it in my head a million times even before Freya figured a way to take away the powers from Lucien. The prophecy needs to happen. The longer we fought against it, the deadlier the forces were going to be."_

" _So, you decided to coincide with the enemy to save yourself?" Rebekah's brows tugged together defensively as she approached Juliet._

" _No," the woman defended, moving away from her. "I found a way to keep the lot of you alive while I found a way to stop Marcel."_

" _He bit Elijah; Kol. Freya is dying of poison you infected her with…"_

" _And they all will live. The cure to the bite must be linked to the werewolf packs as they were used to make the serum. But we don't have enough time to investigate as they have until tonight before they take their last breath. I have a solution to that."_

" _And that is?"_

" _When Tristan was dropped deep into the Earth's depths under water, the Sisters casted a spell to keep him from suffering using something called the Chamber de Chataeu. If I can talk Freya through the spell, she can create the same astral realm to put the family in giving Hayley time to find a cure for Elijah and Kol, a cure for Freya and a cure for you." Rebekah eyed Juliet for a moment, wondering if the words she spoke were truthful or part of another master plan. "Rebekah please; the promise that we made all those years ago are still words I live by – always and forever. I'm not blood, but someone once told me family doesn't end in blood."_

* * *

"I could never follow through with killing my family; I love them. And I love him." Juliet knew there would always be that question lingering in the air from Hayley of whether she would interfere with her and Elijah, but Juliet was tired of riding on that train; tired of being the thought in the back of his mind. "I will always love him and all I've ever wanted was for him to be happy. Which is why when I saw the way he looked at you," the woman paused as she gave out a slight snort. "Hell, he never looked at me the way he does with you. His love for you goes beyond anything him and I had ever shared. So, cherish the moments you've had with him and look forward to the moments you will have." Juliet offered Hayley a small smile before allowing her arms to fall to her side.

"How did you do it?" Hayley asked, wanting to know how Juliet managed to be undetectable for so long; how the woman managed to stay one step ahead of the family and create a monster.

"With time comes wisdom, love. Besides, hatred and vengeance are two very powerful emotions which I'm sure you're aware of." The women stood silent, letting everything sink in. "Your journey to find the cure is going to be a long one but remember, the Chamber is not permanent, nor does it halt the venom Marcel injected them with; hinders, yes … but you will run out of time if you do not hurry."

"I don't even know where to start."

"The Ancestors made Lucien from the venom of all the werewolf packs; maybe the cure is with them as well."

"It would be nice to have the help," Hayley spoke, a hidden suggestion of Juliet joining the fight to save them. She smiled, thankful for the offer.

"I must look after Marcel … make sure he doesn't kill Klaus after all."

"Do you think he will?"

"I'm not sure what he's capable of anymore but I can say sooner or later it will be time to end the torment; Marcel is the only one who can make that call."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Stay by his side, continue this façade of wanting to be Queen until I hear word from you. Keep them safe, Hayley; and yourself." The Hybrid nodded, offering Juliet a small smile before she turned to enter the moving truck with - what Juliet assumed were - the bodies of the Mikaelson siblings. Giving her a wave, Juliet watched as Hayley drove off into the night, leaving New Orleans.

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

"And you're sure you want to do this?" Vincent stood hesitantly within the small mausoleum in the middle of the New Orleans Cemetery with his hands clasped together in front of him. Juliet stood by the concrete island, a white and polished coffin residing on top of it. He watched her closely as she raised her hand, showing her graying fingertips from the lack of blood in her system.

"I haven't fed in centuries for this moment, Vincent. I need a break. Why do you think the rest of the family isn't as ruthless as Niklaus and I?"

"Because they aren't hybrids?"

"Because they slept," Juliet corrected. "They had decades, centuries of sleep to recuperate – allowing their humanity to stay intact. This is exactly what I need to ensure I don't go mad."

"Marcel isn't gonna like this…"

"Marcel believes I am across the mid-Atlantic going through a vampire mid-life crisis," she informed him, lying in the coffin. "But if he does find out where I am, you'll do best to make sure he understands the repercussions of waking me?"

"Yeah … yeah something about you draining an innocent life or something …"

"Exactly; something he won't sacrifice." Vincent gave her a look; one Juliet knew very well. "Ease up on him, Vin. He's gained his status back with an exponential amount of power with it. It'll take some getting used to for him before he's back to the Marcel we know." Though her words were meant to bring a sort of comfort, Vincent still worried for the future of New Orleans. It had been a year since the Mikaelson family had been defeated but Marcel still held himself higher than he ever had. With more restrictions in the city, Vincent worried Marcel might officially take over New Orleans without any regard for innocent lives.

"I worry if you're not around; he'll be deadlier than Klaus ever was."

"If he is, you have the spell to wake me … but regardless, I will need blood." Again, the woman held up her hand, showing the gray traveling up her arm. "I don't have much time, but know that you have the power to hinder him if necessary. You have my grimoire." Vincent nodded, approaching the coffin as Juliet laid her hands on her torso. "Blessed be." The man watched as the gray overtook her body; almost as if she was dead. It was then when he began the incantation ensuring Juliet would not be awaken without a substantial amount of blood.

"Blessed be," Vincent repeated, closing the coffin.


	50. Author NotesThank Yous

I want to say thank you to everyone who have taken the time to read my story! I am truly appreciative and am grateful for every eye that scans the words I piece together to map out the vision I have in my head. I also want to thank everyone who have followed, favorited and/or reviewed on the story whether positive or negative. Every review motivated me to continue writing and it was a blessing to be able to have an audience.

I am currently in the process of going through each chapter and correcting any and every spelling and grammar errors I stupidly published.

If you think this is the end of Juliet; think again! As Season 4 of the Originals has now rapped up and is now on Netflix, I am able to sit down and watch the season (as I haven't watched an episode just yet) and come up with innovative ideas for Juliet to be incorporated in the Mikaelson drama! So, this isn't a goodbye, but a see you soon. I would love to receive any ideas y'all might have for the new season, and don't worry about spoiling the season for me as I don't mind spoilers.

Lastly, if you're on Instagram (IG), I do have a graphics blog you can follow! My IG name is **_jemgraqhics_**  
Follow me!


	51. Sequel Update

Ladies and gentleman,

Drink You Away sequel has been posted! It is titled Here Comes Goodbye.

Enjoy!


End file.
